Stupid Womanizer
by Animelover007
Summary: Hikari Namikaze got out of a bad relationship and doesn't want to go into one ever again. But what happens when the play boy of the school takes a sudden, unwanted intrest in her? Hikari might be in trouble when Aido comes knocking on loves door. AidoXOC
1. Chapter 1: Info

Info

Name: Hikari Namikaze

Race: Human, student

Age: 16

Looks: Long brown hair to mid-back, medium brown eyes, pale skin, short but taller than Yuuki (slightly). Skinny, has a "developed" chest ( im not going into details on that.)

Personality: Shy, you act tough but can't back it up. Nice when people are nice to you, but get mean when the situation calls for it.

Past: You used to go to another school but transferred. Reason, you had an ex-boyfriend who was the playboy/pretty boy of the school, good at a lot of things(grades, sports, etc.) but had control issues in your relationship so intended to be abusive and broke your leg accidentally on purpose. So your parents transferred you to Cross Academy. You have three friends there named Yoshi (guy, human) , Yuuki, and Tsuki (girl, human, fan girl Hanabusa Aido)

Likes: Animals, photography, art, piano, the color blue, books and mangas, and her friends

Hates: Fan girls(except Tsuki), Zero, Kaname, teachers, and Aido(opinion soon to be changed)

**I hope you like my story, its my first time writing so please don't be brutal.**


	2. Chapter 2: New School

"Hikari have fun at your new school ok?" my mother asked as she helped me out of the car. "OK mom, I'll try" I replied, grabbing my crutches and steadying myself, while my father gat my bags from the back. "And try to forget that S.O.B. Ok?" my father told me setting them down next to me near the gate. "you don't have to remind me dad". 'I can't wait to never see him again!'. I looked around my surroundings with a smile on my face. 'I can't wait to start school here! But why does this place look like a castle?'

"I wonder where the headmaster is? He was supposed to meet us here right?" asked my father. "yeah he said to meet him at the gates but where is he?" replied my mother. Just then the gate opened to reveal a tall man with dirty-blond hair, glasses and for some reason a shawl; a small girl with short brown hair and red-brown eyes with the biggest smile I have ever seen; and another tall guy with silver hair, purple eyes and a scary/blank expression.

"Welcome to Cross Academy Hikari!" replied the man "I am headmaster Cross and these are my two children Yuuki and Zero!". "hello, we are the Namikazes' and this is our daughter Hikari!" replied my mother, "she will be attending your school from now on!".

"Spendid, would you like some help with your bags?" headmaster asked. "Um, yes please, thank you.". Zero would you please grab her bags and Hikari would you follow me to my office so we can pick up your uniform".

"OK, bye mom, bye dad, I love you". "Bye Hikari do good in school and keep out of trouble" my mom said while hugging me. "and keep away from boys" my father told me trying to pry my mother off of me. "OK, Bye!" I yelled, waving as they drove off.

"Ok Hikari, follow me and we will pick up your uniform and escort you to your room!" said Yuuki. "Ok". "By the way, what happened to your leg?" asked Yuuki. "Oh, I just tripped down the stairs at school and twisted my ankle.". "Oh that's awful! How did you fall?" she asked. I was talking to my boy fri- I mean my friend.". "Oh, I'm so sorry, so how long has it been since you broke it?". "I think about two weeks. Man, it hurts like hell". 'I can't beleave that bastard would stoop that low'.

**~Flashback~**

"_I don't care if everyone else does it, I'm not ready and you should just wait." I replied to my boyfriend Yori. "I don't care if your ready or not. You're my girlfriend and you're going to do what I say or else you'll get hurt." he yelled at me. _

"_Well maybe I don't wanna be your girl friend anymore!" I yelled at him. "What are you talking about?" he hissed at me. "I'm talking about how we're through Calumbo!" .I told him walking away. "You'll regret this Hikari Namikaze!" he yelled at me._

_The next day when I was walking down the stairs, heading to my next class, he pushed my down the stairs, twisting my ankle in the process. When the nurse came I was starting to black out from the pain. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with the bottom half of my leg encased in plaster. My parents were next to my bed and asked me what happened. When I told them Yori had knocked me down the stairs, they told me I was transferring out of my old school to a new one._

**~End Flash Back~**

'Who the hell knocks a person down the stairs just for braking up with them?'. "Ok, come on into the office Hikari!" said the headmaster. "Ok here is your schedule, the map of the school and your Day Class uniform.". "Day Class?" 'What's that about?'.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention it. You see here at Cross Academy we have two separate classes, the Day Class and the Night Class." he replied. "what is the Night Class?". "it is a group of elite students all gathered together to study here" he explained. 'Ah, so in other words a group of spoiled rich kids.'. "Ok Hikari, here are the rules, one, no going out after curfew. Two, stay away from the Night Class, even though they are all extremely beautiful and will lure you in, stay away. Oh, and if you do not follow the rules Zero and Yuuki here will bring you to my office for your punishment.". 'OK, one, he says this like he expects me to be lured to them like a moth to a flame. That's annoying, and two, why Yuuki and Zero?'. "why Yuuki and Zero?". "they are the prefects of the school so watch out for them."

"Ok Yuuki, Zero, would you escort Miss Namikaze to her room please, and Hikari would you be starting classes tomarrow then?". "Yes headmaster Cross". So Yuuki led me to the "sun" dorms with Zero in tow carrying my bags. When we got to my room Yuuki knoked on the door and a girl with short brown hair appeared. "Oh, hello Yuuki, who's this?" she asked. "Hello Tsuki, this is your new roommate, Hikari, please take good care of her!". "Ok Yuuki, come on in Hikari, I'll help you unpack."

So after you unpacked your stuff, you and Tsuki talked for awhile before going to sleep.

As you slept you thought 'So tomorrow is my first day of school huh? I can't wait to see what everyone is like. But, why does the Headmaster want us to stay away from the Night Class? Well I have a few details on them; they are beautiful, rich, and "luring". Huh, I'll just ask Tsuki about it tomorrow."

**Well that was my first chapter so I hope you like it so far**


	3. Chapter 3: Blond Boy

***BEEP BEEP BEEP*** went the alarm clock. ' Ugh, morning already?'. "Hikari time to get up." said Tsuki. "alright, alright I'm getting up." After we got dressed, we went to class. When we got there, I was ambushed by Yuuki. "Hikari, how did you sleep? Do you like your new room? How are you liking the school so far?". "Well the day hasn't really started so… its pretty good." "Great!". 'is she this hyper all the time?' I thought as I took my seat between Tsuki and Yuuki.

" okay class, we have a new transfer student today named Hikari Namikaze. Hikari, could you stand and show yourself to the class please?" said the teacher. 'oh great' I thought as I stood up and steadied myself on my right leg, since my left leg was almost unusable for the moment.

As soon as I was sure everyone saw me (about two seconds) I sat down immediately. "hi, so you're the new girl huh?" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a boy with short black hair and blue eyes. "Yup, that's me. So what's your name since you now know mine?" I said. "Oh right, my name is Yoshi Akatsuchi, welcome to Cross Academy!". I smiled at him and turned around in my seat to listen to the teacher.

***Time Skip***

After the teacher finished explaining the homework, I knew one thing, 'this school is going to kill me.' The bell rang and practically half the class, mostly the girls were running to the doors. "hey Tsuki, why are all the girls running for the door?" But when I turned to ask here, she was gone, so I looked at Yuuki and asked what's up. "Oh no! Come on Hikari let's go, I'll walk with you over to the Night Class gates."

'The Night Class gates? I thought we weren't supposed to interfere with the Night Class?' But I went with anyway. Mostly out of curiosity to see what the fuss was about.

When Yuuki and I got there I swear my hearing was going deaf! 'Why are all these girls screaming?' I followed Yuuki into the crowd until we got to the front. If I thought it was loud before, it was murder now! "Kya Kya! Idol-sempai! Wild-sempai! Kya!" 'who are they talking about?'. "Hey Yuuki, who are they yelling about?" I half asked/half yelled over the crowd.

"Oh there yelling for the boys in the Night Class." she replied, trying to keep the girls away from the gate. 'Oh crap! I'm in the middle of fan girl central! I have to get back to my dorm before they come out.' Of course I was too late. As soon as I turned around to tell Yuuki I was going back to the dorms, the gates creaked open and the girls got louder and rowdier. "KYA IDOL-SEMPAI! WILD-SEMPAI!" screamed the girls as they walked out. And there, standing in front of the Night Class, was the object of there desire. This Idol-sempai they screamed for and the rest of them. Well, the headmaster was right, they looked elite, and 'luring', but he was misleading on the looks.

They weren't just beautiful, they were more, much, much more. They were drop-dead gorgeous. The guys and even the girls. I now knew why the headmaster had used the word 'luring', because they could lure you in with one look.

'But I am not going to fall for there looks, because it is just a trick. I'm not going to be lured in like with Yori.'. "Hiii!" Said the blond, "you ladies are looking as lovely as ever!". with that said the girls began to push forward. One girl pushed me especially roughly causing me to fall to the ground and curse under my breath.

"Oh dear are you all right?" said a melodic voice behind me. I looked up and saw the blond crouched over me, looking down at me. His hair was like molten gold in the sunlight, his skin was smooth, pale and flawless, and his eyes, his eyes were sparkling and bluer than sky. He was beautiful, but I wouldn't fall for it. "yeah I'm fine" I replied, trying to stand up, only to fall back on butt. 'score one for embarrassment' I thought as I tried a second time.

"here let me help you up." he said taking my hand. Once I was up I tried to steady myself and look for my crutches on the ground only to stumble and fall against him. As he steadied me, he gave me my crutches and said " Your really clumsy aren't you?". blushing I said "what's that supposed to mean?". "well you've fallen a few times in the last couple minutes.".

"well the first fall wasn't my fault, I was pushed!" fuming I turned away and started walking towards my dorm. Leaving the blond boy and the screaming girls behind me. 'I'm not going to fall for his tricks, or his charm or his looks, especially his looks.' I unlocked the door and sat down at my desk. "all those girls fawning over him, so sure of himself and his looks, he's like HIM! My stupid, selfish, pig of an ex-boyfriend! That stupid, stupid WOMANIZER!"

**Blond boys' POV:**

'Hmph, I was only trying to help her, she didn't have to get all mad!'." Hanabusa, come on, we have to get to class" said my cousin Akatsuki. "all right Akatsuki, "Bye ladies! See you tomorrow!". "Ah, Idol-I mean Aido-sempai! Please excuse my friend, she's new here." said Yuuki, bowing apologetically. "Hmph, I was only trying to help and she yelled at me, she was incredibly rude.". I'm sorry Aido-sempai." Yuuki replied with a worried expression. "Yuuki, why so worried?". "Oh well, Hikari has a twisted ankle and she's new so I was hoping you would forgive her?". "well okay, but just because she's new and naive.". "Thank you Aido-sempai, but no biting her okay" Yuuki said with a semi-stern face. "no worries Yuuki, I wouldn't dream of it. By the way, aren't you late for your shift with Kiryuu-kun?". "Ahhh, Oh NO I AM! Bye Aido-sempai, Kain-sempai!".

"That was out of character for you Hanabusa." Said Akatsuki. "How so" I replied as we walked into the class room. "well, you promised Yuuki you wouldn't bite someone. You aren't planning something are you?"

"of course not. That girl is far too cautious and plain for my taste.". 'but still she acted strange around me, like I was a disease'.

**Hikari's POV**

Tsuki came back to our room looking pissed. "Hi Tsuki, what's up?". "Well I heard from my friend that was near the front that Idol-sempai was talking to you!" I couldn't tell why she was mad. It was NOTHING! "Tsuki, nothing happened, I was pushed, I fell and he helped me up. I feel nothing for that womanizer." . "Are you sure?" she asked. 'WOW she's persistent'. "Yes Tsuki, there is nothing going on between us. Happy?". "Yup! Night Hikari!"

'This is a weird school'. I thought as a I drifted off to sleep. That blond boy is might be cute but i won't fall for it! He's just another person who thinks he can get what he wants just with his looks, but he'll have to do more than that to get me! NO wait! I don't want him! Do I? Of course not! Well, I know one thing for sure. What to do differently tomorrow. if i don't like him i'll just avoid the blond boy and the Night Class. Stupid Womanizer.'

**BOOOOO! Don't avoid him! HAHA JK, more to come later!**


	4. Chapter 4:That Night

I woke up the next day and Tsuki and I walked to class together. I sat in the same spot I sat yesterday next to Yuuki and Tsuki and in front of Yoshi. ' I hope Tsuki doesn't ditch me like yesterday' I thought, as the teacher droned on about what-not. 'I should probably find a different route to take back to the dorms'.

When class got out, it was another mad rush to the door. 'I don't know what they see in them, they're just a bunch of pretty-boys'. "Hey, Hikari, could you help me with the girls by the Night dorm?" Yuuki asked me. "I don't really see how I could help you Yuuki." I replied, leaving out the fact that I didn't want to go.

"Well, can you at least keep me company until Zero arrives? You know, since he's always late." she said with a bit of a scowl. "I don't know Yuuki, I mean, I have homework to do and-". Suddenly , Yuuki did the scariest thing known to man; she gave me the puppy-dog face. 'Ah Crap'. I thought. "Okay, okay I'll come if you just - stop!". 'Dammit, I HATE that look!'

I gathered my books and put them in my satchel. I grabbed my crutches and made my way down the stairs and towards the door where Yuuki was patiently waiting for me. By the time we got to the Night dorms, it was practically like yesterday, and like yesterday, me and Yuuki made our way to the front, to my discontent.

I made a point to keep my distance from the crowd, but also trying to hide myself from the blond boy, also known as 'IDOL', when it was time for the doors to open . 'I wonder what kind of name IDOL is, it seems silly'. I thought as I watched the girls screaming for they're idols.

Finally, the doors opened, and the girls got louder, I hid myself among them so I wouldn't be seen. 'I can't believe Yuuki made me come. I swear I'll kill her if I go deaf.' I thought as I watched the Night Class students walking out. "Good morning Girls!" cried the blond boy "IDOL", "You're all so lively and cute today!". 'morning? It's practically dusk!' I thought, 'well at least he doesn't see me'.

"Well hello there new student! What is your name?" said a voice behind me. 'Oh no he found me' I thought as I turned around to face "IDOL". "U-Um, my n-name is H-Hikari N-Namikaze." I stuttered looking into his eyes. 'stop stuttering you idiot, and don't look into his eyes, his stupid, arrogant…beautiful-NO! Bad thoughts!'. "Awww, your nervous, how cute! My name is Aido Hanabusa of the elite Night Class!". 'Tch, knew "IDOL" was a silly name'. "Well, so long Aido-sempai. I should go to my dorm now." I said, smiling as I turned on my crutches to go, but suddenly, two strong arms encircled me and a soft voice whispered in my ear, "Why don't you stay for a bit longer Hikari-chan?". I shivered involuntarily and whimpered "Y-Y-Yuuki! Help me!". "Idol-I mean- Aido-sempai! Stop teasing Hikari-chan and let her go!" exclaimed Yuuki. "Aww you're no fun either Yuuki-chan, tch, fine. Until next time Hikari-chan~!" cried Aido, walking away towards the school with a tall orange-haired boy.

I sighed in relief and tried to erase the sudden blush from my face, due to his closeness, and felt a sudden chill as I turned and faced the female crowd. If I could've run I would've high-tailed it out of there if it weren't for my twisted ankle. Luckily Zero was there to brake up the crowd with his infamous glares. "Hey! Stay away from the Night class if you know what's good for you." said Zero.

I was smart enough to know to head for my dorm and not stay there longer. 'why was I blushing? He's so stupid to think that might work on me. Still, it felt-kinda-nice. Tch, I really am an idiot to be thinking about that.' I thought as I opened my door. I didn't look at Tsuki because I knew she probably was glaring at me and the phrase, "If looks could kill" came to mind. So I went to my bed put down my satchel and started doing my homework.

After about an hour, with fifteen minutes till curfew, Tsuki said "Hey Hikari, me and a friend were going to go out after curfew. You wanna come?". "I don't know, I mean, the headmaster said we can't go out after curfew. And what about the Yuuki and Zero?". "Don't worry, we'll just try to avoid them". "But-" "Come on Hikari! It'll be Fuuuunnn". "Alright alright I'll come along. What time are we leaving?". "Quarter to twelve. Get your stuff ready now so we don't waste time latter."

I propped my crutches against the bed and put my boots by the dresser. I made sure to set my cell phone alarm clock on low and set it for 11:30. I got under the covers and tried to get some sleep fro the "fun" night. ' I wonder what they have planned? I mean, what can you really do here?' I thought.

***Time Skip***

My cell phone went off and I rushed to turn it off so the people next door wouldn't wake up. I got dressed in the school uniform and went to wake up Tsuki. After she got up, got dressed and got some of her stuff, we quietly headed out into the night to wait for her friend.

We Didn't have to wait long for her friend to show up. "Hikari, this is my friend Miyako. Come on, it's this way." Tsuki said, leading the way towards the school. "Hey Tsuki," I said, after a few minutes of walking towards the school, "where are we going? You never told me why we're out here". "we're going to take pictures of the Night Class! Hurry up or we'll get caught!" Said Miyako. "…I'm on crutches! I'm glad I can still walk after what happened to me!" I nearly shouted, "And what do you mean Night Class! Aren't we supposed to stay away from them?" I stopped and looked questioningly at them. But before I stopped, Tsuki tripped on a root by the trees and fell down. "Tsuki, are you okay?" asked Miyako, trying to help her friend up. "I think my I scrapped my knee." she said, sitting back down and examining her leg. There was definitely blood on her knee, but it didn't look too bad.

"Can you walk?" asked Miyako, kneeling down. "I don't think so. It hurts too much". Suddenly, there was a crash in a tree nearby and a girl came swinging out of it. 'What's up with this school? At my old school, we didn't have people swinging out of trees at midnight!' I thought as the girl came near.

"You three! I want your names and your class!" said Yuuki, jumping to the ground, "wandering around after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations! It's very dangerous, please return to your dorms immediately!". 'well this is spectacular!' I thought sarcastically, "my second day here and I'm already in trouble! Dammit!'. "We just came to take pictures of the Night Class. A few minutes shouldn't matter." explained Miyako. "You're bleeding? Not good…hurry ! Get back to the dorm!" exclaimed Yuuki. 'What? I thought we were in trouble? Why is she suddenly telling us to go back to our dorm?'

Suddenly, there was a sound behind us. Yuuki whipped around, bearing a long metal rod of some-sort. Shouting "Who's there?", Yuuki swung at the people behind her, only to have the rod caught by a tall male student from the Night Class. A few steps behind him stood Aido-sempai. "Scary…the headmaster has trained you well." Said the tall, orange haired boy. "Oh! The Night Class…Akatsuki Kain! Hanabusa Aido! WOW." said Tsuki and Miyako. 'What the heck? I thought the Night Class had class right now? What are they doing here?'

"Oh dear! We only came to look because we smelt blood…how mean Yuuki." said Aido, "we just happened to drop by…Ah…such a nice smell. Oh. It's your blood". 'What? Blood?'. "Kyaa! What should we do? He says we smell good!" said Tsuki and Miyako. 'didn't they hear him? He just said he smelt blood! And I don't smell anything!'. "Aido! If you even touch these girls, I will punish…" started Yuuki, only stopping because Aido had grabbed the rod, and had grabbed Yuuki's hand saying "Did you fall? the nice smell, is your blood Yuuki." said Aido. 'he can smell blood. That must mean that he's…No way! They don't exist!' I stared, stunned by what he had said. I watched, unable to bring myself to help Yuuki as the realization hit me, I was unprepared for what Aido would do next.

Aido pulled Yuuki's hand closer to him. "I'm really", breathing into her hand he had placed close to his mouth, **"very"**, sharp, gleaming fangs extended towards the heel of her hand, piercing the skin and drawing blood, **"TEMPTED"**. "is…is he a vampire?" exclaimed Miyako. "No, there's no such thing…" said Tsuki. I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me were the creatures of legend. Beasts in human form who feast on the blood of humans. I'd never believed in those legends because I thought that was all they were, legends. But here were two live vampires, standing before me. His eyes red with blood lust as he drank from Yuuki's hand, he soon stopped and said "I want more. May I partake from your neck?"

Miyako and Tsuki sank to the ground and passed out from the sudden sock. But me? I stood there, unable to move my feet, which had frozen to the ground a while ago. I wanted to help Yuuki, but I couldn't bring myself to move my body or say a word. I was a coward, and I knew it. I stood there staring at him, half mesmerized and half afraid. I hated myself, because while I stood there like a coward, a gun was soon pointed at the beasts' head. I looked and saw Zero, and relief washed over me. 'Yuuki will be okay!' I thought, 'Zero's here and Yuuki will be okay'. 'so…why do I still feel uneasy?'

"drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden," said Zero, gun poised and ready to shoot to kill, "did you lose your mind, drunk on the scent of blood, Vampire?". "Zero, NO!" cried Yuuki. "Eh? But I've already tasted her." said Aido. And then, the shot of the gun was heard.


	5. Chapter 5: No Memory

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion for me. First: Yuuki escaped Aido's grasp and ran towards Zero. Second: Aido ducked his head to escape the incoming bullet. And Third: Zero pulled the trigger on his gun. Time stood still for a small amount of time as my thoughts ran to organize themselves. I couldn't keep up with them, but one thought was slower to flee than the others. _'I don't want Aido to die.'_

the sound of the gun resounded away, and I opened my eyes to see what had happened. Aido was still ducked and was starting to straighten up again, looking very startled and shaken. Yuuki was holding Zero's arm up, pointing the gun away from Aido, and towards a tree nearby. When I looked at the tree, there was a strange purple light in the shape of a looped cross(I don't know how to explain it).

"stupid! Why did you shoot?" cried Yuuki. "my, my" said Akatsuki, whom I had forgotten up to that point. "Would you put that away…your 'bloody rose' gun?" said a voice from nearby, "It is a great threat to us…as you know". "I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmaster's instructions". "President Kuran…"said Aido, as he came up behind him and grabbed the collar of his coat. "is that acceptable, Kiryu?" said Kuran. "take him away Kuran" said zero, putting away his gun inside his coat. "Kain" said Kuran, "why didn't you stop Aido? You're also to blame.

'wait, if the Moon dorm president knows, that must mean that he's a vampire, and the others in the dorm..', "are also vampires." I said without thinking, "the entire Night Class are vampires!". The five people there finally noticed me, thinking that I had fainted with my friends. But, how could I faint when fear and sense of something mystical had frozen me to the ground. But as I looked now, the fear came to me in waves. The fear for my own life. The fear, which had frozen my feet had released them, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Yuuki, what should we do about the memories of the two who have fainted and the one who was fallen? You'll take care of it?" said Kuran. "yes, Kaname. I mean, the headmaster will erase their memories" said Yuuki looking behind her, "although I feel a bit sorry for them." she said looking at me now, "I mean, Hikari's just a new student and to witness something that she's not prepared for…" she said, trailing off. "yes, it is pitiful for a new student to go through something that traumatic in her life." said Kaname.

"What?" I asked, 'did he think I'm traumatized by that?'. "Excuse me, but I've been through much worse than seeing a vampire suck blood! And how would you know what I've been through!". "Hikari, what do you mean? I mean, I know I don't know you well," said Yuuki, "but, it seems that the worse thing that's happened to you is your twisted ankle, and that was by accident". "What happened to me wasn't an accident!" I screamed at them. I quickly shut my mouth to prevent the truth from leaking out any further.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked. "Never mind, but if you think I'm weak enough too be traumatized be that then your dead wrong". "I didn't mean to offend you miss Namikaze" said Kaname. "Tch, Whatever, I already knew there was something weird about the Night Class. Now I know". "yes but, not for long." he said, "Seiren, if you would". "Seiren?" I said, suddenly I heard a light thud behind me and when I turned around there was a girl behind me with short, light purple hair and a blank expression. She reached out her hand and touched the top of my head. And then, I started to black out. I swaggered on my feet and when she released her hand I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before I blacked out were Yuuki looking sorry for me and Aido looking sad.

The next day, I woke up in my bed with no memory of what had happened. The only thing I remembered was getting up to the sound of my cell phone. I wondered to my self why I had set it for midnight. I turned to look at Tsuki, and saw that she was already up getting ready for school. "Hey Tsuki, what happened last night?" I asked her getting up to retrieve my uniform from the dresser. "what are you talking about?" she asked, with a confused look on her face "last night we did our homework and went to bed". 'but, I was sure she said we were going to go out for something "fun" last night. And now she cant remember'.

With that thought, we got ready for classes, and went to school together. Classes were boring as usual, but I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Whenever I looked at Yuuki of Zero, there eyes would dart forward. It only brought me back to my question. 'What happened last night?'. When class was over, I was prepared to tell Yuuki that I wouldn't go with her to the Night dorms, but when she walked up to me she said "hey Hikari, you can go to the dorms without me ok. I think I can handle the girls by self today." said smiling at me. "Um, OK. Bye, I guess." I said gathering my things and heading out the door.

'well, I was already going to avoid the dorms, but, I'll go just to check up on her'. I walked over to the Moon dorm gates and sure enough, Yuuki was getting overwhelmed. 'sheesh, if Zero's a prefect, then he should start showing up to help' I thought as I watched the gates open and the girls go wild. As usual, I saw Aido looking happy and go-lucky as usual as he flirted with the girls. 'stupid womanizer' I thought as I kept walking past. Suddenly, there was a brief flash of memory, I saw Aido and Yuuki staring at me sadly from above me. 'What the hell was that?' I thought as I kept walking. 'when did that happen? Besides the Moon dorm gates, I've never seen them together in one place'

'Maybe I should ask Yuuki about it tomorrow' I thought as I continued past the crowd. I stole one glance at the crowd and caught the eye of Aido. Blushing I quickly looked away, he doing the same thing. 'why am I blushing like an idiot?' I thought as I continued towards the dorms, 'why was he looking at me like he was worried about me?'. When I got back to my room, I sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the floor. 'maybe Yuuki and Aido know what happened last night.' I thought, taking out my homework and opening my text books. 'well I'm sure as hell not going to ask Aido, so I guess I'll ask Yuuki' I decided.

As I watched Tsuki come through the door, the question I had asked this morning came back to my mind. 'how come she doesn't remember the plan last night?'. "hey Tsuki, are you sure you don't remember anything last night?". "I am absolutely sure that nothing happened last night. Sheesh Hikari, this is the second time you've been acting weird". "yeah sorry, my mistake. Night Tsuki". "Night Hikari". We went to sleep, but I somehow felt that I was missing some thing important.

_I was running. I was in the woods and I was running. 'no I'm not running, I'm fleeing. But what am I fleeing from?' I slowed to a stop in the middle of an oval shaped clearing and looked around my surroundings. The trees were close together and the bushes were as tall as me. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound behind me. Aido stepped away from the bushes and took a step towards me, eyes closed. "so there you are Hikari-chan. I was wondering were you ran off to" he said, stepping a few feet closer. "Aido? What are you doing here?" I asked, taking a step back from him. _

"_Hikari, you know what the most delicious taste is? The most exquisite food I can have?" he asked, stepping ever closer to my body as my back hit a tree. "what? Aido, what are-" I started to ask, but was cut off when he leaned in closer and pinned my shoulders to the tree. "the most delicious, most exquisite food I want, is your blood Hikari-chan', he said opening his eyes and looking at my neck. Bloodlust was visible in his eyes and his fangs, long and sharp, began to bite down on my neck, drawing the crimson liquid._

I woke up in shock. A scream begging to be heard, but made no noise, was stuck in my throat. I reached a shaky hand up to the left side of my neck where HE had bitten and felt nothing. I felt relieved and dropped my hand back down to my side. I looked at the clock and it said it was quarter to six in the morning. 'Ugh, I'm never going to be able to get back to sleep' I thought, so I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I grabbed my jacket and closed the door quietly after me, careful not to disturb Tsuki.

I walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge, placing my crutches next to me. I breathed in the cool air and thought back to my dream. 'what does it mean?' I asked myself, 'well, whatever's going on, I definitely know that Aido's involved. "hey Hikari, what are you doing out here? Class doesn't start for a couple more hours." I turned and saw Yuuki heading towards me. "oh hey Yuuki. Yeah, I'm just out here to clear my head. I had a…erm…strange dream". "oh, do you want to talk about it?", she asked. "yeah sure, in a minute but, can I ask you something?". "sure, ask anything" she said with a smile on her face.

"well, yesterday night, me and Tsuki had planned to go out after curfew, but I don't remember going out. I mean, I remember my alarm clock going off, and I had a sort of vision thing about you and Aido looking down at me", I said watching her face carefully for any reaction, "so, what I'm asking is, what happened the other night?". she watched me carefully to see if I was serious and finally said "Hikari, you are not to go out after curfew, so I better not catch you if you do okay?" she had a semi-serious semi-silly face, but I knew she wouldn't tell me, so I gave in.

"okay Yuuki, I promise not to get caught after curfew". "alright, you better go back to your dorm now before Zero catches you, okay?" she said, getting up. "alright, oh and don't forget to get some sleep before classes." I called over to her as she walked away. She jumped and started running to get to the dorms. I knew it was right not to tell Yuuki about the dream. I also knew Yuuki was too 'narrow-sighted' to see the real meaning behind my promise. But, now I had to do something terrible. Something I thought I wouldn't do in a million years.

I was going to talk to Aido after curfew about what happened the other night. I was going to get answers weather the prefects or the headmaster or anyone else liked it. Because this school had a secret that no one wanted anyone to know about. But, I was going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6:Answers to Come

It was a few days since I decided to form my plan, and since then… I had nothing. I had no idea how to ask him much less meet him. Because for some weird, stupid reason, I felt nervous around him. 'probably cause I think he'll take advantage of me. No I KNOW he will. At least that what that last bastard tried to do(A.K.A. Yori)' I thought as I headed to class by my self. 'I wonder where Tsuki went?'. This morning, I had woken up only to find the bed across from, empty. Leading me to wonder where she had went.

Usually on our way to class, we would pass the groups of other girls going to class. But, today there was virtually no one here. Ok, I was alone. As I walked be the Moon dorms, I found the source of the emptiness. All the girls were crowded in front of the gates. 'What? Why are they out here BEFORE class? I thought they came here afterwards?' I thought as I watched from the my path. I watched as Yuuki stood on top of the gates and blow a whistle. "Everybody in the day class has classes now." she yelled down to the crowd, "Please go back to your classrooms!"

I started to walk to the school, when I saw a girl with two braids and glasses start to climb the wall and then loose her footing. I thought she was going to fall to the ground, but Zero caught her just in time. I was astonished. 'I didn't Zero was so nice'. apparently, Yuuki didn't know either, because she said "Good job, Zero!". But Zero being Zero, he gave a glare sending the girls running to their classes. 'Well that was fast' I thought as I walked into class. "miss Namikaze, you're late". "sorry Kirimichi-sensei", I said as stood there awkwardly standing there. "yes, yes, take your seat now." he said as I walked up to my seat.

"hey Hikari, do you know what today is?". Umm is it Friday?" I asked. "Nooo today is St. Xocolatl's day!(valentines day)You know. The day when the girls proclaim their love to their crushes with chocolate!" she said looking all dreamy-eyed. "is that why all the girls where outside the school gate this morning?" I asked as I watched Yuuki stumble in late as usual. 'Man, I'm lucky I was only a few minutes late. That and the teacher going easy on me since I'm kinda new' I thought. "hey Tsuki, isn't it a little disrespectful to go to the Night dorms in the mourning?" I asked he, but she wasn't paying attention to me. She was talking to the person next to her. I turned to Yuuki as he was sitting down and asked the same question.

"Why did the Day Class girls go to the dorms early this mourning?" I asked. "well, it is St. Xocolatl's day today, and after classes, there's a chocolate handoff race". " 'handoff race?' what's that?". it's when all the Day Class girls give chocolates to the boys in the Night Class". "so who are you giving chocolates to, Yuuki?" I asked as I wrote down the notes on the board. "to the Kaname Kuran I see you everyday with?". "EH! Ah …em… er…" she stuttered, looking down at her desk as she blushed.

"I don't know why you like. He kinda freaks me out. And he looks like he's hiding something." I said. "Kaname is not hiding anything and how can you saw that about him." she said. 'damn, when did she get all serious?'. "no need to get all defensive Yuuki, I was only saying", "Frankly I agree with her" said a low voice behind us. We turned in our seats to see Zero behind us, just radiating menace.

"Shut up Zero" said Yuuki as she turned in her seat huffing madly. 'and thought the prefects didn't like the Night Class. Well Zero doesn't anyway'. class went by quickly, and when I blinked, all the girls were gone. 'Damn, have to give them props for speed.' I thought as I gathered my stuff. I headed down the road toward the Moon dorm gates. Purely out of curiosity mind you, that I wanted to see what they did for 's day. At my old school, we just had a half day(made up). So I was interested in what they did.

I was standing by a tree on the path, near the girls, but not close enough so they could trample me…again. On either side of the gate in a row, there were smaller iron gates with names on the top of the boys in the Night Class. The girls were lining up in single file behind each gate, each holding a different size, colorful box. The gates opened and Yuuki began going through the point of the 'race'. of course, Aido, being the notorious play boy went off to find his own gate. He eventually stopped in his tracks at the command of Kaname Kuran. After a short talk, all the rest of the boys walked over to their gates.

After about a thousand boxes of chocolate later, the event was over and the girls were walking off laughing and giggling about their crushes. By the time I got to my dorm, it was almost time for curfew. I had to admit, the event did look kind of fun. 'oh great, now I regret not participating! I've hit rock bottom'. I thought as I walked into my room. Tsuki was in her bed sleeping, so I quietly closed the door and got ready for bed. I climbed in and went to sleep, contemplating how I was going to remember what happened a few nights ago.

I got up and went to school as normal. The only thing that wasn't normal was the sight of Yuuki going into the Night dorms. 'why is Yuuki going up to the dorms?' I asked my self as I headed to class, 'I hope she's not late again'. sure enough after a half hour, Yuuki came sneaking in through the back door with Zero, only to be caught by the teacher.

When Yuuki sat down in her desk, I whispered "Hey Yuuki, why were you at the Moon dorms this morning?". "oh, um, I was just visiting Kaname", she said while blushing. "shouldn't you visit him toward the night hours? I mean, isn't the entire Night Class asleep in the mourning?". "Well yeah, but-". "Miss Cross, miss Namikaze, since you too are so fond of talking, perhaps you would like to answer the question." said the teacher.

Class ended, and I began to walk back. I tried to steer clear of the Moon dorm gates and head for my dorms. Tsuki came back after an hour, and we did our homework. We went to sleep after a few hours.

I awoke in the middle of night because of the same nightmare I had had a few nights ago. I looked at the clock and it read two o'clock. I sighed and looked over at Tsuki. I got out of bed and grabbed my jacket, shoe and crutches. I walked out the door and out of the building. I walked towards the forest and stayed within the tree line to hide from the prefects. I thought that a little fresh air would clear my head. I was just reaching the trees by the fountain when I heard a rustling in the bushes behind. I turned quickly, frightened that I had been caught be Yuuki or Zero. Preferably Yuuki. But I was wrong because out stepped Aido.

"Well well, looks like I found a lost little lamb." he said as he approached. Flashing back to the dream, I took a few steps back until I, regrettably, tripped over a root. "OW!" 'Dammit! In front of Aido too?'. "Oh dear, are you alright?" he asked looking concerned. "No" I said trying to get up. "well what is hurt?" he said helping me up and giving me my crutches.

"well for starters, my ego. This is the second time I've fallen in front of you". as soon as I said that, he ended up laughing, and it sounded like lovely bells. "hey, stop laughing at me" I said when I found my bearings. "I'm sorry Hikari-chan. You're just so cute." he said looking at me. I ended up blushing and turning away, walking toward the fountain. I sat down and looked at Aido had followed me to my seat.

"Aido, I have a question for you". I said looking at the ground as I talked. "what would you like to ask me Hikari-chan" he asked, crossing his legs and folding his hands. "Aido, what happened a few nights ago out here?" I stole a glance at Aido's face to see his expression. He looked surprised at my question and a little worried. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said quietly "I only wanted to know what happened. I thought I was imagining things, like the flashes and the dreams". "what dreams and flashes?" spoke Aido at last. "well, I've had some flashes of you and Yuuki looking down at me, and fangs piercing skin. And the dreams are just the same dream playing over and over".

"what is the dream of?" he said quietly. "its of me being chased by a vampire in the woods". "were you afraid?" he asked, still looking away. "I was at first, but not that much anymore." it was true, the more I saw the 'vampire' Aido, the less he scared me, the dream itself was what scared me the most. I couldn't see Aido doing that to me. "who was the vampire." he asked. I couldn't tell him that it was he I saw, lest he took it the wrong way. "I don't know, I cant remember their face.

"Hikari-chan, I'll tell you what happened, but not now ok?" he said standing up. "When then?" I asked also standing up. "soon, I promise" he said smiling at me softly in a way that practically stopped my heart. "you better get back to bed, or the prefects will catch you". "ok, good bye Aido-sempai." I said as I headed back to my dorm, as he headed back to his class.

I snuck back to my dorm and went back to sleep, awaiting the new day ahead of me, and the answers I was soon to receive. But, I couldn't help but feel that Aido was hiding something like Yuuki was.


	7. Chapter 7:Conditions to Meet

I woke up a few hours later and went to class as usual. On my way to the building though, I felt something in my pocket and toke it out. It was a small, folded, piece of paper. I wanted to open it but decided to look at it after class.

Class started and as usual, Yuuki was late. 'poor Yuuki, she has such a hard job'. she sat down next to me and class started. I looked to my right and left and decided to look at the paper. 'curse my curiosity.' I thought as I unfolded the paper carefully. I looked and saw it was a note…from Aido? It read…

_Hikari-chan,_

_I know I promised to give you my story, but I want a couple of things first . One, I want you to tell me the truth behind your "accident". Two, I will tell you what I want later on. Meet me at the fountain at midnight tonight. I look forward to meeting you, miss Namikaze._

_With love,_

_Aido Hanabusa_

'why that little…' I thought as I stared at the elegant hand writing on the paper. 'Ugh, should I go or shouldn't I. hmm I should probably go. But that pretty boy is going to make me work for it. Tch, whatever, he wants to know the truth behind my "accident", well two can play at that game'.

So later, when class was over, and everyone, except the prefects, were asleep, I snuck out to the appointed place. Walking outside near the forest I began to notice how beautiful the night is out here. Before when I lived with my parents, we lived in a bustling town. There was no real chance for peaceful nights, so I learned to sleep through the sounds. But now, I found the quiet calmness of the nights here, oddly comforting.

I looked up and tried to find some of the constellations in the sky, but, because the universe hates me and all and wants to see me suffer through embarrassment, it decided to make me run into the fountain and fall face first into the water.

'AH AH AH the waters so COOOOLD!' I thought as a stumbled to get out, 'Ugh I'm all wet now! Huh, at least Aido's not here yet'. "HA HA HA!" laughed a voice from not too far away. 'oh no. please let it not be him!' "Ha ha, I knew you were a klutz Hikari-chan, but I didn't expect you to do that." said Aido, still laughing. "do you think I wanted to fall in here!" I yelled quietly at him. "well no but its still amusing to see you do that by accident." he said, walking over to the side of the fountain, smiling down at me.

"you know, if you were a real gentleman, you'd help me out of here." I grumbled, trying to keep my cast out of the water, "I could use some help". he smiled and gently lifted me out of the water, bridal-style, and places me on the ledge. I reached behind me and fished my crutches out of the water. Looking back at Aido, I said "so what were the conditions you wanted?".

"well" he started, "I want to know the real story behind your "accident". he said , looking at me and doing air quotes around "accident". "what are you talking about?" I asked him, trying not to let my nervousness be shown, "I tripped down the stairs, that about sums it up". "Hikari-chan, why do you insist on lying to me?". "what are you talking about? Who said I was lying?" I asked, my nervousness slipping out. "that night, you said your "accident was not an "accident".

"what night, when did I say that?" I asked him. Then I realized that he was talking about the night I lost some of memory. If I could push him a little further maybe I could find out more. "what exactly happened?". "sorry Hikari-chan, but I want the other condition I was promised". 'when did I make these promises? Did he fabricate that I did?' "ok, what was the second condition?" I asked dejectedly as I looked questioningly at him as he thought over what he wanted.

"Ok, I know what I want" he said, turning to face me. 'I don't have a good feeling about this.' I thought as I looked, uncertainly at the blond boy. "I want you to go on a date with me." I sat still, staring at him until his words sunk in. then I slowly said "you're not serious are you? Why would you want to go on a date with me?" I asked. "you interest me Hikari-chan". "why? I'm not as pretty as they are and I'm different from them" I said standing up to stand in front of him.

"it's because your different that you interest me. And I want to get to know you better." he, standing up and placing his hands on my shoulders. "will you please give me one chance to get to know you" he said.

"why can't you ask me what you want to know now?" I asked getting a little annoyed that he wouldn't give this up. "because I think it would be fun to see how you'd react to a date with me." he said smiling at me. "then you'll tell me what I want?" I asked, starting to shiver a little from being cold because of the water and the night air.

"I'll tell you after I get what I want." he said taking off his jacket and placing it around my shoulders. "why did you.." I started to ask. 'why did he give me his jacket?' "well, we wouldn't want you to be sick for our date now would we?" he said starting to walk away. 'idiot' I thought. "Hey wait, when is our date?". "tomorrow evening, meet me at the gates at six." he said, walking toward his class.

"wait, don't we have class tomorrow?". "nope, no classes" he said, stopping. "then how come we can't go earlier?" I asked. "it'll be too bright for me and its during when I sleep." "oh, right, sorry" I said, as he began walking away again. "oh, and, I would like to have that jacket back by tomorrow" he nearly shouted over his shoulder.

'hmm, I got a date with the womanizer of the Night Class. I hope the Day Class girls don't find out. they'll kill me' I thought as I walked to my dorm and up to my room. When I changed out of my wet uniform and put Aido's jacket at the bottom of my dresser so Tsuki wouldn't find it, I changed into pajamas and got into bed.

When I was about to fall asleep, something dawned on me. 'I have a date with the womanizer of the Night Class' I thought, freaking out I accidentally screamed at the mistake I made by agreeing to go out with Idol.

**Aido's POV:**

I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat. "Aido, what happened to your jacket?" asked the vice-dorm president, Takuma Ichijou. "it got a little dirty outside, so I left it at the dorms." I answered as I opened my book to the correct page. "you weren't drinking blood were you Hanabusa?" asked Ruka, as she glanced at me. "no, I wasn't." I shouted at Ruka, feeling insulted that she would think that I would try that again after my last punishment.

I heard a scream outside the window as I tried to lower my anger at Ruka. 'ah, so she figured out what she agreed to huh?' I thought, as everyone looked towards the window. "Hanabusa, what was that?" asked my cousin, Akatsuki. "I don't know" I thought, smiling down at my book, and thinking of how fun this human was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8:Girl's Day Out

Yesterday, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I agreed to a date with the womanizer of the school. Otherwise known as, Aido Hanabusa. Even though I vowed to never go out, or go on a date, with a pretty boy, I wanted something he had. The answer: my memory of almost a week ago. Why am I so fed up over one memory? Well, I've been having the same dream of a vampire, who looks like Aido-sempai, chasing me through the woods and drinking my blood. Also, I've had strange glimpses like flash backs.

So, when I agreed to a…date yesterday, it didn't hit me until when I was almost asleep. Tsuki said my scream was so loud, I woke up the entire dorm, including the boys dorm. My proof? I looked out the window to see all the lights in the boys' dorm on and the prefects running about.

So as soon as everything outside settled down, over half the girls in the dorm came knocking on my door, ready to kill me. I'm lucky to have Tsuki as a friend, she forced all the girls back to their room and asked me why I screamed so loud, of course after she chewed me out. We eventually went back to sleep. We got up again around eight or nine, so I knew Aido wasn't lying when he said their were no classes today. "hey Hikari, want to go with us the nearby town?" Tsuki said, while getting dressed. "I don't know, I mean, I'm a little afraid to go outside" I said, getting dressed in a light green t-shirt and faded jeans. "why?"

"well remember how the girls wanted to kill me yesterday?" I said. "Yeah they wanted to murder you for waking them up in the middle of their beauty-sleep." she said, running a brush through her short hair. "gee, thanks for the details. Well anyway, what if they decide to attack me?" I said, putting my hair into two braids. "Come on, it'll be fun! We'll go shopping for dresses for the upcoming ball!" she replied, looking excited. "upcoming ball?", "yeah, there's a sort of dance after the big tests next week! The whole Night Class will be there!" she said blushing.

"The whole Night Class? Even…" I said, my voice fading away. "Ohhh I hope I get to dance with Idol!". 'Aido will be there?' I asked myself, 'he'll be dancing with the Day Class girls all night I bet'. Jealousy starting to etch its way into my skin. 'AHH what am I getting jealous for! It's just s stupid dance. But, because of my twisted ankle, I can't dance.' I thought, beginning to depress myself.

"I don't think I can go to the ball anyway Tsuki. I mean, I can't dance in my cast". "but, it'll still be fun to go right?" she said, trying to cheer me up, "I bet at least one guy will dance with you at least.", "you think so" I asked, trying not to buy into it too much. "of course! Come on, please go with us! You haven't seen the town yet!".

"alright alright, when are we going?", "in an hour, we have to take a car to get there". "how far away is it?" I asked, looking for my wallet and purse. "just a few miles from here. It's the nearest town." "alright, who's all going?". "You, me and two of my friends." she said heading out the door. "we better head to the gates" I followed her down to the gates and we waited for the car and her friends to show up. When they finally showed, one brunette and one raven-haired, they glared at me. " hey, what's SHE doing here, Tsuki?". "she's going dress shopping with us guys." Tsuki said looking nervously at her two friends. "why? it's not like she can dance in a cast anyway. There's really no point to it." said the brunette.

"hey guys, that's mean, she has a right to go too." Tsuki said. "never mind, I don't even want to go that much. I'm going back." I replied, dejected I turned on my crutches and started to walk away, but Tsuki caught both my arms and dragged me back to the gates against my will. "Hikari Namikaze! You are going to the ball, and you are coming with us whether you like it or not!" she said, practically scolding me while pushing me into the car. "Ok Ok I'm coming already! Shoot, no need to be pushy." I said getting in the car on my own.

The others filed in after me and we headed to the town. The drive was relatively short so a conversation didn't really come up. I was glad because I wasn't sure I really wanted to talk to Tsuki's friends. As we approached I looked out the window. The town was big, big enough to be called a city. We eventually stopped outside a small dress shop and everyone got out. 'you know, I kinda like this town. It's small, well, smaller than where I'm from, and it's way more quiet.

We walked into the store and Tsuki and her friends went ballistic. They went immediately to the dresses and stranded me at the entrance without a second thought. 'figures this would be like the end of a school day with the girls rushing off.' I thought as I walked over to a row of summer dresses. 'is this 'ball' thing a casual dance or a formal dance?'. Tsuki rushed over to me talling me something about how the dance was formal and not a place for 'regular dresses'. she then started pulling me towards the dresses she and her friends, their names being Matsuri(brunette) and Sunako(raven-haired), were just looking at.

What I saw frightened me the most. The dresses were, in my opinion, way too frilly and way too pink. I might be a girl, but I couldn't stand frills and pink. "is it okay if I look for a different rack of dresses? You know, now that I know what I'm looking for." I asked, still looking at the frilly pinkness. "how come you can't get a dress from over here?" asked Matsuri, "pink is so your color". "I'm not a fan of pink." I said, walking away.

I went looking around the store and found they had a dress for every occasion. Summer dresses, winter dresses, party dresses, way formal dresses, and even wedding dresses. 'this is going to be harder than I thought. There are so many dresses here' I thought to myself. I thought to ask the clerk or someone for help, but I stumbled upon a small of blue, formal dresses. 'I wonder if one of these will do?' I thought as I started going through them. They were all pretty over the top, but I eventually found a couple that were simple yet extravagant in there own way that some people would find dull.

The first was a light blue color with a high neckline and a skirt(bottom part) that flowed to the floor. The back went to mid back and the dress itself shimmered a bit in the light. The second was midnight blue and its neckline was the same. The skirt was short in the front, coming up to below the knee, and long in the back to just above the ankle. It was sleek and flared out at the edges. "so did you find something you liked?" said a voice behind me, startling me. "AH! Tsuki! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said turning around to glare at her. "sorry sorry. So are you going to try those on? They look really pretty." she said, pushing me towards the changing rooms.

"yeah, but did you guys find anything yet?" I said, getting into the changing room. "not yet but I saw this really cute one! Its like a pinkish-purple that short and has a satin feeling." she said, talking to me through the door, "I think I might get if it looks good on me". I took off my clothes off and put on the light blue dress. I looked in the mirror and thought it looked cute on me. I unlocked the door and carefully stepped out to show Tsuki.

"I like it, but what about the other one?", I sighed and said "if I try on the other dress, then I want to see you in the one you mentioned". "Ok, be right back." she said, disappearing into the store to find the dress. I went back inside and put on the dark blue dress. I walked out the door when I heard Tsuki coming and asked her "what do you think of this dress?" she stopped in her tracks and stared at me, dress in hand. "is it that bad?" I asked nervously as I looked down at the dress. "you…look…AWESOME!" said Tsuki, her face braking into a wide grin. "you should buy that dress". "you think so?", "yeah! I'm going to put my dress on, I'll be right back." she said, going into the other room.

I went back inside and changed back into my regular clothes. I took the light blue dress and the dark blue dress out and waited for Tsuki to come out. While I was waiting, I saw Matsuri and Sunako coming, carrying their own picks, one light pink and another more flamboyant pink. "hey Hikari, did you find a dress?" asked Sunako, holding the flamboyant pink dress. "Um, yeah, I did. I 'm just waiting for Tsuki to show me her dress." I answered her. Just as I ended speaking, Tsuki came out wearing the pinkish-purple dress. It was short, coming up to her knees and flaring out a bit. "that looks great on you Tsuki!" I said. "thanks Hikari! I really like it! I'm going to get it." she said going back inside the stall.

I went back to the dresses to hang up the light blue dress, when my eye caught the other dresses, I went over to look at them. They were short and simple but had a variety of mixed colors. One dress had a blue and green swirl pattern on it. I took it off the rack and walked towards the stalls. I changed into the dress and looked in the mirror. It loosely hugged my figure and the end came up to my mid-calf. At the top were two straps that tied around my neck into a bow to keep the dress up. I thought it would be perfect for my date with Aido tonight.

'Oh god I almost forgot about the date', I thought, changing back to my regular clothes, 'how am I going to get past the girls to get to the gates? Let alone the prefects'. I had to come up with a plan to not get caught by the dorm girls or the prefects. Although, the worst the prefects could do is suspend me for a couple days, the girls would skin me alive! 'Stupid womanizer! How does he think I can get past everybody?' I thought as I went to the cashier to pay.

I waited in one of the chairs by the dressing room for the others to come out. Twenty minutes later they went to pay for the dresses and we walked out onto the street. 'we were in that store for two hours' I thought sullenly, 'what time is it?'. 'I checked my watch and it read a quarter to one. "hey guys, lets get something to eat at the café." said Matsuri, heading over to a café across the street. I followed silently, wondering if I had enough money to get something there.

The inside of the shop was cool and modern, there were plenty of open tables and booths, so Matsuri steered us over to a booth. A waitress came by to take our orders. "I'll take an iced tea" said Matsuri and Tsuki simultaneously. "I'll have the same" said Sunako. I asked for a parfait. The waitress came back with our orders and she asked us what school we were from. "we're from Cross Academy" answered Sunako, sipping her iced tea. "the one with the Night Class?" asked the waitress, getting a little excited. "do you know Aido Hanabusa? He sometimes comes in here and orders something sweet-" the waitress was cut off by Matsuri, saying "Aido comes here? When?". "the waitress replied "every now and then."

"Tsuki, do you think he'll come in here today? It would be so cool if he did!" she exclaimed. "Ohhh I hope he does!" replied Tsuki and Sunako, both looking excited. 'why would he come here just to have something sweet?' I thought to myself, eating my parfait. 'something sweet? Ah! Of course. Now I get it. He probably comes here to flirt with the waitresses and uses the desserts as an excuse.' I thought looking from person to person, watching them chat excitedly about the possibility of Aido coming here. 'but you have to admit. The desserts here are pretty sweet.' I thought.

We finished our lunch and paid the bill. We stayed awhile and talked about the upcoming tests and the ball. "hey guys, did you hear there's a new student in the Night Class?" asked Tsuki. "yeah, she like transferred here yesterday." replied Sunako. "have you guys seen her yet? Do you know her name?" I asked. "no, but I think her name is Maria Kurenai" said Sunako.

"hey guys, when are we supposed to get back to school?" I asked nervously, reading my watch which said it was half past three. 'if I have to go on that date, we have to leave soon so I can ready.' I looked down at my bags, wondering if Aido would like the dress I bought. 'Ahhh, why do I care what he thinks?' I thought panicking slightly. Tsuki noticed where I was looking at commented, "hey Hikari, why do you have two bags?". "oh, I, um, I bought another dress while we were in there." I said, a bit panicky. "why?" asked Matsuri.

"I have a, um, date, today", 'you idiot! Why are you telling them this?'. "Oh! Who with?" asked Tsuki. "just a boy in our, um, class". 'Damn it! Shut up!' I thought, mentally scolding myself and praying they not ask about it. "can we help you get ready for it?" asked Tsuki, looking ecstatic. "yeah, we can help you with your hair and make-up!" said Sunako. "um, okay, I guess" I replied, feeling a little happy that they would help me out with my looks. I just hope that they don't find out that it's Aido. "so it's decided. We'll help you with your hair and make-up!" said Matsuri. It was weird how one afternoon could bring four people closer together. 'I should do this more often', I thought, as we walked out of the café.

We walked across the street, got into the car, and started the ride back home. The minute we would arrive would be the countdown to my date. I felt glad that I had new found friends, er one friend and a couple of acquaintances as I don't know what to make of them yet, to help me with the preparations. I didn't know if this would be the best or worst night of my life, er second worst night, but I did know it would be a night to remember.

**Okay, next week is a busy week for me, so I might or might not be able to get a new chapter out. I will try to get the next chapter out between 7 to 14 days. Please be patient. I will try my best to get out another chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9:Preparations

**Readers, it has come to my attention that I should make the thoughts in italic to make it easier to read. However, I will still have these( ' ) up around the thoughts, mostly because I use italic for dreams also. So to recap: **_**'thoughts' dreams.**_** ok story start! P.S. let me know if you like or dislike this small change.**

The drive back was louder than the drive to the town. The subject everyone was talking about? My date tonight, which I let, so stupidly, slipped out of my mouth. _'why can't I just shut up once in my life?' _I thought as everyone chattered about what they should do with my hair and make-up and all that stuff. I really never was one for hair and make-up, so back home, everyone thought I was the plainest and most boring girl in the country, and couldn't understand why I was dating the play boy of the school. Aka, the bastard ex-boyfriend who twisted my ankle by pushing me down a flight of stairs.

So the reason why Aido wanted to take me out on a date? It might be because he's an idiot. But it's highly illogical since everyone says he's a boy genius. I hear there was a program about him a few years ago. But due to his flirtatious behavior, I refuse to think him a genius. _'more like a stupid womanizer' _I thought to myself as we neared the academy. "hey Hikari. You didn't show us your dress yet' said Tsuki, turning in her seat to look at me, "I mean, your hair and make-up are based around the dress itself. So we have to see it!". "I'll show you guys when we get back to the dorms, ok?"

When we got to the gates, Tsuki and I went up to the dorms to wait for Matsuri and Sunako to return the car. I asked Tsuki where they got it, but she didn't know either, so I just dropped it. For two girls in high heels, they got back to the dorms really fast. Apparently, when told them what time I was supposed to meet up with my date was at, they glared at me, then yelled at me that I should have told them sooner. I didn't know what the fuss was about, it was only doing my hair and make-up right? Wrong.

They told me that less than two hours was cutting it close. I didn't understand, but than again, this was my first make over. So anyway, before Tsuki and I got to our dorm room, Matsuri and Sunako had already returned the car, gone to their room to grab 'supplies' and had rushed over to our room on the third floor, their room was on the second floor.

"okay Hikari, let's see the dress you picked out." said Sunako, setting down what looked like a make-up case and a large assortment of jewelry on my desk. I was scared already what they were going to do to me. "okay, I'll show you guys the dress, if, you don't go crazy on the make-up, accessories, or hair stuff. Keep it simple." I said cautiously, setting down the dress bag on my bed. "Awww, you're no fun." cried Matsuri, armed with a brush and a can of hairspray. "okay, we'll keep it simple, nothing too over-extravagant" said Tsuki. "ok, here's the dress I want to wear tonight" I said, pulling out the dress for everyone to see.

They all looked surprised to see what I had chosen. _'I feel like anyone here might have chosen something more flamboyant or sexy for a date'_ I thought as I looked down at my dress. After a few minutes of staring, I started to get fed up. "okay guys, I know its kind of ordinary but I'm wearing it! So stop staring already!" I nearly shouted, shocking the girls. "no, Hikari, it's not that" said Matsuri, trying to explain. "yeah your dress is like…" continued Sunako getting a little embarrassed. "your dress is like ADORABLE! It's so you!" gushed Tsuki, trying to cover her friends momentary embarrassment.

"it's just that for a date, we wouldn't have thought that you'd be so daring!" explained Sunako. I was stunned. _'daring? How am I being daring?' _"I'm not quite following you." I said looking at them, curiosity on my face. "well come on Hikari. You picked out a dress with straps that tie in the back" said Matsuri, holding the straps up, "you know how easily a guy could untie these?". "yeah, you must really like the guy" added Sunako, a wide grin on her face. "or she wants to tease him!" laughed Matsuri.

I could practically read the thoughts in their heads of what they thought would happen. "you guys are pervs! There is nothing daring about this dress!" I cried out, my blush darkening my face. "okay okay, whatever you say Hikari" said Tsuki, putting the dress back in the bag. "okay girls, how should we do her hair?" she asked, forgetting the conversation completely. _'my new friends are pervs'_ I thought as I watched them go through what they should do. '_is this dress really that 'daring? Oh God! What if it tempts Aido to do the things my perverted friends are thinking of? What if he tries something? He's a play boy, he's bound to try something!'. _

"Okay Hikari, let's begin. Hikari? Are you okay?" Tsuki asked as she turned to look at me. I had fallen into a black hole of possibilities and delusions. "Hikari snap out of it!" yelled Matsuri. I was snapped back into reality, as soon as I showed signs of recognition of what was going on, the torment began.

They had me sit in a chair and started going through my hair after taking my braids out. "Hikari your hair is so long! How do you get through them?" asked Sunako, trying to get through my hair by pulling a brush. "Owwww!" I cried as she tried to get through them. "I use a leave-in conditioner to smooth it out before I go through them" I tried to explain through gritted teeth. "oh, I have some in my make-up case. It'll be a lot easier." exclaimed Matsuri, going to get the bottle. "okay now, should we put it up or down Sunako?" asked Tsuki.

I sat silently, gritting my teeth as Sunako brushed through the knots. _'why is my hair always in knots? I should probably cut it' _I thought as Tsuki started pulling my hair away from my face. "hey Hikari, why is there a scar on the back of your neck?" asked Matsuri, lifting up my hair to get a better look. I thought back to the time I had received that scar from Yori.

**~Flashback~**

_It was a month ago when I was first dating Yori for a couple weeks. We were at my house when my parents weren't home, originally we were studying, but Yori started a make-out session. I only knew him from the rumors I had heard in school from my few friends. But I quickly learned that there was more to Yori than meets the eye. _

_He started to push me down on the couch and lift my shirt up. I was frightened and quickly told him to stop. "Yori, you're moving too fast. I'm not ready for that yet" I tried to tell him while trying to push him off me. "so? I don't care, if I want some than I'll have it." he told me, reaching for my shirt more forcefully this time. "NO, Yori I said get off!" I yelled at him, pushing him off of me and correcting my shirt. _

"_You little bitch! Try that again and I'll hurt you!" he said trying to pin me to the couch again. He almost succeeded in getting my shirt off, but I had grabbed a lamp from the table and hit him with it. Yori was pissed and had grabbed the lamp from my hand and had hit me with it in the back of the head. I had blacked out for a moment but was partially aware of Yori picking me up and laying me down on my bed before leaving when he heard my parents' car arrive._

_The last thing he said to me before he left was "if you try that again, I'll make you suffer." When I woke up, I found myself in a small pool of blood on my bed spread. I went to my bathroom and checked in the mirror. On the back of my neck was an inch long cut that wasn't bleeding too heavily. It didn't need stitches, so I cleaned it and out a band-aid on it. I was glad my hair could cover the scar, I didn't want mother and father to worry. I was worried enough what would happen if things were to continue like this._

**~End Flashback~**

"I, uh, got it when I was younger, so I don't remember how I got it" I quickly lied "so how are we doing my hair?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I didn't want anyone here to know my past, because I didn't want them to get involved. The day before I left my hometown, Yori had called me and told me that if I told anyone, they would end up getting hurt. The reason I told my parents was because I knew he didn't have the backbone to go up against an adult.

I sat quietly, listening to my friends chatter about this and that. I only half paid attention, as I thought of what was going to happen on the date. I started to pay attention to my surroundings again when I heard the word make-up. I reached my hands up to my hair and felt two thin braids, on either side of my race, going from my bangs to a rubber band tied at the back. The rest of my hair felt curled and silky. I wanted to see my reflection in Tsuki's hand mirror, which she kept on her desk, but Sunako kept it out of my reach. "No, no looking until we've done your make-up!" said Sunako.

"what are you going to do?" I asked tentatively. "just some blush, eye shadow, and lip gloss." said Tsuki, looking at me reassuringly, remembering my requests to keep it simple. "Aww, come on Tsuki, can't we put lipstick on her at least?" begged Matsuri. "yeah, it'll bring out her smile more" added Sunako. "come on Hiakri!" chimed in Tsuki. "Tsuki! I thought you were on my side!" I said to her, not believing my ears. "oh right, well, it's just that it would be a nice touch" she said, arming herself with a variety of lipsticks. I knew I was nice, and I knew they wanted to help, but I crossed the line at lip stick. _'it'll be dark, no one would see it. But, compared to Aido, I'm plain' _I thought to myself. "ok, I'll put on the lipstick, but not any dark color" I finally agreed. If I could fit in next to Aido for one night, I would be happy.

'_oh God what am I thinking.'_ it was too late to turn back. They brushed on a light red blush on my cheeks. Carefully applied a light blue eye shadow above my eyes. And picked out a light pink lipstick, which I applied myself. When the work on my face was down, they gave me the hand mirror. When I looked, I was speechless.

This person in the mirror and rosy cheeks and pale pink, full lips. Outstanding, shining eyes the color of rich chestnuts. Hair that was glossy, smooth and curled a bit towards the ends. This person was beautiful and had transformed from the previously plain looking girl she had once been a moment ago.

I couldn't find the words to thank my friends. But they were busy giggling at my incredulous expression. "ok we have a half hour left to put on the finishing touches. Then it's time for your date!" exclaimed Tsuki. "Finishing touches?" I asked confused, "what else is there?". "well there's still your dress to put on and what accessories match." explained Matsuri, carrying over an over sized box. When she opened it, there were thousands of earrings, bracelets, and necklaces.

"ok, Hikari, you go in the bathroom and put on your dress. We'll go through the box and pick out earrings and a necklace. Ok?" asked Tsuki, already going through pairs of earrings. "alright" I said. Grabbing my dress off the bed, I headed into the bathroom to change. I took off my shirt and pants and slipped the dress on. I tied the straps around my neck in the back, making sure to cover the scar with my hair. I looked in the mirror and was once again stunned by my appearance. _'I have the nicest friends.' _I thought as I walked out of the bathroom.

I didn't know how they got threw every piece of jewelry in that box, but when I came out, they were holing a pair of hanging light blue earrings. I took them in my hand and examined them carefully. "You don't mind if I wear these?" I asked, looking up at them. "of course not. Just return them when your done." said Sunako. "but we couldn't find a necklace to match so you'll have to go without." said Matsuri. "well wait, what about this one?" asked Tsuki as she held a necklace from my top dresser drawer. The necklace was a strand of light blue pearls with short lengths of wire twisted in between each. I had taken it to Cross Academy so I that I would have a piece of my grandmother with me when I moved away so I wouldn't feel alone.

"oh, I can't use that one, it belonged to my grandmother that she gave to me when she, died." I explained. " And what are you doing threw peoples drawers?" I asked her, infuriated. I wanted to see if you had any jewelry that you could wear." she responded, placing the necklace around my neck and stepping back. "you should wear it. It completes you." she said smiling as she handed me the hand mirror.

She was right. The necklace completed it. "well come on Hikari. If you don't hurry, then you'll be late!" cried Tsuki, handing me my purse and pushing me towards the door. Suddenly I remembered the jacket Aido had lent me yesterday. "Wait wait, don't I need a jacket in case it's cold?" I asked, trying to get back into the room. "It's not that cold. You don't need you." insisted Tsuki pushing me back towards the door. "just in case?" I pleaded, searching through the bottom drawer of my dresser. When I found it, I carefully folded it so the others wouldn't recognize it when I walked past them.

Clutching it under my arm and grabbing hold of my crutches, I walked out the door. "I'll see you guys in a few hours okay?" I called back to my friends as I walked down the stairs and out into the night air. "okay! Have fun on your date Hikari!" yelled Tsuki from the third floor window. "Have fun! Called Matsuri waving. "don't forget to tell us how it went!" shouted Sunako.

I walked towards the gate, wondering if I the prefects would catch me or not. A little voice in the back of my head hoped not, so I told it to shut up. But truthfully I agreed with it. When I got to the gate, I waited for Aido. I didn't have to wait long, Aido came into view just as my watch read six. _'well' _I thought as he came closer, smiling a heart stopping grin. _'let the date begin.'_


	10. Chapter 10:Disaster Date

As Aido strode closer, I grew more nervous. He was beautiful, especially in the fading sun. He was wearing a button down, white shirt under a blood red vest, and slacks. "hello Hikari-chan, you look absolutely ravishing" he said, bowing down slightly, taking my right hand gently and kissed it. I face heated up because of this, I just hoped he couldn't see it. "Um, you didn't bring a coat" I said, turning my head to the side to hide the blush, "don't you need one?".

"I trusted that you would return it" he said as he retrieved his coat. "you're lucky I remembered it" I said as I handed it to him, "my friends were pushing me out the door".

"so who lent you that necklace" he said, touching it lightly and smiling sweetly, "it looks beautiful on you". "It's actually my grandmother's necklace. She gave it to me when she died" I said, looking down at my feet. When I looked up, Aido was looking softly at me. All I hoped was that he couldn't hear how loudly my heart was pounding in my chest.

"well, shall we get going?" he asked, steering me towards the car, "Headmaster Cross granted us permission to go out tonight until ten" he said, helping me into the car and then going around to the other side.

"T-ten? That long?" I stuttered, looking at him from the side as he started the car. "well, it's half an hour to where we're headed." he said, driving away from the school, "so we have three hours to our selves". _'Four hours alone with Aido?'_ "you know, I don't really know why I'm doing this." I said looking out the window. "what do mean? I thought you wanted to know what the big secret was." he said, looking at me quizzically. "I know but, I promised myself that I wouldn't go out with a play boy ever again" I said quietly. "again?" he asked. "did you date someone at your old school? A 'playboy' as you so kindly put it" he said, a little irritated by my remark.

I started, what I said was so quiet, I was sure he wouldn't hear it. "um, yeah, I did. _'how did he hear that?' _I thought. "so what was he like?" he asked, nearing the town where I had spent the day with my friends. "hey, so um, what are our plans for the evening?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about Yori, especially to Aido. He looked at me as if I was keeping a secret from him, but seemed to let it go and drove into town.

He parked the car close to the café. He got out and walked around to my side to help me out. When I looked around, I saw a bunch of people on the side walk staring at us, or more precisely, they were staring at Aido. I can't say I didn't expect this, but it was still a surprise.

"So what are you looking at?" he asked as we walked towards the café. "nothing, just looking at your fans." I said looking around at the girls staring lovey-dovey at Aido and glaring daggers at me. "just ignore them, I'm here with you tonight" he said, bending down to whisper in my ear. _'tch, yeah, me today them tomorrow' _I thought as we walked into the shop.

The café was half full, but still noisy. From my trip this afternoon, I had expected there to be only a few waitresses who worked here, they all looked like they were busy, but one look towards the door, and 'suddenly' they were free. "Hi Aido! How are you? You haven't been here in a while. Are you here alone?" they all asked at once, barraging him with questions. While he flirted with the waitresses, I was lying on the floor. Why? Because I was, once again, pushed by fan girls. "ah, actually, I'm here on a date" he said looking around, "but, where did she go". "down here Aido", I said sitting up.

"Hikari, why are you on the floor?" he said, helping me up and handing me one of my crutches. "oh, you know, you were flirting with the waitresses so I thought I'd take a nap on the floor." I said, sarcasm and bitterness, evident in my voice. "it's funny how you say one thing and do another. Just like him" I said, whispering the last part. Again, I was sure he didn't hear, but what I didn't know, was that he did. But he chose to shrug it off and had one of the many waitresses there lead us to a private booth.

"I'll be right back for your orders" she said smiling sweetly at Aido, and glaring slightly at me. _'jealous much?'_ I thought as she walked away. We sat for a while. We Didn't talk much except for idle chatter. The waitress came back and took our orders. "parfait please" said Aido, smiling warmly and causing the waitress to giggle. "heh heh, right away Aido-kun" she said walking away giggling like a school girl. "Oh, hey wait, you forgot to take my order!" I called after, but she didn't seem to hear. "Ha Ha! It's okay Hikari-chan, we can share." he said, grinning at me._ 'of all the girls in all the world, why did God chose me to go on a date with a flirtatious idiot?' _I asked myself.

The dessert came and the waitress left. Aido picked up his spoon and started to eat his half. I didn't want to be rude so picked up my spoon and started eating. Just like this afternoon, the dessert was sweet. I peeked up at Aido and I he was smiling at me. His half of the dessert gone. "wow. You know we still have a little more than three hours left right" I asked, amazed anyone alone could eat that much in less than ten minutes. Well, except for Yuuki. "well, I wanted to talk to you somewhere more private" he said. "about what?" I asked, putting down my spoon.

"I think its time for your confession" he said, looking at me from across the table, all traces of his usual happy, flirty mood gone. "What?" I asked, taken aback by his sudden mood change. "I want the truth about your twisted ankle, I also want to know what kind of person you used to date." he said, leaning his elbows on the tables and placing his head on his hands. "there's nothing to talk about. He was a player, just like you, and he took an interest in me" I said looking down at my hands.

"so why did you brake up with him?" he asked. "I realized he had a side of him that was dark. Something I hated. He seemed nice, like everyone said, but he…" I trailed off, not wanting to reveal what happened. "what did he do?" Aido asked, concerned now. "nothing, it's nothing, I don't want to talk about it here." I said getting out of my seat. "alright, wait for me outside, I'll pay the check." he said, also getting out of the booth.

As I waited outside for Aido, I couldn't help but notice it get colder. So I knew I couldn't trust my friends with the weather. But, I also felt as if I was being watched. But as Aido came out the door, the feeling went away, as if it disappeared. Aido told me to follow him to the local park so I walked with him for a few minutes. I still couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me though.

After about ten minutes, we came upon a small lake, inside of the park. Aido told me to sit down on the park bench that over looked it. In the cool, dark night, the lake reflected a cloudless sky with a full, bright moon above it. I loved it. "Hikari, why did you brake up your boyfriend?" asked Aido, looking forward at the shimmering lake. "Aido please forget it. I don't want to talk about him." I said, facing away from, and looking behind me. I had the same feeling as before.

"No, I want to know why you made that promise." he said looking at me now. "It's nothing, I said forget it." I said, getting frustrated now. _'why can't he just leave it alone' _I thought, _'it not like he should care. After all, all play boys think alike. There's no grantee that he's not like Yori.'_ "Hikari, please tell me." he pleaded, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I said, getting up and walking away.

"Hikari wait!" he yelled after me, grabbing my arm to stop me. "Let go of me!" I yelled at him. "Hikari please calm down." he said, pleading again, slightly tightening his grip so as not let go of my arm. "Let go of me! You're hurting me again Yori" I yelled at him. He froze, releasing my arm. I backed away from him, soon realizing my mistake. I had had a brief flashback to when Yori and I were arguing. He had grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly, causing dark purple bruises to form on my upper arm.

"Hikari, who is Yori?" Aido asked, in a calm, questioning voice. "he's the guy I broke up with." I said, keeping my voice low and even. "is he the one who hurt you?" he asked. I couldn't answer, because even if I told him, I knew he wouldn't care.

I would be the one who would get hurt. Get played with. I wont answer for a play boy. I wont date a play boy. I don't want to be seen near a play boy. Especially if it was someone who would end up being just like Yori. Someone who hurt me, every way they could.

"Hiakri, please answer me" he said, taking a few steps forward. "Aido, leave me alone." I said to him. "I wont answer you even if you blackmail me again." I said, taking a few more steps back until I hit the trees behind me. "blackmail? Why would I blackmail you?" he said, confusion sweeping across his face. "to get what you want! A toy to play with!" I yelled at him. "Hiakri, you're not a toy." he said, obviously hurt. "to you I am!" I yelled, "God! Why am I always a toy for play boys like you and Yori?". "people like you are who I hate the most!" I yelled. "Hikari…" Aido said. Just then, there was a rustling behind me.

"hahaha. A lovers quarrel?" Said a young man, with a slightly deranged face, and eyes the color of blood, as he walked out of the trees behind me. "say, why don't you come with me. I'll make your pain go away." he said, roughly picking me up and running into the forest. "AHH! Let go of me! Put me down!" I yelled at him. "somewhere, where your boyfriend wont find us." he said, running faster than a human could possibly run. "he's not my boyfriend you perv!" I yelled, "someone, anyone, HELP ME!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He suddenly put me down and grabbed my shoulder roughly. I wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't run with a twisted ankle. I hoped someone would find me before anything happened. I heard my name called from somewhere far away. But, I was barely listening, because, I watched as the deranged man come closer to my neck. I saw in my peripheral vision, sharp, elongated fangs, gleaming in the little moonlight there was here. Fleeting thoughts rushed through my head, but one stood out the most: **Vampire. **I cried out as he roughly bit the side of my neck, spilling my blood onto the ground.

Someone kept calling my name over and over again, they were getting closer, but I started to pass out from the great loss of blood. When my vision became blurred, someone ran out towards us. I was released and fell to the ground in a small pool of my own blood, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, but I could just hear who had saved. "filthy level-E's, they are a disgrace to our kind." said the man whom had saved me.

I soon realized it was Aido, I tried to say his name, but I couldn't say anything besides a low moan from the pain on my neck. "Hikari, please try to stay awake." Aido said, gently picking me up, "don't worry, he's gone now. We'll get you some help" I could feel the wind going by and the soft thuds as Aido's shoes hit the ground. I wondered where we were going, but after a few minutes of running, I blacked out, and lost all my senses.


	11. Chapter 11:Realization And Competition

**Before I start the next chapter, I feel this must be said, or shouted from the rooftops.**

**ATTENTION! ALL DURARARA FANS! THERE IS A PETITION FOR A SECOND SEASON OF DURARARA! IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANOTHER SEASON OF AWESOMENESS, GO TO "/1/DURARARA-SEASON-2/" TO SIGN THE PETITION.**** Even if you don't watch the show, please sign the petition. A lot of people love it and it would mean the world to us if they made a second season. Please sign! Thank you****J**

**Story start~**

Aido's POV~

"Hikari, who is Yori?" I asked her, confused as to why she called me that name. "He's the guy I broke up with." even if her face was emotionless, her eyes betrayed her feelings. When I looked in them, I could tell she had been hurt by him, and somehow, it made me feel angry. "Is he the one who hurt you?" I asked. I waited for her answer, but she didn't say anything. "Hikari, please answer me" I said again, taking a few steps towards her, but she stepped back and said "Aido, leave me alone. I wont answer even if you blackmail me again." her back hit a tree and I stopped in my tracks. "blackmail? Why would I blackmail you?" I said, confused to what she was referring to. "to get what you want! A toy to play!" she yelled at me. "Hikari, you're not a toy, at least not anymore." I said, whispering the last part so low she couldn't hear.

"to you I am!" she yelled, obviously angry "God! Why am I always a toy for play boys like you and Yori?" It started to click what she said, and she was right, maybe I had blackmailed her and got in my head, the thought that it was an even trade. It was strange how with any other human girl, I was willing to use them like a toy, but that this one, small, fragile girl, had turned my intentions around so easily. "People like you are who I hate the most!" she yelled again. I was hurt, because the thing I wanted most of all, was for this hurt, fragile girl to not hate me or avoid me. "Hikari…" I said, but was stopped suddenly when I saw a young man step out from the trees. What surprised me the most was that this man had a slightly deranged look upon his face.

"Hahaha. A lovers quarrel?" he said, walking up behind Hikari, "say, why don't you come with me. I'll make all your pain go away" he said. What made me realize what he truly was, was his eyes. But, by the time I had figured it out, he had already picked up Hikari in his arms, and had run into the woods. "HIKARI!" I yelled after her, running into the woods after the Level-E, following both the Level-E's and Hikari's scent and her voice. "HIKARI!" I kept yelling as I chased them further into the woods. I found them quickly but was too late to stop the him before he bit her. She was already blacking out and losing too much blood. I used my powers to encase him in ice, careful not to let it touch Hikari, and destroyed him before he could take anymore from her.

"Filthy Level-E's, they are a disgrace to our kind." I said to myself, angry that I couldn't figure out he was a vampire before Hikari was bitten. I kneeled down next to her, I said "Hikari, please try to stay awake." I looked her over, trying to see if she was hurt anywhere else. From what I could tell, her dress was torn in several places, most likely from some torn bushes, it was also spotted in her blood. When I looked at her neck, it was swollen and red, two deep gashes in her neck, that barely looked like teeth marks. He had bitten her vigorously and It angered me more. She had already been hurt once or twice for all I knew, she didn't disserve to be hurt more. Her necklace was broken and scattered on the ground. I thought it insignificant to pick up the pieces, before what she said early this evening, raced through my mind. _"it's actually my grandmother's necklace. She gave it to me when she died."_ I could tell she treasured it by the way sure said it. I quickly picked up the pieces I could find and placed them in my pocket.

I gently picked her up and said "don't worry, he's gone now. We'll get you some help". I started running for the park so I could figure out which direction to go from there. _'I cant go to a hospital or they'll ask what happened, and I cant go to town for the car, or I'll attract attention.' _I thought, running out of the woods and towards the road that headed towards the school. _'guess I'll have to run from here.' _I thought to myself, running faster than any human could ever hope to run. '_this is all my fault'_ I thought to myself, as I looked down at Hikari who had fallen unconscious from the loss of blood. '_if I hadn't have asked her out, this wouldn't have happened.'_

As I neared the School, I could see the gates and my least favorite person, pacing in front of it. Zero Kiryuu. I contemplated taking a different route, but I could already guess that he smelled it, because he looked up and covered his nose. "Aido-senpai, what did you do." he said menacingly as I ran through the gates. "Kiryuu, I don't have time for explanations, I need to get her some help." I told him as we neared the office. "Tch, did you go overboard on your 'meal'? disgusting vampire." he grumbled, opening the door to the office and leading the way inside. "Oh dear, what happened? Aido. You know the schools policy on drinking blood on school grounds!" said Headmaster Cross, going around the desk to stand in front of me. "Headmaster Cross, we were attacked by a Level-E. He took Hikari before I could react and ran away. Before I could stop him he drank her blood." I said, worried about how much time she really had left, "by the time I killed him, she lost a lot of her blood." "give her to me Aido. We'll rush her over to the infirmary and have her taken care of. For now, go to the Moon Dorms and tell Kaname-kun what happened." he said, taking Hiakri carefully from my arms.

I nodded and left, looking back quickly at Hikari, hoping she would be okay. I walked over to the dorms, preparing mentally what to say. I opened the door and walked through the sitting room towards the stairs. If I was lucky, no one would notice me. "Aido, what is that on your jacket?" asked a voice from the one of the couches. I turned to look and saw Kaname sitting with Ichijou reading a book. I looked down and found that some of Hikari's blood had gotten on the jacket. "it's…um…blood" I finally admitted. "were you not well informed of the rules this school has Aido" Kaname said, looking up. "no, I am Kaname-sama. It's just that I was out today with a girl from the Day Class and we were attacked by a Level-E. He drank a lot of her blood, before I could kill him." I explained, watching him carefully. "is she alright?" asked Ichijou, looking concerned and worried. "I brought her to Headmaster Cross before I came her." I replied.

"I'll go check on the girl. Takuma, go inform everyone of what happened, and Aido, I hope that this wont happen again." yes Kaname-sama." I said, looking down at the steps of the stairs. "you should've been more aware." Kaname said as he walked out the door towards the infirmary. "yes, Kaname-sama" I said, to his disappearing back. I walked up to my room, ignoring the strange looks, everyone gave me as they headed to hear what had happened from Takuma.

I entered the room I shared with my cousin, Akatsuki, finding out he had already left. I removed my jacket and vest and collapsed on my bed, wondering to myself if there was anything I could do to make this up to Hikari for hurting her tonight, partly for the attack, but mostly for hurting how she might have felt about me.

Akatsuki's POV~

Everyone in the entire dorm was gathered in the sitting room. Everyone except Kaname-sama and Hanabusa. _'I wonder where he is this time' _I thought to myself. Earlier today, he had told me that he would be going out to the town for a few hours. He seemed especially enthusiastic so I assumed he was going on a date. '_wonder what happened this time'. _I thought, spotting Ruka coming towards me. "So where is Aido? I expect he's the cause of the little meeting" she said, looking up at Ichijou.

Ichijou was waiting on the stairs, a few steps up, for everyone to gather. He then cleared his voice and began. "Attention everyone. There was an incident earlier this evening involving one of the Day and Night class students in town today" he began. Immediately, I thought of Hanabusa, he was a magnet for trouble. "the 'incident' in question, was the attack of a Level-E. The victim was drained of a lot of her blood before it was killed." he said, continuing. "the Night Class student who was with her is, as you all might have already guessed, Aido Hanabusa." The were, apparently, a lot of the others who had already suspected that it was him. After all, everyone here, more or less, followed the rules. Except of course Hanabusa, who got himself, and me, in trouble.

"I think we should be considerate of how he must be feeling now since a student was hurt on his watch-" Takuma said, stopping abruptly when someone questioned him. "why was he in town with a Day Class student?" asked one of the male students. "I don't know, but don't question him about it so soon." Ichijou said, a little overwhelmed, "anyway, Kaname said to be on the look out for any Level-E's both here and around the school." The meeting was dismissed, and I went back to my room. I opened the door and found Hanabusa lying face down on his bed. "I heard what happened today" I said, walking over to my desk and sitting down in one of the chairs. "you should get your jacket washed, there's blood on it" I said, looking at the blood spotted jacket on the floor. "there was so much blood on her, I thought she was going to die right there." he said, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"how did it happen?" I asked. "we were arguing about her ex-boyfriend and then he just came out of the woods and grabbed her and took off." he said, raising his head a bit to look out the window. "When I reached where they were, she had already lost so much blood." I looked at him and saw a saddened expression on his face, but what troubled me the most was a look of pure anguish in his eyes, as if he was burning.

"what about her ex-boyfriend? Why did you ask?" I asked him, troubled by his emotions. "I could tell that he hurt her, and it made me angry, I wanted to hurt him. And than she said she hated me more than anything. And it made me sad." he said, getting up from his bed and standing up. "why were you on a date with her? You usually don't show an interest in human girls besides flirting with them." I said. "she was different. She didn't show an active interest in me like the other girls do. You know last week when we were caught by Kaname-sama and she said that she's been through much worse than seeing a vampire suck blood. But after this, I think her opinion will change" he said, "I need to go see that she is alright" he said, turning around and heading for the door. "you should probably take the window if you want to avoid everyone." I pointed out. "yeah, I'll see you later Akatsuki." he said, jumping down from the window to the ground below. _'he must like her a lot to want to protect her, and feel this upset if she told him she hates him'_ I thought looking out the window at the disappearing form of Hanabusa.

Aido's POV~

I jumped out the window and started running towards the infirmary building. I kept hoping that she was all right all the way there. I ran inside the building and looked in all the rooms until I found hers. I was about to go inside when I heard Kaname-sama talking to the Headmaster. "will she be all right?" I heard Kaname ask. "yes, I gave her a blood transfusion so she should be all right now." said the Headmaster. "we'll have to wait until she wakes up to see what she remembers" he continued. "yes, tell me when she wakes up and we'll question her." Kaname said, walking out the door. He noticed me and walked by, pausing a moment to say "I don't know what this girl means to you, but if you want to keep her safe, then I suggest that you keep your distance." he continued to walk towards the Moon dorms as I opened the door and went inside. I saw Headmaster Cross standing by her bed side, holding her wrist and looking at a watch to check her heart rate.

"oh, Aido, why are you here?" he asked, looking up and leaving her side to stand in front of me. "I was just checking that she was alright." I answered, looking at her unconscious form. "her heart rate has stabilized but her temperature is a bit high, would you stay here while I get an ice pack?" he asked, heading for the door. "yes Headmaster." he left the room closing the door behind him. I walked over to a chair by her bed side and sat down. Her face was slightly red and her breathing was a bit rough. I laid my head on her chest and closed my eyes, listening to her heartbeat. It was calming listening to her beating heart. I didn't notice the headmaster come back in until he tapped my shoulder. I sat up, startled, and looked at him a little embarrassed by what I did.

"you like her don't you?" he asked, placing an ice pack on her forehead and sitting in the chair opposite mine. "it doesn't matter if I do or not, after what she went through tonight, I don't think she'll want to see me." I said looking down at my folded hands. "why is that?" he asked. "we had an argument and she said she hated me". "I have faith that she will forgive you." he said standing up and heading towards the door, "will you keep an eye on her tonight?" he asked. "Yes, headmaster". he left and I waited by her side.

I looked at her neck that was wrapped in bandages and looked at her dress, still spotted with fresh blood. If I didn't notice before, I noticed now, that her blood smelled sweet. It made my mouth water and my fangs began to elongate, but I tried to ignore it, and took some blood tablets. But, the headmaster's question kept repeating in my mind. Maybe I did like, maybe a little too much for my own good and hers too. I looked down at her again and smelled the sweet scent. It was going to be a long night.

A Few Days Later~

It had been a few days since I last saw Hikari in the infirmary room. Classes begun, so I couldn't visit her, even though she was unconscious. And when I had the time, I remembered Kaname-sama words and tried to keep my distance. I heard from the headmaster that she showed some signs of waking up soon, but it hadn't happened yet. So I decided to wait.

Yoshi's POV (yes he's still in the story. Sorry I haven't mentioned him)

I had heard that Hikari, the transfer student, had been in the infirmary a few days ago because of anemia and had fallen unconscious. I had been going to visit her because, well, lets be honest, I thought she was nice and cute, not cute like the Night Class girls, but cute. Anyway, I had been collecting her homework for her, since her friend Tsuki was too rushed with her own home work to get it for her, but at least she checked up on her once day, from what I've heard. I gathered her homework for today and went to the infirmary building to visit her, even though I knew she wouldn't be awake.

I opened the door and sat down in the chair next to her bed, I placed the sheets and books on the table by her bed and got out my own homework to work on, looking up every now and then to check on her. After an hour or two, I decided to go back to my dorm, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Hikari move her head. "huh? Where am I?" she asked, sitting up slowly. "ah! Hiakri-san! You're finally awake!" I yelled, running back to the bed side and hugging her. "Ah! Who? Oh, Yoshi! Hi, where am I?" she asked, a little startled from me hugging her. Once I realized what I was doing I quickly let go.

"sorry, it's just that you haven't been awake for days and we were all worried" I said, sitting back down in my chair. "Days? Who long has it been?" she asked, looking around. "about four days. The headmaster told me that you were date on a date and had collapsed from anemia." I told her. "FOUR DAYS?" she yelled, obviously startled form the amount, "ugh, I just know I have a ton of home work. They pile a ton on you for just one day." she muttered, looking depressed. "yeah, it's right next to you actually" I told her, preparing myself for her reaction.

She looked and was utterly shocked, I prepared myself for yelling, but all I heard was a quite voice that said, "Yoshi, will you please help" I looked up and was shocked. Hikari, was looking at me with hopeful eyes, and a cute questioning expression, and it made me blush. "u-um, yeah, s-sure" I stuttered nervously, "we can work on it later when you're all recovered, okay?" I asked, avoiding her eyes. Just then I remembered that she was on a date with someone when she fell unconscious and I wanted to know who. "hey Hikari, who were you on a date with anyway?" I asked looking up. She looked at me, and said "I wasn't on a date with anybody, me and Yuuki were spending the day together." I was relieved, I liked Hikari too much to share with any other guy. "all right, I should tell the Head master that you're awake. I hope to see you in class tomorrow." I said, walking out the door and towards the office.


	12. Chapter 12:Waking Up

Hikari's POV~

After Yoshi left to tell the headmaster I was awake, I started thinking about what happened, apparently, four days ago. The small argument Aido and I had, the strange man kid knapping me, being bitten by a vampire, same person no doubt. My hand instinctively reached up to touch the side of neck and I winced slightly when it touched the wound.

I touched again on a different side and felt bandages that wrapped around my neck. I heard a door open and close and I looked up, expecting to see the headmaster and Yoshi. But instead, it was Aido I saw. "Oh. Hello Aido. What brings you here?" I asked nonchalantly. "I'm just checking up on you" he said walking over to my bed side. "Yoshi tells me I had an episode involving anemia, but, I can't really remember what happened after our little argument" I lied, well, the first part is true enough, I did pass out from anemia, but I remembered everything up to that point.

So why did I lie? Because I knew Aido had something to do with losing my memory two weeks ago, so, I was going to hold onto this memory as long as possible.

"oh, you don't?" he asked, looking surprised, "um, yeah, you started getting a little dizzy, and you passed out". he agreed so easily. "Ugh, I can't believe that happened four days!" I whined, "I have so much homework now! But, it's a good thing Yoshi's helping me".

"Yoshi? Who's that?" he asked. "Oh, he's a boy in my class, he was here just now, but he left to get the headmaster, he's really nice." I said, leaning back on my pillows. I looked over at Aido who looked a little jealous, or so I thought at least. "hey, Aido, your not upset are you? I mean, about what happened and all right? I mean, it's not your fault I collapsed from anemia." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He shrugged it off and said "no, no. I'm just upset that you would mistake me for an abusive ex-boyfriend." he said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair._ 'Oh, he just _had _to bring it up' _I thought.

He was upset about it. Not the fact that I had mistakenly called him Yori. He was probably upset that what happened was his fault. Had I not lied and told him I couldn't remember, I would have either called him on it, or tried to comfort him. _'wait, what am I thinking. If he hadn't have asked me out, this would have never happened.' _I thought, _'but, if it wasn't me, than someone else would've gotten hurt, or bitten, or whatever'_. "Aido, it was a reflex, get over it." I said calmly.

"how can I get over it? You mistook me for someone who would hurt you without a second thought" he said, getting angrier by the second, "I would never hurt you like how he did". "how would I know that?" I asked, " just forget about it and leave me alone". I wasn't trying to provoke him, but truthfully, how could I know? But, by this point, he was standing up, his hands shaking and a frightful expression on his face. I didn't notice until I was shaking and gripping my arms, that the room had gotten colder.

'_why is it so cold?'_ I thought, looking up at Aido's frustrated expression. I would never admit it, but the face he made now, scared me a little. It was when we both heard the door open, that the room began to heat up and Aido stopped looking angry when he looked at the door.

Headmaster Cross and Yoshi both were standing in the doorway with Kaname Kuran behind them. "Yoshi, why don't you head back to the dorms" said the headmaster. "yes headmaster, bye Hikari" said Yoshi going around Kaname and heading back. "Aido, is there a problem?" asked Kaname coolly, walking forward. "no dorm president Kuran" Aido said, cooling down substantially. He walked out of the door, not even looking back. As I watched him go, Kaname and the headmaster came to stand by the bed.

"good to see you awake Hikari, do you remember what happened?" asked the headmaster cheerfully. "not much, but I remember arguing with Aido-sempai and getting dizzy. From what Yoshi told me, I had something called anemia?" I said looking up at them, and lying through my teeth, well, revising the truth anyway.

"yes, Yoshi told us you were out with Yuuki, but that is false correct?" asked Kaname smiling slightly. _'this guy keeps too many tabs on Yuuki.' _I thought inwardly but smiled none the less. "yeah I lied to Yoshi." I said sheepishly. "now did you lie to Yoshi about your date with Aido?" asked the headmaster. "because it was a date with Aido. If he told the Day Class girls, they would ripe me to shreds with their teeth." I stated bluntly, shivering at the thought it.

"by the way, why is there a bandage on my neck? I don't remember getting my neck scratched." I said pointing to my neck. "oh, you probably got that when you collapsed." said the headmaster looking a little worried. "by the way if you feel better would like to go back to your dorm?" he said quickly, changing the subject. "I would, but I can't find my crutches. Is their a spare?" I asked, looking around the room. "yes, of course, I'll go get them." he said, walking into another room. Leaving me alone with Kaname.

"are you sure you are feeling alright?" asked Kaname. "yeah, but I don't understand how I got anemia, it never happened to me before" I said, "maybe a wound on the neck bleeds more, or is that the head" I theorized trying to ease the awkward moment the headmaster had created. "possibly" he said, "you really remember nothing?" he asked again. "should I? Over all the only thing I remember that is worth while is that I don't want to see that arrogant jerk ever again." I said looking angrily at the wall in front of me.

"I think that it would be best if you two avoided each other, especially if it causes you this much stress." he said, looking towards the door as the headmaster came back with a pair of crutches. "alright Hikari, do you think you can stand up?" the Headmaster asked while I threw off the covers revealing a pair of shorts and a long T-shirt. "um?" I asked pointing to the unfamiliar clothes. "oh, Yuuki re-dressed you, if that's alright." he said, helping me stand up by supporting my left arm.

I got situated on the new crutches and headed for the door, the headmaster behind me carrying my homework. When we stepped out of the building, the sun was setting and everyone, mostly boys of course, was heading back to their dorm. Kaname, who was following silently, decided to split off from our small group, parting us with a reminder: "don't forget our discussion Hikari". "What discussion Hikari?" asked the Headmaster, walking beside me now. "we just discussed ways to decrease stress." I answered, slightly annoyed that he would have to remind me.

We entered my dorm and walked up to my room. Which reminded me, "hey headmaster, why did you put a person with a twisted ankle on the third floor?" I asked, opening my door and stepping inside. "Oh, well, your parents didn't really tell me that you were injured" he said sheepishly, "but it should be fine for a few more days right? Then you'll be all better!" he said cheerfully. He left soon after and I sat down at my desk and started the easiest work I thought I could do on my own.

It was not ten minutes when I heard the door open and close again. I turned around to greet them, expecting it to be Tsuki, but it was a girl I had seen a few times here and there. She grabbed the collar of my borrowed shirt and threw me to the ground. I was surprised and startled. I was about to ask why she had done that, when she suddenly asked, "did you have a date with Aido-senpai?" I was confused and shocked, wondering where she had gotten this information.

I was about to lie, when she suddenly shoved a picture in my face and asked, "don't even think of lying, I know this is you." she said. I struggled to get up but she pushed me back down. "don't go near Aido again or else bitch." she said. "or else what?" I asked, starting to get annoyed with her. I already made an agreement with Kaname to stay away, I didn't need an Aido obsessed fan to tell me what to do either.

"what are you gonna do? Brake my leg? Make my life miserable?" I asked her. "exactly, your life will be a living hell if continue to see Aido, got it?" she asked. I didn't need this kind of abuse here too. _'why does trouble follow me everywhere? What does she mean 'see'. there is no way in hell I would ever date that idiot' _I thought. "fine, deal, just leave me alone and I'll leave him alone okay?" I asked getting back up and using the wall as a support to get back to my chair. "don't get all high and mighty because he _might_ like you okay. I bet your just a toy to him anyway" she said, walking out of the room.

What she said stung, I already knew I was toy to him, but, somehow, deep down, I think he genially liked me. But what was I thinking, there's no way he would like me now, after all, I told him I hated him and wanted him to leave me alone.

Tsuki came back about an hour later and practically knocked me down. Actually, she did knock me out of my chair, hugging me until I couldn't breathe. "Tsuki…need…air…" I gasped. She quickly released me and talked in a rush. "Hiakri-I-was-so-worried-when-you-didn't-come-back-from-your-date-and-I-tried-to-stay-awake-but-I-fell-asleep-and-when-I-woke-up-the-next-morning-you-weren't-there-so-I-went-to-the-headmaster-and-asked-where-you-were-and-he-said-you-fainted-from-anemia-and-you-were-still-unconscious!" It took me awhile to understand what she said and when I finally did I tried to explain.

"oh, right, yeah I fainted from anemia and the guy I was with took me back to Cross Academy." I explained. "Well, don't worry Hikari, for the next three days, I will look out for you!" she said, looking as if she was a super hero. "next three days? Why so exact?" I asked, getting back in my chair for the second time today. "the ball is in three Hikari! You couldn't have woken up at a better time!" she exclaimed. _'oh, right the ball.'_ I thought.

From what I heard from Tsuki, everyone, even the night class, was going to be there. How the hell was I supposed to avoid Aido there? "I don't think I should go, I mean, I only just recovered from my episode, no need to push it." I said, watching Tsuki dance around the room all excited. "Hikari, you are going to that dance! You already have a dress, no need to waste it" she said, pointing to my bed, where the dress had stayed for the last four days.

"Oh, and, we have to set the ball up too. The tests we took yesterday decided what class had that duty and because of Yuuki we have to work during the ball. _'thank you Yuuki!' _I thought, maybe if I worked during the ball, that mean girl would stay away from me and I wouldn't see Aido. And then I remembered what Tsuki said.

"Tests? What tests?" I exclaimed. "the big tests yesterday, oh right, you still have to take them. don't worry, I'll help you study!" she said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to me. I could already tell that this was, without a doubt, the worst week of my life.


	13. Chapter 13:Decisions

_**Okay, so school is starting next week, so I might or might not be able to get my stories out within a week of the last updated chapter. So please be patient! Thank you! -insert smiley face here-**_

"Oh, so if x is 2y, and y equals 14, than the answer to 'what is x times y if x=2y and y=14?' is 392?" I asked Yoshi, writing down the answer on the worksheet. "yep. that's it for math, now for history" he said, gleefully setting down the heavy textbook and the corresponding worksheets.

Two days ago, Tsuki had helped me with literature and science. One book report, two vocabulary lessons, six worksheets and three labs. And to top it off, I had to make-up the tests I missed a few days ago. I also had to help with set-up and clean-up for the ball tomorrow. I felt like my brain was going to explode, but at least the work helped keep my mind off of Aido and his insane fan.

Speaking of which, I have to ask Tsuki if we can lock the door at night. She might be trustworthy of all the girls in the dorm, but Aido's fan girl, also now known as 'my bully', is the least trust worthy person. For the last three days, including today, she has snuck into my and Tsuki's room, and put tacks in my shoe, one since I can only wear one for the time being, and also in my clothes.

Even if I avoid the easiest path to the dorm from the school, that also goes near the Night Dorm gates, she still torments me. Who knew that even at a high class school like this there were bullies. But, I can't say that I didn't expect this when the school play boy took an interest in me.

It actually happened at my old school too. People ignored me and left me alone. But others, more specifically love crazed girls, brought it upon themselves to get revenge. Of course, this is what I get for dating the school idol. Which is why, when even after the 'accident' occurred, I wanted to leave and start a new school life here.

But, of course, the play boy of this school had to do the exact same thing that happened. Some of the events were actually happening. Mostly the interest and the bullying. I was just glad that she didn't say anything to anyone yet.

I promised myself that if I were to meet another play boy, I wouldn't fall for the same tricks, and I would avoid them at all costs. But, somehow, Aido was different from Yori. Aido was kinder, and seemed concerned about what might have happened in the past.

But, I didn't understand how he figured out the truth about my ankle. The only people I had told were my parents, so how could he possibly know.

"Hikari? Hikari. Hikari!" said Yoshi, waving a hand in front of my face. While I was thinking, I hadn't noticed that Yoshi was still talking. "sorry Yoshi" I apologized, rubbing my eyes and leaning back in my chair. "maybe we should take a brake" he said, standing up and stretching his arms. "after all, I'm surprised your brain isn't jelly by now."

"yeah, how about we meet back here in an hour" I suggested, putting the books and papers in my satchel for safe keeping, "the library closes in a few hours, so we have time." standing up and stretching. "agreed, see ya in an hour" he said, walking off to the manga section.

I however went to the mythology section to do research on a certain subject. Vampires. I had a theory, and that theory is: is the Night Class full of vampires? Four days ago, I was attacked by a vampire, and Aido was the one who saved him._ 'Come to think of it, I should have thanked him, but now I can't because I lied about not remembering' _I thought, looking at the different titles of the books.

Even though I don't much care for myths and legends, I still know that vampires are strong beings who suck blood. Which, of course means that a normal human couldn't kill one easily. Even if Aido wasn't normal, it doesn't mean that he is human. Actually, he being a vampire would explain a lot of things.

For example, his drop-dead gorgeous appearance, being a so-called genius, it would also explain why he flirts with the day class girls. And if I thought about it, the other people in the Night Class must be vampires. _'awesome, there's a vampire population in our school. What if they decide to eat us?' _I thought. But then I thought about the reason he flirts with girls. To him, they're a meal he can easily woo. My search stopped momentarily while I thought over that information.

'_I wonder if he treats me like food'_ I thought, _'but, he hasn't sucked my blood, and he had plenty of opportunities. So, I'm not even fit to feed an idiotic, womanizing vampire like him?'_ I thought angrily, desperately wanting to hit something. Which might have been the worst possible time for the person who thought to sneak up on me would be a good idea. "hello there! Were you the new student two weeks ago?" asked a voice behind me. "AHH!" I shouted, hitting whoever it was in the face.

He stumbled backward hitting the bookshelf and dropping the books in his arm to hold the side of his face. "I guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you." he said, smiling despite the injury I had inflicted on him. "oh my god, I am so very sorry. I didn't know you were behind me." I apologized, stooping down to pick up the manga books he had dropped.

"no no, it was my fault." he replied. "are you okay?" I asked handing him the books. I then noticed that he was wearing a Night Class uniform. He was one of them. "so as I was saying, are you the new student in the Day Class?" he asked, retrieving the books. "um, yeah, I got here two weeks ago. I'm Hikari Namikaze. Nice to meet you." I said bowing my head.

"it's very nice to meet you Hikari. I am Takuma Ichijo, from the night class. I heard a lot about you from Aido." he said happily, bowing slightly also, his left hand still holding the side of his face. "from Aido?" I asked, my smile disappearing, "what did he say about me?" I asked skeptically.

"he said you were a klutz." he said bluntly with a smile on his face. My eye twitched slightly, _'of course he would say that, he's seen me experience some…misfortunate events personally'_ I thought. "he also said you were very cute and nice." Ichijou said. My cheeks blushed instantaneously. "What did he say?" I asked, looking to the side while my face continued to blush.

"he told some of us at the Moon Dorm that he had a date with 'the cute new girl' last week." he continued. "cute? I don't know what he means by cute, everyone says I'm plain." I said, looking down at my feet. "if you could hear the things he says about you, you would change your mind" he said, "it's like he's in love with you".

What he said surprised me. But I thought again of how he might only see us as food, so I discarded the idea and instead asked him a different question. "are you sure your alright? Let me see." I said, removing the hand covering his face. His cheek was all red and I was sure it was going to be bruise. But at least I missed his nose. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punch you." I said. "it's alright, at least you missed my nose." he said cheerfully.

'_wow, if this guy is a vampire, he sure doesn't act like it.'_ I thought, _'if I had to name any of them as a vampire, it would probably be Kaname or that girl that our class rep. is infatuated with, umm, Ruka I think.'_ "I should probably get going." I said looking at the clock, "see ya later Ichijou-senpai." I said, walking away. "good bye miss Hikari! I hope your ankle gets better." he called.

I walked back to the table Yoshi and I were working at before. He was already seated reading a manga when I sat down. "hey Yoshi." I said opening my text book. "so who was that guy you were talking to?" he asked suddenly. "hm? Oh, just a student from the Night Class. Takuma Ichijou." I said, writing down some answers. "didn't know you were interested in guys in the Night Class." he said, not looking up from the book. "I'm not" I said. _'is he jealous? He shouldn't be.'_ I thought, finishing one of the worksheets.

"then why were you talking to him?" he asked, sounding upset. I turned to look at him and saw he was looking at me. "you really want to know?" I asked, getting a little annoyed he wouldn't stop questioning me. "yes." he said. "fine, I was apologizing to him." I said, looking down at the book. There were a few moments of silence and then he asked, "for what? What happened?". "I hit him okay? I punched him in the face because he snuck up on me, and I was apologizing!" I shouted, burying my blushing face in the book.

After a few seconds I heard loud laughter. I looked up and saw Yoshi doubled over laughing. "you…haha…hit him in the…haha…face?" he said, falling out of his seat, still laughing. "shut up, it's not funny. Stop laughing, you're attracting attention." I said, looking around at the people looking over at us. "haha, sorry, it's just too funny." he said, trying to stop as he sat back down in his seat.

We continued working, and finished before the library closed. I walked back to my room and got into my bed after changing, still wondering if Ichijou was all right, and also wondering if he meant what he said. If Aido was really talking about me like he loved me.

Ichijou's POV~

I walked back to the dorm, carrying my books and still covering the side of me face Hikari had hit. '_she sure does have an arm on her' _I thought, walking through the doors and into the dorm. I went to sit beside Kaname and the others in the sitting room. Some people were staring at me, probably wondering why I was coving the left side of my face.

"Ichijou, what happened to your face?" asked Shiki, looking over at me, chewing a pocky stick. "oh, nothing, I just had an unfortunate accident" I responded, smiling. "what accident?" asked Rima. "a Day Class girl hit me when I snuck up on her." I explained sheepishly. "who? I want to congratulate them for it." said Hanabusa, smirking over at me.

"Hikari Namikaze, you know the new Day Class student." I replied, we actually talked a little about you". His smirk disappeared and he asked, "what did you say?". "oh, I just told her that you said she was a klutz." I said. "I didn't say she was a klutz I said she was clumsy!" he said, obviously upset. "I also told her that you thought she was cute and you spoke about her as if you were in love with her." I continued, seeing if he would deny it.

His face blushed a deep red, and he quickly said, "I didn't say that I said she was pretty and I am not!" It was obvious that he was infatuated with her from the way he blushed. But, before I could question him he had already gotten up and left for his room. "why does he deny it when it's so obvious he likes her?" I asked no one in particular. "it's because he feels guilty that he was unable to prevent what happened before, that he does not want to realize his true feelings." said Kaname, standing up. "Akatsuki, go get Aido, it's time for class".

Akatsuki's POV~

I walked up the stairs and towards the room I shared with Hanabusa. I opened the door and walked in, first noticing the form of Hanabusa lying face down on his bed. "I wonder if I do like her. But I can't, I hurt her to much." he mumbled more to himself than to me. "if you like her, why not tell her?" I asked, grabbing my books.

"because she doesn't like me the way I like her" he said, sitting up on his bed, "and besides she doesn't want to see me anyway". "Hanabusa, just tell her you like her. The worst she can do is reject you." I said. "but that's what I'm afraid of." he said, "okay, I'll just tell her at the ball tomorrow." he decided.


	14. Chapter 14:The Ball

**Okay, so let's see. Sorry for the super late update! As an apology, please accept this new chapter. And, just something I forgot to put in one of the chapters. Ok the dress that Hikari bought, the dark blue one, has short sleeves and the high neckline that just goes to the base of her neck. Like along the collar bone kind of. Ok soooo, story start!**

A dance, a ball, call it want you want, to me it is a party where people enjoy themselves. Especially if the Night Class boys were going to be there. All day, the girls were talking about the ball, even weeks before.

They talked about the decoration, well my class anyway, thank you Yuuki. They talked about their dresses, but they wouldn't shut up about the 'handsome', 'elite' Night Class boys they were going to dance with. Almost every girl wanted to dance with Aido, so even though I disliked him, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _'_

_Why?'_ I thought to myself as I handed up satin bows to the girl on the ladder. _'why do I feel jealous? I cant like him. Do I?' _I thought. I looked across the room at Yuuki as Zero rushed in, in a blood stained jacket, and pulled Yuuki into the storage closet. _'are Zero and Yuuki together?'_ I asked myself, still staring at the door, like many others. _'nah, Zero's too much of a grouch.'_ I thought, grabbing the bows and walking over to the next spot.

The decoration took up most of the day, and the girls were rushing to the dorm to get ready. With two hours till the dance, I could see why they would rush. As I had learned all too well on my first date here. I decided to take my time and walk, mostly because if I tried rushing on crutches, I might trip. Tomorrow, I will be getting my cast off, but the headmaster insisted that I use a cane for a little while until I get used to walking on my own.

By the time I arrived at my room, I was afraid to go in. when I finally decided to open the door, it was worse than before. Five girls, three boxes of jewelry, four boxes of hair stuff(accessories, spray, etc.), and too many shoe boxes covering every square inch of the room. "Hikari! Where have you been?" asked Tsuki from across the room. She was curling and pinning a girls mid length hair.

When the girl turned around, I immediately recognized her. "Hikari, this is Nami. you've seen her in class right?" Tsuki asked. "yeah, I've seen her" I said, walking to my bed and clearing a spot to sit down. _'I can't freaking believe this, why is my bully friends with my room mate?' _I thought sourly, watching the girls move around the small room. "Hikari! Come on, why aren't you getting ready?" Tsuki asked, coming to stand in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"well, I'm working during the ball, so I don't have to dress up right?" I asked timidly. "and waste the dress you bought? Hell no! Get in the bathroom and change right now!" she said pointing to the door. Groaning, I stood up and went to my closet. Opening my closet and taking the bag that contained my dress, I went into the bathroom.

Minutes later, I walked out wearing the dress I had bought last week. A dark blue dress with a high neckline and a skirt that was a little below the knee in the front and low above the ankle in the back. "Ok Tsuki, are you happy now?" I asked, sitting back down on my bed.

"Yep! Now, how should we do your hair?" she asked, holding a brush and hair pins. "Can't we leave it down? Just this once?" I pleaded as she came closer. "don't worry Hikari, it'll all be over soon." she said menacingly.

So, after one hour of excruciating hair pulling, my hair was pinned into a bun. I was presentable for the ball, but one thing was missing. I couldn't find my grandmother's necklace. The last time I had worn it was on the date with Aido. _'No! the clasp must have snapped when I was bitten!'_ I thought desperately. My last memento of my grandmother was now broken and lost in the woods.

"Ready to go Hikari, Nami?" asked Tsuki, waiting by the door as three of the other girls exited out the door, leaving me, Tsuki and Nami. "Yeah, one minute, I want to talk with Hikari about the ball. You know teach her what to do there." Nami said, coming to stand next to me. "Alright, see you down stairs then." Tsuki said closing the door behind her. Nami turned to me, all traces of friendliness gone from her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking towards me until the backs of my knees hit the bed, causing me to sit down. "I have to work at the ball, and it's required. I can't refuse." I stated matter-of-factly. "Fine, I'll let you off on that account, but if I see you anywhere near Aido, your dead meat." she said, stalking out the door. I got up from the bed and looked out the window, watching the four girls, minus the bitchy fan girl, walk together towards the ballroom.

'_First playboys, then vampires, and now a bitchy fan girl giving my threats. Is my life sweet or what?'_ I asked myself sarcastically, walking out the door. After a few minutes, I arrived at the entrance to the ballroom.

There was about ten minutes until the beginning, and everyone in my class was already there putting the finishing touches on everything. I didn't really know what to do. All I knew was I was supposed to be available for any quick fix, like getting more food or something.

The Ball soon began, and the rest of the Day Class filed in through the doors, soon following them were the Night Class. Classes split into groups, groups split into couples waltzing across the floor slowly to a classical song. I leaned against the wall watching the different couples twirl and dip.

I didn't notice when someone came to stand beside me until he cleared his throat. I looked beside and saw that it was Ichijou, the Night Class boy I had accidentally hit in the library. "If I say hello, are you going to hit me again?" he asked, bracing himself slightly.

"No, and I'm sorry I hit you, is your face better?" I asked, looking for the any bruise mark on his cheek. "Yes, much. Um, would you care to dance?" he asked politely. "I shouldn't, I'm supposed to be working." I said, looking around the room. "Are you sure? you've been standing here for an hour." he said, stating the truth. "Never know when you might be needed." I said, giving a very lame excuse. The truth was, I didn't know how to dance a waltz, much less in a cast.

"If you don't know how to dance, I could teach you, it's very easy." he said smiling even more now. "Ok, but I can't dance in a cast." I said, gesturing to my cast with my crutch. "It's a very easy dance move. You could dance in a pie tin!" he said, his smile growing ever wider. "Your not going to leave this alone are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not until you dance at least one time tonight. It'd be a terrible to waste a pretty dress like that." he said, holding out his hand for me to take. "What about my crutches? I can't dance with them." I said. "Leave them here. I'll hold onto you so you don't fall." he said. I thought it over and decided he was right, I couldn't stay here all night. And besides, Tsuki would kill me if she found out I didn't dance once while I was here.

"Alright, one dance and that's it." I agreed leaning one of my crutches against the wall and then taking his hand. When I had a grip on my balance, I leaned the other one alongside the first one. We walked slowly so I wouldn't fall. taking a few steps at a time until we were at the edges of the crowd. Basically at least ten feet away from the wall.

A new song started and we danced in a small circle. Evidently, he was right, you could dance in a pie tin. When the song was over, he left to get my crutches for me. I stood on one foot until he came back them. We went back to the wall and started talking.

"So when does your cast come off?" he asked handing me a cup of some red fruity drink. "Tomorrow, finally I can walk without the need of crutches!" I said happily. "Then a toast to your healthy recovery!" he said, touching his glass to mine.

"So Ichijou, is the 'elite' Night Class as smart as everyone says?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. "yes, I guess so. Like Aido. He's supposed to be a child genius." he said. " 'Supposed to be'?" I asked. "Well, as you know he has an immature side to him, so it he's like the rest of us" he answered. "Granted he's immature, but it's kind of cute when he overreacts to things." I said, blushing a little and staring down at my shoes.

"Hikari, do you like Aido?" he said smiling down at me. "Wha…no! I mean…no, no, definitely not!" I quickly said, trying to deny everything. But, subconsciously, I knew it was true. "Hmm, you know, even though he's immature some times, he seems to like you a lot." he said. "No, there's no way Aido would like me." I said, dejectedly. "Hmm, 'Speak of the devil and he shall come.'" he said. "What?" I asked. He pointed across the room, and I followed where he pointed.

Aido was working his way across the room towards us. When he arrived he looked quickly at Ichijou and back at me and said, "Hikari, could we talk about something out side please." I stared silently at him for a moment, and then said, "Um, I don't know Aido". "Please, just ten minutes and I will leave you alone for the rest of the night." he said.

"Ok, fine. Bye Ichijou." I said, waving at him while I followed Aido outside. "good luck Hikari!" he said waving back. _'Good luck? What does that mean?'_ I thought, going out the door. I followed Aido outside until we arrived at a small flower garden and a stone bench. "Would you have a seat Hikari?" he said, not turning to look behind him. I sat down on the bench and leaned my crutches on the side.

"Hikari, I owe you an apology for the argument we had last week. I was out of line, and I hope you'll forgive me." he said turning around and bowing. "It's ok Aido, I'm over it. It doesn't matter what he did any more. It's no big deal." I said, more or less I was telling the truth, Yori was not worth the trouble. "how can you say that? He abused you, aren't you upset or angry?" he said grabbing my shoulders and gripping them firmly.

"He's not worth the trouble Aido. What happened doesn't matter anymore." I said. _'why is he getting worked up over this? It's just like the first time.'_ I thought. "It matters to me. It makes me so angry that he would hurt you." he said angrily, looking down at the ground between our feet, still gripping my shoulders. "Aido…why do you care so much?" I asked, feeling that I already knew the answer.

"Because I like you. Really, really like you." he said, looking up into my eyes. "That's why I'm angry, because I can't even think of anyone hurting you." he said, anger evident on his face. "You…you l-like me?" I stuttered. "Yes" he stated. "since when? Why?" I asked, confusion spreading through my mind.

"I don't know. It's just that, I can't get you out of my mind, and when I figured out that he…that he hurt you, it made me angry, and when I found you unconscious and practically drained of blood because of that Level E…" he cut himself off, realizing what he had just said. "I mean…" he tried to explain, but he knew it was too late to take it back.

"Aido, what is a 'Level E'?" I asked, knowing I had to reveal some truths of my own. "It's a rogue…vampire." he said, releasing my shoulders and taking a step back. "Hikari, I'm a…"he said, getting cut off when I said, "I already know". "what?" he asked, looking up from the ground.

"I lied when I said I couldn't remember anything when I woke up in the infirmary." I said slowly, letting this new information sink in. "Why?" he asked. "because, I wanted to know what the big secret was. Like two weeks ago when I had those…memories and dreams. I wanted to know what you were." I said, looking down at the ground. "Are you scared?" he asked, looking away.

"I don't know, I need to think about something." I said, getting up. I grabbed my crutches and started to walk away, when I felt two strong arms encircle me and hold me close. I felt hot breath on my neck and a voice whisper in my ear, "At least, could you not avoid me? I miss seeing you at the gate." he said, pulling his arms away, dragging his hands on either side of my neck.

I felt something cold wrap around my neck, so I brought a hand up to touch it. It was cold and had round objects between twisted/straight metal. "Sorry, I would have brought it to you sooner, but it took a while to fix." he said, his voice fading as he walked away, back to the ball. I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks and drop to the ground. It was that moment, that I felt my heart flutter and I thought to myself.

'_I'm probably the luckiest girl in the world, to have a guy like that like me.'_


	15. Chapter 15:One More Chance

Yesterday, Aido…let's just say he's made me the happiest I've been since my accident. Yesterday was the day of the ball. It was also the day that I told Aido I knew what he was. It was the day he revealed his feelings for me. It was also the day that he did the sweetest, kindest thing I've ever seen. He fixed my grandmother's necklace. A necklace I was sure was lost and broken somewhere in the woods.

After he returned to the ball, or where ever he went off to, I sat back down on the bench, and let the tears roll down from my eyes. I thought about all the crap I went through with Yori. What I first thought of Aido, the first time I met him. And the things he had done for me.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but by the time I looked back at the ballroom, it was dark inside. I stood up and began the small walk back to my room. By the time I got in, Tsuki was dressed in her pajamas, and just getting into bed. "Hey Hikari, where were you?" she asked, tucking the corners of the blanket around herself.

"Just thinking about tomorrow." I answered, going into the bathroom with my pajamas tucked under my arm. "Oh yeah! You're getting your cast taken off." she said through the door. "Yeah, but, the headmaster's coming with me, and I swear he has a father complex." I said, coming out of the bathroom in my pajamas, storing the dress in the back of the closet.

" 'night Tsuki." I said, getting under the covers, and turning out the light. "Oh! Hikari, I almost forgot! I danced with Idol!" she gushed. Even though it was dark, I could practically see the smile on her face. "But he kept looking towards the side. Like he was looking at someone, by where you were at. His face looked kind of…love-sick or something." she continued, yawning a little towards the end, and eventually falling asleep.

I couldn't help it. My face grew hot, and a small smile grew on my face. Then my heart fluttered again. _'Stupid heart. Is it telling me that I like Aido?' _I thought, gradually falling asleep to the sound of my love-sick heart.

The next morning, I got up and killed time until the doctor appointment while Tsuki went to classes. I waited by the gates for the headmaster for a while. When he came, he drove me to the hospital. All in all, the trip to and from the hospital took four hours, it was a long drive.

I was glad that the cast was finally off, but, the doctor advised me to keep a cane handy so I can get used to walking on my own. By the time we got back, classes were over and the prefects, mostly Yuuki, was keeping the crowd back.

I thought about going back to my room, but I remembered what Aido said last night. So, I kept walking until I reached the edge of the crowd, wobbling a bit on the way, but keeping my balance with the cane. When the yelling increased to an obnoxious level, not that it wasn't already, I looked towards the gate and watched as they walked out. I looked for Aido and found him among the love-crazed girls.

I think he might of seen me because he smiled a sweet smile and waved. I waved back a little shyly. He continued with the rest of the Night Class towards the dorm, looking back once or twice. I found Tsuki and walked back with her to the dorms. Today was my lucky day, because the teacher gave us no homework. So, instead, we reviewed for the quiz tomorrow.

We went to bed after a few hours, but when I was sure Tsuki was sound asleep, I put on a jacket, and my shoes, not just one, but two! And grabbed the cane before going outside. I walked through the tree line to the fountain near the school, and sat down on the edge. I lifted up my leg and tested out my ankle. _'Good as new!'_ I thought to myself as I put my leg down.

I waited for a while for Aido to come. I knew he would come, because he was always here when I was, coincidence or not. I started trailing my fingers in the cold water behind me absentmindedly, when suddenly, I the water got colder, and I couldn't move my hand through it. I looked behind me at the fountain and found that the water had froze. "That's my power, just so you know." said a voice behind me.

I turned and saw Aido walking towards me, a small smile on his face. "You can turn water into ice?" I asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to pull my hand out of the fountain. "Not just water, anything I want." he said, touching the surface of the water with his finger tip.

The ice melted instantaneously, leaving the water behind and releasing my hand. I pulled my hand out of the fountain and stared as the water dropped from my fingers. "Do all vampires have powers like you?" I asked as he sat down next to me. "They have powers, but not like mine. You know my cousin, Akatsuki? He controls fire." he said.

"Cool. So, is it true that vampires hate sunlight." I asked him, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Well the sun is way too bright and annoying, but we don't turn to dust because of it." he said. "By the way, how's your ankle?" he asked.

"Haha, all better!" I said, smiling and laughing childishly as I held my leg up for him to see, turning it this way and that. He held my leg and stood up, walking around to stand in front of me. He held my leg carefully between his hands, looking over my ankle with his eyes, and prodding my ankle with his fingers carefully.

When he was sure it was fully healed, he placed my leg on the ground, and kneeled on his knees in front of me, placing his hands on my knees. "Hikari, did you make your decision yet? About…us?" he asked, looking off to the side.

It was a question I already knew the answer to. And I knew just the way to torture him with it too. "I've thought a lot about the possibility, and I think I've made a decision." I said. "Really?" he asked, a glint of something like hope in his clear blue eyes. "Yup, but, I'm not gonna tell you. At least not yet." I said, smiling down at him.

He looked at me questioningly. "What are you saying?" he asked. "I'm saying I'm going to make this bit of knowledge eat at you for a while. Let's just say it's pay back for the black mail." I said, smirking. "Hmph, so what do you want in exchange for giving out your answer?" he asked, standing up, and looking down at me.

I smirked and stood up, taking another step onto the fountain. "Let's go on another date, Aido Hanabusa of the Night Class." I said, raising my arms to keep my balance on the ledge of the fountain as I walked around it. He stood speechless, as I continued. "but one that does not end in disaster." I added, jumping down from the edge to stand before him.

"When?" he asked, still a bit confused to what I had asked for. "Tomorrow." I answered, grabbing my cane from the edge of the fountain. "Where?" he asked, sitting down on the edge. "The park in town." I answered, standing before him. "What time?" he asked, leaning back a little.

"Seven o'clock, you don't mind skipping class do you?" I asked. "I'm skipping right now, but I'll get permission from the headmaster to leave the grounds." he said, smiling a bit. "Good. 'till then Hanabusa." I said, leaning forward and pecking his forehead before turning to leave.

Just before I kissed him on the forehead, he had blushed. And after I had pecked his forehead, he face had blushed a deeper red. _'Tomorrow, I will tell you my answer Hanabusa, I think my what I'll say will surprise us both.'_ I thought looking back at him.

The moment I had looked back, he had leaned back to far and had fell into the fountain. I laughed at this, remembering the first time I had fallen into the fountain in front of him. He looked up from the water, his clothes drenched and smiled sheepishly, waving shyly. I waved back and headed back to my dorm.

Aido's POV~

"Just perfect, Hikari asks me out for the first time ever, and I fall into the fountain!" I said to my self sulkily, climbing out of the fountain, dripping wet. "But, I wonder what her answer is." I said, walking back to the dorms to change out of my wet uniform.

"Aido! Get back to classes!" said a voice behind me, which I recognized as Yuuki's voice. I turned around and saw Yuuki coming towards me with her Artemis Rod. "Oh, Yuuki, it's just you." I said, walking towards her. "Aido, why are you all wet?" she asked, lowering her weapon.

"Heh, would you believe me if I told you I fell into the fountain?" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Hmm." she hummed, not sure weather to believe me or not. "Could I go back to my dorm to change uniform?" I asked, her. "Sure, but go straight to class when your done." she said, walking off to who-knows-where.

I walked back to the dorms, and went up to my room, that I shared with Akatsuki. I changed into a spare uniform, and left for classes, stopping at the headmaster's office. "Aido-kun, did you get in trouble again?" he asked from behind his desk as I entered the office.

No, but I'd like permission to cut class tomorrow." I said, walking up to the desk and sitting into one of the chairs. "Why?" he asked, sipping tea out of his cup. "I'm going on another date tomorrow in town." I said, taking the cup the headmaster had placed in front of me.

"Who with?" he asked. "With Hikari again. I told her I liked her, and she's giving me her answer tomorrow." I said, smiling warmly into the warm liquid. "By all means, you can go Aido-kun! Ahh young love. So beautiful." he said, his eyes turning into hearts.

I got up from my seat, and placed the cup on the desk. "I should be going now." I said, walking towards the door. "Have fun on your date tomorrow Aido-kun." he said behind me, as I walked out the door, back to classes. As I walked into the classroom, few people looked up, but Ichijou asked a question everyone probably thought of.

"Aido, why is your hair all wet?" he asked, looking up from a manga book. "I fell into the fountain by accident." I said, taking my seat, scolding myself for not toweling off my hair. "Well that was kind of stupid wasn't it Aido?" asked Shiki behind me, chewing on a pocky stick. "You all can tell me how stupid it was, but I'm in too good a mood to care" I said, leaning back in my seat.


	16. Chapter 16:Love's Second Chance

Sitting in class, listening to a teacher drone on and on about this and that, would be boring to people who were actually listening. But not to me, me being one of the people who was drifting off to space in their minds. My mind was on tonight. A second date with Aido.

'_Hopefully, this one won't end in disaster like the last time.' _I thought, smiling and jumping slightly in my seat. "Your really happy to be able to walk on two legs now huh Hikari?" asked Tsuki, smiling next to me, and enjoying my giddiness.

It wasn't the reason, but why not? I was glad for that too! I have to use a cane for a week or so, but at least I'm walking. As soon as class was out, the girls were gone for the Moon Dorm gate, and I was taking my sweet time walking over there with Yuuki.

When we arrived at the screaming mass of fan girls, Yuuki ventured into the crowd to keep the girls from harassing the Night Class guys too much, and I stood by a tree nearby, staying out of the range of moving bodies, waiting for the doors to open up.

When they did, the girls got louder, but then dropped sharply a little. A little over half the girls were still screaming for the guys they liked, but the other half sounded like they were confused, causing me to be confused along with them. That particular group that was confused, was the "Idol" fan club.

"Hey! Where is Idol?" asked one fan girl. "Yeah, where is he?" asked another. "Sorry everyone, Aido fell in a fountain yesterday night, and it seems that he caught a cold." explained the Vice-president, Ichijou. "Awwwww." said the whole of the fan club. "I hope he's alright." I said to myself. Truthfully, I had no idea that vampires could get sick.

As the hard core Aido fan girls left for their dorm rooms, I suddenly got an idea. '_Hehehe, let's see how good Cross Academy's security is._' I thought, thinking of a plan on how to tell Aido my answer, walking back towards the dorm.

I walked up to my room and worked on homework with Tsuki until curfew. After a few hours, I got up out of bed, grabbed my jacket and shoes, and headed out the door, down the stairs, and out of the building.

After multiple side trips to escape Yuuki's sight, for some reason Zero was never out here, I arrived at the Moon Dorm gates. _'They need more people on the Disciplinary Committee. This was just too easy.' _I thought, pushing open one of the doors, and going inside. It was then that I heard a rough voice behind me.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed!" yelled the voice. I looked behind me and saw a guy in a day class uniform and had silver hair. _'Aw damn it! I couldn't get away this one time?'_ I thought, pushing the door closed and locking it from the inside. I heard him bang on the doors and shout, "When you get out of there, you are in a heap of trouble. You wont see the light of day for a month!"

"Good luck getting in Zero!" I shouted, walking off towards the dorm across the bridge. When I reached the middle of the bridge, I saw a small structure and when I looked inside, I saw a creepy old man under a cloak, look over at me.

"Are you one of them fan girls?" he asked, putting down a feather pen. "Um, no?" I said timidly. "No, you don't look like it, go on ahead." he said, continuing his work. I was confused, I thought for sure he was going to report me. "Well? Go on!" he said impatiently. I started, and quickly ran down the rest of the path.

At last I arrived at the dorm, and I opened the doors, not bothering to knock since everyone was in class. Double staircases circling a small sitting area leading up to a second floor, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

'_Wow'_ I thought. One word could describe a lot of things. Grandeur. Exquisite. Beautiful. Expensive. I walked up to one of the sofas and felt the fabric. Soft, and velvety. I looked up at the chandelier and saw the many facets reflecting light in different directions. I walked up the stairs and down the hall. It was then I knew, I did not know where Aido's room was.

I just started going down one hall and opening doors. At about the fiftieth door, I was just about to give up, when I heard a voice from behind a door I had not looked behind yet. "Who's out there?" It said. The voice a little strange. I mostly recognized it as Aido's. I went to that door and opened it.

I saw a small lamp, that was turned on, and two beds, but only one was occupied. "Aido? Is that you? I asked, walking into the room. "Yeah, but what are you doing here?" his voice was a little strange, probably due to his cold. "Ichijou said you were sick, so I came to check up on you." I said, walking over to his bed side, and looking down at him.

His hair was swept back from his face and his cheeks were slightly red, probably from the fever. Otherwise, the rest of his face was pale, well, paler than usual. "How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down on the bed and reaching a hand over to feel his forehead. "Just a slight sore throat and a fever, nothing big." he said.

When I touched his forehead, it was hot, like ouch hot. "Nothing big you say, but your forehead is burning. I'll be right back." I said, going into the bathroom, getting a wash cloth and wetting it in cold water. I walked back to his bed and told him to lie down before placing the cloth on his forehead. "Thank you." he said, closing his eyes, and leaning against big fluffy pillows. There was a moments silence before he said, "I'm sorry for the date."

"It's alright, your sick, I understand." I said. Another moment passed before I told him what I wanted to say to him. "Aido. My answer is yes." I said. He looked at me asked me to repeat what I had said, mot believing his own ears. "Aido, I like you too." I said, holding his hand on top of the blanket.

He smiled, as he looked down at our hands. "I like you too, Hikari, maybe even more so." he said. "Aido, if we go out…like if we're boyfriend and girlfriend now…Umm." I started but couldn't say what I wanted to tell him. "What is it Hikari?" he asked. "Well, does that mean that you'll drink my blood now?" I asked timidly.

"Hikari, I've been wanting to taste your blood for days, but I restrained myself." he explained. "Why?" I asked. "I don't want to hurt you, and in case I drink too much, you might pass out again like that incident." he said looking down at the blanket.

He held our entwined hands up to his face, holding it so that my wrist was exposed, barely skimming the tip of his nose as he inhaled lightly. I saw his eyes flash red quickly and the tips of his fangs showing slightly.

"Aido, please drink my blood" I said, looking at him with a smile on my face. "But-" he started, but I interrupted. "Hanabusa, please drink my blood." I said again. He looked at me, and blushed lightly when I said his name.

I leaned closer to him and opened his mouth with my fingers. Long, gleaming white fangs stuck out from behind his upper lip. They were sharp and pointed, and drew me towards them. I used my index finger to touch the tip, and they instantly drew a drop of the red lifeblood.

His eyes changed again to red, and he took my hand and lightly pressed the blood to the tip of his tongue, licking away the drop, before doing it again as more blood surged forward. It was weird touching Aido's tongue as it licked away the blood.

His tongue was soft, yet firm, and made me blush. I didn't even notice that his tongue had trailed a line down my finger to my palm, and continued on to my wrist, tracing the veins hidden under the skin. It was then that I felt the sharp teeth drag across the skin and then bit down gently. It hurt, but only for a moment. I watched Aido drink from my wrist, thin trails of blood escaping from his mouth and running down the side of my wrist, dripping lightly onto the covers. I blushed more and more, as he began to drink more deeply. Not long after, my head began to feel light, and my eye lids felt heavy.

"Aido." I said, lightly tugging on my arm, but he held it firm between his hands, unconsciously holding onto my arm tightly. I touched his head and repeated his name. He let go of my arm, panting a little, licking away the spilt drops of blood, and looked at me. My face was pale, and my eye lids were drooping. I felt tired and light headed. I wanted to sleep, but I didn't know if I could walk all the way back to my room. Aido saw this, and slid away from me on his bed and pushed back his covers.

"Hikari, if your tired, you can stay with me tonight." he said, studying my face carefully. I was confused, I knew I could trust him, but I was worried about the fact that his roommate might find us. "U-um, wh-what about your r-roommate?" I asked nervously, looking at the wall. "He won't mind, much less care." he said, grabbing my hand.

I stayed in my seat, not sure what to do. He saw this and said, "Hikari, it would be dangerous if you walked back now, it would be safer for you to stay here. I don't want to see you get hurt." he said. I was shocked, he cared a lot for me.

I took off my shoes, and put my jacket on the back of my chair, I crawled onto the bed. Covering myself with the blanket and turning off the lamp, I turned to face Aido, still uncomfortable with the situation. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. A small blush developing on my face. It was warm in his arms, and I felt myself drifting off.

But then I remembered that Aido was a vampire, and vampires were awake at night. "Aido, wont you be bored just lying in the dark all night?" I asked, my eyes starting to close. "I don't mind, as long as it's with you." he said, pulling me ever closer to his body. I couldn't help it, with the closeness, I could smell his scent. And he smelled like spring. Blooming flowers and morning rain.

It was comforting and I found myself grabbing the front of his shirt for reassurance that he was real and that this moment was real. He pulled me up and kissed my hair, saying "Good night, Hikari, have pleasant dreams." he said, as I drifted into unconsciousness.

The next morning, I woke up to darkness, I looked around my surroundings and found that, in my sleep, I had wrapped my legs around Aido's waist and my arms around his neck. I blushed and started to disconnect myself, but after I did, Aido's grip tightened, even though he was asleep. I started softly calling his name, as not to disturb his roommate. He mumbled something inaudible in his sleep and opened one of his eyes. "Aido, could you let go, so I can go back?" I asked, tugging on his arms.

"Don't want to." he said, holding me closer. "I have to go to class." I said, although secretly, half of me wanted to stay here longer than was necessary. "Alright, but come back later, I want to tell you something." he said, letting me go, and closing his eye. I crawled out from under the covers and looked at the clock on the night stand. I was already three hours late for class, no doubt I would have supplementary classes.

I headed out the door after giving a Aido a quick kiss on the forehead and telling him to sleep well. I walked briskly across the bridge and out the gates, grateful that none of the fan girls were there. I headed to the Sun Dorms and walked up to my room. I still felt a little sleepy, but I brushed it off. I dressed in my uniform, and headed to class.

I walked through the back door, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice me, but he did. "Miss Namikaze, supplementary classes after school today." he said, not bothering to look up. "But-" I started but was interrupted. "No buts, no take yours up to your seat." he said, turning behind him to write an equation on the board. I walked up the steps and sat in my seat. It was a while before I noticed that Tsuki was staring at me.

I asked what was wrong and she asked, "Where did you go last night?" I told her that I had snuck out after curfew, had gotten caught, and had spent the night in the headmaster's office getting lectured. Before Tsuki could ask me why I had snuck out, the teacher had asked her a question, saving me from giving a lame answer.

The bell rang, and it was another rush for the Moon Dorm gates. I stayed in my seat and watched as the last of the students walked out the door, Yoshi dragging behind and waving good bye. I waved back as he walked out of the building. "Miss Namikaze, I have to attend a meeting, I trust you will stay here until supplementary classes are over?" he asked, buckling his briefcase and straightening his tie.

"Yes sir." I said, taking out homework to pass the time. He shut the door, and the room was quiet, the only sound was the ticking of the clock. Half an hour passed and I felt the effects of sleep weighing on me. I rested my head on my folded arms and closed my eyes. The next thing I heard was my name being repeated over and over and someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes one at a time, and registered darkness, and even darker figures. One leaned towards me and repeated my name again. I instantly recognized his voice as Aido's. I sat up slowly and looked around me, trying to remember where I was and what I was doing.

"Aido, where are we?" I asked, my eyes starting to adjust to the dark. "We're in the classroom. I think you might've fallen asleep during supplementary classes." he said, sitting down next to me, and holding my hand. "Ugh, I fell asleep? Well it's your fault anyway." I said, while I watched him play with my fingers. "How is it my fault?" he asked, suddenly taking on an immature tone.

That was one of the things I liked about him, not matter how mature he might be, his immature side overtook him. "You took too much, it made me feel tired." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder, my eyes dropping heavily. "I couldn't help it. It was my first of your blood, and it tasted so, so sweet. Just like you." he said, smiling down at me kissing my hand.

I blushed, and looked away and saw three heads in the doorway, two boys and a girl. One I recognized as Ichijou. "Aido, you know you can't drink a humans blood on campus." Ichijou scolded lightly, but smiling anyway. "That was stupid of you Aido." said a boy with reddish hair and blue eyes. "Yeah, you should know by now from all the punishments from President Kuran." said a girl with blond pig tails.

"Sh-shut up." Aido said, standing up, fuming a little. I smiled up at his childishness, and felt my head grow heavy and drop. Aido noticed and knelt down besides me, putting one arm under my legs and the other behind my back. He lifted me up from the chair. I fell asleep in his arms while he carried me out the door.

I faded in and out of consciousness while Aido carried me. I woke up once again and saw we were by the fountain, but when I looked up at Aido, his face was a mixture of worry and anger. "Aido? What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him. "Why are you with a Day Class girl Aido?" said a voice that could only belong to Zero. I looked and saw him a few feet away, holding a gun pointed at Aido. "And you! What are you doing out after curfew?" he said, looking at me with fury in his eyes.

"She fell asleep during supplementary classes, I was just carrying her back to her dorm." said Aido, his voice cold and even. "How do I know she's not a midnight snack?" Zero asked, not lowering his gun. "Because I already drank her blood last night." Aido said, a smirk spreading across his face. I made an annoyed face, reached my hand and pinched his cheek, just hard enough to get a point across, and tugged lightly, while saying, "Stop antagonizing him stupid, he's holding a gun." I said, mildly irritated, but also scared.

I was giving love a second chance, I didn't want it to end anytime soon. Even though I was mad, I felt a few tears roll down cheeks. Aido looked down and frowned a little. "I'm sorry." he said, leaning his head down and brushing his lips against my cheek. My face blushed at the sudden contact. Then I heard another voice. "Zero! Stupid! Put the gun away!" said Yuuki, coming towards us.

"Aido? Hikari? What are you two doing out here?" she asked, stopping next to Zero. "I fell asleep after class, and Aido was bringing me back to my room." I explained, leaning my head against Aido's shoulder. I was beyond tired, I just wanted to sleep. "Can I bring Hikari back to her room so she can sleep? I'll go back to class after dropping her off." he said, walking past them.

"Sorry vampire, but you just admitted that you drank blood on campus, so you two need to come to the headmaster's office." said Zero, putting his gun inside his jacket. Aido sighed and turned around, following the two disciplinary committee members. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17:First Kiss

**I'm so excited! Kyaaaaaaa! I just found out that Durarara! Volume one is going to be at Barnes & Noble on January 24, 2012! So excited! **

**So any way, I'm thinking of starting a new story. I won't give out specific details, but, it's going to be about a guy, and, you know, it's also going to be about a girl too. **

**Ha Ha, but anyway, it's going to be based on a manga book. So, if you didn't see that coming, check my pen name again. Ok, I think I calmed down enough to say…Story Start!**

Aido's POV~

On the way to the headmaster's office, Hikari fell asleep in my arms, resting her head on my shoulder, breathing silently, mumbling incoherent things once in a while. While walking behind Kiryuu and Yuuki, I glanced down at Hikari's face. She looked peaceful, and beautiful. Long brown hair, lighter in the moonlight, pale, heart-shaped face with pink rosy cheeks, and pale red, full lips.

I wanted to kiss her, but ended up burying my face in her hair. It smelled like apples and melons from her shampoo. So sweet. We arrived at the headmaster's office where I laid Hikari on the couch, and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Aido-kun!" the headmaster said, looking up from some papers. "Headmaster, we caught Aido-sempai outside, skipping class, carrying this day class student who was out after curfew." Kiryuu said, annoyance thick in his voice. "she wasn't sneaking out Kiryuu, she fell asleep in supplementary classes." I said, crossing my arms and leaning back in the seat.

"He also admitted to drinking blood on campus." he said, glaring down at me. "Aido, you know the rules, now tell us who it was, we'll have to erase their memory." the headmaster said, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "I'm sorry sir, I can't do that." I said, unfolding my arms, and holding my hands together. "Why not Aido?" Yuuki asked while she sat beside Hikari's head on the couch.

"Because I don't want her to forget what she feels me." I say, looking at Hikari's sleeping face again. Yuuki moved Hikari's jacket and shirt collar aside to inspect her neck for bite marks, but only finding the wounds from her attack by the level E. "It's on her right wrist." I tell her. She moves the sleeve of her jacket up, then the pain white shirt sleeve, turning her hand over and revealing two identical bite marks side by side, healing slowly.

"Zero, Yuuki, could you take Hikari back to her room while I speak with Aido?" the Headmaster said, standing up from behind the desk and walking over to the door. "Ok headmaster." said, Yuuki standing up and moving Hikari into a sitting position, while zero picked her up.

The movements caused Hikari to stir from her sleep, and look at the person who was carrying her. She let out a small whimper, something any girl would do in the presence of Zero, and looked around her, resting her eyes on me. "Aido, where are we?" she asked, voice thick with sleep, eyelids threatening to close again, but she kept the open to hear my answer.

"We're at the headmaster's office, kiryuu just going to carry you back to your room while I receive me punishment for drinking your blood." I said, smiling to reassure her. "That's not fair, I offered it to him, punish me too." she said, looking over at the headmaster.

"You may have offered it, but Aido drank it none the less. Now off to bed, you'll see him again soon I'm sure." he said, smiling at her as Zero carried her out the door. It made me jealous. "So, Aido-kun, you willingly drank Hikari's blood?" asked the headmaster, shutting the door behind them and walking back to his desk. "Yes, I did." I said, smiling down at my folded hands.

"You saw her emotions I take it?" he said, sitting down in his chair. "Yes, I did. I saw her love for me, and pure happiness." I said, raising a hand up to my face to touch my lips. I could still taste the blood on them, sweet. "They say love is the sweetest thing of all. But, rules are rules, so ten days suspension, you may return to class now Aido." he said. I got up from the chair and walked out the door, back to class.

Fast Forward-Next Night, Aido's POV~

Ten days suspension, how else to spend them, than with the girl you love. But, there was no way to tell if and when she would come out of her dorm to see me. But I'm lucky, because, as I near the fountain, I see her sitting on the edge, looking up at the stars.

Hikari's POV~

I sneaked out of my dorm room, again, to see Aido. He said the morning before, that he wanted to tell me something, so I was hoping to see him tonight. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain, gazing up at the stars, thinking again how quiet it was here. "Enjoying the stars?" someone asked.

I looked down from the sky and saw Aido walking over towards me, and sat down next to me. "Yeah, where I'm from, the sky isn't clear and it's kinda noisy at night." I said, looking back up at the sky. Aido placed his hand on mine and picked it up, playing with my fingers.

"Hey Aido, do you have any siblings?" I asked, looking over at him. "Hmm? Yeah, I have three older sisters." he said, looking over at me. "Hmph, I was wondering why you liked the Day Class girls attention so much." I said, looking back up at the sky. "What do you mean?" he asked, taking on a slightly pouty tone.

"Well, I think your sister's coddled you a lot, didn't they?" I asked, looking for the Big Dipper in the stars constellations. "W-well, um, so?" he said, words failing to come to him. I giggled at his response, finding it cute. "so do have any siblings?" he asked, going back to playing with my fingers and resuming his pouty expression.

"Yeah, I have a 5-year-old brother." I said. I felt him kiss my fingers, and when I turned my head to look at him, he brought one of his hands up to my face, and cup my cheek. "Hikari, we're not a couple yet." he said. "we're not?" I asked, I looked at the ground, sad and disappointed.

He took my hand in his, the one not holding my face, and said, "Not until we kiss. Then it will be official.", leaning his forehead on mine. I blushed, and bit my lip. I wanted to kiss him, but I somehow felt embarrassed to. But Aido looked at me lovingly.

He leaned his face towards mine, his lips hovering over mine a moment, I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips, then he pressed his to mine. Softly, moving mine in sync. It was warm, and soft, and made my heart beat faster as Aido pressed his lips more fervently to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist, bringing me closer. We parted momentarily to catch our breath when our air supply ran out.

He kissed me again, this one soft and sweet, and broke the kiss again. He held me close and whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad, that I met you Hikari." I felt my heart speed up again, and I responded, "So am I Hanabusa." He began to nuzzle the side of my face with his nose, going lower and lower till he reached the side of my neck.

He stopped nuzzling and started to plant slow kisses on my neck, my face growing redder with each one. It was when he reached one spot on the right side of my neck that felt good, that I shivered a bit. I could feel him smirking against my neck and started to focus on that one area.

He kissed it and he sucked on it, his hand coming up behind my head to hold it as my head subconsciously leaned back to allow more room. He stopped, going to kiss the left side. I felt his tongue lick up the side of my neck, making me shiver again. "May I?" he asked, pressing the side of his cheek to mine. "Yes." I said, my face red.

I felt his fangs against my neck, and than pierce the skin, going through the muscle and veins. I hurt for a while, like the first time I was bitten, but Aido was gentler. I could her him drinking my blood. Slowly at first, then heavily. It made me blush, and heat rose it my chest, making me blush furiously.

He pulled away after a few minutes, liking away the thin trails of blood that had escaped on my neck. He leaned his head back to look at me. Like the last time he had drunk my blood, I had become sleepy. He noticed this, and picked me up bridal-style and started walking towards the Sun Dorms. "Aido, can I stay with you tonight?" I asked, looking away, feeling a bit embarrassed. When I looked back up at him, he was smiling sweetly at me. "Of course." he said, changing his direction for the Moon Dorms.

He carried me through the gates, past the creepy old man keeping watch, and towards the doors leading inside. He put me down for a moment to open the door and had me step inside, closing the door behind him and scooping me up. When we arrived at his room, the door was already ajar, so he kicked it open with his foot. He laid me on the bed, and went to the bathroom to change into pajamas.

I crawled under the covers and scooted to the side of the bed, waiting for him to come back. I saw out of the corner of my eye the door opening and then closing. The person came into view when he approached his own bed and set down his books. _'I guess he doesn't know I'm here.'_ I thought, watching him turn his back to me and began unbuttoning his shirt.

My eyes widened and I used the blanket to cover my eyes, finding it rude to watch him while he undressed. I heard another door open and then I heard Aido's voice. "Akatsuki! don't undress in front of my girlfriend!" he shouted. "Hmm? Who?" I heard a deep voice say.

I looked up from under the blanket and saw the guy looking over at me, questioningly, with Aido fuming next to him in his pajamas. "U-um, hi, I'm Hikari." I said, waving a little. He waved back slightly and introduced himself as Akatsuki Kain, Aido's cousin. While they talked about class, and other things, I rested against the pillows and fell asleep wrapped in warmth.

Aido's POV~

"Are you sure it's alright to have a human as your girlfriend?" Akatsuki asked, dressing in pajama pants and sitting down on his bed, looking over at Hikari. "Yeah, there's just something about her that makes her different than anyone else, human or vampire." I said, walking over to my own bed and sitting down.

I reached over and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. My hand lingering on her cheek. "They say love is like that." Akatsuki said, getting under his own covers. "Yeah." I agreed, getting under the covers and moving next to her. "Good night Akatsuki." I said, turning out the light.

I hugged her close to me, and she subconsciously, I think, hugged me too. I stayed awake for a while thinking about random things. But one question stood out above all else. _'What did her ex-boyfriend do to her, to make her so upset.'_ I thought, thinking back on another emotion I had tasted in her blood. Anger and hurt for and from him.

'_If I find out that he hurt her, I'll kill him.' _I thought, burying my face in her hair and breathing in her scent. I will promise to protect her. "I love you Hikari." I whispered close to her.


	18. Chapter 18:Fangirls And Vacation

"I love you Hikari." Aido said, as he hugged me closer to him. I was half asleep, but I heard his words so clearly, and it made me heart beat faster. Burying my face in his chest, I fell asleep. The next day, I skipped classes and went back to my dorms.

When Tsuki came back, she asked me where I had been, and I had told her that I had left something in the library and had been locked in until after classes. It was a lame excuse, I'll admit to that, but at least she bought it.

So for the next two weeks, it continued like this. Every two or three days, I would sneak out after curfew, and Aido would skip class. We saw each other at the gates when it was time for the Night Classes use of the school, catching each others glances and smiling at each other. When we met at the late hours of the late, we would sit and talk about small and sometimes insignificant facts about each other's lives.

I learned from Aido that vampires lived for hundreds of years and aged slightly, that many celebrities were in fact vampires. Actors and actresses, singers and dancers, and even company CEO's and presidents, of which his father was one of them. Along with most of the Night Class students parents.

This information made me think of the distance between our two races. It made me wonder if what Akatsuki had said the other night was true. Was it really that bad for humans and vampires to date each other?

I was tempted to ask Aido, but dismissed the thought immediately, not wanting to ruin the moment. I told Aido about my old school, the good stuff anyway, and about my old friends. I told him I had a dog, a Labrador, and that her name was Aya. And also about my cousin Chiri who hates me. "Hates you?" he asked one night, two weeks after we started going out.

"Yeah, she literally hates me." I answered, kicking my feet in the air as I laid my head on Aido's lap, as we sat on a stone bench in a small flower garden. "Why?" he asked again, running his fingers through my hair. "I don't know. She just accused me of stealing her boyfriend, and I wasn't dating anyone, that was like a year ago." I said. "What was she like before?" he asked, tugging on my hair lightly and smiling down at me. "She was like my best friend and sister, and then all that happened." I said, sitting up and leaning my head on his shoulder.

He laid an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. "I'm sure things will get better between you two." he said. "Yeah." I agreed, as I felt his fingers tilt my head up, and his lips capture mine in an instant. Starting out from slow to rough.

Leaning me back until my back was flush with the stone bench. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Opening my mouth slightly to allow it entrance, I felt his tongue brush against mine, making me blush furiously and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

We broke apart a moment later to catch our breath. I looked down at the way our bodies were tangled. One of his legs was between both of mine and his arms were wrapped around my body, one of his hands supporting my head from behind and tangling in my hair while the other was on the small of my back.

Both my arms around his neck, with one of my hands in his hair. I blushed a dark red and released my hold, placing both my hands on his chest and pushing up a little, trying to signal that it was going to fast. He immediately got the message and sat up, pulling me with him.

"U-um…" I trailed off, looking at my hands clutching the front of his jacket. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. You know I wouldn't force you to do something your not ready for." he said, holding my face between his hands and kissing my sweetly, before letting go and standing up, pulling me with him. "I should get back to class, and you should go back to sleep, he said, letting go of my hands and walking towards the class rooms. I turned and walked back to the dorms.

The next day, I had accidentally slept in late and had rushed to class. The teacher caught me and gave me supplementary classes after school, I heard a few of the girls snicker, but I passed it off as some everyday chatter about something else. When I sat next to Tsuki, I asked what I had missed, but she turned away from me in her seat and huffed. I was tempted to ask her what I had done wrong, but I decided to ask her after class.

When the final bell rang, I grabbed Tsuki's sleeve before she could disappear, and asked her why she was ignoring me. "Check the announcement board." she said, tugging her sleeve free, and walking out the door. I was confused and decided to see what she meant. I walked towards the board near the entrance to the building, walking past girls that would either scowl or glare at me as I passed be them.

It was when I saw what was tacked up on the board, that I understood what the glares and scowls meant. Someone had taken pictures of Aido and I during our late night meetings, together at either the fountain or the bench, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing. There were several of them, all with comments that made me angry and embarrassed. I tore them down in frustration and ripped them into small pieces.

"What, don't like making out with Idol?", "You know how many girls would kill to be in your place?" asked a couple voices behind me. I turned and saw a few girls with crossed arms and murderous looks, the group being led by the fan-bitch herself. Nami. "It's not fair! Why should Idol date you?" asked one of the girls. "You're so plain and boring." another said.

"I warned you what would happen if you kept seeing Idol." Nami said, shoving me against the nearby wall. My shoulder hit the wall and I dropped my books on the ground. "Yeah, now your life will be a living hell." one of them said, picking up the books and throwing them at me. One hit my head and another my stomach. For such a short kid, she threw hard.

One of them came up and kicked my shin rather hard, causing me to stoop down to cover the now forming bruise. "You have anything to say before you get your lesson?" Nami asked, stepping closer and leaning down to my eye level. "Yeah, I don't regret falling in love with Aido." I said, smiling mockingly at her. It was the truth.

'_Might as well tell the truth before I get the crap beaten out of me.'_ I thought, watching as her leg swung forward. But, before it made contact a hand caught the leg by the ankle, holding it out at least two inches from my nose. "You know, I would appreciate it if you would treat my girlfriend nicely." said the person who caught, which we immediately recognized as Aido.

"A-Aido?" I asked, surprised. He let go of Nami's leg and helped me stand up straight. "I-Idol, why are you here?" Nami asked, surprise and shock evident on her face. The other's that were with her, were either hiding behind her in hopes not to be noticed, or had already run off, hoping that Aido would not recognize their faces.

Just as Aido was about to explain, Tsuki came running up and hugged me, asking repeatedly if I was okay. When I calmed her down enough, she explained that when she had seen me and the fan-bitches, she had gone to get Aido to step in, seeing that the prefects were too busy keeping back the other fan girls.

"How come you ignored me?" I asked, whining a bit. "Because you didn't tell me you were dating Idol! I don't mind it, but don't keep secrets from me." she said, crossing her arms and looking away. I grinned and hugged her, promising not to keep secrets from her. "Yeah, yeah, and you! Come back here!" she shouted at Nami as she ran away in fright.

I have to admit, Tuski is scary when she wants to be. While Tsuki was trying to chase after her, Aido looked over my body, checking for any injuries, finding only the bruise on my leg and the bump on my head. He kept apologizing and kissing the top of my head, eventually trailing butterfly kisses on my forehead to my cheeks, then the corners of my mouth, and then finally, he kissed my lips.

It ended quickly when we both heard Tuki come back, only aware of her presence when she actually said, "Awwww." We both blushed and stood away from each other, only holding each other's hands, until we let go to go each other's separate ways.

On the way back to the dorm, Tsuki gushed about how I was dating "the Idol". How I was "so lucky" and that she would give anything to have a "guy like that." I just kept smiling. When we got back to our room and had done our homework and gone to bed, I just kept smiling. And for the next month, I just kept smiling.

One Month later~

Nami and her little pack left me alone, probably out of fear of losing their "Idol". But as I soon found out, the other fan girls didn't mind me dating Aido, as long as there were no public displays of affection. In other words, don't make them overly jealous or mad.

Officially, Aido and I had been going out for about six weeks, but had known each other for a little more than two months. So I guess to Aido, and probably everyone else, this would have been a perfectly normal question. "Hikari, can I stay with you over winter break?" Aido asked one evening on one of the few outings we spent outside of school in the nearby town. "Wha-what?" I asked surprised.

"Can I stay with you and your family over winter break?" he asked again, looking up at me from where his head rested on my lap. "Um, why?" I asked, looking down at him. "I don't want to go home for the time being." he said, folding his hands on his stomach. "Hmph, what's the matter, got tired of being coddled by your sisters?" I teased, pinching his nose between my thumb and pointer finger.

"No, I just don't want to be around the others. They're staying over at my house." he said, pushing my hand away and pouting slightly. "I don't know, would it be a good idea?" I asked, thinking of any possible flaw in this idea of his. "Please?" he asked, grabbing my hand and kissing my finger tips.

"What if my parents find out you're a vampire?" I asked. "Please?" he asked again, leaning up to my neck and kissing slowly along my collar bone and lightly licking up my neck. "B-but, how do I know you wont get into trouble?" I asked, my resolve beginning to crumble away as he kissed up my neck to my ear. "Please?" he asked again, whispering in my ear before nipping my ear lobe. I gasped and my face reddened.

"But, but…" I started to say but eventually trailed off as he placed butterfly kisses under my jaw and than kissing my lips. He pulled away and asked one more time, "Please?". "Al-alright." I said, my face red and my eyes half-lidded. _'Way to be strong willed.'_ I told myself sarcastically. But I couldn't help it, he was too familiar with my weak points. But, then again, so was I.

"Alright, you can come and stay with my family, but, you have to stay out of trouble and," I said, poking him in his chest, "you have to take your blood tablets every day there. You cant drink my blood under any circumstance unless I say so. Okay?". "But blood tablets are so dull." he whined. "Please Aido?" I said, jutting out my bottom lip slightly and leaning my head against his chest, looking up at him under my eyelashes. "U-um." he stuttered.

If I knew Aido, he would give in to anything if I asked him like this. But the deal breaker was when I called him by his first name. "Please Hanabusa?" I asked again, going up to whisper in his ear. "O-okay" he said, giving in and blushing pink. _'I don't think he'll ever get used to me calling him by his first name.' _I thought, kissing his cheek and laying my head on his shoulder, looking over at the lake as the sky grew darker and darker, eventually leading into night. The only light available being the streetlamps and the moon.

When it became time to go back, we drove home. Winter break was a week away, so in other words, I had one week to come up with an excuse for my parents as to why my boyfriend was staying with us. But, after we got back, and we went to our separate dorms, I kept thinking of this, and I came to two choices. One, I was screwed, or two, my parents would kill me. _'Damn it! Damn Aido and his ability to seduce me!'_ I thought, while going to bed.

Truth be told, the next day I was hoping Kaname-sempai would step in and stop Aido from going with me, but he agreed with Aido, unfortunately. Actually, I think this was Kaname's own little form of punishment for me. For getting romantically involved with a vampire. But, I could say the same about him and Yuuki.

All week I was thinking of things to say to my parents. But the best I could come up with was that I wanted my boy friend to meet my parents. Which in it's own sense was true. I did want him to meet them. I guess it's something every girlfriend wants from her parents. The approval to date the guy they like, or something like that anyway.

I just wasn't sure how my father would take it. I mean one look at Aido and you can tell he's a playboy. And due to past experience, Aka Yori, my father would kick him out in an instant. Well, that would be the nice way of putting it. I just hope Aido doesn't make a bad impression.

When winter brake came, we packed our bags and went to the gates to see the others off. Since Aido's friends were taking his car to his estate, we opted to take Headmaster Cross's car for the next two weeks, to which he granted us permission. "Bye Tsuki, see you after brake okay?" I said, hugging Tsuki goodbye before she left. "See you soon." she said getting into her car. "And good luck with Idol." she said winking at me before she drove off.

'_Good luck? What does that mean?'_ I asked myself, looking over at Aido as he said his own bids of farewell. Well, until Kaname talked to him. When I looked over at him again after I put my bag in the trunk of the car, he was standing next to Akatsuki frozen. I walked over to them and asked why he was frozen. "Dorm president gave him a warning." Akatsuki said simply, getting into the car.

As the car drove off, Aido was stuck to the same spot he was in before. I waited awhile to see if he would snap out of it. When he didn't, I pinched his nose and waited silently. When he realized he wasn't breathing, he came back to reality. "Aido? What did Kaname say?" I asked as we headed to the car. "I'd rather not talk about it." he said, still slightly shaken as he opened the driver's door.

"Aido, isn't this the time when you usually sleep?" I asked, looking up at the sky to see that the sun was in the middle of the sky. "Yes, but I can drive." he said, even though he yawned soon after he said that. "Go in the backseat and sleep, I can drive to my parents' house." I said, opening the back door and pushing him towards it. "I have a driver's license you know." I said as he climbed in.

"Alright, wake me up when we get there okay?" he said, getting himself comfortable while I buckled myself in. "It's a three hour drive so it will probably still be day outside by the time we get there." I said, starting the car and driving away from the school. He was silent so I assumed he was asleep already.

Over the next few hours we drove in silence. Me driving through small towns and on country roads, while Aido slept soundly in the back. When I drove into my town, which was actually a big city instead of a town, the sun was a couple hours away from disappearing. I contemplated waking Aido up now or later, but the honking car horns and the shouts of greetings to one another woke him up for me.

"Why is it so noisy?" Aido asked from the back grumpily. It reminded me of the phrase 'poking the bear'. Translation, don't make him mad. So in this case don't wake him up. "Sorry, I hit some traffic and I'm stuck here, I'll try to find a detour." I said, looking in the rearview mirror. I blushed when I saw him and diverted my eyes. The way he looked just now was cute. Ruffled blond hair, teary, half asleep blue eyes and a slight pout.

"Hmm?" he hummed, probably wondering why I looked away so quickly. "What?" I asked, waiting for a car to move so I could go down one of the streets. "Why did you blush?" he asked, I could practically see the smirk on his face. I didn't even realize I was blushing when I put a hand up to my face and found it warm. "U-um, no reason." I said, driving down one street after another to avoid the traffic jam.

"Really." he said, folding his arms on the back of my seat and resting his head on his arms. I could feel him breathing on my neck, and it made me nervous. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" he asked near my ear. "Yeah, just go back to sleep until we get there." I said, leaning away from him towards the steering wheel.

'_Be strong, he'll just over think it if you tell him.'_ I told myself, but heard him sigh and when I looked in the rear view mirror, I saw him lean back in the seat. _'That's unexpected.'_ I thought as I drove down the familiar street. I pulled over to the curb in front of my house and turned the engine off. "Aido, we're here." I said to him, unbuckling my seat belt.

I heard him hum in response so I turned around in my seat to look at him seriously. "Aido, what's wrong?" I asked him, looking him in the eye. "Nothing." he said, looking away from me and out the window. "Then why are you pouting?" I asked, leaning around the seat to see him. "I'm not pouting, I'm just confused." he said looking me. "Confused?" I asked.

"Are you mad that I came with you?" he asked, concerned. "I'm not, I'm just worried about how my parents will react to me bringing a boy home." I confessed. He got out of the car and opened my door, pulling me out of my seat and hugged me. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." he said, petting my hair soothingly. We turned towards the house and started up the concrete side walk. It was time to meet my parents.


	19. Chapter 19:Brothers And Picture Frames

Each step I took up to my house was a step closer to hell. My head was full of what if's. _What if my parents kicked him out. What if they found out he was a vampire. What if they never let me see him again._ by the time we stepped up to the door, I was beyond nervous. Aido was about to ring the door bell, but my hand found his before that was possible, stopping it from pressing the button.

He looked down at me a moment before gripping my hand. A silent gesture that comforted me, and calmed me. Knowing that he would be next to me the whole time. This time, I raised my hand and rang the bell. the familiar _ding-dong_ of the door bell. The soft clicking of Aya's claws against the floor boards in the hall before they hit the rug by the door and her barks. The only thing that was familiar, but didn't seem like it belonged here was my best friends voice.

"One minute! I'll be right there!" she said, turning the handle and opening the door, revealing to us a girl with straight black hair, coal black eyes, and a shocked expression. "Hikari? OMG! What are you doing here?" she asked, tackling me in a hug that almost knocked me over. "I could ask the same thing." I said hugging her back. "Where are my parents?".

"Oh, there at a class reunion until tomorrow, just a few hours from here, they asked me to baby sit until you get here." she said, looking me over. "Hey, your leg's all better!" she said. "Yeah. Oh! Aido, this is my best friend Ayame." I said turning her towards him while he stood by the door looking mildly amused. "Ayame, this is my boy friend, Aido Hanabusa." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder while I stood between the two as the scrutinized each other.

Then Ayame leaned in close to me and asked, "Hikari, where did you meet this gorgeous guy?". She didn't really whisper, so Aido could clearly hear what she had said. "Hikari is a student of Cross Academy from the Day class, and I'm from the Night Class, so we met on her very day there." he said chuckling and taking her hand, bowing and kissing it, like the womanizer he was.

I saw her blush from the corner of my eye and decided to brake it up. "Okay, Okay, let's brake it up Mr. Womanizer." I said, trying mot to let my slight irritation show. "Ha Ha, sorry Hikari-chan, it's just my nature." he said, coming up behind me and hugging me, leaning in close to my ear. "But, I will always love Hikari-chan." he said.

I blushed immediately while Ayame giggled at the spectacle. Then I heard the sound I had been anticipating for the last week. The sound of my baby brother. He may be five-years-old, but he was still my baby brother to me, and the sound of child-like laughter excited me. Especially when I saw his small head peer around the side of the door as Aya sat beside him, waging her tail with a goofy grin on her face.

The dark brown hair that hung past his ears and the light, hazel eyes, reminded me of how much I missed seeing my baby brother every day. He was still skinny, with only a few inches of baby fat around his mid-section, hidden under a pikachu t-shirt. His face instantly broke out into a wide smile, with spaces in between each tooth.

"Kari!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my leg and burying his face into my pant leg. I stooped down and swept him into my arms, hugging him while he cling to me with his small arms wrapped around my neck. "Hi Haku, did you miss me?" I asked laughing as he curled his head into the crook of my neck. "Yeah, but Ayame-chan said you were coming!" he said, leaning back in my arms to look at me.

It was when he looked behind me that his smile disappeared and he grew silent, as he watched the person behind me. "Oh, Haku, this is my boy friend Aido, say hi." I told him as he continued to stare. Instead of saying 'hi', he reached out his small chubby hand and touched the side of Aido's face, saying 'pretty'. Aido just chuckled and took his small hand, shaking it as if he was shaking hands with someone older than himself. "Pleased to meet you Haku." he said, grinning.

Haku just stared, looking between his hand and Aido's face. "Heh, sorry Aido, Haku is a little shy around strangers." I said, as Haku looked at his hand, waving it back and forth in front of his face, imitating the movement it had done a moment before. "Okay, Ayame wait here, I'll get your money for staying here." I said, walking into the house with my brother, locating the money my parents owed her.

Aido's POV~

It amused me how happy Hikari was to see her younger brother, it also surprised me how observant Haku was. Like he already knew what I was. But hopefully, he wouldn't say anything. "Hey Aido?" said a voice next to me. Knowing it was from Ayame, I turned my attention to her. "Yes?" I asked. "Your not going to hurt Hikari, right?" she said, concern clear on her face.

"No, why would I hurt her?" I asked, greatly confused to hear such a question. "Cause that's what her last boy friend did." I heard her say quietly. "I really hate that guy." she said, more loudly this time. "What did he do?" I asked, hearing the anger in my own voice. She shook her head and said, "It's not for me to tell. Hikari has to tell you herself, to move past what happened."

"Okay, here it is, I'll see you later okay Ayame? We can catch up." I heard Hikari say as she came back out the door holding the money for Ayame. "Okay, see you guys later." Ayame said, taking the money and heading back to her own car. After she drove away, Hikari turned to me and asked if I was alright. I told her I was fine and asked if she was relieved that her parents were gone for the moment.

"Yeah, I get to live for another day. Because when I tell them about you, they'll kill me." she said, laughing, even though it was obvious that she was still worried. I placed my hand on her head and lightly ruffled her hair.

"So, do I get a tour of your house?" I asked, smiling as she pushed me hand away from her hair. "Yeah, please come in." she said holding the door open from inside the house.

Hikari's POV~

As Aido entered my house, I remembered the time and exclaimed, "I should probably show you the guest room first." I said, walking upstairs with Aido, and Aya, trailing behind me, looking around. After passing the three rooms that belonged to my parents, my brother and me, I opened the door to the guest room.

It was smaller than my room, but it was still big. "Aido, this is where your sta- Hey!" I exclaimed, turning around just in time to see him enter my room. I put Haku down I walked over to my room. My room was, to my disappointment, pink. Pink wall paper, pink bedspread, and pink carpet with a bemused blond boy standing in the middle of it.

"You know, I never really pegged you as one to like pink." he said, trying to contain his laughter. "Sh-shut up! My mom got all the pink stuff, even though I told her I didn't like pink." I said, blushing like mad. "So, where did you say I was staying?" he asked, as I walked into my pink infested room. "In the guest room, not here." I said, trying to push him out.

"Huh, okay then, but," he said, suddenly turning towards me, causing me to stumble and grab onto his sweater, pulling him with me onto the bed. I had closed my eyes when we fell onto the bed, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Aido on top of me. Pink spread across his cheeks as we realized the position we were in. Aido on top of me his arms wrapped around my waist.

My fingers clutching the front of his sweater, and our legs tangled in between each other. My face grew hotter and hotter and I tried to put us into a sitting position, but Aido didn't budge. I looked at him questioningly, and found him smirking. "You know Hikari, I didn't know you wanted me this much." he teased, pressing his lips to the side of my neck, causing me to shiver involuntarily at the contact.

"D-do not. Now get off." I said, finally sitting up on the bed. Aido slid next to me, and kissed my cheek, saying goodnight, before leaving the room to get a few more hours of sleep. I fell backward onto the bed and touched the place where his lips had touched my neck.

I heard a small knock at the door and when I looked up, I saw Haku and Aya looking at me. "Hi Haku, are you hungry?" I asked, standing up from the bed. He nodded his head and turned, running down the hallway. I smiled and followed after him. I looked over at the guest room and saw the door open, and Aido on the bed, fast asleep on top of the covers. I turned back around and went down stairs into the kitchen, and made dinner for Haku and myself, afterwards giving Aya her dinner as well.

Afterwards, Haku and I watched a movie together. We ended up falling asleep together on the couch. The TV going black as the movie ended.

Aido's POV~

I walked down the stairs after getting a few more hours of sleep, looking for Hikari in the darkened house. I eventually found her and Haku asleep on the couch. I decided to bring Haku up to his room before getting Hikari. When I picked him up, he was silent, squirming a little to get more comfortable in my arms while I carried him up the stairs. Once I put him in his bed, I walked out the door to bring Hikari up.

When I placed her in bed, under her covers, I saw her neck exposed. My eyes grew red and my teeth, which had elongated, hurt. More specifically, my fangs, wanting to sink themselves into her flesh and drink the sweet blood hidden under her skin. I placed my hand over my mouth, and walked over to the door, casting one more glance at her sleeping form, before closing the door.

I walked down the stairs and into what I could only assume was the kitchen. I looked in the cupboards for a glass and filled it with water, an inch away from the rim. I took out the box of blood tablets and dropped a couple in the water. Waiting for them to dissolve, I walked around the house. It was relatively nice. Most of it was amusing. But, just the pictures.

I saw a lot of Hikari from her school pictures, she really was a cute kid when she was younger. I saw old family photographs of the four of them. Hikari, Haku, and their parents. A middle-aged man, with straight black hair, who looked like a caring father, and a woman with shoulder length, brown hair, smiling and laughing. It was when I walked upstairs and down the hall, that I noticed something in a trash bin. Something like a picture frame.

I pulled it out and looked at the picture. The glass was broken, like someone had hit it with something hard, like a stone or a fist. In it, I saw two people. One was Hikari, and the other was a boy, a teenager to be exact. I could only assume that this was Hikari's old boy friend. I already knew I didn't like him.

The way he stood had an air of self-satisfaction. The way he had his arm wrapped around her waist, suggested that she was his possession, like a common place object. And he looked like he had won the greatest prize. It was sickening. Even worse was Hikari's smile. It didn't reach her eyes. Like she was just smiling, no matter the circumstance. There was something else in her eyes too.

When I looked closer at her picture, I noticed a small shadow on her cheek and small rounder ones on her upper arm. The next thing I knew, the picture frame snapped into small, uneven pieces. The picture crumpled and torn between my bleeding fingers. They weren't shadows, they were bruises. He had hurt her. He had hit her. He had scared her. The look in her eyes was abject fear.

I dropped the picture and the broken glass in the trash, and walked back to my temporary room. Blood dripping onto the wooden floor. I would clean it up later, when I cooled down enough to control my temper. The ice freezing the liquid in my cup.

Hikari's POV~

I woke up in the middle of the night, and realized I was in my bed. _'Huh? How did I?'_ I thought, pushing back the covers, and placing my bare feet on the floor. I jumped as soon as they touched. The floor was freezing. I realized that it was probably Aido. But he had promised me that he wouldn't use his powers at all here. So it must have been involuntary.

I walked to the door, turned the knob, walking into the hallway. I felt my way along the wall in the dark towards Aido's room. Then I felt something wet touch my toe. I looked down at the floor and saw small droplets of blood leading to Aido's room. I walked to his door and knocked a few times. When I didn't get a reply, I opened the door partway and peeked inside.

I saw Aido sitting on his bed in the dark, a glass of what looked like the fake blood he was supposed to drink, in his hand, untouched. He was looking at his left hand. I took a few steps inside to see what was wrong, and when I looked at his hand closer, it was bleeding from multiple cuts. "Aido, what happened?" I asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

It looked like I had surprised him, like he was in a trance this entire time. "I just cut my hand on some glass." he said, looking back at his hand. "I'll get the first aid kit." I said, walking out of the room and into the bathroom, to get the kit. I came back with the small box in my hands and turned the small lamp next to his bed on. I sat next to him and took his hand in mine. I wiped off the excess blood, disinfected it, and wrapped a bandage around his palm.

I noticed another cut on his wrist, still bleeding a bit. Impulsively, I raised it to my mouth and liked it. Trailing the cut with my tongue. Tasting the iron of his blood. When the drops of blood were gone, I kissed the cut and his palm, too embarrassed to look him in the eye, I put everything back in the box.

I was about to get up to put it away, but Aido grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. When I sat back down on the bed, he turned my head towards me and kissed me. It lasted a second, but it left me breathless. Mostly because it took me by surprise. He leaned his forehead on mine and asked if I could spend tonight with him. I agreed and we both climbed under the covers.

"Aido, are you alright?" I asked him, he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling my close to his chest, like he wanted to comfort me. "Yeah, just a little upset." he said, pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes, feeling his breath against my skin, and the move of his lips as he asked, "You know I would never hurt you, right Hikari?"

"Yeah, I know, I trust you Aido." I said, opening my eyes and looking up at him. He looked sad, upset, like something beyond belief had happened. I couldn't take it, I didn't like seeing him so sad. "I trust you Hanabusa." I said, wrapping my arms around his mid-section, and kissing his lips. "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20:Parents and Notes

The next day, I woke up and found no one beside me on the bed. I pushed the covers off and looked around the empty room, finding it empty. It was when I opened the door, that I heard Aya barking and smoke rising up the stairs. _'Ah dammit! What happened?'_ I thought as I raced down the stairs, following the smoke to the kitchen.

I looked and saw Aya barking at the stove where Aido was standing, and Haku sitting at the table in the middle of the kitchen, holding his hands over his nose and mouth. "Wh-what happened?" I asked, coughing, and gasping for air, from the lack of available oxygen in the room. "Ah, Hikari!" said Aido, surprised to see me as he tried to turn the stove off. "What happened?" I asked, going over to him, nudging Aya aside with my foot and turning off the stove from a different angle.

"I tried to make Haku something to eat, but I'm not accustomed to cooking human food." he said, rubbing the back of his sheepishly. "We have cereal you know, it's in this cupboard." I said, opening one of the doors on the wall next to the fridge. "Oh, sorry about the mess." he said, looking at the remands of his attempt at cooking. "Heh, it's alright, everyone makes mistakes once in a while." I said, opening the windows in the kitchen to let the smoke out.

"Mmm." he hummed, still a little disappointed at himself. I saw this and reached into a drawer, pulling out a short knife and gabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter. "Here, just cut this into small pieces for Haku while I clean up." I said, handing him the knife and placed the apple on the table.

While I threw away the burned…whatever it was and soaked the pan in hot water, Aido, sitting at the small table, cut the fruit into small pieces, giving one to Haku every so often. That is, until I heard him behind me. "Tsk, damn." I heard him say. I turned and saw his thumb bleeding from a knife wound. "Language Aido." I scolded him as he licked the blood away. "Sorry, sorry." he said, going back to the apple.

"Hey Aido, how come you where making Haku breakfast?" I asked, leaning against the counter. "Well, you were sleeping when Haku came in and he said he was hungry, so I thought it best not to wake you up." he said. "That was nice of you." I said, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey, I'm nice!" he said, getting defensive. "Ha ha, I know." I said, kissing his cheek. Noticing he was blushing.

"Do-do is nice Kari." said Haku, standing up on his chair. I immediately burst out laughing. "Do-do?" I asked, using my hand to stop the insistent laughter. "H-he just gave me a nick name, is that so bad?" Aido asked blushing a bright red. "No, that's good, it must mean he likes you." I said, my laughter subsiding. "Just don't tell the others okay?" he said, looking away, still blushing. I giggled and kissed him, "Okay." I said, before he kissed me again. I pulled away and said, "You should probably go to sleep now."

"What if I'm hungry?" he said, pulling me backward so I ended up sitting in his lap. This made me blush, it was embarrassing, but not at all uncomfortable. "Th-then I'll make you something, squirming in my seat and trying to get up. "What if I don't want any human food?" he asked, close to my ear, arms locked around my waist, holding me close to him. I looked over to Haku, just now realizing he was not here anymore.

"Aido, you promised me that you wouldn't drink my blood, your not going to brake your promise are you?" I asked, in a super sweet voice. A gave a huff and replied, "Fine, but, what time are your parents coming?" he said, releasing his hold around my waist. I stood up, and he stood up behind me. "Tsuki didn't say, but probably around dusk." I said, as the phone began to ring.

I grabbed the phone off the hook on the kitchen wall and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, listening for a reply. "Hey Hikari, some of the girls are going to the mall. You wanna come?" asked the voice I immediately recognized as Ayame. "The mall? I don't know." I said, looking over at Aido who had grabbed a glass of water and was waiting for a blood tablet to dissolve.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she said. The phrase instantly brought back memories of the first time I had snuck out after curfew. It made me smile. "Hey Aido, if I go to the mall with some friends, will you be okay here alone?" I asked, placing my hand on the speaking piece of the phone. "Hmm? Yeah, but what about Haku?" he asked, taking small sips from the glass and making a face at the pseudo blood.

"Is it alright if Haku comes?" I asked Ayame, speaking into the phone. "Yeah, but what about Aido-san?" she asked. "He sleeps during the day at school because of his class schedule, so he'll be way too tired if he comes." I said. "Alright, we'll pick you up in an hour." she said, sounding defeated.

I hung up the phone after a short goodbye and turned back to Aido who was slumped on the table. "Come on Aido, let's get you to bed." I said, placing an arm around him and helping him stand to his feet. Once he got his balance, we went up the stairs. He went into his room and I went into mine, redressing in a red t-shirt and dark, blue jeans. Tying my hair into a pony tail and grabbing my wallet.

I went to Haku's room to see if he had run up here, and found him playing with a small toy. I helped him to get dressed and we went down stairs to wait for Ayame and the rest of them.

When they came, I locked up the house and left for the mall. We spent several hours there, trying on almost every piece of cloth there was in the building. Getting about ten bags worth of clothes between the four of us. When we rested at a food court in the middle of the mall, two of Ayame's friends asked about my boy friend. I looked pointedly at Ayame, but she looked away from me, sipping her soda throw a straw.

"He's just someone I met at school." I said, trying to downplay their excitement. "_Just_ someone? He's from the legendary Night Class of Cross Academy, the one with the super gorgeous guys." said Ayame, gushing over the details. Then I saw her take out her phone and show them a picture of Aido. They squealed over his good looks and I blushed. "When did you take a picture of him?" I asked, grabbing the phone and looking at the small screen. "When you went inside the house." she said, grabbing the phone back.

"Hikari, you're so lucky to have a such a gorgeous guy." said one of the girls. I blushed a little more, feeling embarrassed. We finished our lunch and continued to shop. When Haku and I finally returned home, my parents had already arrived.

Aido's POV~

I slept until it was about seven at night, I got up out of bed and looked around the empty house. Hikari wasn't back yet, and she said her parents would be back any moment now. It was then that I remembered that we had left our bags in the car. I went out to get them and when I was walking back up the sidewalk, I noticed a car pull into the drive way, and two people get out.

One was a man and one was a woman, I recognized them from the family picture I had seen last night, they were Hikari's parents. "Oh, hello, who might you be?" asked the woman, coming towards me, while her husband toiled around in their car for their own luggage. "Hello, I am Hanabusa Aido, I came here with Hikari." I said, putting down one of the bags and shaking her hand. "Hikari? Might you be her…boyfriend?" she asked, walking with me back to the house.

"Yes, I asked her if I could stay here over winter brake and she said it was fine. I don't mean to intrude." I said, as sure opened the door and we walked inside. "No, no, it's a pleasure to meet you, Aido. It was just a surprise to her from Hikari saying she was being a boy home." she said, while I placed the suitcases in both Hikari and my rooms. "We didn't expect Hikari to go into a relationship so soon." she said, placing her coat inside a closet while I walked down stairs.

"Why is that?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. "Her last relationship…it was…I shouldn't talk about it so easily when she isn't here." she said, walking into the living room and sitting in one of the chairs. "The last person she was with, was a bastard. And if he ever comes here again, I'll kill him." said a rough voice behind me.

Me and Hikari's mother looked towards the opening to the living room and saw a tall man with dark hair. He was Hikari's father, as I recognized from the photograph. "If you hurt my daughter in any way, you will never see her again, and you will wish you hadn't met her." he said, poking his finger at me before going upstairs, an audible slam as he shut the door.

"I'm sorry Aido, he just doesn't approve of anyone since, 'it' happened." she said, looking up at the stairs. " 'It'?" I asked. "Yeah." she said, not elaborating any further. I would've asked, but at that moment Hikari and Haku came through the door, carrying an arm full of bags.

"Aido? We're back." she called up the stairs, Haku trailing behind her as she stepped into the living room. Shock registered on her face as she saw her mother and I sitting on the couch, side by side smiling at her. "Mama!" shouted Haku, running towards his mother and jumping on the couch and into the car. "Ha ha, hi Haku, hi Hikari." she said, nuzzling his face while Hikari cautiously walked into the room.

"Hi mom, when did you get here?" she asked nervously, dropping the bags on the floor near the door. "Just a few minutes ago." her mother answered, while Haku curled up on her lap. Which gave me a devious idea.

Hikari's POV~

'_Please, please, please! Don't tell me that dad met Aido!'_ I thought desperately as I watched Haku curl up in my mother's lap. "H-hey mom? D-did dad meet Aido?" I asked, stuttering a bit. She sighed a bit and looked to the side. "Yes, he did." she said. But, then she said cheerfully, "I think it went rather well."

It amazed me how cheerful my mother was in any situation. Even one such as this. "Come on Haku, you must be hungry." she said, picking up Haku and walking into the kitchen. "Ah, wait mom." I said, trying to tell her that I had already fed him, but she was already gone. My hand dropped back to my side from where it had tried to catch her. "I like your mother, she's really cheerful." said Aido leaning his head on his hand, and his elbow on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, just promise you won't eat her." I teased, poking his forehead playfully. But, in the middle of poking his forehead, he grabbed it and touched the fingertips to his mouth. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and turned me around swiftly, causing me to stumble onto the couch between Aido's legs. Sitting so that my back was against his chest and his long legs were on either side of me, one bent at the knee and resting it's heel on the edge of the couch cushion. The thought of how we must look made me blush.

It felt awkward and pleasing at the same time. Sitting on the couch between his legs, leaning against his chest, as he held me close with his right arm and held my right hand in his left, sucking on the tips of my fingers. I turned my head to the side and nuzzled his neck, making him turn his attention away from my fingers.

He kissed along my jaw and eventually to the corner of my mouth. I had to turn my body a bit, but he kissed me and after a while, he pulled away looking towards the doorway. I looked and saw my father, standing in the doorway. If looks could kill, we would be dead. It was almost scary. I was stuck to the seat, with Aido directly behind me, arms around my waist, tightening with every growing, awkward second. Until my mother walked into the room next to my father.

Trying to alleviate the situation, she tried to talk my dad into going to the kitchen with her, but he didn't respond. All he did was walk over to the couch, grab me roughly by the arm, pulling me up out of Aido's grasp and pulled me upstairs. I don't remember much of what happened, mostly because of my father yelling at me and the fear that managed to drown out his voice, but I registered a few things. My dad was angry at what he had seen, he didn't want to see me get hurt again, and he didn't want Aido and me alone together. That we were moving too fast.

When he left, I crawled under my covers and cried myself to sleep. It was upsetting to hear someone yell at you, especially if it was your father. When I was slowly waking up, I heard a quiet knock at my door, and someone step inside. I kept my eyes closed as the person sat down on the floor by my bed, right next to my head. I peeked at the clock and then to the person.

Aido didn't notice me open my eyes, he just sat on the floor, looking at the ground. When he looked up, the water works started. He saw this and raised his hand. He wiped the tears away, and started petting my hair. It felt soothing. I caught his hand and held it in both of mine, not wanting to let go. He kept it there, and I pressed it to the side of my face, eventually falling asleep.

Aido's POV~

I hadn't meant to get her in trouble, all I wanted was to show her my affection. To show her that I loved her, and wanted her. But I wouldn't go that far until she was ready. When I heard her father yelling, it infuriated me. Had it been anyone else, and I would have hurt them. But he was her father, so I had to trust that he wouldn't hurt her. But, after he had come down, and walked out of the door, not sparing either me or Her mother a glance, I heard the softest of crying. Not audible to the human, but mine were sensitive.

I wanted to go and comfort her, but her mother wouldn't let me, saying that she needed to be alone for awhile. I was against it, but I said nothing, instead sitting back down on the couch, tossing a small yellow ball at the wall, while their dog, Aya, went after it, oblivious to anything that had happened.

When her mother and younger brother had went to bed, her father was still not home. I decided to go up and see if she was alright. I knocked softly at the door, and when I heard no reply, I opened the door, and stepped quickly inside, shutting the door behind me. I knew she was awake, but I kept silent, going to her bedside and sitting on the floor.

When she finally opened her eyes, I saw glistening tears in the corners of her eyes, and then softly roll down her cheeks, more taking their place. I wiped them away with my thumb and started petting her hair. She soon fell asleep with my hand clutched between both of hers.

A few hours went by before a heard a car pull up in their drive way. A few moments later I heard the door open and close as a person came in. I heard them stumble upstairs in the dark and go into the room next door, her parents room. I already knew that it was her father. I sat on the floor as Hikari slept, contemplating if I should leave or stay. When I had made up my mind, it was already morning. I removed my hand from hers and the warmth went away. I walked out of her room and across to mine.

I grabbed my bag and scribbled a note for Hikari, leaving it on the bedside table. I walked down the stairs, past Aya, sleeping in the hallway, and out of the door. Casting one glance behind me at her house. Then I threw my suitcase in the back and started the car. _'I'm sorry Hikari, I just don't want to cause you trouble.' _I thought as I drove away from the house.

Hikari's POV~

He was gone. When I woke up, I didn't see him were he was sitting last night. When I went to his room, I didn't see his suitcase, or him, just a piece of paper. When I looked at the paper, it had read:

_Dear Hikari,_

_I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble. I didn't mean for your father to yell at you like that. Just know that I am deeply sorry for causing you pain. Tell your mother it was a joy meeting someone as lively as her. And tell your father that I wouldn't have hurt you, or anything else he might've accused me of. Thank you for taking me in to your home, even though the visit was short, it was pleasant, I loved every minute of it that I shared with you. My cell number is at the bottom, call whenever you see fit. I pick you up at the end of Winter Brake. I'm sorry._

_Love, Aido._

_P.S. I love you, for ever and ever Hikari, i just don't want to see you so sad._

_Cell~ 080-XXX-XXXX_

It brought tears to my eyes. He had left and it was because of him. My father. When I ran down the stairs, and threw open the door, I found the car gone. I was heartbroken. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. Doubling over and wrapping my arms around my stomach, trying to keep myself together. Mom eventually heard and came downstairs, noticing my on the floor, in the open doorway. When I felt her hands on my shoulders, I looked up at her and said. "He's gone mom." I choked out between sobs. I gave her the note, and she looked it over.

She was clearly mad at father, but she didn't say anything, she just stood me up, hugged me tightly and sent me upstairs, the note clutched desperately between my fingers. As if it were a life line to him. My mother had told me to call when I got my voice back. It had become hoarse due to the insistent crying. When I got upstairs, I saw my dad walk out of his room. He said hello, but I ignored him, slamming my door and curling up into a ball under my covers.

No one came into my room. And after a while, I heard mom yelling at him. I blocked it all out, stuffing a pillow over my head to block out the noise. I didn't hate Aido for what he did, but it hurt that he didn't tell me where he was going and when he was leaving. I eventually fell back to sleep with the note next to my cell phone. Waiting to be used.


	21. Chapter 21:Closure and Comfort

**Super, super sorry! My computer was full of viruses and stuff and wouldn't let me online. Stupid internet hating computer. Again, sorry! Please forgive me! But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

There it is, ringing again. My cell phone. As usual, he calls during the day, so as to catch me when I am awake, and to not disturb my family. I lay, curled up in a ball, under my blankets on my bed, staring at the phone on the table. In a way, I am punishing him for leaving without so much as a word, just leaving behind a note. I guess though, that I am also punishing myself for trusting him. There was a hole in my heart, and it hurt when I thought of him, the last time I had seen him, he looked sad. _'So, this is what it feels like to lose someone you love.'_ I thought, a few tears escaping.

As usual, I hear my mothers quiet knock on the door, and then I see, on the wall, light escaping from the open doorway. "Hikari, please come down. It's been two days, we're worried about you." my mother pleaded. I buried my head under my blanket, trying to shut out the light. "Honey, your father is very sorry, he didn't mean for him to leave." she said, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

When I didn't answer, she sighed and got up, shutting the door behind her. I knew I should probably get up and drag myself downstairs, just put on a happy face and act like nothing happened. Just like last time. But this time is different, Aido didn't start anything. Dad did. Aido was the kindling, but dad was holding the match, waiting for the right time to start the fire.

'_I don't blame him for being overprotective, and I understand that he doesn't want to see me hurt like last time. But, if I decided to give love a second chance after all the crap I went through, he should trust it.' _I thought, going back to sleep_._

Aido's POV~

I listened to her answering machine for the hundredth time in the last two days. I sighed and shut my phone, leaving it rest on my stomach as I laid on the couch. Instead of going to my own home, I went to Rima's. it was closer to Hikari's home, so I wouldn't be far away if need be.

Hikari doesn't answer, but I don't really expect her to. After all, I left without saying a word, and she trusted me. But, I didn't want to cause a disturbance in their family relationship. These last couple days have been hell. I couldn't sleep on my normal schedule, and the blood tablets are dissatisfying. I needed her, in more ways than one.

When the phone rang, it was a surprise. After a few moments of fumbling, I opened the phone and said, "Hello? Hello? Hikari?" I waited and after a few moments, someone I did not recognize, spoke. "Aido? This is Hikari's father." he said. "Oh, hello sir." I said, relaxing myself.

"Aido, I'm…sorry I made you feel uncomfortable the other day." he said, huffing at the end, and clearly uncomfortable. "No it's my fault for intruding in your home." I said, after I got over my slight surprise. "No, it's just that…as a father I don't like seeing my daughter with other…men. Or doing _that_ type of thing." he said, probably feeling very uncomfortable with this type of conversation.

"But, you haven't had…um…er…" he said trailing off. "No, we haven't." I said, catching on to what he was getting at. "Good, good." he said, clearly relieved. "You know, I'll only go as far as Hikari will allow. I wont go that far unless Hikari wants to. I would never force her to do something she doesn't want." I said. He paused a moment before speaking.

"You really love her don't you." he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Yes, very much." I said quietly. "Your very different from Yori." he said. I couldn't tell if he was either happy or angry when he said it, but I think he was angry at the person called 'Yori'.

"Who is Yori?" I asked, curious as to why he was angry all of a sudden. "He was Hikari's last boyfriend, before she changed schools." he said. "I've been meaning to ask, but, why did Hikari switch schools?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling as I laid back on the couch in the foyer. "She didn't tell you? Do you even know how her ankle got hurt?" he asked, surprised.

"No, she didn't tell me, and when I tried to ask her she changed the subject frequently." I said, sitting up. "It's understandable, no one wants to talk about it." he said. "What happened?" I asked. "Yori pushed her down the stairs at their school." he said. My heart stopped, my body froze, and my eyes widened while my pupils dilated.

When I found my voice, it cracked as I asked, "Why?" he huffed like he was tired of the conversation already. "From what Hikari told me, he pushed her for sex_._ And she refused." he said. I wanted to hit something, to destroy something. But more importantly, I wanted to hurt Yori, the same way he hurt Hikari.

"Aido? Are you still there?" he asked, when I had stayed silent for a few minutes. "Yes." I said, finding my voice once again. "Aido, you need to come back, Hikari is miserable without you here. She won't leave her room." he said. "I'll come back, for Hikari. But, don't tell her, I want to make it a surprise." I said.

I want to make her forget that time of hurt and pain that Yori had caused. "Yeah, sure, just come soon." he said. We said our goodbyes, and we hung up. I got up from our seats, and went upstairs to my room. Repacking my clothes and grabbing the borrowed car keys. I told the master of the house, Rima's father, I was leaving and drove down the road at nightfall, taking the proper turns to find my way back to Hikari.

Hikari's POV~

I woke up in my dark room, the clock read two o'clock in the morning. I pushed the covers off of me and set my feet on the pink carpet. The room was dark and I was sure everyone was asleep by now. I looked at the window and saw rain falling down, hitting the glass. When I decided it was too stuffy to keep the windows closed, I got up from the bed.

I stumbled once or twice from not standing for so long and walk to the window. I opened it and felt the rain on my face, the cool breeze and the crisp, cool air, howling through the trees. I knelt at the window and rested my head on my folded arms, closing my eyes. When the rain suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes. The rain drops had frozen and had dropped to the ground, frozen over, like it was an ice sheet.

"You could get a cold if you stay out here." I heard a voice call out from below. I looked and saw Aido, standing under the bare tree in the backyard where my window faced. I placed my head back down on my arms, keeping my emotions in check.

"You could catch a cold too, standing out there in the rain." I retorted, smiling, despite how upset I was. "Why did you leave Aido?" I asked. I saw him frown and the rain thaw out, drenching his clothes. "I didn't want to cause discontent between you and your father." he said, walking forward till he got to the wall of the house.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "Your father called me, and he asked me to come back." he said, jumping up to the window sill so fast, I stumbled back on my knees from the surprise and sat on my butt, looking up at him as he clung to the window sill. "Hikari, you shouldn't let your health go bad, it's not good for you." he said, slinging his legs inside the room, and ducking his head.

"Your hungry. Come, I'll make you something to eat." he said, holding out his hand for me to take. I took it hesitantly, and stood up. He led me out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat me down in one of the chairs and went to one of the cup boards and took out a cereal box and a bowl. Pouring it in front of me before going to the fridge and getting the milk.

"Cereal?" I asked, a little bemused, as he poured it into the bowl. "It's the only thing I know how to make as far as human food goes." he said, pouting a little in my favorite way. I take a bite and smile at him. "It's good," I say to him. He smiles back and after I have finished, I put the bowl by the sink and lean against the counter, facing him. "So where did you stay?" I asked as he sat at the table.

"I stayed over at Rima's place, while she was staying at mine." he said, resting his head on his hand. "With Shiki?". "No, he is staying with his mother." he said. It was silent for a while, with only the pitter patter of the rain against the window. "Hikari, I'm sorry I made you so upset." he said, standing up from the table and walking towards me.

"I cried for days. I trusted you and you hurt me deeply." I said, my eyes brimming with more tears. "I know, and I will try my best to make it up too you." he said. "Give me a reason why I should forgive you." I said, laying a hand on his chest stopping him from coming closer. He took my hand and brought me closer, wrapping his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I laid my head against his chest, and he mumbled into my hair, "Because I love you, and that was the single, stupidest mistake I have ever made". "That's a good reason," I said quietly.

We stayed together for a moment or two before we parted and Aido took my hand, leading me back upstairs to my bedroom. "Hikari, I know what happened to your leg, and I know what he did," he said, once we were in my room. "but I want to hear it from you. No more changing the subject or lying, I want the truth." he said, closing the door silently. I was quiet while I tried to think of what to say, but all I could think of were the painful memories Yori had left me with.

When I finally spoke, my voice was heavy with sadness, like I would cry any minute. "What am I supposed to say? That my first boyfriend, whom I thought liked me as much as I liked him, would actually hurt me? That I was like a toy to him, and when he broke me enough, he would throw me away for someone else? He hurt me on a daily basis! If it wasn't beating up on me, it was cheating on me! The first time I saw them together out in public, after the very first time he hurt me, they laughed at me, like I should have seen this coming, like they were pitying me. It hurt, more than anything that had ever transpired between me and him."

I couldn't stop it now. The tears I had been trying to hold back flowed freely. My body shaking with each sob that passed through me, hugging my arms around myself. "I thought…I thought he liked me. But, he only wanted one thing." I said, my voice cracking. It didn't take long for Aido to come to where I was in the center of the room. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding my head to his chest while I wrapped my arms around him, my tears staining his already soaked shirt, while he stroked my hair soothingly.

We didn't move, and when my crying slowed, he pulled me over to the bed and sat me down on his lap, hugging me to him while I buried my face in his neck. He rubbed small circles in my back and stroked my hair, waiting for me to speak. I didn't say anything, I just commented that he would catch a cold if he kept wearing a wet shirt. In response, he slid me under the covers and stood up. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor, but I stopped him from taking off his pants. Blushing a million shades of red, I looked away from him, only taking small glances at him.

He noticed and pulled us under the covers, heads hidden under the cloth, with him on top of me, arms supporting his weight on either side of my arms, trapping me inside, and one of his legs in between mine. He leaned his head down and pressed his forehead against mine. "I wont do anything you don't want to do. I promise." he said, kissing me lightly on the lips.

He rolled us so we were on our sides, facing each other. My fingers found him under the covers. Trailing the tips on his chest to his thin and smooth abdomen, trailing back up to his neck, while he closed his eyes. I brought my face up to his and kissed under his jaw, eliciting him to move his head to my neck, trailing his lips up and down my collar bone until I felt the tips of his fangs scratch the side of my neck.

I broke away and looked at his eyes, seeing them glow a bright red before he closed them. "Aido, have you taken the blood tablets at all these past few days?" I asked, placing my hand gently on his cheek. He brought his hand up to press mine to his face and said, "I tried, but I kept remembering how sweet your blood was, and they tasted disgusting to me." I pressing my forehead to his. "They provide the nutrients, but not the taste. Just a drop of your blood would be sufficient." he said, kissing my wrist.

"I shouldn't give you any blood, that should be your punishment. But, just one drop, no more than that. " I sighed, giving in immediately. I pressed my lips to his and cut my lower lip on the point of his fang, drawing blood. He reacted quickly and sucked on my lip. I pulled away after a second and placed my hand over his mouth, keeping him from going for my neck. "Just one." I reminded him. He pouted again, but didn't argue, instead, pulling me forward so we were together, me, resting my head on his exposed chest, and him, resting his head on mine.

A few hours later, I heard barking next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the edge of the bed, where Aya, my dog, was barking and wagging her tail happily. I looked behind me and saw Aido, still shirtless, sleeping, with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist from behind. I blushed several dark shades of red at the thought of us spooning. I looked back at Aya and saw she was with Haku.

He was laughing and giggling at my red face. Very shrilly singing "Do-do and Kari sitting in a tree…" between his bursts of childish laughter. Aido woke up behind me and looked over my shoulder, trying to see who had disturbed his sleep. When he saw who it was, his slight frustration evaporated and he smiled at him, reaching a hand from around my waist and tousled the small boys hair.

Haku giggled and ran off to who knows where, Aya trailing after him. When he was gone Aido laid his head back on my pillow and turned me to him. "Morning." I said, while he pulled me to him. "Morning." he said sleepily. "Morning!" came a voice from the door. We looked and saw my mother smiling brightly, Haku holding her hand and laughing.

Aido and I both blushed, and then I heard my father coming down the hallway, asking what they were looking at. I panicked and rolled away from Aido, accidentally rolling off the bed and dropped to the floor with a thud, taking most of the blankets with me. "Hikari! Are you all right?" Aido asked leaning over the edge of the bed, trying to keep a grin off of his face from the sight, but ended up laughing.

"Sh-shut up 'Do-do'!" I said, using the nickname that Haku had called him. He stopped short and narrowed his eyes, saying "I thought you said you wouldn't call me that." showing his irresistible pout. "What's going on here?" said a voice by the door, too rough to be my mothers'. I looked and saw my father standing in the doorway, eyes on me and Aido, mostly Aido, him being half naked and in my bed.

"Ah, um, dad, look who's back." I said, a lame attempt at distracting him. "Where's his shirt?" he said, pointing at Aido as he sat on my bed, looking between me and my father, not sure what to do. "Um, it was wet from the rain, so I told him to take it off." I said, knowing how stupid I sounded. "Why is he in your bed?" he said, still trying to remain calm.

"Um, well, um…" I tried to struggle for words, but none found me. "I didn't want to leave Hikari alone after I hurt her by leaving. So I just stayed with her over night. We didn't do anything…inappropriate." he said, getting off of the bed, picking up his now dry shirt and putting it on. Dad looked between the two of us before he walked downstairs, warning that if he say us in bed together again, he would kick Aido out faster than a bolt of lightning hitting the ground. Considering the last time he had talked to us, this was a huge improvement over his attitude.

I went down to breakfast, for the second time today, and left Aido to go back to sleep in his own room. When it was an hour before sunset, Aido woke up and talked with my mother. Mostly about school and his own family. But, when I walked into the living room looking for a book, I saw them together on the couch pouring over a photo album. Of course I thought nothing of it until I heard mom say, "She used to love her bubble baths when she was young."

I looked at them and saw what they were looking at, my baby album. "What?" I exclaimed, grabbing the book away from them and looking at the photo. Sure enough, it was me, sitting in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles and a toy duck. Laughing and giggling at the foam around stomach. "It's okay Hikari, all small children love bubble baths, nothing to be ashamed of," he said trying unsuccessfully to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, so do you." I said, handing the album back to my mother while I dug through my pocket for my wallet. "Well, um, yes but…" he said, stopping short when he saw what I had found. When I had my wallet in hand, I had pulled out something Aido would hate, and would silence him for a minute or two. His own baby picture of his own bubble bath. "H-h-how d-did you…" he said, trailing off, partially frozen.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, right Hanabusa? Just you, naked, in a bubble bath." I said, silently savoring the moment. "Who?" he asked, his face paler than normal. "Kain-sempai, he said not to let you bully me while you're here." I said looking at the picture. "Aido, it's not that bad." my mother said, trying to comfort him, even though she was stifling her own bout of laughter.

In reality, it was bad. Where, in my picture, I was sitting on the bottom of the tub with the bubbles up to my chest, Aido was standing up in the water, the bubbles running along his small waist, luckily covering his, erm, private area. Reaching his arms up like he was cheering for something no one could see. He looked really cute. "Don't fret Hanabusa, you looked really cute when you were little." I told him, leaning close to him so our noses almost touched.

He blushed a light pink, and tried to snatch the photo away. I pulled it away, but he tricked me and instead grabbed my hand, pulling me so I sat between him and my mother, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. "Don't antagonize me." he said, pouting and burying his face in my shoulder. I patted his head. _'I'm glad he's back.'_


	22. Chapter 22:Love and Cousin Chiri

"Hikari, will you two be okay with your father while were gone?" my mother asked, packing an overnight bag. My mom was taking Haku to camp, one that ran for three days, and two nights. So basically it was an overnight camp. Parents were welcome to attend, which worked out perfectly for mom, seeing how she was very protective of Haku. But, someone, my dad, had to watch us. Seeing how he was very protective me. It was already two days after Aido came back, and dad was doing anything to make sure we didn't do any lovey dovey stuff.

"Make sure he doesn't go over board." mom said in a conspiratorial tone as she glanced over at dad, hugging Haku good bye. Lucky for dad that Aido slept during the day. It let him go to work happy that nothing was happening at home. But, when Aido woke up, we tried to spend our limited time together as much as possible until dad came home.

"Ok mom, see you tomorrow." I said, hugging her goodbye, as well as Haku. When they left, dad also left a few minutes later for work. I waited the few hours, passing the time reading or chatting with Ayame on the phone. When it was a few hours after sunset, Aido came into the living room and sat next to me. "Good morning." he said, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. "Hi, how do you feel about a movie?" I asked, putting down a book I had been reading.

"Which one?" he asked, looking at the stack of DVDs we kept by the TV. "Letters to Juliet?" I asked, handing him the case for him to see. He looked over the back reading the summery. "Alright, get comfortable, I'll put it in." he said, letting go of me to start the movie. I pulled a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around myself, waiting for Aido.

He came back to the couch after starting the movie, and wrapped himself in the blanket, and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close once again, and leaning back against his chest. We watched the movie together, and I eventually fell asleep, feeling comfortable against him as he held me close.

Aido's POV~

I don't know when Hikari fell asleep, but I noticed she had when the movie was over, leaving the room dark. I looked at her as she slept, her back against my chest, and hers legs in between mine. Her face looked so peaceful. Free of any problem that had befallen her in the past. "So beautiful," I whispered into her hair, inhaling her scent that smelled like apples and melon. Everything about her was sweet.

I disentangled myself from her, wrapping the blanket more securely around her, I stood up from the couch, and picked her up bridal style, and walked upstairs to her room. Mid-way up the stairs I heard a key in the lock. I turned slightly and saw Hikari's father walk through the door. He looked up from the doorway and saw me holding Hikari. It was silent as we eyed each other, but he soon broke the silence. "Have a good evening?" he asked, eying us warily. "Yes, it was pleasant." I replied, readjusting Hikari in my arms. "What did you two do?" he asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "We watched a movie." I said simply. He froze slightly, then asked, "Which one?"

"Letters to Juliet," I said, slightly confused. _'What does he think we watched?…Oh.' _I thought. "I don't watch those types of films sir." I said. He unfroze and sighed in relief. "Good, good. Well, 'night." he said, going into the kitchen. I walked up the rest of the steps and laid Hikari on her bed, covering her up, kissing her lightly on the lips before leaving her room.

Hikari's POV~

I woke up later in the evening, and found myself in my bed, knowing Aido must have carried me up. _'Aido really does do a lot of things for me,'_ I thought, sitting up on the bed, _'I should do something special for him._' I thought. I thought about possible ideas while I got out of bed. Instead of going downstairs like I usually did, I walked to the end of the hall and silently opened Aido's door. I peeked inside, and saw Aido under the covers, sleeping silently under the covers.

I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. _'Why is it that even when he's sleeping, he's still irresistible?'_ I thought to my self, as I looked at his sleeping face. It was peaceful, and free of any emotion. I reached my hand out and touched his hair. It was soft and shiny. Like the very first time I saw it when I switched schools. Wavy, and golden, like the sun. I trailed my fingertips down along his cheek to his jaw.

His skin was pale and smooth and soft, like a baby's. I just wished I could see his eyes. I was about to leave, but a hand grabbed around my wrist and held me in place. I looked back and saw Aido sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Hikari, is something the matter?" he asked, opening his eyes. _'Wish granted.'_ I thought, seeing his eyes lock with mine. Pale blue like the sky on a sunny day and sparkled like a clear pool.

I blushed a little at reverie and took my hand out of his. I turned, but not before I saw a familiar glint in his eye. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back, making me sit in his lap with his arms around me. "Hikari, why are you blushing?" he asked, breathing in my ear. I shivered involuntarily and could feel him smirk as he pressed his lips to the hollow behind my ear. "Could it be that Hikari-chan wants me?" he said, trailing his fingers up my neck.

'_So, he wants to play _that_ game huh? Well, two can play at _that_ game.'_ I thought, twisting out of his grasp and pushing him so he laid down. I went back onto the bed and straddled his waist, keeping my hands flat on his stomach. It was his turn to blush now, and he blushed a deep red, not sure where to put his hands, but ended up setting them on the bed, a few millimeters from touching my knees. "Are you sure it isn't you who wants me Hanabusa?" I asked, leaning down to whisper in his ear, letting my hands run up his chest to his neck, trailing my fingertips along his collarbone.

"U-um…" he said, staring at me out of the corner of his eye, his blush spreading across his face, turning it scarlet. I kissed under his jaw and lightly licked down his neck and kissed his jugular. "You know, you bite me a lot. I think it's time I returned it." I said, biting down on his neck. Not hard, but not soft either, alternating between soft and hard bites. I felt his hands grasp my mid-section, then trail up my back, letting one hand press against the small of my back, and the other tangle itself in my hand, pressing me closer.

It caught me off guard and he took this opportunity to flip us around, him on top, and me underneath. "Yes, I want you." he said, talking in my ear. "I love you, I want you. Blood, body and soul." he whispered. He caught me off guard again and kissed me. Pressing his lips fervently against mine. I kissed back, and after awhile, I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little and he slipped his tongue in, rubbing it against mine. I moaned a little at the contact, and felt him smile. Our tongues danced with each other, and then he broke away, kissing down my jaw, to my neck.

It was when Aido trailed his lips on the side of my neck, leading up to my ear, that I felt I was lost in happiness. Nipping my earlobe and licking it. It made me blush. Even more so when he went back down my neck to my jugular, and start licking, and sucking it. Making me focus on that one spot of pleasure, while his hands pressed against the sides of my waist, my hands tangling in his ever wavy hair. "Please, Hikari? May I?" he said. I felt the tips of his fangs trace over my skin. In response, I pressed his head closer to my neck. He took that as a yes and then bite down, thin trails of blood running down my shoulder. Wet, sucking sounds, emanating from his mouth as he drank my blood.

It was when I heard the door bell down stairs a few moments later, that I snapped out of the bliss. "Aido, the door." I said, my head leaning back a little as he continued to drink. "Aido, there's someone here." I said, touching his hair and turning my head so that my lips touched his temple. He let go of neck, panting a little and licked up the spilt blood. "Sorry, Your blood is just so tempting Hikari." he said, standing up from the bed, pulling me up with him.

I walked down the stairs to the door, wobbling a bit, with Aido walking behind me so that I wouldn't faint from the sudden lack of blood. When I opened the door and saw who it was, I shut the door quickly and pushed Aido back up the stairs. "Hikari? What's wrong?" he asked, as I pushed him up the stairs and towards his room. "Nothing, it's just that there's someone here, and I don't want them to see you." I said, pushing him into the guest room.

I closed the door, and started walking down the hall way. "Who? Why?" he asked from behind the door. I turned back around and walked back to his door. "My cousin is here. And, I don't…want her to…see you." I said, walking away once again. It was true, I didn't want Chiri to see him.

But not because I thought she would judge me for bringing a boy home. But because she had this reputation about her. That she is a man-stealer, a couples break up ingredient. She can get any guy she sets her sights on. And I'll be damned if I let her break up this relationship between Aido and I. I knew what I said to Aido was harsh, and that he would take it the wrong way. But I would clear the air when Chiri was gone.

When I opened the door, there she was, looking really pissed. "What the hell! I don't see you for like three months and you slam a frickin' door in my face?" she said, walking past me and into the living room, plopping down on the couch. "Nice to see you too Chiri." I said quietly, shutting the door. "Hey, where's Uncle and Auntie?" she said, referring to my parents. "Dad's at work and mom and Haku are at a sleep away camp." I replied sitting in a chair opposite her, irritable that she was here.

My cousin, who some, strike that, a lot of the girls like to say about her, likes to fool around a lot with guys. But, that's just the nice way of putting it. But, usually people refer to her as a slut. Everything about her shouts it, as if it were a billboard sign. From her insanely small mini skirts to her halter top and denim jacket. Two inch heels and a thin, but busty figure.

I didn't let her get near Yori at first, but after he proved how much of a jack ass he was, she was either too busy or out of town, when I tried to get her to take him. "So, who was that guy I saw before, he looked really hot." she said, crossing her legs. "That's my friend from school, he wanted to stay with me over brake." I said, simply. "The hicky on your neck says otherwise. Well where is he? I wanna meet him." she said, standing up and going into the hall.

"No! You cant, he's sleeping right now." I said quickly, getting up and standing in front of her, barring her way. "Sleeping? It's like five in the afternoon." she said, pushing past me to go upstairs. "He's in the Night Class at school, so he sleeps during the day." I said, annoyed that she kept trying to see him.

When I realized my mistake, I clapped my hands over my mouth. She froze mid-step, and turned to look at me, a smirk on her face and a knowing look in her eyes. "_The _Night Class? The one with the insanely gorgeous guys in it?" she said, back tracking her steps to face me. "U-um…" I stuttered not knowing what to say. Knowing it was already too late to dent anything. "Hah, now I _have_ to see him." she said, turning and running up the stairs. "No, wait, come back!" I said, running up after her.

But I got dizzy at the top of the stairs and fell slightly to the floor leaning against the wall. "Hey, are you okay?" Chiri asked me. I tried to answer, but I felt like I might black out any second, and too sick to answer. "Tch, you don't look too well. I'm gonna split before Uncle and Auntie get back. But don't worry, I'll see your new bf soon enough." she said, walking around me and down the stairs, walking out the door. "Thanks for the help." I muttered sarcastically, alone in the hall. It was silent, for awhile.

I waited to make sure Chiri was gone, before hauling myself off the ground and walking steadily to Aido's room. "Aido, you can come out now, she's gone." I said, keeping myself up. He opened the door, his expression changing quickly from a look of irritability to a look of concern when he saw me. "Hikari! Are you okay? Did I take too much?" he said, placing his hands on my shoulder, making sure I didn't fall over. "I feel a little sick." I replied weakly. Then I fainted, collapsing in his arms. "Hikari? Hikari!" I heard him yell over and over again while I slowly blacked out.

Aido's POV~

'_Dammit! I took too much.'_ I thought, gently lowering Hikari to the floor as she lost consciousness. "Hikari, I'm sorry." I whispered, checking her vitals. Her heart rate had slowed a bit, but was stabilizing, and her breathing slowed, not so labored now, but her face was still very pale. When I was sure her vitals were alright, I picked her up, slow and gently, and brought her into my room, seeing how mine was closest to the bathroom, in case she woke up later and felt sick.

I laid her down and checked her temperature. _'Too warm.'_ I thought, letting my hand hover across her forehead and using my power to cool her down a bit. She shivered a little, but stopped after a second or two. I wrapped a blanket around her small frame and sat on the floor beside her. _'Stupid! Why did I take too much? Huh, I cant help it, her blood is so sweet.'_ I thought to myself, looking at her sleeping face. I thought back, back to when Hikari and I first left for winter vacation. Back to the warning Kaname-sama told me.

**~Flashback~**

"_Aido, where did you say you were going?" said a voice I knew well. I turned and looked at Kaname-sama standing by his car, looking at Hikari. "Hikari's home town Kaname-sama. Why ask?" I asked him, walking towards him. "There's been a few incidents of a level-E there. I want you to take care of it." he said, climbing into the car. "Um, yes sir." I said, watching Hikari put her bag in the trunk and waving at me. I waved back and then I heard Kaname speak again. _

"_One more thing Aido, Hikari knows who the person is, but not that they are a vampire, don't let her out of your sight, especially at night." he said. I froze automatically, _'A level-E? That Hikari knows them?'_ I thought. Akatsuki came to stand next to me, and asked what I did. Kaname simply answered that I had a small job to do on vacation. Akatsuki knew what he meant on the spot. Hikari came over, but I couldn't find my voice. "Aido? Why are you frozen?" she asked. _

"_Dorm president gave him a warning." he said simply, getting into the car. The car drove off, while I continued to figure out how Hikari might possibly know this person. A family member? A friend? Who? Then I figured out one thing for sure, I wasn't breathing. I gasped for air, and held Hikari's hand aloft, away from pinching my nose. "Aido? What did Kaname say?" she asked, walking beside me to the car. "I'd rather not talk about." I said. If it was someone Hikari knew personally, it would horrible for her. _

**~End Flashback~**

"Hey Aido?" said a weak voice beside me. I looked and saw Hikari, eye open, one eye closed. "I'm sorry, I took too much." I said, looking down at the floor. "It's okay, see? I'm alright." she said, sitting up with little difficulty.

Hikari's POV~

"Just don't push yourself. Ok?" he said, holding my hand. "Yeah…sorry for pushing you upstairs and…locking you in." I said, looking down at his hand on mine. "Yeah, who was it any way?" he asked, standing up and sitting on the bed. "My cousin, Chiri." I said, looking away. "Your cousin? Why didn't you want me to see her?" he asked, gently turning my head so I looked him in the eye.

"It's not that I didn't want you to see her, it's more like, I didn't want her to see you." I said. He looked confused, as I expected him to be. "Chiri likes guys. And I mean _really_ likes guys. If she sets her sights on a guy she wants, there's no stopping her. Even if there in a relationship, she always gets her way. And as soon as she's had enough of them, she dumps them easily." I said, "I didn't want her to see you, because I don't want her to take you." I said quietly.

He kissed me, capturing my lips with his and forcing my head to lay against the head board. When he pulled away, I was gasping, both from surprise and the kiss itself. But he didn't stop there, he kissed down my neck and along my collarbone. Kissing and sucking until he reached the collar of my t-shirt.

"Don't ever think, that I would want anyone other than you." he whispered in my ear. I started to tear up and grabbed his head, kissing him just as forcefully. We stayed together for a few moments, until I pulled away and said, "Remember the night of the ball? When you fixed my necklace and returned it to me?" I said. He nodded yes. "I think that was the moment I first realized I loved you." I said.

He looked at me with a minimal amount of shock on his face, and said, " I think the first time I found out how much I loved you, was when you were kidnapped by that level-E. I thought I would lose you forever." He cupped my check and kissed me sweetly. "Promise me you wont go out at night alone. Okay?" he asked, pressing his forehead against mine. I was confused, but I promised anyway. "Okay, I promise." I said, kissing him back.


	23. Chapter 23:Chiri and Yori

**Okay, 1) I hate, hate, **_**Hate**_** WRITERS BLOCK! It is EVIL! Sorry for the late chap. Please refer to 1) for explanation. Anyway, story start!**

Dad came home a few hours later, but found Aido and I watching a movie together. He proceeded into the kitchen to eat his dinner and went upstairs soon after. The next day, mom and Haku came back around four or so, with an unknown surprise. "Hikari, look who we found outside!" she exclaimed, ushering me from the kitchen where I was eating lunch and into the living room. My heart almost stopped for the second time in two days. However, I should have seen this coming. Mom and dad _love_ Chiri.

"Hi Hikari!" Chiri said happily, no trace of venom or sarcasm in her voice. Of course, in front of mom, dad, and her parents, Chiri was a 'perfect daughter' figure. No trace of the mini skirt, halter top or excessive make-up like yesterday, which was her usual appearance when not around people who adored her to no end. Today, she was a classic 'goody-two shoes', long yellow skirt, well, longer. It went to about her knees. A navy blue t-shirt, and minimal make-up, just enough to make herself attractive.

"H-hi Chiri, what are you doing here again?" I said, standing by the wall. "Again? Chiri, when did you come over?" my mother asked, sitting next to Chiri on the couch. "OH, just yesterday, I heard Hikari was back in town for a visit." she said, "I just couldn't wait to see her, so I stopped by yesterday, sorry I couldn't come sooner Auntie, I had a study session early." she said, extra sweetly. "Oh, it's alright, I'm just glad you and Hikari can catch up now!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah." I said, devoid of any enthusiasm. "I also heard that Hikari brought someone with her." she said, turning to my mother. "Yes, he's a really nice boy, you should stay for dinner so you can meet him." she said, smiling ear to ear. "Of Course Auntie! I cant wait to meet him!" she said, smirking at me behind me mom's back. "Yeah." I said, quietly, turning and going upstairs. I didn't go to Aido's room first, but into my own room. I needed to be by my self to calm myself down.

Around five, I walked out of my room and past the stairs where my mom and Chiri were still talking, and over to Aido's room. "Aido, guess who's he-" I said. In my annoyance at my cousin's second surprise visit, I had forgotten to knock on his door. If I had, I wouldn't have caught him getting dressed. Luckily he already had his pants on. Granted, I had seen him without his shirt, but, well, it was dark. And, because it was still light out, he was clearly visible. Damn was he visible. A flat abdomen, a smooth chest, and a slim figure.

I felt my cheeks burn as I realized I was staring. I quickly looked at the ground and stuttered through a quick apology. I was about to close the door and step away, but I felt a hand pull me inside the room and close the door, my back against it and Aido boxing me in, his arms on either side of me, his face extremely close to mine. "You know, it's rude to stare." he said, whispering in my ear.

"I-I-I wasn't." I stuttered, biting my tongue to stop from stuttering. "Hmph, liar." he said, pressing his lips to mine tenderly and pulled away heading back to his bed and picking up his shirt. "Are you going to stay and enjoy the show?" he asked teasingly. I blushed, stuttered out a no, and walked out of the room quickly, standing beside the top of the stairs.

I waited, not wanting to go and see Chiri by myself. I felt arms circle around my waist, and pull me close. "So who is here?" Aido asked. "My cousin Chiri, she said she wanted to meet my new boy friend." I said, untangling his arms and keeping one hand in mine, walking down the stairs. Before we entered the living room, I said, "Don't let her looks fool you, she's just sucking up to my parents."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didn't ask any questions. I walked in first with Aido, still a little drowsy, trailing behind me. "Um, this is Aido Hanabusa, my boy friend." I said, trying to keep my hands from shacking nervously. I didn't know why I was nervous, I mean, I wasn't trying to gain her approval or anything. Aido noticed and took my right hand in his, rubbing small circles in the back of my hand with his thumb. "Hello, you must be Chiri, Hikari's cousin, yes?" he asked, extending his hand for her to shake.

Chiri took his hand in hers and shook it slowly, like she was savoring the contact. _'Yuck'_ I thought. "Aido-kun, it's so nice to meet you. Hikari, I'm so jealous, he's too handsome." she said, not taking her eyes off of Aido. "Yeah, well anyway, mom, I think Haku wants you, I just heard him." I lied, my eyes narrowing at Chiri, waiting for her to let go of Aido's hand. Aido let go of Chiri's hand and mom left the room to check on Haku.

It was silent for awhile, me, staring at Chiri, Chiri staring at Aido, and Aido looking between the two of us, clearly confused. "So Hikari, how did you two meet?" she asked, falling into her regular speech patterns. "At school." I said curtly. "Really, so, I heard you're in the Night Class?" she asked, directing her question at Aido. "Um, yeah, I actually met Hikari during the switching of the two classes." he said, he said, smiling warily. "What's wrong Aido-kun, you seem tired." she said. "Ah, I'm not used to getting up this early." he said, looking sheepish. "Oh, I'm sorry Hikari had to wake you up." she said.

"Oh, no, I was already awake, but I think I woke Hikari up when she walked in on me changing." he said, laughing a bit at the end. "A-Adio! Don't tell her that!" I said, shocked he would tell her this. "Why?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "It's embarrassing and she'll tell everyone!" I said, trying to reason with him. "She wont tell anyone, she seems very nice." he said, looking over at Chiri who was masking her laughter perfectly.

I was shocked. _Nice?_ I don't think Chiri knows the meaning. How could Chiri possibly be nice, when it was she Yori two-timed with, well, you know, before he became a jackass. I was about to say something, but mom came back with Haku and said he didn't need anything. I apologized, and mom took me and Aido over to the couch, seating Aido in between Chiri and me. For an hour, I sat, listening to Aido and Chiri talk about miscellaneous things. What really pissed me off, was that they were getting along great. _'They don't call her the man-stealer for nothing. And I should have seen this coming. Aido's not call a womanizer for nothing either.'_ I thought sulkily, letting my head rest in my hands.

Dad came home and he and Chiri exchanged pleasantries. Soon after we sat down to dinner. Again, Aido in between me and Chiri. Dinner was a disaster, well, for me that is. Otherwise, it was all pleasant conversations, and what-not. It made me ill. _Everyone_ just _loved_ Chiri. Mom, dad, Haku, Aya, strike that, Aya's a dog, she loves everyone regardless. Even Aido. Traitor. This is the exact reason I told Aido not to fall for the outer looks, 'cause it's all just an act. Dinner lead to more conversations afterwards, and soon, Chiri had to go home. Finally.

"See you later everyone, bye Aido-kun." she said, walking out the door. She waved her hand for me to follow, I was confused, but followed her to her car nonetheless. Once we were out of earshot, she turned to me and said, "Damn Hikari, you sure know how to pick 'em." it wasn't sarcasm. "I mean, Yori's pretty and all, but…Damn! Hikari, Aido's HOT!" she said, looking back at Aido waiting patiently by the door. "Don't even think about. You are NOT stealing him from me." I said,, getting on the defensive.

"Oh come on Hikari, it's not like I stole Yori from you either." she said. _'Damn, she has a point. I was practically giving him away.'_ I thought dejectedly. "Just…Chiri please. I'm finally in a normal relationship. Please, don't ruin it." I said, trying to keep any shred of dignity I had from being destroyed. She smirked, obviously enjoying the fact that I was groveling. "We'll see." she said, stepping into her car and closing the door.

"Oh, and by the way. Yori says to tell you 'Hi' and 'He cant wait to see you.'" she said, smirking. My blood ran cold, my body froze. Chiri left, but I was still stuck to the ground, ice cold. _'He knows I'm here. He's coming to get me!'_ I thought, starting to panic. My breathing grew shallow. "Hikari? What's wrong?" said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Aido behind me, looking worried. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and controlled my voice. "N-no, it's nothing." I said, clutching the fabric of his shirt. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking down at me. "Yeah, let's go back inside." I said, grabbing his hand and walking back to the house. I couldn't convince him nothing was wrong. I knew that already, but he dropped it anyway, letting me pull him back inside, out of the chill of the night air.

The rest of the evening was quiet, and as usual, I stayed up longer to spend time with Aido. But, I knew he heard what she said, super vampire hearing and all. So, I just decided to tell him when everyone else was asleep. "Hikari, what did Chiri say?" he asked. _'As if he doesn't already know.'_ I thought. "Why don't you ask her, since you got along great with her today." I said, feeling irritated at the memory of the long evening. "Hmm? We just…got along on some subjects, that's all." he said, a little nervously.

"You ignored me all night." I said, with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth. When he didn't say anything, I muttered under my breath. "Stupid womanizer." I said, in a hushed tone. "Hikari." he said. I ignored him, turning my head away while I stood in the middle of his room. "Hikari." he said, pleading a little. I turned around. "Admit it, you think she's pretty." I said. He didn't say anything for awhile, then he said, "Yes," I felt my chest hurt a bit at the one word.

"but, she's doesn't even compare to you. You're far more beautiful." he said, wrapping his arms around me loosely from behind. "Y-you still admitted that you thought she was pretty." I said, my anger dwindling. "Yes, but, I am a 'Stupid Womanizer', as you so kindly put it." he said, sitting me down on his bed, and sitting next to me. After a few minutes, I knew that he wouldn't bring up what Chiri said. So, I thought I might as well brake the ice.

"Aido, Chiri told me-" I started, but was cut off when he said, "I heard." This didn't faze me, so I continued. "He's going to come here, I know it." I said, my voice wavering. I wrapped my arms around my knees while I sat on the bed in Aido's room, Aido sitting beside me, leaning back on his hands.

"If, he does, I wont let him near you." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, and sliding it across to the other side, pulling me closer to him. "I wont let him hurt you, ever again." he said, pulling me into his lap. The move made me feel like a five-year-old, but I didn't mind, it was comforting. He started to kiss me very lightly, like feather touches, down my neck, I started to loosen up, and feel less tense. "Just relax, I wont let him near you, I wont let him see you, I wont let him touch you." he said, touching my jugular with his tongue.

He nipped my neck with his fang, and drew a small trickle of blood, he began lapping it up like a hungry animal, his eyes glowing red with blood lust. Bright in the dark room. However, I made a miscalculation, when I thought everyone went to bed, because while Aido was focused on my bleeding neck, I saw the door open, and Haku peek in. my eyes widened and I grabbed Aido's shoulder. "Hm? What is it?" he asked, taking his attention off of my neck and followed my gaze to the door. Haku's face contorted into that of fear, when he saw Aido's glowing red eyes, and gleaming white fangs.

He looked to me and saw the blood on my neck, and began whimpering. "Haku. Haku, don't be afraid." I said, trying to sound calm. I approached him cautiously, like he was a small, easily frightened animal. But instead he went pealing down the hallway and into his room. "Haku…" I sighed, trying to think of how to explain this to him. "I'll go talk to him." said Aido, walking up next to me. "But-" I said, but was caught off. "It would be better coming from me, as is, you don't have the slightest idea how to explain to him." he said, ruffling my hair.

I blushed and said, "Just be gentle with him, he's scared of anything hidden in the dark." "Don't worry, I will." he said, closing the door behind him. I sat back down on the bed, what Chiri said, spinning around in my head.

Aido's POV~

Always knew Haku was perceptive. The first moment I saw him, I knew he had a slight suspicion, but as the days went along, I managed to eradicate any lingering thoughts as to what I was. But now he knew, and now I had to fix it. When I got to Haku's room, I knocked lightly on the door, the only response I heard was a soft whimper. I opened the door and peeked inside. When I didn't see him, I moved inside the room and closed the door behind. I didn't see him anywhere, but then I heard muffled sobs coming from under his bed. I went over and kneeled down, lifting the covers to look under the bed.

Sure enough, there he was, curled into a tight ball in the far corner, as far as he can get away from me. "M-m-mons-s-ster." he said, his lip quivering with each syllable. "Haku, please come out, I promise I wont hurt you." I said, reaching out my hand. He whimpered again and scooted further back. "Haku, please, I just want to talk to you." I said again, drawing back my hand. He didn't move, then he started inching forward inch by inch. I got away from the bed so he still had the space he wanted.

When he came out, he sat on top of the bed and clutched a small stuffed animal to his chest, still trembling slightly. We stared at each other for awhile, before he finally spoke. "A-are you a-a vampire?" he said in a small voice, barely noticeable. "Yes, and I need you to keep it a secret, okay?" I said, leaning against the opposite wall. "Why?" he asked, still a little frightened. "Because I really love Hikari, and if other people know what I am, it'll make it hard on us." I said, walking forward and kneeling down so I was at eye-level with him. "I love her, a lot, so I need you to not tell anyone. Do you understand?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

He thought for a moment, then asked, "You wont hurt Kari?" "I wouldn't dream of it." I told him softly. He smiled a bit. "You're a lot different than Baka-Yori," he said, "He was a meanie." I frowned and said, "Yeah, I heard what happened." He cocked his head to the side and asked, "You know Baka-Yori is a vampire too?"

My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but ask, "How do you know?"

"Baka-Yori was being mean to me, he said that if I told anyone about him, he would hurt Kari." he said, looking afraid towards the end, and clutching his stuffed animal closer to him. "Hate him." he mumbled quietly. "How did you find out?" I asked him. "I saw Baka-Yori bite his arm and then he was bleeding, but then he started licking it and his eyes got weird." he said, confused and disgusted at the same time. _'Being a vampire? Feeding from his own blood?'_ I thought. "But, he wasn't like that when I first met him. He didn't seem…strange, not human, like now." he said, putting a small hand up to his mouth, and sucking on his thumb.

"How long ago was that?" I asked. "I think 5 months ago." he said, holding up five fingers. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and asked, "When was the last the time you saw him?" he thought about the question, and then answered. "Two months ago, after Kari left, he was fighting with daddy, about where Kari was, but daddy didn't say." he said, smiling proudly that his father had kept her secret.

Five months. Feeds from his own blood, for lack thereof of other food sources, if need be. Acting non-human. All signs pointing to the time that a changed human falls to Level-E.

**I'm going to take a brake for this week, it being Thanksgiving and all and I still have writers block. BTW: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	24. Chapter 24:Surprise Trip

**Soooooo…Super sorry for the late, late update. I've been trying to break through my writers block, and I think I found my cure. I've been working on another love story for Shizuo in Durarara! It's an Oc, so, sorry no Shizaya. **_**"Just the thought of those two together is wrong."**_** -Celty Sturluson, episode 16. That, and I'm selfish. I want Shizuo for my self, not Izaya. Woah! Crazed fan girl alert! JK, on with the show! I mean story. I mean Fanfic. Whatever, on with this form of entertainment! PS: Sorry that it's shorter than usual.**

Aido's POV~

I sighed, taking in the new information. _'So, Hikari's abusive ex-boyfriend is a Level-E vampire, great.'_ I thought sarcastically. _'I'm gonna have to keep an eye on Hikari, and make sure she isn't anywhere near him.'_ I thought. "Do-do, your not gonna hurt Kari, right? Like Baka-Yori did?" he asked quietly, watching me. "He used to hurt her a lot. I always heard her crying in her room at night." he said, almost a whisper.

'_I'm gonna kill that guy.'_ I thought bitterly. I exhaled, and crouched down to meet him at eye level again. "Haku, I would never hurt Hikari, _Ever."_ I said. "Can I trust you?" he asked, squinting at me. "How can I prove it?" I said, willing to play ball with him. "Don't eat Kari." he said, bluntly, looking at me. I was surprised, because I really didn't expect him to say that. "Um, what?" I asked stupidly.

"Bleeding hurts, and if you bite Kari, then it'll hurt, so don't eat her, please?" he said. '_This kid…' _I thought, "Fine, but, promise me that you'll keep me being a vampire a secret, okay?" I asked, straightening back up. "Ok." he said, smiling again. I was about to leave, but he grabbed my shirt sleeve. I looked back at him as he said, "You'll protect Kari? From Baka-Yori?"

I smiled a little at him and said, "With my life." he smiled gleefully, like I was an idol to him. _'Kinda reminds me of the Day Class girls.'_ I thought, leaving the room.

Hikari's POV~

I touched my neck with my finger and felt the blood still flowing a little. I sighed, I hoped Aido wouldn't use that memory eraser thing on Haku. The first time they used that on me, it left me confused and with nightmares. And Haku was a five-year-old little kid, he was confused enough as is. "Problem solved Hikari." said a voice from the doorway. I looked up and saw Aido coming in, a little relived and a little worried. But the look of worry went away as soon as I saw it.

"How's Haku?" I asked, as he sat down next to me on the bed. "He's fine, I just told him the truth." he said, sighing. "The truth?" I asked skeptical at his answer. "Yeah, he asked if I would be like Yori, but I told him I would never even think of it." he said, looking over at me. "Your brother cares about you a lot." he said. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he." I said, smiling, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, but so do I, that's why I made a deal with the little monster." he said, pulling me into his arms and mumbling into my hair quietly, so much that if I wasn't this close, I wouldn't have heard the last part. "Monster? What did he do?" I asked, laughing at the thought of my baby brother being a monster. Even though he could pull a tantrum or two, I've never seriously thought of it. "He's trying to starve me." he whined, fake crying. "How?" I asked, laughing a bit at the spectacle.

"I made I deal with him that if he kept my secret, I wouldn't eat you." he said, calming down. I smiled. _'My cute, smart, baby brother has brought a beast to his knees huh? This is gonna be fun.'_ I thought, getting an idea. "He wont let you have any of my blood?" I asked innocently. "Yes." he said, sulkily. "But, wouldn't the spilt blood go to waste?" I asked, touching my neck where the blood was beginning to stop. "Yeah." he said, putting his head in his hands, and sighing.

I smirked, taking my hand away from my neck to make sure there was enough blood on my fingertips. "Hmph, well that isn't nice." I said, lifting his head up with my other hand. He looked at my neck again, almost sad. "You cant even have one drop." I said, showing him the blood on my fingers tips. He gulped, staring at the fresh blood on my fingers, and said, "N-no." I smirked and leaned my head close to his ear, turning my body so I was kneeling on the bed in front of him. "Aww, poor baby. You cant even clean up the mess you made?" I asked sweetly, pouting a bit when I pulled back to look at him.

By know I was driving him to the edge, but I either chose to ignore it, or wanted to take it a step further, but that was my mistake. When I looked away for a split second, he grabbed my wrists and pinned my to the bed, his long legs straddling my waist, and his mouth close to my ear. "Don't tease me too much, or I'll have to tempt you." he said, his voice husky. I was stunned by the fast movement, and blushing madly at the current position we were in. when I could found my voice it was quiet. "H-how?" I asked, stuttering.

I could feel him smirk against the skin of my neck. "Any way possible." he said, licking away the blood that still stained my neck, and proceeding to trail his tongue up to my earlobe, and bite it. I gasped at the suddenness, and immediately closed my mouth, swallowing the lump in my throat. He pulled away from my earlobe, and kissed along my jaw, and up to my lips.

But before he kissed me, he hovered close to my lips. His warm breath spreading over me. True to his word, he did tempt me, like a sweet fruit. It drove me crazy, the waiting. It drove him crazy too I think, because after a minute or two, he pressed his lips to mine. Kissing me softly at first, and letting go of my left wrist, raising it up to the side of my face, and stroking my cheek gently. I lifted my own hand up, the one that wasn't stained with blood, and ran my fingers through his hair, so soft as I ran it through my fingers, while he kissed me softly. I felt his tongue slid past my lips, and shivered from delight as his tongue encountered mine.

The kiss become rougher, and I felt his hand drift from my cheek, down my neck. It skimmed my chest, and gripped my waist, pulling me closer. I felt my face burning, like it would burst into flames any second. I pulled his head closer, while his hand slipped beneath my shirt and sliding it up my back, pressing my body closer to his. And when he pulled away only to smirk at me and my red face, he left me wanting more than he had given. He had tempted me, and I hated the fact that he knew he could so easily.

"You don't play fair." I said, through puffs of breath, looking up at his smug face. "Neither do you." he replied, bending his head down and kissing my cheek. "Touché." I muttered, closing my eyes. It was late, and I was tired, I felt like I was going to fall asleep any minute. Then I felt myself being picked up, and then falling forward. I opened my eyes, and saw that Aido had switched our positions, so that I was laying on top of him. "Tired?" he asked, pulling a blanket around us.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, rolling off of him, and curling up at his side. He wrapped his arms around me. "Then sleep, my little temptress." he said, whispering into my hair. I soon fell asleep, to his quiet heartbeat.

Aido's POV~

I closed my eyes, listening to Hikari's quiet breathing. That is, until I heard my cell ring. I picked it up from the table and answered it quickly, making sure not to jostle Hikari, or let the sound disturb any of the sleeping people.

"Hello?" I said, talking quietly into the phone. "Hanabusa? Why are you talking so quietly?" said the voice on the other end. I recognized the voice immediately. In my excitement, I forgot why I was talking quietly, and exclaimed, "Father?" Hikari moved in her sleep, but luckily didn't wake up. I unwound her arms from around so I could talk with my father, and not disturb her sleep. I walked out of my room, closing it softly, and walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hanabusa, why didn't you come home for break?" I heard him ask, while I looked through the cabinets for a glass. _'Well, it's probably good that I made that deal, Kaname-sama said I should just take blood tablets while I stay here,' _I thought, but then mentally sighed, _'Although, he must already know that I drank Hikari's blood.'_ I found a glass and started filling it up with water while I answered my fathers question. "I just found it natural to want to meet my girlfriend's parents, and stay with her over break." even as I said this, I knew it sounded stupid. Father sighed, deep and heavy. "And another thing, what kind of girl is she?" he asked. I sighed, how was I going to answer that?

"She's very sweet, and nice." I said, dropping a blood tablet into the water. _'Have to get used to these now that I made that damn deal.' _I thought grudgingly, looking at the glass with distaste. "Sweet? As in personality, or blood?" he asked, seeming to know the answer already. "Both…I mean…no, both, defiantly both. She's very patient with me." I said.

"Hmm, I'd like to see this girl you are so obsessed with, Hanabusa." he said. I almost choked on the pseudo blood I had been drinking. "Wha-what?" I asked, coughing. "Tomorrow night, bring this girl to the house, I want to see what kind of girl she is." he said, forcefully this time. "Besides, you're mother and sisters also want to see who she is." he said, this time more cheerfully.

"B-but-" I stuttered, but was cut off. "Tomorrow night Hanabusa." he said, before hanging up. I closed my cell phone almost frozen in place, and shaking a little. _'Crap, how am I going to tell Hikari?'_ I thought, draining the contents of the glass, and going back up stairs. For the rest of the night, I thought of ways to tell Hikari, each one more dumb than the last.

Hikari's POV~

I woke up early than usual, seeing how it was still dark out, the sun just rising. I looked beside me and found Aido gone. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room, seeing him repacking his clothes in his suitcase. "Aido? What are you doing? Are you leaving again?" my voice going quiet and sad when I asked the last question. Aido looked behind himself, and smiled hesitantly at me.

"Well, yes and no." he said, standing up from his kneeling position, and turning towards me. "What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Well, my parents and siblings want to see me before I go back to the academy." he said, sitting down on the bed. "That should be good news for you, I bet you miss being coddled by girls." I said, grinning at him.

His face blushed lightly, and he looked down at his feet. "Um, they also want to meet you, too." he said, quietly. I froze, _'What?'_. "What?" I asked out loud this time. "They want to know who the girl is who had captured my heart." he said, looking directly at me. I blushed instead, and looked away. "When?" I asked. "Tonight, sorry it's short notice, I just received the message this morning." he said sheepishly. "H-how long?" I asked. "Four or five days at most. We can come back here for a day before we leave for the academy." he said. "Ok, I just have to convince my parents to let me stay over at my boy friends house." I said, making it sound more simple than it really was.

I looked back at him, and saw his eyes had drifted down and were slightly widened, his face tinged pink. "Aido? What's wrong?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. His face turned pinker, and he looked away quickly. "I think you should fix your top before you talk to your parents. _'Huh? Fix my to-'_ I thought, cutting myself off as I grasped what he meant. My own eyes widened when I looked down at my shirt, my face going red.

In my sleep, the neck of my shirt had slipped down, exposing a generous amount of cleavage and bra, to a teenage boy. Of course, this was what I got for wearing a V-neck T-shirt to bed. I quickly pulled my shirt back up to the base of my neck, quickly kicking the sheets off of me. "S-s-sorry." I stuttered, rushing towards the door. "No need to be, I….liked it." he said, quietly, still sounding embarrassed. I stopped in my tracks, turning slightly to look at him. "Huh?" I asked, a little surprised. "Lately, I've been feeling that you don't want to go a further, like you don't want to with me." he said, looking down at his clasped hands. I turned fully, and walked back over to him, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"It's not like I don't want to with you, it's just that I feel a little embarrassed to." I said, looking out of the corner of my eye at him. He looked over at me. "You want to?" he asked. "A little at a time." I said, blushing and looking down at my feet, nervously tapping a beat on the floor boards. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and turned me towards him. "A little at a time." he repeated, kissing me softly in a silent promise. He then moved down my jaw, kissing my neck. "No eating, Do-do" said a small voice from the door way.

We both looked over at the door, seeing Haku, his head sticking out of the door way, Aya, sitting next to him, cocking her head to the side. "Ah ha ha, sorry, Haku." Aido said, rubbing his head sheepishly, smiling at him. "Kari, don't let Do-do bully you." Haku said, wagging a finger at me. _'So many people giving me the same advice.'_ I thought to myself, smiling over at him. "Don't worry Haku. I'm alright." I said, standing up and going over to him. "Good night Hanabusa." I said, smiling softly at him. "Good morning Hikari." he replied, going under the covers, and falling asleep.

I closed the door softly behind myself, and going down the stairs with Haku holding my hand, and Aya trailing behind us. I'd come up something later, best to have a good morning before springing the news to my parents. _'Ah, unexpected news, nothing better to wake up to on a morning.'_ I thought sarcastically.


	25. Chapter 25:The Vampire's Lair

Mom and dad woke up and came down stairs an hour after Haku and I had breakfast. But I didn't tell them right then and there. Well, more specifically, I didn't want to tell my father, for two reasons. One, he would probably strangle Aido, and two, he would kill me, after he killed Aido. I would just wait until he left for work to tell my mom.

After he left, I decided to tell mom, but something stopped me. The something being that I was too chicken, but I decided to try my luck anyway. "U-um mom? Um, I have something to tell you." I said, standing nervously in the middle of the kitchen while she ate her breakfast. "What is it?" she asked.

"Um, well, Adio's father called him this morning, and he wants Aido to come visit them for a few days, and h-" I said, my mother cutting me off. "And he wants you to come with Aido so he can see what kind of girl Aido is dating." she said. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, greatly confused to how she could possibly know.

"The walls have ears." she said. "So you eavesdropped." I said, translating what she said. "Yup. I think its only fair. After all, we stole their son, its only fair that they steal our daughter for a few days." she said, smiling. _'My mother is too laid back, there has to be a catch.'_ I thought looking at her strangely. "And, just go slow, I mean, I don't mind you two being more intimate with each other, but, take it slow, you two are still children." _'Oh God, she heard more than necessary.'_ I thought cringing inwardly.

"Ok, I will. Um, can we change the subject?" I asked her. "Sure." se said, not the least bit embarrassed. "Ok, um. Can you please tell dad for me?" I asked, blurting it out. "Hmm, why cant you?" she asked. "Because I'm scared he'll kill me." I said. "Oh, hunny, he wont kill you, he'll probably kill Aido first." she said, trying to cheer me up. "Mom, you're not helping." I whined. "Sorry, but you should really tell him yourself." she said. I didn't want to admit it but she was right.

"Do you want me to help you repack?" she asked, standing up from the table to put her dishes away. "Yeah." I said, defeated. "So when do you two have to leave?" she asked, walking with me up the stairs to my room. "Aido said that his father wants us there tonight, and it probably takes a few hours to get to his house, so probably around five." I said, digging through my closet for my suitcase.

"Oh, then you'll be gone by the time your father gets back from work then." she said, piling my clothes in the open suitcase. "Cool, so I don't have to tell." I said, making it sound more like a question. "No, you still have to tell him, just call him and explain." she said. There was a small knock at the door, so mom went over to open it. Haku, came in the room, following Aya's wagging tail as she went to lick my outstretched hand. "Kari, why are you packing?" he asked, a little frantic. "Hunny, Hikari is going to stay at Aido-san's house for a few days, but she'll come back before she leaves for school again." my mother said soothingly. Haku pouted a little, but he eventually let up after constant soothing from my mother.

When I was all packed, it was around mid day. The thing I had been dreading, was the phone call to my dad's work, to tell him I was leaving to stay at Aido's house. Yippee. I sighed before dialing the numbers that would surely bring wrath and a good cursing. When I heard my dad answer, I let loose, saying all the was necessary in a jumbled mess. That I was leaving with Aido to stay at his house so he could spend time with his family, and that it would be okay because his friends from school were also staying there. So wouldn't be really left alone. Okay the last part was probably a lie, but what could I say?

When I was finished, I waited for his response. He was silent for a while, probably trying to sort through the information that I had given in a heart beat. But when he finally answered, he sounded…calm. Which was strange because I expected him to blow his top. "Ok, I understand, stay safe, and tell Aido that if he touches you inappropriately, I'll make sure he wont be able to reproduce. Good bye Hikari, have a safe trip." he said, before he hung up the phone. I stood there, like a statue.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought, hanging up the phone. "Hey mom, did you put something in dad's coffee this morning?" I asked, finding her on the sitting on the stairs. "No, why?" she asked, petting Aya's head, as she sat down beside her. "Besides the threat at the end, he sounded really calm when I told him." I said. "Let's just say the wall has more than two ears sweetie." she said, giving a nervous smile. "He knows?" I said, almost shouting. "How much does he know?" I asked, almost shouting again. "Don't worry, I talked to him before he got too mad." she said. "Oh, God, I could die from embarrassment." I said, in a silent state of turmoil.

"Don't worry Hikari, it could be worse." she said, standing up on the stairs. "How? How could it possibly be worse than both my parents knowing?" I asked. "Hmm, that's a good question." she said, thinking about it. I left her alone to think about it, though I was pretty sure there was nothing that could be more embarrassing. I spent a couple hours playing with Haku and spending time with my mother. Aido got up about a half hour before it was time to leave, so he just started to put the luggage in the car, while I said my goodbyes.

"We'll see you in a few days alright Hikari?" my mother said, hugging my goodbye. "Yeah, I'll see you then mom, good bye." I said hugging her back. "Bye Haku, be good." I said, crouching down to hug him tightly. "B-bye Kari." he said, whimpering. "Don't worry Haku, I'll see you again some other time, alright?" I said, patting his head. He nodded his head, and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Bye, tell dad I said bye too." I said, waving goodbye before I got into the passenger side of the car.

"Don't worry, you'll see them again before we leave for school." Aido said, driving away from the curb. "Yeah, I know." I said, looking back at them before they went back inside. "Let's look on the bright side, now you get to see what my family is like." he said, a little worse for wear. "How bad are they?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know. "Let's put it this way, your about to meet a family of vampires, who are twice as bad as your family." he said, sinking down in his seat.

"What do you mean my family?" I asked, a little offended. "Sorry, I meant to say you're father and brother." he said, no malice intended. "Why my brother?" I asked. Honestly, I could see my father being bad, but Haku? "Are you kidding? After I made that deal with him?" he said, a little irritated.

"Huh, you're going to keep your promise? Even when we get to your house?" I asked, a little astonished. "Well, unless you want me too." he said, smirking at me. "Why would I want you too again?" I asked. "Humph, don't act like you don't like it, I can taste it in you're blood." he said, lightly touching his lips with his fingers. "You're a pervert, aren't you." I said. It wasn't really a question. "A-am not!" he said, blushing furiously.

"The blush on your face doesn't say so." I teased. He started mumbling things, but I couldn't really hear what he was saying, so I ended up watching the road. According to Aido, to get to his home, we would have to take something called a 'High-Speed Underground Railroad', because it is far from the academy. He said even the climate is different. Probably colder than at my parents' house. And after that we would be taking another rental car. When the first car trip was over, and the underground darkness was gone, along with the super motion sickness, not that I puked, I just got a little dizzy, we started on the third part of the journey, but by then, it was late, and I was tired. So, on the way to his house, I eventually fell asleep.

I started to wake up when I felt the car stop, and someone tapping my head. I opened one eye first, then the other. "Mmm, Aido? Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Humph, and you call me the pervert." he said, looking down at me, and brushing a strand of hair from my face. _'Wait, down?'_ I thought. Then I became aware of where I was lying.

In my sleep, I must have slipped from my sitting position into a lying position. My head resting comfortably in Aido's lap. I quickly sat up, blushing a furious red. "How come you didn't move me or wake me up?" I asked, looking at him as he sat in his seat. "You were sound asleep and you looked comfortable." he said, shrugging, like it was nothing. "You call me the pervert!" I said, moving to punch his arm, but missing and falling into his lap again.

"Would you like to stay there, since you keep falling into it." he said. I could practically hear the smirk on his face. "Sh-shut up! Are we here or not?" I said, getting out of his lap, again. "Yeah, right ahead." he said, pointing out the wind shield. I looked, and my eyes widened. House was under exaggerating, this was a freaking mansion! "Well? What do you think?" he asked. "Are all vampires this rich?" I asked, looking at the building. "Some are more wealthy than other families. But, this is just one of the few manors we own. This is the vacation home." he said, opening the door and getting out, then walking over to my side, and opening my door.

"Wah! Is this snow?" I asked, crouching down to touch the soft, white powder. "Yeah. Have you ever seen it before?" he asked, watching me with amusement as I scooped some up in my hands and sent it into the air, only to flutter down again. "Yeah, but at home, we only get an inch. It's not much fun to play in." I said, scooping up another arm full. I heard laughter behind me, and when I turned, I saw Aido, doubled over, laughing. "Ha ha ha, you're like a three-year-old. It's so cute." he said, trying unsuccessfully to stop his laughter. I ended up laughing too.

Then I got hit by something hard, and fell to the ground, the object on top of me. My eyes, which had been closed when I fell, opened to see Aido lying on top of me in the foot tall snow, smiling down at me sweetly. "Whatcha' doin'?" I asked, smiling at him, my hair fanning out around me, probably covered in snow, like the back of my sweeter, and pants. "Nothing, just glad to see you so happy." he said, turning us around, so that he was lying under me. "Ha ha, your hair's a mess." he said, running a hand through my hair, and trailing it down my cheek. I leaned my head into his hand, and smiled at him.

"I love you Hanabusa." I said, kissing him and then laying my head on his chest, under his chin. "I love you, too Hikari." he said, wrapping his arms around me. We stayed together for a while, until the cold started to get to me. "H-hey Aido, can w-we g-go inside n-now?" my teeth chattering. "Of course." he said, kissing my forehead. We got up and went to retrieve the bags from the car.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking out the bags, and handing me mine. "Y-yeah." I stuttered, walking next to him up to the grandeur doors. The door opened, and behind it appeared a butler type person, er, vampire, I suppose. "Hanabusa-sama! Welcome back!" he said, shaking Aido's hand. "Is this the human that you brought?" he asked, looking over at me, still smiling. _'Definitely a vampire.'_ I thought, thinking of the human comment. "Yes, does father know we're here yet?" he said, walking inside, with me trailing behind him, looking around the inside. "Yes, just leave your bags here, and I'll lead you to him." he said, pointing at a spot near the door.

We deposited the bags near the door in the hallway, and followed the butler-vampire, through the halls. It was mostly quiet, except the sound of our footsteps, which is possibly how I ended up losing sight of them while I was looking at the different types of artwork. "Figures I'd get lost." I muttered to myself. I just decided to keep going straight, until, that is, I ended up by a staircase. When I heard voices upstairs, I got a little excited and ran upstairs, but ended up bumping into someone, a girl, at the top when they rounded an unseen corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologized, helping her up. "Huh? A human?" she said, looking at me strangely. "Um, yeah…" I said, trailing off when I heard more voices behind her. "A human? How did she get in here?" another girl asked, grabbing the first girls arm. "Father said that Hanabusa was bringing his human girlfriend, remember?" said a third, grabbing the other arm of the first girl. "A human? How foolish. She must be a meal then." said the second girl, giggling a bit. "She's not that pretty though." said the third. "Um, I got separated from Aido a while ago, could you perhaps take me to him? Or to his father?" I asked, rubbing my head, where a bumped it on the floor, trying not to feel offended.

"Oh! She spoke." said the second girl. "Just follow us, we were just going to meet brother now." said, the first girl. "Ok." I said quietly, following them down the hall behind me. As we walked, they kept looking behind themselves at me. To either make sure I was still there, or to just see why Aido had fallen in love with me, I wasn't sure which. One thing I noticed about all three of them, was that they all had blond hair, and light blue eyes. _'So familiar. Wait!' _I thought. "Would you three happen to be Aido's sisters?" I asked. "Yes, we just said a moment ago that we were going to see brother." said one of them, I didn't know which, without any malice, looking back at me.

"Oh, right." I said, looking down at my feet in my embarrassment. "Humans are a little slow." commented one of the three. My cheeks blushed from embarrassment. We stopped at a pair of double doors that looked like they led to an office-type room. One of the girls knocked on the doors, and went inside one by one when a deep voice from inside called 'enter'. I followed them inside tentatively, like a lost little lamb in a den of wolves. The room was indeed an office when I looked around, and when my eyes stopped on the person seated at a deep colored desk at one end of the room, my blood ran cold. The person, or rather vampire, looked back at me with cold blue eyes, and a slight glare.

The cries of the three girls was what snapped me out of my trance. "Hanabusa~", "How are you~?", what's the academy like~?" said the three girls. When I looked to where they were, I saw, for the first time, that someone, Aido, was occupying one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "Hi~" he said, back to his regular cheerful self, when a moment ago, he was serious. "Hikari! Where were you? Did you get lost?" he said, as his older sisters crowded around him. "Kind of. This place is huge." I said, looking around the expansive room again. "Really? It's smaller than the main house." he said. I looked at him with an expression that probably said, 'Are you kidding me?'. he just smiled hesitantly while his sisters fawned over him, asking insistent questions.

"Girls, girls, we'll have plenty of time for catching up later, but I think Hanabusa should take his mate to her room." said Aido's father. "M-m-m-mate?" I asked, my voice barely audible. "Of-of course father. Come along Hikari." Aido said, quickly ushering me out of the room. When we were, what he supposed was a safe distance away, he stopped, and quickly apologized for his father's choice of words. "I-it's okay." I said, still blushing a light pink, and still a little frozen.

"You must be tired, right? Let me take you to my room so you can sleep." he said, taking my hand and dragging me down various hallways, away from the office. "Your room?" I asked, when we arrived. "Would you rather be alone in your own room?" he asked, already knowing the answer. I thought back to his father, and to what he said about 'a house full of vampires' and quickly said no.

He smiled and opened his door, taking me inside and closing the door quickly once we were inside. I looked around and found the one bed in his room, and sat down, feeling sleepy. Aido came over and picked me up quickly to get the covers out from under me before setting me down again. He helped me to take off my slightly damp clothes. First taking off my shoes and socks, and then helping me take off my sweater, revealing a white, almost see-through camisole underneath, causing his cheeks to turn a light pink in the dark room.

I was too tired to feel any embarrassment, which is why I asked about taking off my jeans. He blushed again and turned quickly, going through his dresser drawer and taking out a pair of pajama bottoms that looked like they could fit me. I toke them and waited for him to turn around. When he turned I took off my jeans and slipped on the bottoms. I was right, they did kind of fit me, I just had to keep one hand on the pants so they wouldn't fall down.

"You can turn around now." I said, sitting back down on the bed. "Sorry for the ill fit, I'll have the maids bring your bag up later while your sleeping." he said, picking up my feet and turning me around in my seat, tucking them under the covers. "Your father doesn't like me, does he?" I said, while he picked up the covers and tucked them under my chin. "What makes you say that?" he asked, tucking the sides in around me. "I don't know, it seems like it." I said.

"Don't worry about it, just get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, kissing me on the forehead, and leaving out the door. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come to me, but then I heard the door open again and heard a girls voice. "Can you believe Aido brought this girl here?" she asked. I half recognized the voice as Ruka from school. I kept my eyes shut, hoping she didn't know I was awake. "He is fond of her, it's only natural." said a lighter voice, a boys voice that I recognized as Takuma's. "He's only fond of her blood, that's all. There's nothing really special about her." she said, a hint of malice in her voice. Although, whenever she talks, it's always with malice.

"Oh hush Ruka, that's not nice to say. He really does cares about her. Now let's leave before we wake her up." said Takuma, a little more frantic. "Humph, it's an embarrassment that he even took her to a _noble's_ home. She's just a human. A bother." she said, walking away. "Huh." Takuma sighed, closing the door and following her. _'Am I really a bother?'_ I thought, turning on my side, facing the wall. _'I didn't really think that I would be. But, vampires are different from humans. The rules are different I suppose.'_ I thought, going to sleep with what Ruka said, still in my mind.


	26. Chapter 26:MakeOvers and Ruka

**Big Christmas surprise next week!**

During the winter vacation, I had made an effort to switch my sleeping schedule to spend more time with Aido. I stayed up later and slept into the afternoon. But, while at my parents house, it had been a good idea, I was slightly frightened of Aido's family. Well, not what they would do to me, or hurt me or anything like that. More like what they thought of me. After all, I was human, and, according to Ruka, it was an embarrassment to have a human…lover, who wasn't just food. So I got up around mid-afternoon, knowing that the rest of the…people in the house would be sound asleep for a few more hours.

I tried to move out of bed, but something was constricting me. I turned my head, and found Aido behind me, his arms wrapped around me waist, sleeping peacefully. I carefully unwound his arms from around me, and sneaked out of the bed, looking around the room. Then I spotted my suitcase near the door. I crawled over to it, and carefully unzipped it, cringing every time it made that zipping sound, not wanting to wake up Aido.

I didn't want to risk waking up Aido, so I slipped out what felt like a shirt and a pair of pants, not zipping the suitcase back up, in case I had to do this again. I looked back at Aido and looked around the room for a bathroom, or a closet if I got desperate. Luckily I found the door to the bathroom, slipping inside and carefully closing the door. When I finished dressing, I went back to his room, folding his pajama pants up and placing them on the dresser, and slipping out of the room and into the hallway.

'_I hope I remember which room it is.' _I thought, in case I had to come back, looking around the hallway, and walking down one end, hoping to find the staircase. Or, at least, one of probably many in this house. As I walked down the hallway, I looked around my surroundings, noticing the artwork that looked like it dated back a hundred years. As I did, I lost myself more and more in the house. As luck had it, I chanced upon a staircase leading to the back of the house, but decided to wait to see more of the house. I walked around more on the second floor, until a voice behind me startled me. "Why are you here?"

I turned and saw Ruka, still dressed in a night gown, in the hallway with her door open, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I-I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, whispering as to not wake anyone else up. "Yes, now answer the question." she said more sternly. "I-I just woke up and wanted to look outside at the snow." I said. _'Why am I telling her this? She obviously doesn't care.' _I thought. "Not here in the hallway, here in this house." she said more clearly this time.

"I don't understand." I said. _'What have I ever done to her?' _I thought, as she glared at me. "You're bothersome. Your not worthy to be with a noble, so why are you here?" she asked. "As I last recall, you disliked Aido. So why do you care?" I asked, sick of her putting me down. "I just don't want to see a _noble vampire_ family dragged down by a _lowly human._" she said, going back inside her room. I turned and went back down the hallway, and down the stairs. All the while thinking, _'Am I really bringing him down?'_

I was certain that once I saw the snow outside, I would feel better after what Ruka said to me. _'Whatever, I bet she expects me to rat on her. But, I'm not willing to sink to her level.' _I thought, walking down an endless hallway.

I came upon a window that seemed to look towards the back of the house. Through the window, I saw the patio and the back door. I continued down the hallway towards the door, when my cell phone suddenly rang. _'Dammit! I forgot to turn the sound off!'_ I thought, opening it quickly, and running down the hall, and out the door. "Hello?" I asked still whispering, even though I was outside. "Hikari? Why are you whispering?" asked my mother.

"Oh, hi mom." I said, talking normally as I walked away from the house a bit. "I just wanted to check in on you. I called this morning, but Aido picked up, and said you were still sleeping. He said to call back in the evening." she said. "Yeah, it was really late when we got here." I said. "So what's it like there? Before you left, Aido said he lived a long way up north." she said. "Yeah, it's colder here. There's even snow! I mean like, more snow! It's beautiful here." I said, looking at the snow covered trees.

"Are you going to take pictures?" she asked. "I wish I could. I forgot my camera at home." I said. "I know, I gave it to Aido before you left." she said. "Aido?" I said. "Yes?" said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Aido coming towards with a coat in his hand. "Oh, um, I'll talk to you later mom. Say hi to dad and Haku for me." I said, hanging up. "Oh, right, your mother called this morning." he said, helping me put the coat on. "So I heard." I said, zipping the coat up.

"Here's your camera." he said. "You know, you don't have any pictures of us together yet." he said, handing me my camera. "Whenever I wanted to take a picture, it was always somewhere else." I said, snapping a picture of him. "Come on, smile." I said, going to take another picture of him. "Only if you're in the picture with me." he said, wrapping his arms around me, and holding me close. "I'll try." I said, turning around in his arms and holding the camera out in front of us, and snapping a picture.

"Hey, you'll turn up in the picture right?" I asked, looking at the screen. "That's a myth." he said, looking over my shoulder at the screen. "It's a good picture." I said. He nodded, rested his chin on my shoulder. In the picture, we were smiling. The snow covered house behind us, and the snow falling lightly around us. Aido looking lovingly at me. "So, how are you enjoying your stay here so far." he asked, as I turned around in his arms, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I like it." I said, looking up at him. "Hmm." he hummed, kissing me. "Hanabusa-sama! Kaname-sama wishes to speak with you." said the voice of the butler, a few minutes later. "Ah, okay." he called. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the door, slipping the coat off my shoulders and handing both his and mine to the butler. "Please take Hikari to the kitchen and get her something to eat." he told him, ruffling my hair, and walking down the hallway. "This way Hiakri-sama." said the butler, leading the way down the opposite direction. I looked back towards Aido, but he was already out of sight.

Aido's POV~

I found Kaname and my father in the study, pouring over letters from the council. "Aido, I'd like to speak with you." said Kaname, putting down a report. "Yes Kaname-sama?" I said, standing in front of the desk, looking over the papers. "Did you take care of that Level-E in Hikari's hometown?" he asked, picking up another paper. "Not yet, but I know who it is." I said, picking up one of the reports on a victim.

"Would you mind telling us who it is?" my father asked, leaning back in his chair. "That's the funny thing. I found out he was Hikari's abusive, ex-boyfriend." I said, crossing my arms, after reading the report. "His creator must have been in the area then." Kaname said.

"Why didn't you take care of him after finding out?" my father asked, looking directly at me. "It would have been too complicated trying to find out information about where he might be from Hikari. I didn't want to upset her by bringing up bad memories." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. Just talking about him made me want to kill him. My father sighed and said, "Just take care of him when you two go back alright?"

"Yes father." I agreed, right before I heard a brief scream, followed by multiple feet running upstairs. "Aido! Help me!" I heard Hikari yell as she ran by the room at top speed. "Aido, I believe Hikari is in need of assistance." said kaname looking towards the door as my three sisters ran by. "Hikari!~", "Just let us do your hair!~", "It'll only take a minute!~" they said. "You may go Hanabusa." said my father, watching in slight amusement.

"Alright. Hikari!" I yelled, rushing out of the room to catch up with her. I followed her scent until I came upon a dead end with a doorway leading up to the rarely used forth floor. I opened the door and went up stairs, following her scent until I found her hiding

In one of the rooms behind a number of large paintings. "Hikari! There you are!" I said, touching her arm to let her know where I was in the dark room. "Aido save me! You're sisters are trying to turn me into a Barbie doll!" she said, looking towards the door.

"What happened?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh. "I don't know. One minute, I'm eating dinner, er, breakfast, and the next, they're saying that I should wear more make-up." she whined, as I led her out of the room. "I think you're the only human alive that was able to out run a vampire, let alone three." I said, laughing. She looked away and pouted. It was too cute. "They're just teasing you." I said, trying to calm her. She was quiet for a minute, then she said quietly, "Aido, do you think I'm bothersome?" I stopped, stopping her with me, and looked at her. "Who told you that?" I asked, getting upset.

"No one, I just feel like I might be." she said, looking down at her feet. "You're not bothersome. don't ever think that, and don't let people tell to you that." I said, hugging her close. She clutched my shirt and we eventually separated, and continued down the hallway. It took a few minutes before we were back on the first floor. And a few more minutes until we walked to were everyone else was.

"Aido! Hikari! What happened? I heard screaming." said Ichijo, looking up from a deck of cards. "My sisters were trying to turn Hikari into a Barbie doll." I said, taking Hikari's hand and leading her into the room. "I was wondering why it was so noisy. I shouldn't be surprised that it was you." Ruka said, talking to Hikari, not even bothering to look up from her tea cup.

I scowled a bit, and walked Hikari over to the couch to sit next to Ichijo. For some strange reason, she seemed to like him best of the others. "Don't listen to her Hikari, she's just jealous." I said, sitting down next to her. "Tch. Jealous of what?" she asked, looking a little aggravated. "She's nicer than you. That's for sure." I said, handing Hikari one of the tea cups off of the tray, and taking my own.

"Humph, what's 'for sure' is her bad taste in men, let alone boys." she remarked. "Ruka." I growled, almost feral. "Aido, please leave it alone." said a small voice beside me. I turned to look at Hikari. "But she-" I said, Hikari cutting me off. "Hanabusa, please calm down." she said, leaning close to my ear. Her breath tickling my skin. "A-alright." I said, blushing lightly.

"Hikari, would you like to play a game?" asked Ichijo, shuffling the deck of cards. "Sure, what game?" she asked, putting down her cup and turning towards Ichijo.

Hikari's POV~

"You win again, Hikari!" Ichijo said, again. So far, I've won five games of old maid in a row, and I was 99% he was letting me win. "You're letting me win, aren't you?" I asked, dealing out the cards again. He just smiled and picked up his. 100% now. I looked beside at Aido who still looked like he would kill Ruka. "Aido, do you want to play?" I asked, a little timidly. "Maybe later." he said, looking over a pile of papers the butler had brought him. I turned back to Ichijo, picking a card from his hand.

A while later, when everyone was either in there own room, or talking with each other in the living room, I heard the familiar tones of a piano playing softly by. I got up and walked towards the sound, turning a few corners, until I saw one of the staff playing a large, black, grand piano in the center of the room. I stood against the wall and listened for awhile.

"Miss, do you need something?" he asked, when the song ended. "Oh, no, I don't, I was just listening." I said, walking closer. "Do you play?" he asked, standing up from the piano bench. "A little, but not as good as you." I said, silently stroking the keys. "Would you like to play?" he asked, picking up a folder of sheet music. "Um, is that all right?" I asked, taking the folder, and flipping through the music.

"Of, course, shall I get the young master?" he asked, motioning towards the doorway. "No, I don't want to bother him." I said, taking out several sheets of paper. Nothing too hard, but not too easy either. "If you want to stay, I don't mind." I said, looking back at him. "No, I have other things to tack care of. But, feel free to play whenever you like." he said, walking out of the room, leaving me alone.

I turned back to the keys, and began to softly play. A half-hour later, Ichijo walked into the room and looked surprised to see me at the piano. "I was wondering where you walked off to." he said, looking down at my hands as they played the song. "Yeah, I heard the piano awhile ago, and just ended up playing." I said, the song ending. "Might I suggest a song?" he asked, picking up the folder and leafing through it. "Sure." I said, as he placed a variety of sheets on the music stand.

Pretty soon, he was singing along to 'Heart and Soul'; it was fun to watch him. Unlike the other vampires, he was more cheerful and light, while the others were dark and moody. At the end of the song, we both heard clapping by the doorway. When we looked we saw Aido leaning against the door frame. "You two are quite a pair." he said, sounding a little irritated. "We just get along is all." said, Ichijo, getting up from the piano bench. "Hikari, do you want to play another game later?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure Takuma." I said, as he left the room. Aido pouted a little, and sat on the bench. "You two seem chummy." he said, crossing his arms, and looking off to the side. "It's like he said Aido. We just get along." I said, swinging around to face him. "Hmm." he hummed, still pouting. _'He's jealous.'_ I thought, kissing his cheek. "I like him as a friend Hanabusa. You know I love you, you don't have to be jealous." I said, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. "I'm not jealous, I just don't want to share you with anyone else." he said, kissing me softly.

The rest of the night was full of games with Ichijo and Aido, silent conversing with Rima, and Akatsuki, and sneaking away with Aido to secret places, to spend time alone with each other. A.K.A: making out and getting caught continuously by one of Aido's friends or his sisters, who still wanted to turn me into a Barbie doll. After all the pleading, I changed my mind out of insanity. "Okay! Okay! I'll let you do my hair and make-up and whatever! But nothing over the top." I said, covering my ears, not wanting to listen to my own surrender.

They cheered at my surrender, and grabbed both of my arms, dragging me away back to one of their rooms, leaving Aido grinning. I was dragged to Aido's sister's, Tsukiko's, room, and pulled into an expansive bathroom that looked like the inside of a stylish salon. They sat me in front of three large mirrors and pulled out the tie that had been holding my hair in a ponytail.

They called several maids to help, and soon started working on my hair, endless pulling through knots and scratching my scalp with a pick. I was too busy squeezing my eyes shut to get through the pain, that I didn't see the scissors one of the maids was holding, until I heard faint snipping, and felt the end of my hair brushing my shoulders. I opened my eyes quickly and saw in the mirror that my hair was now shoulder length. "Ah! Why did you cut my hair?" I said, putting my hands on my head.

"You look cuter with short hair." said one of the sisters. "Cuter or not, I want my hair back!" I said, pulling at it uselessly, as if I could stretch it out. "I bet Hanabusa will like it." said Tsukiko. Her name was the only one I could remember, they looked somewhat similar to each other. "He will?" I asked quietly, smoothing my hair out again and looking in the mirror. It did look cute, and it was more manageable than before. They smiled knowingly. "O-okay, but nothing extreme with anything else. Especially make-up!" I said, leaning back in the chair.

Another hour later, my face was blushed, my eyes darkened with eyeliner and mascara, and my lips glossed. My hair hung down, sleek and shiny, barely brushing my shoulders. A red hair ribbon tied in a bow at the end of a braid next to my bangs. They had taken the liberty of nagging me until I gave in to let them dress me up too. I didn't like when people fused over me. It was embarrassing, and I always felt like I was bothering them.

The maids laid out several dresses, to which the Tsukiko and her sisters went trough, repeatedly looking back at me and holding up dresses, to which the shirt part kept getting shorter. They decided on plaid dress. The colors were red and black, crisscrossing at random spaces. It looked like a schoolgirl outfit. The top was short-sleeved, and had a jacket. And the bottom part went to above my knees. "Oh you look so cute!" said Tsukiko, clapping her hands in happiness. A job well done. "I look like a school girl." I said, trying to pull down the skirt more to make it longer, while looking in the mirror.

"Well aren't you one?" one of the girls asked, taking out my hand and inspecting my nails. "Well, yes, but…now that I think about it. The schools uniform's skirts are shorter than this." I said. They let me go, but followed me anyway. I think they wanted to see the expression on Aido's face when he saw me. I went down to the living room, and took a deep breath before going in.

Everyone was gone except for Kaname and Aido. Kaname was reading a big leather book, and Aido was looking at papers again, and when he heard me come in, he looked up. His eyes widened, and his mouth slightly dropped. His face went beet red as his eyes looked me up and down. "Y-your hair." he said, still slightly gaping. "Yeah." I said, reaching a hand up to tug at my braid. "A-and your clothes." he said, turning a brighter shade of red as he looked down again. "Yeah, your sisters' turned me into a Barbie doll." I said, sitting down next to him.

Kaname left the room, and Aido's sisters' were nowhere to be found. "D-do you like it?" I said, fidgeting with the skirt again. "Y-yeah, I like hair, it's shorter now." he said, stating the obvious, while trailing his fingers through my hair. "H-how do I look?" I asked, turning a little red. He cupped my cheek and brought me closer, kissing me softly and sweetly. "Absolutely beautiful." he whispered in my ear.


	27. Chapter 27:Thunderstorms and Threats

**Merry Christmas!**

Aido's POV~

"She fell asleep?" Akatsuki asked, walking into the room carrying a book. "Yeah, right around four." I said, looking down at Hikari curled up between my legs and against my chest on the couch, while I leaned back against the arm rest. "Did you tell her yet? About the Level-E you were supposed to take care of?" he asked, not looking up from the book. "No, she would take it the wrong way." I said.

"You're afraid that she might still have feelings for him." he said. It wasn't really a question. "I don't see how she possibly could." I said after a moment of silence, thinking about what Hikari had said about him, my arms tightening around her. "You don't know where he is, and you have to finish him before break is over. You have to tell her sometime." he said, looking over his book at me.

I looked back down at Hikari. How safe and worry-free she was in my arms. How could anyone hurt someone so sweet and gentle? I buried my face in her hair, the scent had changed from sweet fruits to that of lilacs, and freesia. _'They must have used a different smelling shampoo when they used Hikari as a 'Barbie doll'.' _I thought, thinking back to when my sisters had dragged her off to what she thought was inevitable doom.

"I'm going to bed Akatsuki. Good night." I said, picking up Hikari bridal style, and carrying her towards the stairs. "Mind her skirt." he said, making me freeze up. _'Her skirt! It's too short!'_ I thought, blushing furiously as I thought of it. _'Please let no one see!'_ I thought, praying silently for no one to come across our path. Especially Ichijo.

Luck paid off, everyone was already sleep, or in another part of the building by the time I got to my room. After laying her on the bed, I debated whether or not to dress her in her pajamas. My face turned red at the thought of seeing her…um…unmentionables. So, instead I just took off the blazer, and the blouse, sighing in relief when I saw she still had her camisole underneath. I looked down, and instantly blushed, when I saw her skirt. _'That's staying on._' I thought, laying the clothes on the back of a chair, and then getting out my own sleepwear.

After changing, I climbed in bed beside her and tucked the covers around us both. When my arms went to circle around her waist to pull her closer, my hand accidentally brushed her thigh, just under her skirt, making her squeak out a small moan. After which she then shifting her leg closer to mine, her calf brushing against my hip as she wrapped her legs and arms around me. She mumbled a few words, and my body grew less tense from the sudden movement.

I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her head under my chin, mumbling my own words before drifting off.

"Never, ever leave me." she had said. "Never, ever." I had agreed.

Hikari's POV~

There are two surprises I thought I would never have to encounter again. The first: waking up with my arms and legs wrapped around Aido. Today, I had woken up a few minutes before Aido and the others normally did. "Don't be embarrassed. We both agreed that we would go a little further bit by bit." he said, pulling out his day…er, well, night clothes. "Yeah, but I didn't think I could do that in my sleep again." I said embarrassed, getting up from the bed and going over to my suitcase.

'_Huh, that's strange. My suitcase looks overstuffed.'_ I thought, unzipping the it. Clothes spilled out of my small suitcase, each piece of fabric foreign to me. "What the hell?" I said slowly, looking though the multi-colored fabrics. "It seems my sisters have replaces your wardrobe." Aido said, picking up A low-cut blouse made of what looked like expensive fabric, obviously not mine.

"I'm not wearing any of this." I said, too afraid to touch the clothing. Too much low-cut, too much short skirt. "Well it's either this, or greeting everyone in your underwear." he said clearly enjoying my misery. "You're not fair." I grumbled, sorting through the clothes one at a time, while Aido went into his bathroom to change.

When he came back out, I had sorted the clothes into three piles on the bed: Fine, Maybe, and No way in hell. "So which one are you putting on?" he asked, picking up a back-less, and almost skirt-less dress from the "No way in hell" pile. "None from this pile." I said, grabbing the dress and throwing it back onto the pile. "So which one then?" he asked. "You pick. This one or this one." I said, holding up two outfits. The first was a short-sleeved blue-white dress, the skirt ending at about my knees, and the chest dipping a bit in the front, but would hopefully not show anything.

The second was the low cut, shiny, silver blouse, and a dark blue skirt that ended above the knee. "This one." I said pointing to the blouse and skirt. I nodded and put the dress back on the pile before going into the bathroom to change clothes. "I wonder if I can talk you're sisters into giving me a few pairs of my pants and a sweater or two." I said, coming out of the bathroom and piling the clothes back into the suitcase.

"Why?" Aido asked, handing me the clothes. "I want to go outside and walk around some more." I said, looking out his window at the darkening sky. "You should probably do that soon, there's supposed to be a thunder storm tonight. The snow will probably melt away." he said. "Thunderstorms?" I asked a little nervous. "Yes, we sometimes get unexpected weather up here." he said, mistaking my tone for that of confusion. In truth, I was afraid of thunderstorms.

When I had found Tsukiko, I had convinced her to give me back some of my clothes, and had reassured me that she would give back the rest when I left. I think she just wanted to see Aido's reaction, but I think Tsukiko and her sisters wanted to bring Aido and me together. Afterwards, I practically dragged Aido outside, while he kept making excuses that it was too cold outside, and he didn't like it. To which I said that his own power was ice, so he was already used to it.

Once outside, he changed his mind quickly and helped me to build a snowman before it grew too dark. We were out there well past night fall, chucking snowballs at each other, and watching the stars disappear behind the clouds of the oncoming storm. _'What am I going to do?'_ I thought, shrugging off my coat, and taking off my boots. We walked back to the living room where the others were either talking or reading. Aido and I took our seats on the couch next to Ichijo. I repeatedly looked out the window at the darkening sky and the beginning pitter-patter of the raindrops, that was sure to turn into an out of control shower.

"It's going to be a real storm." said Ichijo, with real enthusiasm in his voice. _'Nothing ever gets him down.'_ I thought as the rain picked up. Glad that the thunder and lightning hadn't started yet. Because when it started, I was going to hide somewhere where no one would find me. I wanted to be brave, but it always takes me by surprise, and it always scares me. I didn't want to look weak in Aido's eyes. Like how Yori always saw me.

So when the first round of thunder struck, it shattered my bones, down to the core, and fear began to make itself known. I gritted my teeth, and clenched my hands together. When the lightning struck after several more rounds of thunder, the lights in the house turned off, and it was so dark, I could barely see, and my breath caught in my throat. I took that sudden moment to bolt from the room and hide in another part of the house.

I ran down several hallways, often bumping along the walls in the dark, until I stumbled upon the first set of stairs. I went up them and ran along the second floor. By then I was confused as to which part of the house I was facing, whether it was the front, back, or sides, I was all turned around. I eventually found, or rather felt, double wooden doors that led to the study type room.

I opened the door hesitantly and looked into the room. While the house had been dark, my eyes had adjusted slightly to it. When another bolt of lightning struck, it lit up the room, I saw Aido's father sitting in the chair behind the desk, looking out the window into the back yard. "Come inside Hikari." he said, not taking his eyes off of the window. I was a little startled, but I walked into the room, up to the desk. When the thunder struck again, my body shook, and I clenched my hands to stop them from shaking too.

"Hikari, is there a specific reason why you are with my son?" he asked, turning his head to look at me. "A specific reason? Like what?" I asked, repeating what he had said. "Like some kind of gain for yourself. Like money." he said, standing up now. "Money? Is that why you think I'm with him?" I asked, almost a whisper. "Why else would a human be with a vampire?" he said, walking around the desk and standing in front of me.

"I'm not shallow Mr. Aido. I'm with him because I want to be." I said, trying to look him into the eye, but finding it impossible because of the darkness. "What are your reasons then?" he asked, folding his arms in front of him. "Because he's nice, and sweet, and kind and he cares a lot and I trust him." I said, my voice growing quiet as I felt the weight of his gaze on me. "I love him." I said quietly, just as another flash of lightning streaked across the window, lighting the room for a brief moment, just enough for me to see a small smile on his face before it grew dark again.

Before he could say anything more, the thunder roared, and the sound was so loud, I didn't have time to keep my composure, instead giving a little squeak, and ducking down under a table and covering my head. I didn't get up, even after the thunder had gone away for the moment.

I heard Aido's father get closer to the table and kneel down next to me. "Are you all right?" he asked, laying a hand on my back. I shook my head and lifted it up to look at him. "I really don't like thunder. It scares me, and I hate it, I don't want to be weak in front of Ai-Hanabusa. I don't want him to think I'm weak. That's why I came up here. I was looking for a place to hide." I said, tears stinging my eyes as another roll of thunder shook the house.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "If you trust him, then don't be afraid that he will think that you are weak. I know my son, I know he cares about you very much." he said, holding my hand until the tremors stopped. "In fact, I can hear him now, running himself ragged looking for you right now." he said, just as Aido burst into the room.

"Father! Have you seen Hika-" he said, stopping after finding me under the table covering my ears, and closing my eyes as another roll of thunder started. "Hikari! What happened? Are you alright?" he said, rushing over to the table and ducking underneath to take my hands away from my face when the thunder stopped. "…No… no, no, no." I said, thinking of what his father had said. Aido's not Yori, he wont hurt me. "What's wrong?

Are you scared of storms?" he asked, taking my face in his hands. "No…I…I'm scared of thunder." I said, hesitating. Another roll of thunder started, and I shook violently. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, burying my face in his chest. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have taken care of it. We could've found some headphones for you, to block out the thunder." he said, rubbing my back along my spine.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak, that I was scared of something so stupid." I said, my voice quiet and barely audible. "Why would you think that?" he asked. "…Yori." I said. He didn't speak for a moment. "He teased you about your fear. And thought you were weak." he said, when he finally did speak. "Yeah, he thought it was stupid to fear something like thunder, so whenever he was over, …and there was a thunderstorm…he would laugh at me when I covered my ears and shook." I said, the tears spilling over.

He tilted my head up and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. His face was sad, and also angry. "It's alright to fear thunder, but don't disappear like that because of it. You made me worry. And it was dark! You could have fallen down the stairs or something and gotten hurt!" he said, taking my head in his hands again. I saw how upset and worried he was, and it made me regret not telling him sooner.

"I'm sorry Hanabusa. I didn't mean to make you worry." I said, kissing him lightly. "It's fine, let's just find some headphones and ride out the rest of the storm." he said, pulling us up from under the table. "Where did your father go?" I asked, noticing his absence. "He left when I got here. He said, 'Don't let this one go.'" he said, holding my hand and walking me out of the room. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, you must have said something to make him like you." he said, smiling at me.

I nodded, following Aido as he walked us to his room. When we got there and went inside, he looked around for his suitcase after leading me to the bed, seeing as it was dark, and I could have tripped over anything in the room. "Here it is." he said, coming back to the bed and slipping a pair of heavy headphones over my eyes. He said something, but it was muffled. I took them off and asked what he said.

"I asked if you could hear me." he said, smiling and slipping them back on. He did so just in time when a flash of lightning occurred, and then a muffled roll of thunder came after it. It was quiet, and it didn't scare me. I smiled at Aido and gave a thumb's up sign. He smiled too and grabbed a flashlight from the top of the suitcase and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said, my voice sounding really weird to me. He took me hand and led me back down stairs again, the flashlight beaming in front of us. It was comforting seeing where I was going and holding Aido's hand. I squeezed his hand and he intertwined our fingers. "Thank you Hanabusa." I said before we entered the now lamp-lit living room. He blushed and led us back inside, hugging me close when we sat on the couch.

Another roll of thunder started, but it was quiet and muffled in my ears. I put my hands on the headphones, and readjusted them to make them more comfortable. I didn't hear what anyone said, but I felt Aido stiffen and I saw his eyes dart towards Ruka. They were angry when I looked up at him. I leaned my head on Aido's shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. His eyes darted down to me and he blushed. It was too dark for everyone to see his face, but I was closer to him and saw him blush a light pink.

I heard Ichijo's muffled voice, and then I saw Aido's eyes flash behind me at Ichijo that held both embarrassment and irritation. _'He must have seen him blush too.'_ I think, giggling at his expression. I curled up next to his side and listened to the low rumble of the thunder and the brief flashes of lightening well into the early morning hours. The storm eventually quiet, but I fell asleep before it did.

Aido's POV~

I took Hikari upstairs and laid her on the bed, not bothering to take off her blouse, because I didn't know if her camisole was on or not, and I didn't want to take a chance. I tucked the covers around her and went to my dresser to take out my pajamas. But before I could, her cell phone rang on the bed side table. I was confused to who would call her so late at night, or so early in the morning, but I picked up the phone and answered the call. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, this is Hikari Namikaze's phone right?" asked a rough voice, distinctly male. "Yes, who is this?" I asked hesitantly. "Who are you? Where's Hikari?" he asked, ignoring my question. "She's sleeping, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked, irritated. "Tch, who the hell are you? Whatever, just tell her that Yori called." he said. Before he hung up, I said, "Wait, Yori? Her ex-boyfriend? Why the hell are you calling her?"

"Ex? Oh right, that little bitch wanted a brake up." he said. "What." I said through clenched teeth. "Yeah, so tell her to come back from wherever the hell she is if she wants to keep her brother safe." he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, if she wants her brother to keep walking on two legs, she better come back here." he said, I could practically see the smirk on his face. "You better not hurt him, or you will regret it." I said, my voice taking on a darker tone.

"Oh yeah? How can you protect him when I'm closer to him, when I know exactly where he lives." he said, "Face it, you have to bring her. I don't know who you are, but I know Hikari, she would do anything for her brother."

I couldn't say anything, he was right, she would, if she wanted to keep her brother safe, she would have to face her own personal hell. "Come back to her house tomorrow night, and have her go into the woods behind her house, don't go with her or else Haku's bone snaps. Almost like Hikari's ankle when she fell down the stairs." he said sickeningly sweet. "You sick bastard." I said, staring hard at nothing. "Just do it or else." he said, hanging up.

I promised Hikari I would protect her no matter what. How could I protect her from her own sense of duty to protect her brother? Between now and then, I would have to come up with a plan. One thing was for certain, when I found him, I will kill him, for everything he did, and plans to do.

So when the next evening came and Hikari woke up to find me sitting in the same spot I had been sitting in for the entire day, getting only a few hours of sleep because of agitation, she asked what was wrong, and I had told her: "Yori called. He wants to see you again, and he threatened your brother if you don't."


	28. Chapter 28:Reunion with a Demon

**Happy New Year!**

"Wha-What?" I asked slowly, not believing my ears. "He…he said, that if you don't come to meet him, then your brother will get hurt." Aido said, looking at me sadly. "No…he cant do this to me! Why cant he leave him out of this! Haku's never been part of it!" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. The covers wrung between my hands in anger and frustration. He reached over and grabbed my hand, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb and wiping my tears away as they streamed down my face. When I calmed down enough, I spoke again. "When do I have to meet him?" I asked, more calm than I was a moment ago.

"Tonight. We have to leave soon." he said, standing up and picking up my bag. "Yeah." I agreed, opening the suitcase and pulling out a pair of jeans and a low-cut blouse. Probably not the best decision, but I didn't have time to think about sensible things to do. I went into the bathroom to change quickly, and came out a few minutes later, shoving the skirt into the suitcase and zipping it up. Aido packed his suitcase after changing his own clothes, and when we were finished, I followed Aido down to the front door.

"Hanabusa, where are you going?" a voice behind us said, that sounded like his father. We turned and saw him coming down the stairs, already dressed for the day, er, night. "Hikari has a family emergency, and I have my own job to do." Aido said, opening the door and ushering me outside. "Job?" I asked confused. Aido looked at me hesitantly, as if debating what to say. "Hikari, I have to tell you something important. But it has to wait until we leave." he said.

He turned back to his father and said, "Please tell Kaname-sama that I'm taking care of the assignment now, and tell mother I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her this week, and didn't introduce Hikari properly." he said. "Quite alright. She already met Hikari. And I'll make sure to tell Kaname-sama." his father said, quietly closing the door behind us.

"What did he mean by my mother already meeting you?" he asked while we packed the suitcases into the trunk of the car. "I met her when your sisters gave me that make-over." I said, closing the back door, and getting into the passenger seat, Aido sliding in next to me in the driver's seat.

"What job did you have?" I asked, a few hours later after we had driven to the train station, boarded the underground train, and had gotten the rental car from the academy. "There are actually two reasons I came with you to your parents house. Originally, I did plan to spend the holidays with you and your family. But, Kaname-sama heard where I was going, and the day of the break, he told me about a job I had to do." he said, not taking his ayes off the road.

My face fell with the realization that he had also come because he had to. But what was the job? "What was the job?" I asked, staring out the wind shield at the darkening sky. He hesitated a moment before he answered. "I had to kill a Level-E that was in the area of your home town." he said, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "And you didn't get your job done because of me." I said quietly. "No! I didn't know who it was until the last day we were there. I was going to take care of it when we came back to your parents house." he said, quickly explaining.

"How did you find out last minute?" I asked. He hesitated, and then said, "Your brother told me, or rather, he told me the symptoms he had seen." he said. I was frozen. How could my baby brother know the symptoms of a Level-E? "Who was it?" I asked. He didn't give a response. "Aido, who is the Level-E?" I asked again, more firmly. He still didn't answer, instead biting his lip so hard, a thin trail of blood ran down his chin.

I reached over and wiped away the blood, smearing it on my thumb. "Hanabusa, please tell me who it is." I asked again more softly. "It-it's your…your ex-boyfriend, Yori." he said slowly. I froze. "No…that…that's not possible." I whispered. He didn't say anything, he just looked out the window, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. I thought back on all the time I spent with Yori, and I realized a few things. "It's true, oh God it's true." I said, resting my head in my hands.

How he would always go for my neck and bite hard enough to draw blood. His eyes that would seem like they were red, but I always mistook it for a change in the light. His insane strength that always seemed to come out of nowhere like an adrenaline rush. His haggard appearance he almost always had. "I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot." I said, clenching my hands into fists and pressing them against my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up. "Your not an idiot. There's no way you could have known what he was." he said taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"I know, I just…" I said, exasperated. "I just cant believe that this happened." I said, staring down at my hands, clenched together. "What did he say he wants me to do?" I asked after a few minutes. "He said that once we get back to your house, you have to go into the woods in back alone." Aido said, looking forward again. "Alright." I sighed. "Alright? How can you say that?" Aido said, looking at me again. "Aido, it's fine, I'll just go in, get Haku, and get out." I said. "But what if he wants to talk with you? Keep you there longer or something?" he asked, clearly getting agitated.

"If that happened, then I'll tell Haku to go without me and find you." I said. "What if he hurts you before I get there in time?" he said quietly. "I'll try to keep him calm until you get there." I said as we neared the town. "What if-" he said, but I cut him off with a quick kiss. "No more 'what if's'. What ever happens, happens." I said. He looked at me worriedly, but didn't say more on the subject.

We arrived in front of my house, but something was wrong. The lights weren't on, and the car was gone, replaced instead by Chiri's car. I looked towards the house and saw some movement behind the curtain, then I saw Chiri run out of the front door towards the car. "Hikari! Hikari! Thank God you came back!" she said running over to the my side and throwing open the door. "Hikari, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you! I didn't know he would do this! Please forgive me!" she said, kneeling on the ground and crying. "Chiri, what happened?" I said, getting out and kneeling down to her level.

"He used me. He knew your parents were going out tonight, and he knew they would ask me to baby sit. He came over, and just started ranting about revenge and blood, and then he threw me against a wall, and took Haku out to the woods!" she said, clutching my shirt desperately. "When? How long ago?" I asked. "About a half hour." she said, standing up with me. "Okay, Chiri, stay here with Aido and don't move. When Haku come out, and I'm not with him, take him into the house and don't look back, okay?" I said, looking at Aido as he came and stood next to Chiri. Then I started for the back of the house.

"Hikari, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that right?" she asked quietly. When I turned around to look at her, I saw her wringing her hands and staring at the ground. "It's okay, I forgive you Chiri. After all, if it weren't for you and Yori, I would have never met Hanabusa." I said, looking at him sweetly. I turned back around and started walking towards the wood again. Before I cleared the tree line, I felt strong arms encircle me from behind. "Be careful." Aido said, whispering in my ear before he let go and walked back to where Chiri stood.

I hesitated before I walked a few more feet into the trees. After a few minutes, I had lost myself in the thick brush and trees, but I could see the path that led back to the house. As a child, I had run in these woods so much, I had worn a permanent path into the ground that led the way back. I hoped Haku could follow it back by himself in the dark. I started calling Haku's name after a few minutes, when I saw no trace of them. After a minute or two of calling his name, I heard him yelling my name a short distance in front of me. I picked up my pace and found a small clearing. At the end of the small clearing, I found Haku crudely tied to a tree, still in his pajamas. Other than the few rips and tears in his clothing, he looked fine, beside some possible emotional distress from being kidnapped.

I saw no one else there, but I was still on my guard as I walked quickly over to Haku and untied him with ease. I hugged him close, as did he, and picked him up off the ground, and looked around as I started heading back. Before I made it to the edge, I heard faint rustling behind me and I turned around. "Well, well, well. She finally shows." he said, stepping out of the brush with a disgusting smirk on his face. Despite it being only a few months since I last saw him, he had taken a turn for the worst. His black hair was disheveled, his eyes were wild, and his clothes were torn and dirty, like he had been living in the woods for a few weeks. "We were beginning to wonder where you went Hikari-chan." he said, looking at Haku, curling up in my arms, and burying his head in his neck in an effort to hide from him.

"You didn't have to steal my brother, I would've come with the threat alone." I said, my voice quiet and measured. "Insurance that you would come and greet me." he said steeping closer. I toke a step back and put Haku on the ground. "We can go now, right?" I asked, looking up at him with a cold glare, as I disentangled Haku from my neck. "Of course, but why don't you stay here for a bit longer Hikari-chan. I want to talk to you some more." he said, smiling a deranged smile. I looked back at Haku and whispered quickly, "Run straight back to the house. Tell Aido to come back here, and stay with Chiri until we get back. Do as she says, alright?" I asked, looking him in the eye. His eyes flickered once to Yori in fear and then he nodded. As soon as I let go, he tore off in the direction I had come.

When I was sure he was a safe distance away, I stood up, only to get slammed against a tree by my neck, gasping for air. He let go and walked back to the middle of the clearing. "You know, I'm hurt Hikari. You left without saying goodbye." he said. I rubbed my throat and coughed a little. "I wasn't sure if you were going to kill me or not when I did." I said, standing back up. "What makes you think that?" he asked, walking back over to me. "You pushed me down a flight of stairs you jackass." I said. He looked at me angrily, and slapped me hard across the face. My left cheek stung where it had been hit, and then I felt my hair being pulled painfully back, tilting my head backward.

"You think I like hurting you Hikari? Because I don't, it's just that every time I hear you insult me, or not do what I tell you to do, I feel like you deserve to be punished." he said, talking close to my ear. "And, recently, I've gained a few new powers to help me do that." he said, suddenly disappearing. I stumbled and looked around, then I felt breathing on my neck. I turned and he pushed me against another tree, across from where I had come, and Haku had disappeared. He held my hands above my head and looked down at my shirt.

"Although, I feel you deserve a reward for wearing that." he said, ducking his head and licking my collarbone. I shivered in disgust and revulsion. and I mentally kicked myself for wearing a shirt that would show off my chest. However, when he started to lick the cleavage that showed, I turned red with anger and tried to knee him in the groin, only to have him catch it in mid-air, and look at me with lust and greed. "Do you want more?" he asked, his voice sounding a little distorted. "Piss off." I said, spitting in his face. He wiped it away with mild irritation, and readjusted his hold on my leg, holding the middle of my calf. "It seems more punishment is necessary." he said, frowning with bitter annoyance.

I felt pressure on my leg and then it got unbearable. "Yori! Please! Stop it!" I cried out, trying to pry his fingers off my leg. He kept staring at me with cold, harsh eyes. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he held both my hands above my head. I heard the bone snap before I felt it. When I felt it, I let out one long, shrill, pain filled scream. He realized me, and I fell to the ground, crying, I clutched my leg to myself weakly, trying not to move it too much. "It huts…it hurts." I said through my clenched teeth. "I don't know who you're with now, but there's no way he can save you, and there's no way he can take me on." he said, kneeling down to meet my eyes.

Through my tears, I saw his fangs elongate, and he moved his head closer to my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to witness what was about to happen. I felt heat of his breath on my neck. "You're nothing. Only thing you're good for is blood and a good time." he said. Before he bit down, I heard a feral growl, and the heat from his breath disappear. I opened my eyes, and saw Yori crouching on the ground on the opposite side of the clearing. "Don't. Touch. Her!" said a voice in a demanding tone. The air turned cold and frigid, and Aido stepped out of the trees lining the clearing, panting slightly, probably from running here. "Hanabusa." I said, my voice small and weak. His eyes flickered to me and saw my hands clutching my right leg. "What did he do?" he asked, his voice measured, like he was trying to keep calm.

"Who the hell are you." asked Yori, straitening from his crouch. "What did he do Hikari." Aido asked again, only more demanding this time, like he needed a reason to kick Yori's ass. I moved to stand, but I forgot that my leg was once again broken, and realizing it a moment two late, I winced and gave a short cry of pain, as I fell again to the ground and wrapped my arms around my leg. Aido saw this, and looked sharply at Yori. "You broke her leg." he said, in a slow, measured voice. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Yori said, circling away from Aido. "You made her cry." Aido said, walking towards me, as Yori moved further away, suddenly grasping the fact that Aido had a killer aura around him now.

"D-do you know what I am?" Yori said desperately. "You're a Level-E. A creature that doesn't even make the ranks of a vampire." Aido said coldly, crouching down and straightening out my leg gently. Yori moved faster than I could blink, and Aido crashed into a tree a few feet away. "Your on an entirely different level than me, don't even think you can fight me." Yori said venomously, stalking towards him. Aido stood back up off the ground, and wiped away blood from a cut on his cheek. Yori stiffened, and his eyes widened in wild hunger. "Your right. I am on a different level." Aido said, licking away the blood from his hand, his eyes glowing a bright red, and his fangs sharpening to a point, "But, this fight will be over before it even begins." he said, moving lightening quick, and punching him square in the jaw.

Yori flew back several yards before crashing into a tree. While he was down, Aido walked to where I was and kneeled down beside me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anyway else?" he asked concerned. "Besides my leg, a few bruises, and a feeling of violation, I'm okay. Let's just get out of here quick, okay?" I said, grasping his hand and looking up at him. He nodded, and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Okay." he said, wrapping and arm around my shoulders. "You still want her? Even though she's nothing but a broken toy?" Yori asked, standing up and crouching down. "My treasures are all broken, but she's the only one who's priceless." Aido said, picking my up gently.

Yori was in a state of disarray. He looked more feral now than ten minutes ago. His eyes were more wild than before, and looked as if he had lost all reason and intelligence. "What happened to him?" I asked quietly as he snarled, and jerked every which way. "He's fallen so low, he all he cares about anymore is blood." Aido answered, stepping back. "I'm going to finish this in one blow." he said, holding me more tightly against him. "Don't look." he said, turning my head away from Yori, who was now more beast than man.

I turned my head into the crook of his neck, and closed my eyes tightly, despite not being able to see anything. I could still hear though, and what I heard and felt was this: Yori, giving a snarl and the rustling of dead leaves as he ran forward blindly. The air turning cold. The shriek as ice overcame Yori's body in one fell swoop. And what sounded like the braking of glass as the ice shattered into millions of pieces, taking Yori with it.

I didn't take my head out of Aido's neck, because I was still afraid of what had happened. "Hikari, he's gone now. We wont see him ever again." Aido said gently, kneeling and setting me on the ground. He sat down next to me, and wrapped and arm around me, pulling me close. I felt a few tears escape and when I went to wipe them away, Aido beat me to it. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly, resting a hand on the side of my cheek where it still stung. "To…to put up with all of this, how can you do it? How can you do all of this for me?" I asked quietly, wiping away the rest of the tears. "When you're with someone you love, you end up doing crazy things for that person." he said, smiling softly.

"How can I ever do the same for you? I'm weak, I cant even handle meeting an ex-boyfriend." I said, letting my head fall in my hands. He was quiet for a minute, before he placed a hand on my head, causing me to look up at him. "You can stay out of trouble as often as you can. You would cause me less worrying if you do." he said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him, and leaned my head on his shoulder. We were quiet for a while, before he stood up, lifted me up, and carried me back to the house.

When we got back, my parents weren't back yet, but Chiri had already called my parents, and told them most of what happened. Just telling them that Yori had used Haku as bait to get to me, and that I had been hurt. After she hung up on them, she called an ambulance for me. It was hard explaining to the paramedics what had happened, but Aido had summed it up saying that my 'sadistic ex-boyfriend' had gone insane, and held me down, and used a rock to make the break. It was a clean break, so it didn't need to be reset. But, they said it would take ten to twenty-four weeks for the bones to heal. And then I would need a few more weeks for rehabilitation when the cast came off so I could walk normally. Aido was agitated, and I felt that he thought it was his fault that this happened. When the doctors left us after everything was set and done for the night. Aido looked depressed, so I tried to cheer him up. "Good thing I already know how to walk with a crutch, huh?" I said. A lame attempt at a joke failing completely when he didn't respond.

"But they said that I had to stay in a wheel chair for a couple weeks before I could walk with them." I said. Still no response. "Aido, everyth-" I started to say before he cut me off. "No it's not!" he said, clenching the sheets on the bed. "You're leg is broken for the second time and this time its because of my negligence. I should've gone with you, then none of this would have happened!" he said fiercely through clenched teeth. "Aido, if you were there, then Haku could have gotten hurt instead of me, and I didn't want that." I said, placing my hand over his. "It was for the best." I said, more quietly this time. He was silent, then he said, "When you said 'besides your leg, a few bruises and a feeling of violation' what did you mean?" he asked, quietly, looking me dead in the eye.

I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want to talk about it. "Uh…um…" I said stalling. "What did you mean?" he asked again, taking both of my hands in his. "You…you know the shirt I was wearing before? The blouse?" I asked a little nervously. Past tense because the hospital had put me in a hospital gown. He nodded his head, and I continued. "Well, he…he took advantage of how…low-cut and open it was." I said. I had anticipated anger and resentment from Aido, but he just showed revulsion and sorrow. "Where?" he asked, sitting on the bed and looking at me. "Where what?" I asked, confused as to what he was getting at. "Where did he touch you, I want to erase what he did." he said, kissing my neck gently, and trialing butterfly kisses along my collarbone. My breathing hitched and I extended my neck to give him further access. He placed his hand on mine and leaned me back on the bed until he was laying in top of me, sucking my neck.

He took his lips off my neck and asked me again, "Where?" I looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "T-top of my…um…chest." I said, blushing furiously and looking away from his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my cheek sweetly. "Only if you want me too." he said huskily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded my head a little shakily, but surely. He kissed me gently on the lips, and proceeded down my neck to the edge of the gown, pulling it down slightly and blushing a deep red. I blushed as he kissed the top of my chest softly a few times, leaving me blissful. He went back up to my lips and kissed me again, this time a little more roughly. "A little at a time." he said, kissing my forehead and sitting in the chair beside the bed, smiling at my red face. "R-right." I said, getting more comfortable on the thin bed and falling asleep.

**Shizuo love story is up!**


	29. Chapter 29:New Experiences

**Sorry this is late. I didn't manage my time well, so the next chapter for "Cookies, Cakes, and Cigarettes" will also be late. But, I decided that I would do this. Continue the one week update for "Stupid Womanizer" and do a two week update for "Cookies, Cakes, and Cigarettes". Meaning, one update every two weeks. So anyway, on with the chapter!**

"Are you sure you cant stay longer?" my mom asked, hugging me good bye. "Yeah, Aido is agitated and I feel bad that I cut his visit with his parents short." I said as she stepped away from the car, where I sat in the passenger seat. "Can you tell dad to stop his worrying? He's not going to see Yori ever again." I said, settling down in my seat as Aido slipped in beside me in the driver's side. "Hmm, all right." she said, skeptical that that would happen. "Bye mom! Bye Haku! See you guys on summer brake!" I yelled out the open window as Aido drove away from the house. Leaving the sun behind as we went back to the academy.

On the same day, I had been discharged from the hospital the day after my leg had been broken, again. I could see Aido was more agitated than I was, and wanted to leave what happened behind. I didn't argue, partly because I saw that what happened, upset him more than it did me. To me, Yori was gone, and I didn't have to go through it ever again. But Aido blamed himself for what happened. He argued with me that if he had gone with, I wouldn't have been injured like this. To which I said back, that if he had gone with me, Haku would have gotten hurt, and I didn't want that to happen.

After an hour of driving in silence, Aido spoke up. "So, how did you meet with my mother?" he asked, looking straight ahead. "It was after your sister's gave me that make-over. She wondered who was screaming, and then she asked if I was the girl you brought home." I said, looking at his face carefully. "Did…did she like you?" he asked hesitantly. "Yeah, she warmed up to me after we talked for awhile." I said, smiling at the memory. Aido stiffened, and he looked to the side. "W-what did you talk about?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

'_So this is what he's getting at.'_ I thought amused. "We just talked about how we met, and all that." I said, watching him. He relaxed a bit. "You know, a lot of your family seem to think that you like to tease me." I said, looking out the side window, a smirk on my face. "Oh no." I heard him say quietly. I smiled and continued. "Your mom gave me a few photos of when you were younger, and your sisters gave me plenty of baby pictures." I said, laughing a little. I looked at his face and saw how dark and red his blush was, despite it being already dark. "Which ones?" he asked, the blush on his face darkening, if that was even possible.

"Let me put it this way. You loved bath time, and you hated wearing your baby clothes." I said, laughing afterward., remembering the first time I had seen the pictures. "Oh God!" he exclaimed, bumping his head on steering wheel after slowing down a little so as not to swerve. "Ha ha! Don't worry Hanabusa, your…erm…private area was still covered. And you looked very cute." I said, leaning towards his ear and whispering the last part. "And besides, you brought it on yourself. You created your own reputation for teasing people." I said smiling.

"How many do you have?" he asked, a little dejectedly, looking back up at the road as we neared the academy. "Enough to make sure you don't tease me that much anymore." I said, leaning my head back on the head rest. " 'That much?' You like being teased." he said, looking at me from the side with a grin on his face. I turned me head away and blushed slightly, further confirming his statement.

"So what did you tell the headmaster?" I asked as he stopped near the gate, where a very distressed headmaster was clinging to the bars of the gate, and crying a mini pool of tears. "Just the basics." Aido said, parking the car beside the gate and getting out to get the wheel chair. Meanwhile, the headmaster had already rushed out of the gates and opened the car door on my side. "Hikari! What happened! Are you okay?" he gushed upon seeing my broken leg. "Yeah, I'm fine headmaster. It'll be better in a few…months." I said, choking a bit on the word months. _'It sounds worse when you say it out loud.'_ I thought, climbing out of the car and balancing on my one good foot as Aido got the chair out.

"I miss my crutches." I whined as I sat down in the chair. "It's only for a few weeks while your bones heal." Aido said, silently mocking what I had said yesterday, about it not being so bad. "That was before, this is now." I said, pouting I little. He smiled and bent down, biting my bottom lip. "You should pout more often." he said, leaning down and kissing me again. We stayed like that for a while before we heard two sounds. One was the sound a camera makes when it takes a picture. The second was the quiet click of a gun, followed by a not so quiet whack on the head.

When Aido let go of my tongue and looked behind him, letting me see too, we both saw my camera in the hands of a smiling headmaster, Zero, looking angry, and irritated, with his hand tucked inside his jacket, his gun pulled halfway out, and Yuuki lecturing Zero about something or another. It went along the lines of 'Not shooting the Night Class students' and 'Not shooting two people in love' and all. "So what happened to her, vampire? Is it your fault she has a broken leg?" Zero asked, putting the gun away while glaring begrudgingly at Aido. Aido looked down at the ground and put a hand on the back of my chair.

"It wasn't his fault. And further more, it's none of your business what happened." I said, sitting up straighter in my chair and glaring at Zero. "It's my business whether or not a Night Class student hurts a Day Class student." Zero said, turning his glare on me. _'Now I know why the Day Class girls are afraid of Zero.'_ I thought. Compared to Zero, my glare looked like the look a middle school girl gave her first crush. "Who said the vampire who hurt me was him?" I said quietly, leaning back in the chair. The question took him by surprise, and there was a flash of pity in his eyes before they turned cold like before. "Sorry." he muttered, looking away.

I didn't say anything, no one did. The headmaster decided to brake the silence after it grew uncomfortable. "Zero. Stop pestering Hikari-chan about that, and please get their bags. Now let's go to my office so we can talk more. You two must be tired after all that happened." he said, directing looking at me and Aido.

"Sorry to burden you like this." I said, as Aido went behind me and pushed the chair forward towards the school. "I don't mind." he said quietly. I tilted my head back and looked up at him. He saw this and looked down at me. He smiled a small, sad smile. I lifted my hand up and gave him a motion that said 'come here'. He leaned down a bit so his head was next to mine. I got close to the side of his face, making it look like I was telling him something, but instead bit his ear. He jerked away from the sudden motion and looked at me, a small blush spreading across his face. "Don't make such a sad smile. It doesn't suit." I said, nuzzling the side of his face. I felt his face heat up under mine, and then we heard the unmistakable click of a camera.

"Okay, give me the camera." I said, reaching out my hand for the camera. The headmaster smiled and dropped the camera in the my hand. He turned and kept walking. When we got to the office, Zero and Yuuki were gone. "Hey. Where did they go?" I asked, when Aido and I entered the office. "They went to take your bags back to your rooms." the headmaster said, sitting behind his desk while Aido wheeled me between the two chairs in front of it, while Aido sat down next to me in one of said chairs. "So, would you mind telling me what happened?" he said, suddenly becoming uncharacteristically serious.

I looked off to the side, and said "I thought you said you weren't going to ask about that." Aido saw my discomfort and laid his hand on mine. "With all due respect sir, with what happened over the last few days, Hikari shouldn't have to relive the details of this event." Aido said. "I understand, but I just want to know what happened. If it makes you feel better Hikari, Aido-kun and I could talk outside." the headmaster said gently. I nodded my head, not bothering to look up as they got up and left the room.

I heard their voices muffled outside the door. After a while, I heard Aido's voice get louder, and a little desperate. Then I heard the headmaster's voice, soothing and gentle calm him down. After a few minutes, they came back in, and sat down again. The headmaster changed his expression from quiet worry to sudden happiness. "So Hikari, about your sleeping accommodations." he said, folding his hands on the desk. "I think you should stay in my guest room here until you can use your crutches again since your room is on the third floor. How long did the doctors say you had to be in a wheelchair?" he asked. "Two or three weeks. What about classes?" I asked, not sure how I could get up to my seat in the back row anymore.

"You should probably take a week or so off of school, I'm sure the recent events have taken a toll on your mind." he said, becoming a little more serious. "What about homework?" I asked. "I'll have one of your classmates bring you it." he said easily. "What if I don't know what to do?" I asked. I didn't want to miss school anymore than necessary. "Just ask Aido-kun to help you. He is one of the top students in his class after all." he said.

"Just call me Aido-sensei." Aido said, smiling gleefully at me. I smiled at him in return, and reached into my pocket, pulling out a small number of glossed photos. "Headmaster, do you want to see some photos?" I asked him sweetly. "Never mind, never mind!" Aido said loudly, grabbing for the photos. I laughed and kissed his blushing cheek, pocketing the pictures. "Well, goodnight you two, just follow Yuuki to the guest room." the headmaster said, pointing behind us and smiling. _'When did she come in?' _I thought, looking behind myself at her. "Good night headmaster Cross." I said, Aido wheeling me out of the office, following Yuuki down the hall.

"So Yuuki, how was your brake?" I asked, as she opened the door to the guest room. "It was fun, we went to the tropics." she said, smiling. "How was yours?" she asked in return, letting Zero in, carrying my bag. "Where's mine?" Aido asked, folding his arms and standing next to me. "It's at the Moon Dorm. Now come on. The headmaster wanted me to escort you back there." Zero said with bitterness in his voice. "I don't want to go back there." Aido said, his voice lowering considerably and full of sadness. But almost instantly, he was back to his old self. "So I wont be going back. I want to stay here with Hikari." he said, turning away from Zero. "Yuuki, get a rope, we're dragging him back." Zero said, pushing up his sleeves.

Aido quickly ran out of the room, followed by a very angry Zero. "When do you think they'll be back?" I asked Yuuki, as we looked out the window of my room at them. "Knowing Zero, it should take a few minutes." Yuuki said, sighing at the childishness of them both. "Yeah, but Aido's sneaky. He's probably doing this to piss Zero off." I said, looking away from the window towards the door. I turned the chair around and wheeled myself towards the door. "Hey, Yuuki, can you get the door please?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

She was still looking out the window, but her mind didn't seem to be all there. It took me several tries to catch her attention. "Huh? What were you saying?" she asked, opening the door for me. "I asked if they were coming back anytime soon." I said, going down the hallway with her towards the living room. "They should be here soon. I saw Aido-senpai running back here." she said, as we turned a corner into the living room, and saw Aido sitting comfortably on the couch, and Zero panting, and kneeling on the ground.

"Don't do unnecessary things." he panted. Yuuki laughed a little nervously, and said "If you don't want to stay in the dorm, then we'll set up the other guest room for you. Or you can stay in Zero's room."

"Never!" they said at the same time. By that time, I had wheeled myself over to the edge of the couch where Aido sat. when I got there, he grabbed and held my hand. "Cant I stay with Hikari?" Aido whined like a spoiled three-year-old. "No." Zero said bluntly. "I think that would go against school rules Aido-senpai." Yuuki said, quickly explaining. Aido pouted, and I smiled. _'He's so cute when he pouts.'_ I thought. Then I remembered that I had taken my camera back from the headmaster. I turned it on and snapped a picture. Aido heard the click, and turned towards me, a quizzical expression on his face. "What? You're cute when you pout." I said matter-of-factly.

His eyes widened and his face turned a light pink. I laughed and took another picture. "St-stop that!" he said, blushing red and pouting again. I took another picture. "Then stop making cute expressions!" I said, laughing while he swiped the camera away from me. He blushed again and pocketed the camera before he said he was hungry. Yuuki, probably out of habit or past experience, hid behind the doorway. "No drinking blood on school grounds." Zero said glaring at Aido before glancing, or rather glaring, at me. "I'll eat human food. There's no need for you guys to be so worked up. Besides, I cant drink Hikari's blood anyway." he said, sinking into the couch with a slightly irritated expression.

"Why not?" Yuuki asked, coming out from hiding behind the wall. "I'd rather not talk about it." Aido said. "Do you want anything to eat?" Zero asked while Yuuki tried to get Aido to tell. "Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks." I said, Zero nodded and went off towards the kitchen. "For the last time: I'm not telling you!" Aido said loudly. "Fine. I'm going to go check on dinner." Yuuki said, giving in. when she left the room, Aido sighed and said, "Why is she so persistent about the reason?"

"She probably wanted to know because it's rare for you to deny blood." I said, leaning forward and resting my head on my hands. It was quiet for a while, with only the sounds of something being chopped, and something else being washed in the background. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you drank just a little." I said quietly out of embarrassment. Aido looked at me for a minute, before a cheeky grin spread across his face. "Hikari-chan, do you like having your blood drunk?" he asked. "I-I didn't say that!" I said quickly, stuttering. Even if I denied it, it was true. The soft pain and slight dizziness from the lack of blood, had given way to something I enjoyed. Sort of like a pleasure. The more I thought about it, the more I felt my face heat up, and I knew Aido could see the blush on my face.

Aido leaned away from the couch, and pressed the side of his face against mine. "I'd be happy to drink any time you want me to Hikari-chan." he whispered in my ear before kissing down my neck. "You just have to ask." he said again, licking the sweet spot on my neck. My breath caught in my throat and my face heated up again. A small sound of pleasure escaped my mouth. I felt his fangs graze my neck, I anticipated the piercing of my skin before it happened. But, before he could bite down, Yuuki's voice rang out. "Dinner's ready!"

It jolted us out of the trance the heat of the moment had put us in. I felt Aido sigh against my neck before he pulled back. "Later?" he asked, nuzzling my face, that was still blushing madly. I couldn't say anything, so instead I nodded my head mechanically. He laughed low in my ear and kissed my quick on the lips, before he got up off the couch and rolled me into the dining room.

After dinner, which manly consisted of Aido eating enough for three people, and me, wondering where exactly he put it all, I went back to my room to sleep, and Aido went to take a bath. I don't know what happened after that. But I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard my door slam. I looked up at the door and saw Aido walking away from it. "Aido? You woke me up." I said still half asleep. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry." he said quietly. I looked at him then, and saw him a little worse for wear. Mostly his expression. He looked a little more worried than before, and it looked like his mind was a million miles away.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, motioning for him to sit on the bed. "No, it's nothing." he said, sitting down. I waited for him to speak again, but he didn't. I scooted closer to him and turned his face towards me. I kissed him softly, and pulled away. "If it's nothing, then don't make such a sad face." I said softly, kissing him again. He kissed me back, and cupped my cheek. After a minute, he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my neck. He licked my sweet spot again, and I felt his fangs graze my skin. I felt them bite down sharply, eliciting a small gasp from me.

He drank deeply, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. While he drank, he trailed one of his hands down the side of my chest, stopping at my waist. His fingers played at the edge of my shirt before they slipped underneath. His touch was cool and made my skin tingle where he touched it. He trailed his fingers across my stomach, making me squeak in surprise. He detached his fangs from my neck and kissed the wound tenderly. My vision was a little blurred, but cleared up almost immediately. I looked at him through half-lidded eyes. His eyes were red, that dulled to his natural blue, and they looked down to where his other hand had traveled.

While I was dizzy with pleasure, Aido had laid me down on the bed, still on top of me while he drank my blood. I looked down to where he was looking. He had rolled my shirt above my stomach to just under my chest. He was trailing his fingers along my stomach, making it tingle from the touch. I blushed a light red, and in doing so, I reached my hands up to my face to hide it. What he did next surprised me, and med me blush several shades of red in one second.

He leaned his head down, and kissed my stomach, again and again, going up to the edge of my shirt before he lifted his head up and took my hands away from my face, and kissed me. I still tingled from the touches, and I didn't move from surprise. He pulled away and looked at me worriedly. "Are you alright? I didn't startle you or scare you, did I?" he asked, quietly. "N-no. I-it's just t-that…um…I-I'm not used to it." I said quietly, my face hot. "You didn't like it?" he asked again, moving off of me to rest on his side on the bed. "I-I…I l-liked it." I said, barely a whisper. I was embarrassed by what I said soon after, so I turned away from him, and tried to hide my face.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. "So beautiful." he whispered in my ear while he buried his face in my hair. I blushed the smallest bit this time at what he said. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms back around his neck. "I love you, Hanabusa." I said, burring my face in his chest. He hugged me closer to him. "I love you, too, Hikari."


	30. Chapter 30:Study Sessions and Jealousy

**You know how when cars over heat, they're like overly fried? That's what my brain feels like. I'm kinda getting to the end here, and I feel like I'm running out of ideas. I wonder if this is how it feels when you are close to finishing a story? Hmm. Anyway, I guess by now, you probably guessed that I'm ending the story soon. But not too soon. Anyway, sorry for the super late chapter, I needed to let my brain recharge from the writer's block. And I just spent the last four days rushing to get this chapter in for Valentine's Day. So please enjoy the chapter! And happy Valentine's Day!**

"Ugh! I cant do this! This is either too hard, or I'm too stupid." I said frustrated, laying down on my back on my bed in the headmaster's guest bedroom. "Your not stupid, we just need to work on this a little more." Aido said, closing the book in his lap, and got up from the chair by the desk.

It had been three days since Aido and I had gotten back from winter vacation. Classes started up again the day after, and Aido left to go back to the Moon Dorms. I missed going to classes. Well, I didn't miss the homework, or the teachers, I just missed seeing my few friends. Plus, I got bored staying in the guest room. Well, that's not entirely true, the headmaster always played games with me when he wasn't doing any work. Any other game I won, but in chess, it was always a brutal defeat.

Aido came over every day for an hour before his classes so he could help me with my studies. I felt guilty that he had to get up early because of me, so I told him that it was unnecessary, and that I could ask Yoshi to help me, but he disagreed. I asked Tsuki when she came over the day after classes started about it. She said he'd be jealous if another guy was in my room helping me with my homework. Then she went into a frenzy of fan girl dreams about how cute it would be to see 'Idol' jealous. I just left the matter alone after that.

"But, unfortunately, I have to leave for class. So, we'll work on this more tomorrow." he sighed, kissing me lightly on my lips when I sat back up. "I've been meaning to ask. How do you get past the Day Class girls? Aren't they crowded around the gate for an hour before they open up?" I asked, watching him gather his own books for class.

"Yuuki escorts me over here while Kiryuu keeps the girls at bay." he said. "They're all so jealous it's cute." he said, smiling happily. This made me frown a bit. Although I didn't mind the fact that the Day Class girls always fawned over Aido, I did mind him flirting with them, to what ever high or low degree. I hummed a bit, and Aido looked at me curiously. "Is something wrong?" he asked, setting his hands on the bed and leaning over me. "N-nothing. S-see you later." I stuttered, his nose almost touching mine.

He stared at me for a brief moment, then sighed and straightened back up, waving lightly before closing the door behind him as he exited the room. I let out a deep breath, and flopped back onto my back. _'I want to tell him how I feel about him flirting with the Day Class girls, but I cant help feeling selfish. That, and I think the girls would kill me.'_ I thought sulkily. I thought about it a little more before sighing and going back to doing my half finished homework.

After awhile, Tsuki came by again to keep me company. I think she felt sorry for me after I got my leg broken. That, and she knew just how crazy the headmaster was and that I'd probably go mad being stuck here alone…and with the headmaster. I'm surprised he hasn't invited me to a tea party yet. He's more female than male.

"Hi Hikari. Gone insane yet?" she asked, coming into the room and sitting down in the desk chair. "No, but it might be possible that I've become stupider here." I said, sighing at the miserable memory of the failed attempts of Aido helping me study. "Huh. So anyway, what was it like living with Aido-kun for the past two weeks?" she asked nonchalantly, ignoring my comment, and folded her hands under her chin. "What do you mean?" I asked, finishing a question on one of the assignments. "You know. Did you do anything?" she asked conspiratorially, a devious glint in her eye.

It took me a few minutes to grasp what she meant, and when I did, my face flushed and burned. "No! W-we did _not _do _anything_!" I said, even though my face said otherwise. "Oh come on Hikari. Do you really expect me to believe that the Idol of the Night Class did nothing with you? He's not known as a play boy for nothing!" she said, folding her arms across her chest, and giving me a look. "U-um. What do you mean by a-anything?" I asked timidly, fearing her answer.

"Did you do _it_?" she asked, not one shred of embarrassment or shyness in her voice that came to most girls when talking about the subject of sex. Most girls including me. "No! We're not that far in our…intimate relationship yet. We agreed to take it further a bit at a time, but we're not even close to that. Plus we're still too young to be doing that." I said, putting away all homework to focus on the topic at hand. "Oh my God Hikari. I never in a million years, thought that my roommate would be one." she said sighing and looking away depressed. "What? What am I?" I asked, finding her drama a bit amusing.

"You my dear friend, who in fact happens to be dating the number one play boy and one of the sexiest guys of the whole school, is a prude." she said, leaning back in the chair to gauge my reaction. My jaw dropped open in utter shock. "I am not!" I said, trying to defend myself. "Oh yeah? Prove it." se said smugly, as if trying to make me admit I was, in fact, a prude. "He…I…he took his shirt off in front of me and then crawled into my bed and slept with me. I mean…he slept next to me. Not the other thing." I said, blushing when I remembered his smooth pale chest and flat, sexy abdomen. It gave me shivers thinking of what the rest of his looked like without clothes when I snapped back to my senses.

The thing, or rather person, who shook me from my reverie, grabbed my shoulders roughly and started shaking me. "Hikari! As you're your friend, I demand you tell me exactly what you saw!" she said, practically threatening me with the tone of her voice alone. Somehow, she reminded me of one of those fire breathing dragons from mythology. "Tsuki, calm down. I understand that you're a an 'Idol' fan, but I'm not going to talk about this to anyone. Not even my friend. And if you tell anyone what I told you, I will hunt you down after the other girls finish hunting _me _down." I told her calmly.

She sighed and stood up disappointed. "Fine, I wont tell. Especially since if I did tell, those girls wouldn't hunt you down. They would murder you and bring you back to life just so they could skin you alive out of pure jealousy." she said, chuckling darkly at the thought. It was official. I would never, on purpose or by accident, piss off Tsuki. "Anyway, it's almost curfew, so I gotta go. See you later Hikari." she said, closing the door behind her. I sighed, Tsuki was a crazed fan girl like the rest of them, but the only difference was that she didn't try to kill me, figuratively, and she kept her distance. Well physically, I did not know, and did not want to know, what was going on in her head.

The next day was the same. Wake up, eat breakfast,…get crushed in chess 23 times, go back to my room and wait for Yoshi. "Knock knock. It's me, Yoshi!" Yoshi said, knocking on my open door lightly, papers in hand, with a wide smile on his face. "Hi Yoshi, how are you?" I asked, setting aside the book I was previously reading. "Fine, fine, but miss seeing you in class, I swear that you have been to class at least seven times in the last three months." he said sitting beside me on my bed.

"Hey! I've been to class way more times than that." I argued, pouting and folding my arms across my chest. "Really? I couldn't tell." he said jokingly, to which I responded by hitting his arm lightly, but hard enough to make a point. "Okay, okay, I got the message." he said, rubbing his arm lightly. "So anyway, how is Aido-senpai as a teacher?" he asked, hesitating a little, although I barely noticed.

"He changes into a different person. It's like he could be more strict if I wasn't his girlfriend." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, girlfriend…" Yoshi said quietly, looking down a little. "Yoshi? Are you all right?" I asked him, confused and slightly worried as to why he looked sad. _'Being sad doesn't suit Yoshi. He's usually so happy and cheerful.'_ I thought, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Hikari, do you ever…do you ever think about…about being with other guys?" he asked slowly, hesitantly.

"Other guys? To tell the truth, I have thought about it once or twice, but that was before I met Aido." I said, smiling a little to myself. He looked down a little, his hair covering his eyes. "I mean…I mean after you started going out with Aido." he said, more clearly this time. I raised an eyebrow, confused by what he was asking. He looked away for a second, and when he turned back to look at me his eyes, they were filled with uncertainty, and longing. _'Longing for what?'_ I asked myself.

He suddenly leaned towards me, and kissed me.

My eyes widened in surprise as Yoshi pressed his lips fervently to mine, as if trying to get a response out of me. But I stayed still. I liked Yoshi as if he were a brother or a dear friend. Nothing more, nothing less. He pulled away after five seconds of probably kissing a brick wall, and looked away, probably embarrassed. "Yoshi, I'm sorry, but I like you as a friend, nothing more. I'm sorry I cant return your feelings, but I'm dating Aido, and…I'm in love with him.

He sighed, and then said, "Can I ask you a couple questions then?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Um, okay." I said, scooting a bit away from him to give him room after the…kiss. "Why do you call him by his last name? Why not his first?" he asked. I thought about his question, and realized that I only called him by his first name when I was trying to get him to compromise. "I guess…it just comes naturally since that's what everyone calls him." I said, looking down at my enclosed hands.

"Hmph, your not just everyone or anyone. You're his girlfriend. You should start calling him by his first name. I mean, you guys have been going out for three months right? You should be on a first name basis by now." he said, laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head, totally care-free. "I guess your right." I agreed. "and why are you so care-free right now?" I asked him. "Forgive and forget? I know nothing between us will ever change, but I guess I just wanted to see if there was a future possible for us. But I can see you really love Aido-sempai. So I'll forget that I kissed you if you forget too." he said, glancing at me.

I thought about it for a moment, and then sighed. "Fine. Kiss forgotten, but if you tell anyone, especially Aido, and you end our relationship, I will hunt you down." I threatened. "Alright, alright, threat heard and received, now for the next bit of information." he said cheerfully. I sighed and motioned for him to continue. "You need be more jealous of the Day Class girls." he said. "Well yeah, but…" I said trailing off when I realized he was saying the same thing I was worrying about. The fan girls of Aido.

"Their way too clingy and jealous. Aido-sempai is your boy-friend. And as such, he should be one-hundred percent committed to you. Not flirting with anyone else." he said. "Yeah, but the girls would kill me." I said, dejectedly, even though I agreed with him on every point. "Don't worry about them, I'll make it clear that I'm committing myself to you fully." a voice said from the doorway.

We both looked to the doorway and found Aido looking back at us. He barely glanced at me, and instead slightly glared at Yoshi, who had bolted straight up and then got up off the bed and distanced himself away from me. "Aido…" I whispered. "How long were you there?" I asked. "Long enough to know how we should improve our relationship." he said, before leaning away from the door jab and began walking, or rather stalking, towards Yoshi, who was now backing up into a corner, and cowering under Aido's glare.

"And long enough to know I want to kill Akatsuchi-san." he said. "Hanabusa, please calm down. He already apologized, okay? Just leave him alone." I said, touching his arm lightly. He glanced down at me briefly before closing his eyes in slight frustration. "Akatsuchi-san, if you want your nose to look the same, get out of this room quickly." he said, his voice tight. Yoshi looked at me briefly, thanking me with his eyes before scrambling to get out of the room.

"Aido, I-" I began, before he cut me off my roughly kissing me. He pulled away quickly, leaving me panting, breathless. "Don't call him Yoshi, and don't call me Aido. As much as I hate to say this, I agree with him, we, or rather you, should call each other by our first names." he said, cupping my face between his hands. I thought a moment before I spoke. "Only if you stop flirting with every girl you see." I said, touching his blond hair briefly. "It's not every girl." he said pouting.

He looked so cute when he pouted. He was almost childlike. "Just promise." I said, touching my lips to his briefly. He pressed against mine firmly, touching my bottom lip lightly with tongue. I shivered slightly in delight, and pulled away, causing him to pout again cutely. "Can you promise me Hanabusa? To commit one-hundred percent to me and not flirt with anyone else?" I asked, running one of my hands though his hair before touching his cheek with my fingertips.

He smiled and took my hand in his, pressing a kiss to my palm before pressing it against his cheek to feel it's warmth. "I promise." he said with a bright, warm smile, bringing me closer to him and kissed me again._ 'One-hundred percent.'_ I thought warmly, basking in the warmth he gave me whenever he touched me, or talked to me, or even when he smiled or kissed me. _'I love you Hanabusa Aido'_


	31. Chapter 31:Love and Rings

**Let me know whether or not you like the pet name I gave Aido. Because even though in the last chapter, I had Yoshi make a big deal out of the first name basis thing, I'm not sure if this is a good pet name for Aido from Hikari. So let me know. Oh! And hen Hikari talks, she'll call him by his pet name. but otherwise, I'm going to refer to him as Aido.**

"You bitch! You have no right!" one of the girls crowding around me said, as they cornered me against the door to my dorm room. It was one week after I asked Aido, or rather Hanabusa, to stop flirting with the Day Class girls. Hanabusa, well Hana, since his name was too long, although, I still call him Hanabusa when I try to get him to do something or stop him from doing something. A.K.A: to continue a study session and stop a make-out session. My will almost usually crumbled to bits when he whispered my name in my ear, and when he ever so gently traced my lips with his tongue. In my mind, I came up with a new nickname for him, although there's no way in hell, he will ever catch me calling him seducer-kun.

Anyway, Hanabusa promised he would stop, but not until I was up and walking with my crutches. I didn't find out what he meant until earlier today after class.

~Flashback~

"_Hana, what are you doing?" I asked, a little confused as to why he asked me to meet him when the gates opened among the Day Class girls. "Shhh, I want to make a big announcement." Hanabusa said, waving his arms to grab the attention of the Day Class girls, even though they were already paying attention to him, being fan girls and all. _

"_Shhh shhh, Idol-kun's going to speak" some of them said, they all quieted down instantly, a few of them asking what was going on, only to be shushed again. By now, the rest of the Night Class students had already disappeared, leaving only Akatsuki to look after Hanabusa to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, like usual._

"_I believe you all know my girlfriend Hikari?" he asked the crowd, placing me in front of him, putting his hands on my shoulder. A few of them nodded, others scowled. Tsuki, who was in front, smiled and turned sharply, glaring at the girls who dared to glare. "Well, lately she's been feeling jealous, and sad. And I hate to see her so sad. So I promised her that I would stop flirting with all of you. Sorry, but I hate seeing my girlfriend so upset." he said, wrapping his arms around me from behind, and setting his chin on top of my head._

_For a few seconds, it was eerily quite, however, Aido seemed oblivious to it. Soon after, Aido went off to class, Akatsuki trailing behind him, a little exasperated. The Day Class girls were speechless, staring at me, disbelieving what they had heard. I stared right back, both happy and frightened. _

_Happy, because, I wouldn't have to worry about Aido placing me second to the Day Class girls. Frightened, because the girls were going to chase me down and gut me like a fish. Tsuki, who seemed unfazed by what had happened, took this opportunity to take my arm and drag me away from the crowd, somehow reading my mind about what they would do to me._

~End Flash Back~

Its not like this hasn't happened to me before. When I was with Yori, before he turned into a total bastard, girls from his own fan club tracked me down and threatened me. Although, back then I could simply out run them. Now with a broken leg, that wasn't possible. "First you start dating him, and then you take him away from us!" another one said, getting too close for comfort.

"Hey hey! Back off! Leave her alone." Tsuki said, edging around them and stood in front of me protectively. "Tsuki! How can you side with her! You're one of Idol's fans too!" another one of them whined. "I was. But Hikari is my friend and I support her and Aido-kun's love. Hikari has every right as his _girlfriend_ to be jealous of girls hanging around him and batting their eye's at him." Tsuki said, crossing her arms. "We don't care! We'll never accept their so called 'love'! He could never be with someone so plain!" another shouted. I'd admit it, that stung a bit. I was already self-conscious about being plain, I didn't need anyone else telling me I was plain. Tsuki saw me and knew that the comment hurt me.

"Before calling someone else plain or something like that, why don't you check a mirror." Tsuki retorted. The girl blushed furiously at being insulted, and some of the others chipped in in defending her.

While the girls were arguing with Tsuki about what should be done, or how I've ruined their lives, Tsuki shot me a look, signaling I should sneak into our room behind me. I opened the door, practically tumbling in because I was leaning against the door so heavily. Tsuki came in quickly after me, closing and locking the door so none of the girls could get in. they banged in the door repeatedly, but eventually, the banging dwindled until it was silent outside in the hall.

"Hikari, I know this might be a little late but,…you screwed yourself the minute you started going out with Aido-kun." she said, putting her hands behind her head and laid down on her bed. "Gee, thanks for telling me that." I said sarcastically, sitting down on my bed with a sigh. It was silent for a moment, before I decided to ask her something. "Tsuki, you don't like Hana anymore, do you?" I asked her, peeking out at her from behind my bangs. "Hikari, for your sake, I've dwindled my feelings down to a small middle school crush. But I will say this. He is one of the cutest, sexiest boys in the school, aside from some of the other Night Class boys." she said.

"What's the point of telling me this?" I asked her, looking at her quizzically. "Just getting some last feelings out of the way." she said, sighing disappointedly. I sighed and laid back on my bed. "You know, I know Hana meant well, but I think he made it worse for me." I said, staring up at the ceiling. "How so?" Tsuki asked, the springs in her bed squeaking as she got up. "Cause now the girls have a second reason to kill me." I said bluntly as she changed into pajamas.

"That's true. By the way, how long do you have till you can walk again? You know, in case the fan girls decide to chase you out of the academy." Tsuki asked. "The doctor said ten to twenty-four weeks, but it'll probably be about sixteen weeks." I said, sitting up leaning against the wall for support as I hoped a bit towards my dresser, barely making any progress towards it.

Tsuki noticed my lame attempt and took pity on me, getting my pajamas for me. "Thanks." I said sheepishly, taking my pajamas from her. After I dressed as quickly as I could, only taking time to put on my pants because I had to work the fabric around my pants. Usually, I would have skipped the pants and put on an over-sized t-shirt, but I was planning on seeing Aido tonight while everyone was either in class or sleeping. "Seeing Aido-kun?" Tsuki said, surprising me. "H-how did you know?" I asked hesitantly. _'Is Tsuki psychic or something?'_ I asked myself.

"I pay attention. And you don't really think I'm asleep when you sneak out do you?" she said, smirking at me mischievously. "Promise you wont tell." I pleaded. I didn't want to get in trouble with the headmaster. After all, he'd been so kind to me. "Don't worry, I wont tell. But be careful of Zero and Yuuki. Zero's gotten a lot more irritable lately. I mean, more so than usual." Tsuki said, crawling under the covers. I smiled to myself, setting my shoe next to my bed and laying a jacket at the foot of my bed. "Tsuki, what would happen to me if I didn't have you as a friend?" I asked her, getting into bed. "You would be ripped apart limb by limb by the Day Class girls." she said bluntly, laughing a short laugh at my horror stricken face.

"Don't worry, it's not like they would actually kill you." she said, turning off the light. "Right, right." I said, setting my alarm for midnight.

When my alarm went off, I turned it off quickly, not wanting to wake Tsuki, even though I now knew she was awake when I left. Almost to prove it, when I was putting my shoe and jacket on, and was heading out the door, she said, "Tell Aido-kun I said hi." I looked back at her, smiling despite myself. "Yeah, I will." I said silently, closing the door behind me, and making my way carefully downstairs.

I was lucky I brought a jacket, it was freezing outside. _'Of course it's cold, it's still winter.'_ I thought, sitting on the ledge of the fountain. I shivered a little, clenching my hands together and bringing them up to my lips to warm them. "Cold" asked a familiar smooth voice. I looked up and saw Aido standing across from me. "Yeah, it's really cold out here." I said, putting my hands on my lap, holding them together still. He looked down at my hands, and, stepping closer to me, grasping my hands and them between his, and brought them up to his lips, blowing warm air on them.

"Better?" he asked after awhile. "Yeah." I said, happy that my hands weren't a light-ish shade of blue anymore. "Come on, I know somewhere that's warmer." he said taking my hand and standing me up. He let go of my hand and waited while I got situated with my crutches. We started walking in the direction of the school. I was wondering where Aido was taking us, but we soon arrived at the library. "After you." Aido said, holding one of the double doors open for me. I stepped inside and sat at one of the tables. A second later Hana was behind me, nibbling the top of my ear, his arms wrapped around me.

"Warmer?" he asked, disconnecting his mouth from ear, and smiling at my warm, blushing face. "Ye-yeah" I said, looking away from his face. "Hmm? Anything wrong?" he asked, trying to look at my face. "No…yes…I don't know. I mean, I know you meant well when you said you were going to stop flirting with the Day Class girls, but I think this gave them another reason to kill me." I said, clutching the edge of my jacket. "It cant be that bad." he disagreed, running a hand through my short hair. "They said I didn't deserve you, and that I was too plain." I said quietly, lowering my eyes to the table, and stilling my hands that had, a moment ago, been wringing my jacket.

Aido tensed, causing his the hand he was running through my hair to tighten, almost pulling it harshly. "Ow!" I said sharply. He loosened his grip instantly, and kissed the top of my head, mumbling sorry. "Those girls have it backwards. It is I who doesn't deserve you. And as for your looks," he said sitting in the chair besides me, and placing a finger under my chin, lifting it up. "nothing rivals your beauty. Your hair is shimmering and beautiful, your eyes are as light and dark as sweet chocolate, your lips are like soft, pale rose petals, and your scent is sweeter than the sweetest flower." he said, leaning forward all the while he said this until he was nuzzling the side of my neck.

"Yo-you know, looks aren't e-everything." I stuttered, when he started to unzip my jacket to get further access to my neck when he started kissing it. "I know. That is just how you look to me. As the most sweet smelling, beautiful flower I've ever seen." he said, nipping my neck a bit. "Hmph, you really are a playboy." I said, blushing and leaning my neck back a bit. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked between bites. "N-no, I guess not." I said. Then I felt the tips of his fangs graze my neck slightly. "U-um Hana, didn't you take enough blood yesterday?" I asked a little timidly. "Just a little bite, besides, I thought you said you liked it when I bit you?" he said pulling away from my neck to look at me, pouting a little.

"I only associated the pain with pleasure because I'm so used to it. That, and Ichijo gave me a manga about vampires that had the same concept." I said looking to the side, a little embarrassed. "Was it the one about those brothers with black blood?" he asked, making a face like he disliked it. "Yeah. How did you know?" I asked him. Usually, he tried to get out of doing anything related to Ichijo. So it was unusual that he would read a manga, seeing as he was a little more done to earth. Well, more down to earth then Ichijo at least.

"Ichijo made me read that one." he said sulkily, taking his hands away from my shoulders and leaning his head in his hands, closing his eyes and pouting at the memory. I smiled to myself. _'He's so cute when he pouts.'_ I thought, lowering my head so my forehead touched his and closing my eyes briefly. Aido stirred beneath my head, and I felt something brush my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Aido softly brushing my lips with his own. I felt my face blush a bit and I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his. He pushed his lips against mine more fervently, and I did the same, tangling the fingers of my left hand in his gold colored hair, and used my right to wrap around his neck.

He cupped the back of my head with his hand and bit my lower lip, silently asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a fraction and he slipped in his tongue and rubbed it against mine. I moaned a small sound and I felt him smirk against my lips. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me tighter against him. I could feel the flat planes of his chest, and was sure he could feel my chest, and knowing that little fact made me blush, and I pulled my body away a bit without disconnecting the kiss.

This made Aido move with me, and I moved away even more. This kept going for a few seconds until I moved back to far and caused both of us to fall off of the chairs and onto the floor under the table, rolling us a bit on the way down. When the rolling stopped, with both of us still under the table, I was laying on Aido, straddling his waist with one of his arms wrapped around mine. His other hand was pressing my head to his chest protectively.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, sitting awkwardly on top of him with my hands on his chest and bent over him slightly because of the table. "Besides hitting the table with my head?" he asked sarcastically. "Yeah, besides that." I said, touching the side of his head lightly where a small bump was forming. "Yeah, I'm okay. What about you though? Is your leg okay?" he asked, sitting up slightly and glancing around me to look at my plaster-wrapped leg. "Yeah." Then it really hit me. I was on top of his waist. With my hands on his chest, and one of his hands lightly touching my thigh. "What's wrong? You seem flustered." he said, bringing up one hand from where it still gripped my waist to touch my burning cheeks.

"I-it's nothing. C-can we move?" I asked, looking away from his face. He caught on to what I meant and sensed how uncomfortable I was. He nodded his head and I twisted sideways off of him, and sat beside him, stretching out my broken leg. Aido got out from under the table and wrapped his arms around me from behind and lifted me up. But, instead of releasing his hold, he sat down in one of the chairs, pulling me onto his lap. The action made me think of the first time I sat in his lap at my mother's kitchen table.

"I got something for you awhile back. I as just waiting for the right time to give them to you." he said, taking away one of his arms to reach into his pocket. He told me to close my eyes and told me to open them a few seconds later. In his hand, he held two silver rings. "Rings?" I asked, picking them up from his hand and examined them closely. Each one had two letters engraved on them. One had _H.A._, and the other had _H.N._ "They're couples' rings. Kind of like promise rings. I had them engraved with our initials. I wear the one with your initials, and you were the one with mine. That way, other people will know we belong to each other." he said, taking the one with _H.A._ out of my hand and slipping it on the ring finger of my left hand. He took the other ring and slipped it on his own ring finger.

'_Mine.'_ was the thought that ran through my mind when he said we belonged to each other. _'All mine.'_ I thought again. I knew the thought was selfish, but I loved it. I loved that Aido chose me as his girlfriend. I loved that through all the trouble I put him through because of my problems, he was still by my side and helped me through it. He's kind, and sweet, and I love that I'm his girlfriend. If that makes me selfish, I don't care. "Hana, I love it." I said, bringing my ring up to lips and lightly kissed the metal, then picked up his hand and kissed his ring. "I'm glad you like it so much." he said, hugging me close and resting his chin on my shoulder. I could hear the smile in his voice, and I felt a happy, bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach. We stayed like that for what felt like forever.

But, as always, it ended, and our own personal bubble of happiness burst when the bells of the clock tower rang, signaling it was two in the morning. Aido let me stand up and once I was situated on my feet, he handed me my crutches and walked beside me to the door. However, after we exited the building, a familiar click sounded, and we saw Zero walk out from behind a tree, gun raised and pointed, and an irritable look on his face.

"What are you two doing out here? And what are you doing out of bed?" he asked, looking at me pointedly. Again the phrase, 'if looks could kill.' ran through my mind, and felt like I was shrinking under his glare. Aido glared back at him, but soon he turned his gaze away from Zero and, placing a hand on the small of my back, led me away from him, back towards my dorm. "We were just heading back Kiryu, now please put that gun away, your scaring her." he said, without looking back at him.

It wasn't until he said that, that I realized I as staring at the gun, wide-eyed with fear at hat it could do to Aido. I broke my stare away from the gun and faced forward. "Just get back to class vampire, I'll be taking her back to her dorm. don't think I wont report this to the headmaster." he said, his voice icy cold. Aido stepped away from me and let Zero take his place, I looked back at Aido with a bit of worry. He smiled back at me before heading back to class. Zero glared at his receding back before putting his gun away and glaring at me, mentally urging me forward. I got the hint, and started walking back to the dorm.

At the entrance to the dorm, Zero spoke for the first time in the ten minutes we were walking. "I don't know how you can be in love with a vampire, but it will never work." he said, every amount of malice he could muster, put into that one sentence. "What makes you say that?" I asked, a bit of malice in my own voice because I didn't understand or like what he said. He glared at me with a look that said I was the most naïve person in the world. "Noble vampires live much longer than humans do. There's no way you two will possibly be together. You'll die an old maid, and he'll still be young." he said. This sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks, for lack of better terms. And yet, I already knew this deep within me. I knew the time together would be short, but that wont stop me from being in this relationship until the end. "We'll be together, for however long there is. Nothing's impossible Zero. Even though you think it is." I replied to him.

He glared at me and started walking towards the school again, probably to report Aido and I. I could've sworn I heard him say, 'that's what you think.' but I couldn't be certain, it could've been the wind for all I knew.

I went back up to my room and went to bed, not focusing on Zero, and what he said. Instead, I focused on the brief happiness time had allowed me in the library to focus on the thing I wanted most. All the love, possessiveness, and affection Aido gave me tonight. I held up my hand again and smiled lovingly at the couples' ring that gleamed in the sliver of moon light coming in from the window, and peered even closer at the single engraving on the ring. _'I am his and he is mine.'_ I thought, kissing the band of silver once again and fell asleep to the sound of silence.


	32. Chapter 32:Demented Dreams and More Love

**Okay, when I said 'the story would be ending soon, but not too soon', this is not what I meant. I did not intend for three months to go bye with NOTHING! For that, I blame my own case of writer's block and negligence for time. Hopefully the next chapter wont take an obsessively long time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I pulled a few all-nighters coming up with ideas so I could get this chapter out today, because guess what! Today marks the one-year anniversary of Stupid Womanizer! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it special. And just a quick note, the title of the chapter was supposed to be 'Demented Dreams and Pleasurable Encounters' but it was too long. Anyway, **_**Enjoy~**_

_Walking alone in a crowded forest, with trees surrounding me everywhere I look as I walk along a path, half hidden by long, un-tamed grass. I can't tell if it's day, or night, dawn or dusk. It's both, all…and neither. I can see, but I know I'm stumbling along this path. Only when I stop, do I think of an English poem I once read by Robert Frost. 'Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I took the one less traveled…' _

_Well, this wood is not yellow, but varying shades of green. And as for the two roads, a few feet from where they split, stood two enormous trees in the middle of each path, obscuring the path. The one on the right, was a shimmering white, like freshly fallen snow. The one on the left, was a solid black, like that of the darkest night. Of the two, the black one looked the most enticing, perhaps because of it's odd color. Although, they were both odd colors for a tree._

_At the point where the roads diverged from each other, were two branches that hung low, heavy with fruit of the oddest shapes. The right fruit, was snow white, yet had a soft pink tint in the middle, and was shaped like a heart. The left fruit was the deepest red, bright and vibrant, and looked like blood, and was shaped like a tear drop, and looked perfect in every aspect. Although, it looked rough to the touch, yet, when I touched it, it was soft and velvety beneath my fingertips. _

"_Forgive me old one, but you shouldn't touch what isn't yours." said a voice, as velvety as the red fruit. I turned and saw Aido coming from the path behind the black tree. "Old one? I'm almost seventeen." I said, but the voice that said this wasn't my voice, this voice was dry, and cracked, like an old woman's. "Seventeen? Forgive me, but this isn't the face of a seventeen year old." Aido said, holding up an oval-shaped, white pearl framed mirror that appeared out of nowhere. I peered into the glass, and gasped in shock at the face that looked back at me._

_This face, my face, was wrinkled, and weathered with old age. My hair, gray, almost white, and like straw. "Aido, do you know who I am?" I asked him, afraid he might not know me. "Of course, you're my girlfriend, Hikari." he said smiling at me. "Aido, w-what happened to me?" I asked him frantically, clutching his hand. "This is what will happen when you eat the white fruit." he said, leading me towards the two branches where the two fruit hung. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I didn't eat the white fruit, of any for that matter. So why was I like this? "When you eat the white fruit, you will age normally, like a human should. After that, you'll walk along that path behind the white tree, following the path of life, and at the end of that path, well, it's the end. Death. Fifty years from now, you'll be old, and an elderly woman, but I will still be like this, for years, and years, and years. And after that, we'll never be together again." he said, his voice, small and sad, trailing away into nothingness. When I looked beside me, he had disappeared._

"_Aido? Aido!" I shouted, confused as to where he had gone. I was too busy looking for him, that I didn't notice m voice get softer and smoother until it sounded like my regular voice again. By then, I stopped shouting for him when he didn't reappear. It was silent, except for the sound of my breathing, but another sound joined it. A whimper, like that of a frightened child. I turned towards the two trees, and saw Haku hiding behind the white tree, staring at me. "Haku? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, stepping closer. _

"_Stay back! Don't come closer!" said some voices from behind him. It was my mother and father. They each took one of Haku's shoulders and pulled him back behind them. "Mother? Father? What's going on? Why are you being like this?" I asked, reaching out to them and taking a another step closer to them. "Stay away you monster!" called several voices from behind them. They were my friends, and yet, they looked at me with such hate and fear in their eyes, it brought me to tears. Each of them were standing on either side of my mother and father, while Tsuki was in front, holding a black pearl lined mirror in her hand. _

"_Why? Why do you call me a monster? Aren't I your friend and daughter and sister? I asked them. "You know me, how can you call me a monster?" I asked them. "What else do you call a beast who steals the lifeblood of others, who can kill them without even thinking about it?" Tsuki asked. "What?" I asked. _'Do they think I'm a vampire?'_ I thought, looking at them with disbelief. "You think I'm a vampire?" I asked, my voice a whisper. "Who else has eyes the color of blood and teeth that can nick the thinnest of veins to drink the life-blood within?" she asked, holding up the mirror for me to see._

_Eyes, like red rubies, bright and wide, set in a pale face, with two sharp-edged incisors protruding from my upper lip. I reached a hand up to them and touched the tip, pricking my self by accident. I pulled my finger away from my fang and stared at the crimson liquid running down from my finger tip. It was then that I realized I wanted to taste it, and I was hungry for any other blood offered to me, willingly or not. "What happened to me?" I asked, still fixated on the blood. _

"_This is what will happen when you eat the red fruit. You turn into a vampire, and go down a path that's never ending, keeping your youth longer than we will. We'll die eventually, and then you'll be left alone. Forever hated by mankind." Tsuki's voice faded away. "But, I wont be alone. I'll have Hanabusa with me." I said out loud, even though no one was there to hear me. _

_The blood on my fingertip disappeared, and the voice of a man appeared. "An excellent point my dear Hikari, but, is he worth it?" the voice said. "What do you mean?' I asked, looking around for the owner of the voice. "There is an advantage and a disadvantage to both of the paths. In other words, while you gain something from each, you lose something, of rather someone, important to you." he said, getting closer. He was beginning to frighten me. Like he would enjoy seeing me suffer the consequences of each._

_Then, I saw him walking towards me from the path I had come from. He was tall and foreboding. His hair was red-brown and slightly unkempt, stopping roughly at his shoulders. His coat was open and he had no shirt underneath. His aura was icy, and dark, and frightened me. Most of all his eyes. One was a reddish-brown, and the other was an icy blue. They looked like they wanted to eat me, heart and soul. "Your turning seventeen in a few days, are you not?" he asked, stopping before me. "Yes, umm, I'm sorry to ask, but, who are you?" I asked, taking a step back. "My name is Rido Kuran, and I offer you a choice." he said, reaching behind me and grabbing the white fruit._

"_Choice? Between the two fruits?" I said, looking at the white fruit in his hand. "Yes, as you know, the white fruit gives you a human life, along with your family. And the red fruit," he said reaching with his other hand to grab the red fruit, "gives you the life of a vampire, along with your lover. There are names that correspond to each fruit." he said, giving the white one a distasteful look. "What are the names?" I asked, looking between the two. "The white is called 'Fruit of Humanity'. and the red is called 'Gift of the Pure Blood'." he said, handing me the red fruit while he tossed the white fruit back and forth between his hands._

" '_Gift of the Pure Blood'. What does it do?" I asked, holding the fruit closer to my face to stroke the red velvet against my cheek. "It kills off your humanity, and replaces your life with that of a vampire. Think of it as a poison that makes you stronger after a night of pain." he said smiling malevolently. "What's the catch?" I asked looking up at him, only to discover that he was gone. _

"_In order to gain something, you must give up someone else." he said, behind me. He was close, breathing in my ear while I stared at the 'Gift of the Pure Blood' fruit. "What do they take?" I asked him, stepping away from him and turning to look at him. "The 'Pure Blood' fruit takes away your human life, your friends and family. The 'Humanity' fruit takes away your lover." he said, tossing me the 'Fruit of Humanity' before evaporating into darkness. _

_I looked at the two fruits in my hand. One would turn me into a vampire, like Aido, and the other would keep me human, and I would be able to stay with my family. _'How do I make this decision?'_ I thought, looking at the white and red fruits before looking at their respective trees and their paths. When I did look up, I was alone in the dark, no trees or forests surrounding me. It wasn't even dark, or light, it was just…nothingness. The path was there, with the two trees and their paths beyond me. On the right path, stood all my friends and family. On the left, stood Hanabusa. In this choice, numbers don't matter, what your heart wants most matters. And I was caught between the two._

"_Quite the coincidence, isn't it Hikari?" he said, from nowhere and everywhere at once. "What's a coincidence?" I shouted up into the air. "Your special day coinciding with the day I take back my rightful place as leader of the Kurans. And the day I take my dear sweet Juri." he said, chuckling darkly at the very idea of it. I shivered in disgust, wondering who this 'Juri' was…and if he was in some twisted way related to Kaname._

"_Keep in mind Hikari, that you have a few days to make your decision." he said, before the trees, paths, fruits and people vanished. "Keep this in mind also 'Hikari', you have a special power within you that can only be awakened when you eat the 'Pure Blood' fruit." his voice whispered, sending chills down my spine. _'A power?'_ I thought, looking down at my hands, as if they themselves held this unknown power. _

"_How will I find you when I make the choice?" I asked him, turning around in circles looking for him. I felt breath on my neck, and arms encircle me, ensnaring me within his grasp. "Go to the fountain at your school, and wait for one of my servants to bring you to me." he said, before licking my neck. I shivered slightly from disgust, which made him tighten his arms even more to the point of pain. "Who are you?" I asked him one more time, gasping for breath. "I'm a Pure Blood." he said, before biting down on my neck roughly._

I startled awake, gasping for breath as I sat up in bed and started clawing at the left side of my neck, but I didn't feel the bite marks that this 'Rido Kuran' had left on my neck, only the thin trails of wounds I had inflicted upon myself with my fingernails. I pulled my hand away from my neck, the wounds beginning to bleed a little, but not enough for me to pay attention to now. I just hoped Aido couldn't smell it and think something was wrong, like I was addicted to the pain. A masochist, although, if I put the fact that I liked it when he bit me, and I always let him drink my blood together, then I guess I am. But him and him only. When this…'Rido' bit me, I only felt pain. The most agonizing pain that made what Yori did seem like a mild injury.

I looked at the clock and saw it read 4:27 A.M. I looked around the dark room and saw Tsuki sound asleep in her bed, a smile on her face. _'She must be having a nice dream. Lucky.'_ I thought, looking out the window, and up at an almost full moon. _'A few days? There's no way I can make this decision in a few days' _I thought. Although, I already knew my choice. But…I was afraid of what would happen at the end of the countdown. But, thinking about when it would happen, made it all the worst. My birthday? It sounded like it was more than a simple coincidence Or is it just simply a coincidence?

" 'Gift of the Pureblood.' that must refer to Kaname, and others of his ilk. Aido did say that they have the power to transform humans." I said quietly to myself. But…this Rido. He had the power to too, according to his name. "He has the same last name, so he and Kaname must be related…somehow." I said out loud quietly. _'They both have that aura, dangerous, and cunning. Like their playing a game…with everyone around them.'_

Pretty soon I felt the blood slip into my shirt and into my bra. _'I need to clean this wound, before Hanabusa smells the blood.' _I thought, sitting up in my bed and carefully swinging my broken leg over the edge, before swinging my other leg over. I grabbed one of my crutches and lifted myself off the bed, feeling along the wall, as well as using it as support, to get to the bathroom. Once inside, I shut the door before turning on the light so I wouldn't wake Tsuki.

The bathroom was spacious, with smooth white tiles covering the floor and walls, and a window that helped in airing out the bathroom if their was too much steam from the bathroom. The sink was set into a stone countertop, with enough room on either side for a person to sit on it. Above the sink was cabinet, with a mirror on the cover. Before grabbing the first-aid kit, I pulled the collar of my t-shirt down enough to see the wound. From what I could see, the scratches had begun to bleed more profusely. I frowned at this and opened the cabinet to take out the gauze, disinfectant, tape, and a small square of fabric to clean the blood away. When I closed the cover Aido was standing behind me looking at me neck.

"OH MY GAH-! Hanabusa! What the hell are you doing here? And why are you sneaking up on me?" I whispered harshly turning around to see him, minding the volume of my voice after my earlier shock. "I smelled your blood and I came over to see if you were alright. What happened too you neck?" he asked quietly, his fingers gently moving the fabric of my collar aside to see the wound. "What about classes?" I asked. "They've been over for awhile" he said, staring worriedly at the side of my neck. "I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream, and I scratched my neck be accident. I was just going to clean it now." I said, turning away to retrieve the cloth and run it under the cold water.

"You don't have to do that, I'll clean it up for you." he said, placing a hand over mine with the cloth, lowering it gently before bending towards my neck. I placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him away slightly. "No, you can't. Kaname-sempai already warned you not to." I said, my voice going soft as I remembered the shock I had felt when I saw him strike Hanabusa after he drank my blood the week before. That day being a few days after Hanabusa had given me the ring.

I pushed the memory away, trying not to think of it. Hanabusa saw my growing sadness, and put on a small smile, grabbing the wet cloth out of hand, and began gently dabbing the wound. "Thank you." I said quietly, letting him clean away the blood. "Your welcome. If you get too uncomfortable standing, you can sit on the counter." he said, gesturing behind me. I nodded and made to sit on the counter, but Aido beat me to it, and placed his hands on either side of me waist, lifting me up and setting me on the counter like I was five.

I blushed a little and mumbled a thank you before he went back to cleaning away the blood. After awhile, he threw the bloodied cloth in the sink and inspected my wound. "It's clean, I just have to dress it now." he said, picking up the disinfectant. I nodded, silently waiting for him to continue. When he was silent for a few moments, I looked up at him and saw him looking away, a small blush on his face. "Hana? What's wrong?" I asked. "U-um, well, your shirt keeps going over the wound, and it will be hard to dress it if it does that. S-so I need to, um, remove your shirt to do dress it properly.

My eyes widened at the thought of it. Taking off my shirt, and letting him dress my wound, and also letting him see my chest. I bit my lip not sure if I should or not. When Aido saw my hesitation, he quickly said. "I-I'm sure I can find a way around it, y-you don't have-" he said, be fore I cut him off saying 'I'll do it'. My movements were slow going, fiddling with the bottom of my t-shirt, before pulling it above my naval. When I reached to the point just under my bra, I stopped, holding my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hanabusa blush furiously, unable to look away.

Before, if I had ever done this with Yori, I would have accused him of being a selfish perverted dog. But, it was different with Aido, because we both knew I had to do this for him to treat it properly. But, I also wanted to go this far…with Aido helping me.

My face blushed a light scarlet from what I could see in the mirror out of my peripheral vision, before I even said the words. "H-Hanab-busa, c-can you help m-me?" I said, me voice wavering a bit, but still every bit as serious as I could muster. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, before he opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again. His cheeks blushed a bright red, when he somehow caught the hidden meaning of my words. He out the bottle of disinfectant spray down on the opposite end of the counter, before standing in front of me, hands on either side of my thighs on the counter.

I saw him swallow lightly before he decided what to do. He raised both of his hands up from the counter, and placed them lightly on my waist, tingling my skin with the cold hands. Slowly he dragged his right hand across my stomach, splaying out his fingers while his other hand made a slow trip up my side. I bit my lip, holding in pleasurable sounds I wanted to make at the contact. The thumb of his left going under the shirt, and stroking the fabric of my bra, just below the cup. His right hand came up the other side, before hooking its thumb under the shirt as well. Slowly he lifted the shirt, revealing the purple with pink polka dots underneath. "I thought you didn't like pink." he whispered huskily against my collarbone as he pulled the shirt over my head. "Mmm, _ah~_ I-it's f-fine if it's only a li-little." I stammered as he kissed along my collarbone, and then to the scratches on my neck, before licking the small trail of blood that had ventured down into my shirt.

He followed the trail, licking and kissing his way down to the area between my breasts, his hands lightly gripping my waist, and pulling me against him before one of his hands came up and cupped one of my breasts. "_Mmm~_ _Hanabusa~"_ I moaned, burying my face in his soft hair, as he kissed the top of each breast lightly, earning another moan from me, before he kissed the area between them one last time before kissing me on the lips.

A few minutes after, we parted panting. Both of our faces flushed the kiss. It was then that we heard a light knocking on the door. Aido turned, towards the door, allowing me to see who it was. "How ironic. The bathroom being steamy." she said, a grin plastered on her face, while she took in the sight of us. Aido, with disheveled hair, his jacket on the ground, with his vest unbuttoned, and various hickeys coving his neck from the make out session. And me, with no shirt on, my short hair messed up as well, and the showing area of my breasts covered in kiss marks that probably wouldn't go away for a week…if not more.

Tsu-Tsuki! I-I can explain!" I said, covering my chest with my hands while Hanabusa picked up his jacket and rebut toned the top part of his shirt and vest, a light blush on his face, as well as a smile. Tsuki held up a hand and said "Save it. I'm going to crash in my friends room, so you two can have the bed, 'kay?" With that, she walked out of the bathroom and out of the dorm room, proceeding to where ever her friend was. There was an awkward silence before I finally spoke.

"You should probably go before she comes back, I'll dress the wound on my own." I said, looking up at him with a faint blush on my face. "Yeah." he agreed, going to the window from which he had entered. "Oh, and Hikari?" he said, turning towards me after he opened the window, letting the cool night air hit in. "Yes?" I asked. Meeting his mesmerizing blue eyes. He didn't say anything, rather, he came towards me, and kissed me sweetly on the lips. He pulled away and said "Thank you for letting us go further tonight. I love you"

"I love you, too." I said, smiling, before looking down at my folded hands. "I hope to hear those sounds from you again." he said, laughing when I threw a bar of soap at him in my embarrassment, only for him to dodge it. "Good night, my sweet Hikari." he said sweetly before ducking out the window, and disappearing in to the night. "Good night Hanabusa." I said to the empty air.

After that, I hopped down lightly from the counter being careful of my leg, and sprayed the disinfectant on. Then I wrapped the gauze around my neck and taped the end off, before putting everything away, and slipping my shirt back on. I turned off the light and felt my way along the wall back to my bed. I sat down and set my crutch with its twin on the wall. When I looked at Tsuki's bed, sure enough, she was gone.

'_It's going to be hell trying to explain this to Tsuki in the morning. Oh God, what if she told her friend the reason why she's staying over? If she does that, then the all the day class girls will know! What a hell of a morning I have to wake up to tomorrow.'_ I thought disdainfully, lying down to go back to sleep, leaving all worries about the nightmare for later. However, it didn't stop me from dreaming of fruits and fangs and mismatched eyes.


	33. Chapter 33: Choices? What Choices?

**Okay, so first of all, writers block sucks and it should go to hell. Two, I would love reviews. Constructive critisism, and all that jazz. But mainly, reviews would be awesome cause i want to know what you guys think. So, on with the story.**

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you." I said over and over again, loud enough for Tsuki, and possibly Yoshi to hear if he was listening strong enough. "Hikari, you've been saying that the last twenty minutes since we arrived in class. But no offence sweetie, you're too innocent to commit murder." Tsuki said, patting my head. "I'm not saying that to you, I'm just reading the aura of every girl in this room." I told her, motioning to the people around us.

"Huh, I was wondering what that was. I was just assuming it was Zero, you know, since he always has that feeling about him." she said, waving it off. "From every direction? And Zero isn't even here." I said, looking behind Yuuki at the empty space. Well, behind where Yuuki was supposed to be. _'Huh, Is she late again?'_ I sighed to myself. _'I wonder where she is now.'_

"I wouldn't exactly say she's 'innocent' if she 'did the deed' with Aido-senpai." said a voice behind, the voice belonging to the only other person who'd befriended me. "Yoshi, I told you, me and Aido didn't _do_ anything. He just helped me with a cut." I said, turning in my seat to look at him. "Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I cant tease you about it." he said, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"You know Hikari, I could teach you some things if you want to spice your relationship up a bit." he said, smirking at my face which had gone a deep red. "OH Yoshi! That's a great idea!" Tsuki chimed in. "Hikari, next time you two are kissing, you should bite his bottom lip!" she said enthusiastically. "Or you can suck his tongue." Yoshi added.

Tsuki and I looked at him, confused by what he said. "Hey, don't look at me like I'm strange. I'm a guy, I know what guys like." he said defensively crossing his arms. "Hmm, he has a point, also you could-" Tsuki said before I cut her off yelling "Stop telling me unnecessary things!", covering my ears and burying my face in the wood of the table top.

I heard an angry throat clearing from up front. I looked up from the wood work and saw my teacher looking directly at me, one foot tapping impatiently and arms crossed in front of her chest with a sour expression on her face. "Miss Namikaze, I'd thank you to keep your opinions about our new student to yourself and make him feel as welcome as possible to this class, and _not_ interrupt him while he is introducing himself." she said sternly. "I-I'm sorry." I stammered out in embarrassment, noticing the tall boy next to her. A boy who looked exactly like Zero.

"And Miss Cross, it's nice of you to finally join us, why don't you take a seat." Sensei said. "Yes sensei." she said, quickly sitting down next to Sayori. "Now to wrap up introductions since, thanks to Miss Namikaze's interruption, we are cutting into class time. Class, this is Kiriyu Ichiru. Due to certain circumstances he was unable to attend this school until now. Please treat him kindly. Class president, please take care of him while he adjusts. Ichiru-kun, please sit next to the class president for now." she said, gesturing to the person next to Yoshi.

He gave a polite smile to the class and before walking forward to take his seat, pausing briefly to say something to Yuuki. Judging by her expression after he told her, it was either rude or insulting. Although, since he is Zero's brother, it was probably both.

Class proceeded as always, and during the brakes, a few girls, as well as a few boys, including the class president, talked and fawned over him, about his personality and appearance that differed from Zero's seeing as how they are twins. From the frequent conversations between them, I felt a ball of guilt build up in my stomach, and decided to apologize to him after classes ended.

My chance came when the female population in class ran out to the Moon Dorm, leaving Ichiru alone with the class president. Honestly, I would've apologized sooner, but the girls around him kept giving me glares whenever I got within five feet of him. I quickly packed my things in my satchel and got out of seat, gabbing my crutches and making my way over to him.

"U-um, Ichiru-san." I said, nervously, not sure if he would listen to me or not. "Yes? What is it?" he asked, a blank look upon his face when he turned away from the class president to give me his attention. "I-I'm deeply sorry if I made you feel in any way unwelcome at this school, a-and if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please name it." I said, bowing my head as low as I could on my crutches.

"Thank you for your apology Hikari-san. If you could show me to the Sun Dorms, I would appreciate it." he said, smiling when I looked back up at him. "B-b-but Ichiru-kun, it's my job as the class president to show you around and make sure you get situated!" the class president said, suddenly. "Yes, but…she did say that she would do anything to make it up to me, so showing me to the sun dorms should suffice." he said. "A-all right Ichiru-kun. But I'll just tag along to make sure you get there." the class president said, walking forward towards the doors.

'_Well, he's nothing if not dutiful. Or he's using this as an excuse to see Ruka-senpai.'_ I thought, walking beside Ichiru out to the Sun Dorms. "So, um, Ichiru-san, h-how are you liking the academy so far?" I asked him, while we followed the class president. "It's very interesting. To see humans coexisting with vampires within one school." he said, low enough so that the class president couldn't hear him. I almost stopped in my tracks at the sudden comment, but managed to keep walking as if it had not affected me. "I-Ichiru-san…I-I don't know what your t-talking about." I stammered, mentally slapping myself.

"It's alright Hikari-san. I know about the existence of vampires. After all, I'm from the same hunter family as Zero." he said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "Hunter family? I know Zero has a gun, but I always thought…" I said, trailing off. In truth I didn't know what I thought. I'd always assumed Zero might've been trigger happy when it came to vampires. "But…how did you know I know about them?" I asked, as we approached the crowd of screaming girls and one class president.

"Some of the girls I was talking to during brake, had strong opinions about you. I asked them about you, and they mentioned that you were dating one of the students from the Night Class." he said, stopping by a tree to watch the commotion before the doors open. "They seem to have a special animosity towards you."

"Yeah, it's because I'm dating the so called 'Idol' of the Night Class, and he has a lot of fans. They were probably part of the group." I said, a little sheepishly. "Your relationship sounds like it's complicated." he said, bidding his time, for what I don't know, but I like the easy flow of the conversation. "Everything has gotten more complicated since we started going out, but it seems like it might be getting more complicated as of late." I said, looking at Yuuki, trying to hold back some students, and then glancing over at Zero.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking towards Zero too. "Well…last night…I had this dream. Of a choice I had to make, between my family and my…my l-lover. There was this man. He looked…evil? Dangerous for definite. And…menacing. He said his name was-" I said, before Ichiru interrupted me, by saying, "Rido Kuran."

"W-What?" I asked, stunned. How…how did he know? "His name. Rido Kuran." he said again looking towards the ground. "H-how can you know that? I-it was just a dream…wasn't it? A really bad…realistic dream." I said, not believing my ears. "I'm sorry. But it is. And when he comes. This school will fall into all matters of chaos so he can get what he wants." he said quietly so no one near us could hear, although they're yelling pretty much drowned him out completely when he was talking normally.

"What does he want with this school?! Why is he coming here?!" I asked, panicking. _'Chaos? I'd expect trouble or "accidents", but chaos? What kind of person is he?!' _I thought. "He wants…Yuuki Cross." he said, whispering again. "Yuuki? Why? What does he want with her? What did she do?" I asked concerned. _'Yuuki, why are you this guy's target?'_ I thought, mentally asking her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "I don't know, but it also has something to do with Kaname Kuran." he whispered. _'Shit. Yuuki why, why are you part of Rido's objective, and why is Kaname part of it?'_

"I have a lot more questions to ask, but…I'll only ask this one: why tell my all of this. I could easily go to Kaname-senpai or Yuuki-chan with this information, so why?" I asked. "Because I'm confident you wont tell anyone since your involved in his plan." he said, looking towards the door when they started to creak open. "What if I choose no?" I asked quietly, even though the question is just that. A "what if?". "Then he'll change you regardless of your answer. I'm sorry, but your pretty much-" he said, cutoff only for me to finish his sentence. "Stuck." I finish, no emotion in my voice besides sadness.

I stared at the ground for a few seconds until I felt his hand on top of my head in a comforting gesture. I looked up to his face only to see a small sad smile, and I gave an even smaller one in return. He moved his hand away from my head and looked towards the gate which must have been open by now. I looked over towards the gates, only because I heard Hanabusa shouting my name over the crowd. When I saw him waving his hand over his head at me with a big smile on his face, my mood instantly cleared, and I laughed before waving back so he could continue on his way to class and not make Kain-senpai late for class with him.

When I looked back at Ichiru, I saw him staring hard at someone, when I looked from his line of sight, I saw he was looking at Zero and Kaname-senpai. "What's your connection? Why are you involved?" I asked, watching his face carefully for any emotion he might give away. He looked back at me, nothing on his face given away as he thought about how to answer. "Revenge…for my master." he said quietly, as the group of girls dispersed into smaller groups, heading for the dorm. "Rido?" I asked quietly, so no one would overhear us. He looked around carefully at the others to tell me, but before he could, the class president had reappeared beside us, ushering us in the direction of the Sun Dorms. We bid each other goodbye as we went our separate ways when we neared the separate Sun Dorms.

'_I'm stuck, no matter what I do, or what I say, I'm stuck in this situation. But, what is my answer? Do I choose my family? Or do I choose Hanabusa? And this power. What power do I have? The power to get myself into the worst situation possible?! No, Hanabusa said that only noble and pureblood vampires have powers. Although, with Zero. Can a hunter gain powers if they've been turned? But I'm not a hunter. I'm just a regular, mortal human.' _I thought, deep into the night, until the pressures of sleep and darkness overcame me, and I was forced into the dream world of my subconscious.

"_Tick tock, tick tock, one more day _Hikari_ until I know your answer." said the same chilling voice. "Even I don't know my answer." I mumbled into the air. Looking around the empty space, for any trace of life. "You will soon. Your answer is buried under all your emotion, dig deeper and you will find your answer." he said, chuckling in the air. "What's the pint of making a choice? You're just going to change me regardless." I said, walking forward a few steps, before doubling back and moving to my right._

"_You'll find that looking deep within yourself, will help you find your answers." he said behind me. I turned around sharply, and again saw the same darkness, except with an air of malice. "Is there an answer to why you think I'll gain powers after you've changed me?" I asked, a bit of amusement showing on my lips. "Do you think otherwise?" he said, nothing but a whisper in the nonexistent breeze. "Hanabusa told me-" I began before he sharply cut me off. "Huuh." he sighed, over dramatically. "Hanabusa this, Hanabusa that. Is there anything he hasn't told you about us?" he asked, sounding bored. I kept trying to see through the combination of darkness and nothingness. "Not a lot, since I've only started believing in vampires a few months ago." I said, looking all around me but to no avail._

_I didn't trust him. I didn't want him near me. Even in my dreams, I was terrified he would bite me again. And the same burning fire would ensue, swallowing up my entire existence. "He said that only Purebloods, like yourself, and nobles have powers." I said, staring at the darkness. "And you never thought to consider yourself a noble?" he said conspiratorially, knowing something I didn't. "I wasn't born a vampire. Neither were my parents, or my parents' parents." I said to the darkness, a little annoyed and suspicious as to what he was getting at. "And if you were to go back, say, eight-hundred years?" he asked, his eyes flashing bright red and blue in the darkness. _

"_What do you mean?" I whispered, stepping away from the glowing eyes. "Nobles do indeed have powers, as do their children, and their children's children. However, if one of the parents is a human, the blood is mixed and diluted. The power and the vampire instinct and nature eventually disappear, leaving the offspring human, only to be brought back to their full vampire nature by being bitten." he said, his body appearing, and stalking towards me._

"_No…that's…" I began, trailing off at the end, unable to finish my sentence. "Impossible? A few months ago, you thought vampires were impossible. isn't it more likely to believe that your ancestor was one of us?" he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, no more than three inches from my face. "Eight hundred years makes it possible. Look inside yourself and think of this possibility." he said, before vanishing._

'Look inside myself? Sheesh, that sounds like something a monk would say' _I thought, looking around at the darkness once more. _'How do I wake up from this dream?' _I thought, walking forward in no general direction. _'Huh. Well, the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I wake up, I guess.'_ I decided, stopping and closing my eyes. Although there was no point, it was already dark, what would closing my eyes do?_

_Eight hundred years. That would be a considerable amount of time for vampire blood to thin out. Of course, my ancestor would have had to have a descent amount of human blood in them before they sired any offspring with a human. It makes sense I guess. But power. What power? Is it a name sake? No that wouldn't make sense. Hanabusa's name doesn't mean ice. However, Akatsuki's name could be linked to his ability to wield fire since it means red dawn. Then, since my name is 'Hikari', then I can wield light? Or I emit light? Although, if I emit or use light, then why would Rido feel the need to stalk me in my dreams?_

"_I wouldn't call it stalking my dear Hikari. It's merely making sure that I have a person of considerable talent on my side to use in distracting the other pieces on the board." he said, from somewhere behind me. "You intrude in my dreams. And now you read my mind. Do you know any boundaries?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut, and screwing up my mouth in distaste. "Have you noticed your ability yet? I can see it from here." he said, moving closer to me._

"_If you know it, why not tell me?" I asked, moving my slightly as if to look at him. "How about you open your eyes and look." he said. I squeezed my eyes tighter, and reluctantly began to open them, only to close them again in surprise, at the light that had suddenly appeared. "What…what is this?" I whispered, letting my eyes adjust to the unexpected light. When they adjusted, I realized the light was everywhere. It didn't touch the farthest corners, leaving them in darkness. The light surrounded only me in its warm glow. Or rather, it was me emitting this light. _

"_It's your namesake. 'Hikari' meaning light. You'll make a wonderful pawn." he said, walking into my line of sight, staying just out of the radius of the light. _'SO my guess was right.'_ I thought to myself. He began to walk closer to me, and in the light I was creating, I saw his eyes glow brighter and his fangs lengthen to sharp points. "NO! Stay back!" I yelled, raising my hands towards him to ward him off, only for disks as large as my hands in diameter to suddenly appear and shoot out towards him. He moved quickly, even faster than the blink of an eye, letting the disks shoot past where he once was, and go on until they hit a wall and fried it. _

"_It's more so light energy, than just light. But just as deadly to us vampires." he said from behind me. I turned and he grabbed me by the throat. "These eyes of yours are equally unique. A beautiful golden color. Every part of you shines golden. Your parents should have names you Mitsuko (shining child). In fact, lets call you that from now on. Shall we Mitsuko?" he said, lifting me up in the air by my neck. "And lets not tell Aido about this, alright? Don't want him to go alerting my nephew." he said, tightening his grip. I gasped for breath, and scratched at his hand to let go._

"_Stop…STOP!" I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks. He looked at me, chucking at my feeble attempts to get air, stopping only when I blacked out inside my dream._

"Hikari! Hikari snap out of it! It's a nightmare, it's not real! Don't make me slap you!" said Tsuki, shaking me by the shoulders. "Tsuki? don't slap me, I'm awake." I said quietly. "Good, that's good. What did you dream of? Why are you crying?" she asked, "You were also stop yelling a lot."

"I was?" I asked, sitting up in the bed. "Yeah, what were you dreaming of? Are you alright?" she asked, keeping her hands on my shoulders. Hearing her concern made me start to cry again, and I couldn't stop them from coming. "Tsuki, it's so horrible." I cried, the tears dropping onto the covers and then onto her shirt, as she held me close and tried to comfort me. "It's okay Hikari. The nightmare's over. You cant see it now." she said, hugging me close. "It's so much worse than that! I don't know what to do! I don't know! I just want this to stop! Why wont it stop?" I cried. Over. And over. And over, with the sinking feeling that someone was going to get hurt.


	34. Chapter 34: Forbidden Fruit

"Are you sure you want to stay back Hikari? You've been missing a lot of school, your grades must be suffering." Tsuki said, as she came out of the bathroom in the school uniform. "It's okay, Hanabusa's been helping me keep on track." I said from under the covers. "And I don't really feel up to it after last night and all."

"Well, alright. I'll pick up your homework for you. See you later." she said, closing the door behind her. _'Tsuki's so nice to me. I kind of feel guilty after taking Aido's attention away.'_ I thought, watching her walk to the school with the rest of the Day Class girls. Today was the last day, _the_ day. The day to make my choice.

'_Happy frickin' birthday to me.'_ I thought gloomily. Things were getting complicated. And it felt unfair to the night class that I was keeping information from them. Rido's arrival? He's a pure blood, so how would they react? He seemed like a bad guy, because of his demeanor, and he opposes Kaname-senpai. I should at least tell Aido about these dreams, or visitations, or whatever they were. But he threatened me not to tell him.

'_I should go to sleep and confront him. That would be the best option.' _I thought, pushing the covers away from my head for fresh air. _'Who am I kidding? I'm way too scared of him to face him again.'_ I confessed to myself, staring out the window. I'm so weak. Thunderstorms, ex-boyfriends, vampires, Rido. I'm scared of all of it. Why cant I face my problems on my own? Why do I always depend on Hanabusa. It's not fair to him! I should be able to solve this on my own!

'_Okay, here goes nothing.'_ I thought, closing my eyes and letting myself drift off.

_The scene this time was different from the others. The road or path I traveled on was a simple gravel path, varying in places, where the dirt underneath shown through, and the gravel was solid, like a cement pathway in patches. It was neither, it was both. The air surrounding me was light and breezy. Darkness stood behind a cloud cover made of fog. And light was eradicated by the cover. The path ahead of me was dark, as was the path behind me as I walked along the gravel road. _

_The only light seen, emitted from me, surrounding my feet and giving light to the fog that surrounded me. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept walking anyway. _"Happy 3rd birthday Hikari!"_ said a group of people from beyond the fog. I stopped and listened , peering into the thickening fog. But the voices stopped, and I continued on my way to who knows where. _"Happy 9th birthday Hikari!"_ said another group of people. Stopped again and shouted, "Who's there?!" _

_Nothing but silence answered me. I turned back to my path reluctantly, casting worried glances at the fog. It was a few minutes later that the voices continued through my 15__th__ birthday. At my 16__th__, only one voice was heard. "_Happy 16th birthday Hikari."_ A voice I recognized as Yori's. Foot steps sounded on the gravel path behind, and I whipped around at the person coming down the path towards me. _

"_Make a wish Hikari." Yori said, smiling sadistically. I turned back around and started running, Yori laughing all the while. _'No no no, he's dead! He's dead! He cant be here!'_ I thought frantically, looking back at him as I ran. But he had disappeared. I slowed down and looked ahead of me, and saw a fork in the road, split by a single tree of two colors. On one side, it was the color of the freshest snow, shimmering and pure. On the other, it was the deepest of a midnight black, so dark, the leaves couldn't even be differentiated from the others. "Happy 17__th__ birthday Hikari." said a voice from behind me. I didn't even need to turn to know who it was._

_The voice that haunted my nightmares. The person that chilled me to the bone, and made me want to scream in fear. The vampire that would use me as a chess piece in his game of revenge or retrieval of his most prized possession. But I turned anyway, as he walked towards me, grinning maliciously. "It doesn't really feel like it's going to be a 'happy' birthday." I said, turning forward again to look at the trees. "Ha ha, so have you made your decision?" he said, touching my shoulder, and whispering in my ear._

_I shivered and stepped away from him, shaking off his hand. "No, I'm still trying to debate what to do." I said, walking towards the tree. "Today's your last day to think it over. You only have two options." he said, slamming his hands on either side of my head against the tree, trapping me. "Option one: you say no, and I bite you. Turning you into my docile slave. Option two," he said, leaning in close to my neck, so close I could feel his fangs scraping against my skin, his breath raising the hairs on my neck in fright._

"_You say yes, and I bite you, letting you live with your lover, in return of doing as I say."_

"_Do I really have an option? Or even an opinion?" I asked, my breath coming in short gasps. "It's only fair to hear your opinion since it's your birthday, isn't it?" he asked, backing away from my neck to look at me with a smirk. He brought one of his arms up and grabbed something from the branch above. "What is your choice?" he said, bringing into view a tear drop shaped fruit, the color of freshest blood, and the texture of the softest velvet._

"_Do you partake the forbidden fruit?" he asked, holding it for me to take. I reached a hand up, and hesitated before taking the fruit. _'Partake the forbidden fruit.'_ I thought, holding it to my mouth, letting my lips brush against the surface, feeling the velvet skin. "It's your choice whether or not you want your humanity taken away willingly or forcefully." he said, disappearing into smoke. I let go the breath I had been holding in, and slid down the rough bark of the tree behind me until I sat on the gravel path. _

_I thought about it that way for what seemed like hours in this dream world. And I came to a final conclusion, to think of it a different way. The way he proposed in the first dream, when he brought up the concepts of the two fruits. To keep my humanity, I keep my family. But I lose my only love, Hanabusa. And to choose the pureblood fruit, I lost my family, and spent my vampire life with Hanabusa. _

_My choice. My family. My love. Hanabusa. Who my heart aches for. Who makes me smile. Who keeps me safe. Absentmindedly, I pressed the fruit harder against my lips. _

_Who makes me insecure. Who makes me face my fears. Who makes me strong. My mouth opened, and my lips spread over the velvety skin._

_Who loves me, and cares for me, and will never let me go. My teeth grazed the skin and began to cut into it. From the first bite, the juice trapped inside rushed into my mouth, making it burn, but it tasted so sweet, so addicting. It really was a forbidden fruit. And then the shaking began. _

_It started at my feet, and raced up my legs. It reached my spine and it felt like an electric shock. My arms started to shake out of control, causing me to drop the fruit, letting it roll to ground. When the electricity reached my head, I felt myself black out, hearing a laughing voice above me, as I slumped on my side, and let my eyes close as the tremors continued. _

_When it finally stopped, I forced my eyes open and saw a small puddle of clear water sitting in the middle of one of the two roads a few feet from me. My throat felt like it was on fire at the sight of it. I lifted my arm, but it felt like it was made of lead. I looked at my hand, curled at my side, and saw my fingernails lengthen into claws. I reached out towards the water, letting my nails dig into the ground. From there I started to drag myself, towards the water that would surely quench my burning throat. _

_I peered into the crystal clear water and jerked away from it in shock. I inched back towards it on my stomach, and looked at the reflection within. This person was not me. Her eyes were like ruby's, cold and bright red. And when they dimmed down, they turned the color of honey. Her hair was bright and looked like the sun, but it turned paler, and looked platinum. Her teeth were hidden behind her lips, but two fangs poked out, gleaming and white, sharp and dangerous. _

"_Does your throat burn? Do your eyes turn red at your blood lust? Do you sense your power dwelling within you? Has your appearance changed, and made you desirable?" his voice asked, I looked up from the pool and saw Rido standing at its edge, grinning down at me. "Is your throat on fire? Does it burn? Do you feel the bloodlust within you rise up?" he asked, raising his hand to his face, and biting his finger. The sharp smell of metal, and the a sickly sweet scent invaded my nose, and made the flame in my throat burn all the brighter, as the drops of red fell from his hand, and spilled into the pool below, tainting the clear pool, and dying it a deep red. The swirls of clear water dissipated as the blood invaded each and every edge of the pool._

_Hesitantly, I dipped my fingers in, and pulled them out, the sticky blood cling to them. The drops fell back into the pool, and I brought my fingers closer to my mouth. My tongue peeked out of my mouth, and gently touched the tip of my fingers. At the taste, my mouth began to water, and I knew my eyes had turned from honey gold, to ruby red. I licked the rest off my fingers and dipped my hand in to scoop out more. "Quench your throat, feed on the everlasting life blood, and lend me your power in my quest for what's mine!" he shouted to the air above, while I brought more scoops of the liquid to my mouth, the blood, slipping down my chin, and down my throat._

"_And when I have what's mine. You will have what's yours." he said, kneeling down, and pinching my chin between his fingers, forcing me to look up at him. "Become my slave, so that you may live with your lover." he said, licking the trails of blood clean from my face. I stood still in a daze, my body did not move. My mind was free, and my thoughts flew by quickly, but I could not read my thoughts, voice my opinion. Only to agree with him. To serve him. To do whatever he said._

"Hikari!"_ a voice yelled out, almost breaking me out of my stupor. _"Hikari! Wake up! We have to go!"_ the voice said again. "Go? Go where?" I asked in a daze, almost a whisper. _"Hikari! We have to leave! Come on!"_ the voice said. "Tsuki." I whispered._

I opened my eyes, and saw Tsuki shaking me. "Something's attacking the school! Headmaster Cross told us to go to the school! Wake up! I'm not leaving you behind!" she yelled, looking towards the open door, where I saw girls flitting about, heading down stairs. "What's attacking?" I asked, sitting up and swinging my legs out of bed. "I don't know, but we have to go!" she said, throwing a shirt and a long skirt at me. "Put those on, they're mine but they'll fit you." she said, grabbing my crutches from their spot on the wall.

I took off my night shirt, and slid the shirt over my head, and stood up, and balanced on one leg, before putting the skirt on. It was a little long, almost to my ankles, but it would do. "Ok, come on, we have to get a move on." she said, handing me the crutches. I balanced on them, and began to move, a little slowly at first because I was still half-asleep, but I got better as I went along. Tsuki helped me down stairs so I wouldn't trip down them, and we eventually got outside.

It wasn't long before we neared the fountain of the flying bird. "Tsuki. Tsuki! Stop, I need to rest for a bit." I panted, sitting down on the fountain edge, breathing in gasps. "You can rest when we get inside, let's go." she said, pulling my arm. "No…I can't…I have to-" I gasped, remembering this meeting place, for a servant of Rido's. But I was stopped short, when a voice approached us, and my skin crawl. "Tsuki, don't worry. I'll stay here with her until she catches her breath." she said, approaching us.

"Nami? But-" Tsuki started to say, before Nami interrupted again. "Don't worry, we'll catch up to you soon." she said, putting on a smile. "Al-alright, I'll see you guys soon. Stay safe." she said, before running with the rest of the girls.

It was silent between the two of us, as the last of the Day Class students rushed by us in the direction of the school, then, the whole area was silent.

"You think your so special." she said, glaring at me. "You think your better than everyone else, just because you got the Idol of the Night Class." she said, violently ripping my crutches away from me, and throwing them far away from us. Letting them crash against the ground. One of them cracking in half. "Let me tell you something," she said, turning back to me, and roughly grabbing the front of my shirt. "There's nothing special about you. Your just a broken toy. The only interesting thing about you, is that your new, and so freaking innocent. You don't deserve him." she said.

My eyes narrowed at her words, and I swallowed the lump in my throat to speak. "And you do? He's not an object you can use just for kicks. He's not someone for you to use. And I don't deserve him?! I don't deserve half the crap life has put me through, and he's the only person, that made everything feel perfect and wonderful, despite what happened. So don't you dare tell me I don't deserve him." I said, my voice raising with each word.

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain on my cheek, as the slapped me across the face. "And you have the gall to sleep with him! You bitch! You don't deserve to have him!" she shouted at me. Then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, switching it open, and holding it high above her head. I panicked, and stared at the silvery blade, ascending into the night air. "People like you make me sick! _You should just die!_" she yelled, the blade descending above me.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the blade to cut and pierce my body. But it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw Nami starring behind me, her eyes wide, the blade held in the air. I turned in her grasp and saw behind the fountain, stood a man in a top hat, and suit, watching us with a gin on his face.

"May I ask which one of you is Hikari?" he asked, walking around the perimeter of the fountain, until he was standing beside us. Nami let go of my shirt, and held the knife in both hands, aimed at the man. "Who are you?" she asked in a quivering voice. "Are you Miss Hikari?" the man asked me, ignoring Nami completely. "Ye…yes. Are…are you the one who will take me to Rido?" I asked, looking at him, searching his face.

"You bitch. You know him?" Nami asked. But I ignored her. "Yes, I am the one Rido-sama sent. Shall we bring her along? As a snack for Rido-sama?" he said, looking at Nami, with a grin on his face. "No, leave her be. Nami, go back to the school and hide with the others. And if you see Tsuki, tell her I'm sorry." I said, looking at her briefly, before standing up and balancing heavily on my foot, keeping any weight off my plaster wrapped leg. "What? Where are you going?" she asked, backing away from us, ready to run.

"I need help walking." I said to the man, looking pointedly at my cast. "Of course, please climb on." he said, bending down, allowing my to climb on his back, locking my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his hands around my legs. "Wait! Where are you-" Nami began to say, before we began to move, the world blurring by in a flash. When we finally stopped, we were inside a hallway. One I almost recognized as the Moon Dorms'. he set me down, and knocked on the door. We waited a moment, before he opened it. He stepped aside and allowed me to enter first.

Whether or not I was frightened, occurred to me at that moment. Dreams aren't real. People cant hurt you in your dreams. Scary people eventually get locked away in your subconscious. Seeing your nightmare become reality? It frightened me to the core, and locked my feet in place. "So Hikari, you actually came." he said, stepping away from a coffin on the floor. There was a boy and a girl on the bed in this room. They were both unconscious, and I recognized them from the numerous gatherings at the Moon Dorm gates. They were Rima and Shiki. I'd heard that Shiki had come back last night, along with Ichijo. But I hadn't seen them until now. Well, Shiki anyway. I didn't know where Ichijo was, and my reverie was interrupted, when I was lifted by my waist, and placed directly in front of Rido.

I looked up at him, and immediately felt small. My small frame easily dwarfed by his much larger one. "Your choice?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders, and leaning in towards me. His blue and red eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. I stared into his, and felt my fear melt away. Gaining the little strength of voice I had, I said my answer.

"My choice? What choice. There is no choice. It was a decision that was made from the moment I met you. My answer? I choose to partake the forbidden fruit." I said, with as much courage as I could. And instantly felt my resolve crumble, when I saw him grin, and bear his gleaming white fangs, before he brought his mouth close to my neck, and let his tongue flick out and lick my pulse. The last thing that happened before I blacked out, was the pierce of his fangs digging into my flesh, the pain he brought with it, and the fire that spread throughout my body. My last thoughts before I was sucked into a world of darkness, were of Hanabusa, and my promise to not do anything to worry him.

'_I'm sorry Hanabusa.'_ I thought, letting my eyes slide shut, and letting the darkness take over.


	35. Chapter 35:Shining Light

Aido's POV~

'_Where is she? Where the HELL is she?!'_ I thought, running back to the others, at the top of the building, where the fight continued. Searching a long the way for any sign of her. But I somehow knew she would be at the building "She should have been there. Why wasn't she there?!" I asked aloud, although no one heard me. She was supposed to be there. Her friend said she was right behind her. Then why wasn't she there?

_~Flashback~_

_All of them standing in unison. I couldn't help but feel a little touched by their wanting to keep their memories of us. "Umm, Aido-sensei. Does Hikari know you're a vampire as well?" her friend, I think her name is Tsuki, said. "Ah, yes. Well Hikari…Hikari…where's Hikari?" I asked, looking around at the girls faces, trying to find hers, but couldn't. "Hikari, wait! Where's Hikari?!" she shouted over the heads of the girls. There was a brief murmur in the group, but it was obvious. Hikari wasn't there._

"_She was…she was right behind me. But she couldn't walk, and had to talk a breather. Then Nami came along. Nami. Nami! Where are you?!" Tsuki shouted over the crowd. Again the murmuring continued, before the crowd parted, showing a shaken and frightened looking girl. "Nami, where is she? Why isn't she here?" Tsuki said, stalking towards her, murder in her voice. "She…she…she's gone." she stammered, hugging herself. She was right behind me, and…and…then there was a person. A _vampire_. They came up to us. And asked…asked which of us was Hikari. She…she went with them. She told them it was her, and went with them." she continued._

"_Why didn't you stop her?! Why didn't you keep her from going?!" Tsuki said, roughly grabbing Nami by her collar. "You don't think I tried?! I had a knife! I tried to fend them off! But Hikari…She grabbed me from behind, and threw me to the ground! Told me not to get in her way!" Nami shouted. All the while she said this, I listened to her heartbeat. It was uneven, and gave away her statement. She was lying. It must have been obvious, because Tsuki called her on it._

"_You're lying. Hikari would _never_ say that. She is the most harmless person I've ever known. And most of all, she's not an idiot. To just up and walk away with someone she doesn't know? That's not her." Tsuki said, releasing her grasp on Nami. I was about five seconds from going over to her and demanding she tell me what happened to her. But she spoke before I could. "I'm telling the truth. The person came over to us, asked which one was Hikari, and she went with them. I've no idea where she went!" Nami yelled, upset by the constant badgering. Her heart rate was normal. She was telling the truth, however partial it may be. That just left one question. _

_Where was she?_

"_Seiren. Stay here. I have to go find her." I said, turning back to the door where Seiren stood. "But Yuuki-sama said-" she began to say. "I know what she said! But all the same, I know she'll understand, if I leave the girls in your hands." I said, walking past her, and into the night._

_~End Flashback~_

'_One of Rido's minions. It had to be. But why Hikari?'_ I thought, nearing the fountain. So much had happened here. Our first official meeting, when I asked her to meet me here. Our first kiss together as a couple. And the first time I told her I loved her.

Near the edge of the fountain, on the ground, shone a knife, its blade glowing silver in the darkness. I picked it up, and looked at the reflection inside. _'This girl. How can one human girl…make me so worried…so crazed…so…so in love with her?'_ I asked myself. I turned the knife's reflection away from me, to something I saw glinting behind me. On the ground, was what looked life broken, twisted metal. Why did it look so familiar. Then it occurred to me. Hikari. Her crutch! Why was her crutch here? If this was here, then where was she? She couldn't just walk away without it. Well, she maybe could, but it'd be rather slow going.

'_Why is that here?' _I asked myself, turning my attention away from the blade of the knife, and turning towards the broken crutch. _'Why is it broken? Did Rido's servant brake it?'_ I thought, walking towards it to pick it up. However, when I bent down to pick it up, a bright flash of light caught the corner of my eye, I turned my head just in time to see a ball of blinding light aiming for me.

'_What is this?!'_ I thought, jumping backwards, out of the way of the light, as it rushed past me, blinding my sensitive eyes, and fading into the darkness. "What the hell was that?" I asked aloud, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the light burned into them. "Light energy. Wonderful, isn't it?" spoke a female voice from beside me. I turned toward the voice, although I couldn't see her clearly. "A noble?" I asked, squinting my eyes to see her better, although spots clouded my vision. "A vampire, yes. A noble, possibly." she said again, a smile in her voice.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked, my vision clearing. Before me she stood. White-blond hair, and glowing yellow eyes. Pale skin and a skinny body swathed in a purple skirt, and a yellow shirt, with one shoe on and one shoe off. In a word, she was beautiful, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. "My master calls me Mitsuko. And he has ordered me to kill you." she said, grinning maliciously. She raised her hands, palm up towards me, and glowing light began to gather in her open palms, before they shot out straight at me. Orbs of light. That's what I thought. Until when I narrowly dodged them, I figured out that they were pure energy. When they passed and disappeared again, I rubbed my eyes and tried to get rid of the stinging. _'Too bright.'_ I thought, squinting back at the woman.

"Not back there~" she said behind me. Turning quickly, I saw her just as quickly as she disappeared again. "Why does your master want me dead?" I shouted, knowing she was near. "Master's order. Do not question master." she responded, reappearing in front of me. Before I could blink, I felt her fist on me face, knocking me back several feet, despite her size. Brining my hand up to gently prod at my bruised face, I looked up in time to see her throw another ball of light. Creating a barrier of ice, the orb ran into it, and reflected the light it threw off before fading.

"Watch your back!" she yelled behind me, kicking me in the stomach when I turned towards her once again, knocking me back into the wall of ice. My back hit it, breaking the wall, and letting me fall to the ground just beyond it. Gasping to get air back in my lungs, I sat up and looked for her, finding her gone once again. _'More hide-and-seek.'_ I thought, walking into the barrier of the trees just beyond the fountain. "You cant hide from me Hanabusa. I can see you. Even when I use my light." she said, from the surrounding trees. "Then show yourself! Stop hiding like a child!" I yelled, barring my fangs, my eyes glowing red.

"I'm not hiding! Not anymore!" she yelled, reappearing beside me yards away, before conjuring up her 'light' again, and flinging it towards me. This time I was ready, I knew her moves. Blinding her opponent first, and then attacking them head on. Building another wall of ice, the light hit, reflecting it again. I heard a twig snap under foot, I swung around to catch her fist, and brought mine against the side of her face, causing her to crash into the nearest tree. In the dying light of the last orb she threw, I saw something glitter on the ground near her feet when she kneeled down and clutched at her face. "What is that?" I asked quietly, narrowing my eyes at her, as she glared up at me.

"Why? Does it interest you?" she spat, picking it up to inspect it closer. My stomach twisted in knots when I saw that it was a ring. A thin silver ring. Like the one I gave Hikari. "H.A. Hanabusa Aido. Is this yours? Or is it your lovers'?" she asked with a sly grin. "Where did you get that?" I asked, my voice beginning to rise. "Are you the one who took her?" I asked, stalking towards her, feeling my fangs begin to elongate. "Hikari?" she asked, standing up, wiping away a small trail of blood that sprang from her nose. I felt my anger triple when I heard her speak her name, and lashing out, caught her arm when she moved away from me, drawing blood from a shallow cut. "You'll never find her," she said laughing, gripping her shoulder. "She's gone."

"_Where is she?!" _I yelled, feeling the air around us go ice cold. "What have you done with her?!" she ran, weaving between the trees. But I was faster. Catching up to her, and grabbing her throat, I slammed her against another tree, holding her there while she clawed with one hand at my arm. Gripping the ring in her other hand. Prying it out of her hand, I held it up to my face, to see if it was genially hers. Beside the _H.A.,_ I had put another engraving on the inside, nearly invisible to the human naked eye. _'I am yours.'_ was inscribed there. Curling my hand around the ring, my anger grew again, and I looked up at the woman, gasping for breath, under my hand. "What did you do with her? Where is she?!" I asked, pressing her further into the bark, that the tree might break under the pressure.

"She's gone! And she's never coming back!" she gasped, clawing at me again. "Then neither will you." I spoke slowly, building up the ice around our feet, slowly creeping its way up her legs. Before it was up to her waist, she began to cough sporadically, and spit up blood. The crimson specks on her lips. She began to cough again, and specks flew onto my face, at the corner of my lips. Through instinct, my tongue flicked out and touched the drops. And I was overcome with a sense of recognition. The ice, up to her waist, stopped dead cold, and my grip on her neck loosened until she was held to the tree only by the ice. She brought her hands up to her neck and face, wiping away the blood, and clutching her bruised neck.

"This blood." I whispered, fixed in a trance. The blood. _This _blood. Sweet, and full of emotions. The most obvious, anger, desperation. And the underlying of the girl within. Sweet, honest, my only love. Hikari. "Hikari." I whispered, looking at the girl before me. How had I not seen it before. When I was overcome with grief at what might have happened? When I was overcome with rage, when I thought she was gone? The shape of her face, the underlying worry in her eyes. The smell of her hair, or her scent. "You're Hikari." I whispered, stepping closer to her, and bringing my hand up to entangle it's self in her now white-blond hair, bringing my head closer to hers until I buried my face in her hair and breathed deeply. This is her scent. "Get away! I'm not Hikari! My name is Mitsuko!" she yelled, shaking her head to get free. _'Only one way to find out.'_ I thought, burying my head in her neck. "Wh-what are you doing?!" she cried out, struggling to get away again. "I have to know if you are her or not." I whispered against the skin of her neck.

Letting my tongue slide out and lick her neck, I felt my fangs elongate in sweet longing to bury themselves in flesh. She whimpered against the touch, and I was filled with the memory of the first time I ever bit Hikari. In the remembrance, my jaw snapped down, fangs burrowing into her flesh, blood rushing forward into the open wound and into my mouth. Her memories, buried deep into her subconscious. Every fear, every guilt, every feeling of inferiority, rising to the top. And I saw her last moments, before she was turned. Before she lost consciousness. An overwhelming warmness overflowing her body, and then turning cold as ice in her veins. Placed in a coffin, and left to change in darkness. Screaming out for relief from pain, clouding her vision, and pushing down on her chest. Opening her eyes, and looking down at her hands, seeing them glow, and a faint sting in her eyes when she looked at the light they emitted. Looking away, and pounding against the coffin lid with her fists, and the lid being pulled away. Rido's face. Rido's voice, commanding her to kill me. At first shock and confusion, and the underlying tone of anger. Ebbing away into a cold hearted doll, and malicious intent. And scornful pride at serving her master.

I released her neck, and looked at her eyes. Half lidded and glaring at me. Panting at the sudden loss of blood. "You're Hikari." I said with finality. Burying my face in the crook of her neck again, and holding her close. "No I'm not! I'm not her!" she cried, trying to shake loose of my hold. Feeling tears touch my shoulder. "If you aren't, then why are you crying?" I asked, holding her face in my hands, wiping her tears away with my thumb. "Because…because…" she started trailing off, worry clouding her eyes. "I don't remember, my master…he told me to kill you, and then I forgot all that happened before then." she said, hanging her head, and wiping her eyes.

"Please. Please remember. You are Hikari. If you cant remember, then…then….then drink my blood!" I exclaimed, deeming it the only way to recover her memories, if she saw my own. She looked at me, doubt and worry, coming into her eyes again. Until a look of determination took over, and she nodded her head. Loosening the collar of my shirt, until my neck was revealed, I leaned my head to the side, and let her bury her face in my neck, licking the skin and promptly biting down hard. I flinched at the unnatural brutality of her bit, and reveled in the sound of her drinking my blood. How long had I wanted this? To feel her drink my blood? Sighing in ecstasy and pressing her head closer.

It ended too soon when she pulled away in surprise, touching her lips stained with blood. Eyes welling up in tears. Pupils dilated in fear, irises turning muddled, and deepening to their natural milk chocolate color. Her hair shimmering bright, before darkening in the little light there was. "Hanabusa." she whimpered, touching my face, tracing the bruise. "I'm sorry. Hanabusa, I'm sorry!" she cried, clutching my collar, and burying her face in my jacket. "Hikari. Please don't. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and look at you!" I said, cupping her bruised cheek, and gingerly touching her neck. "If I'd known it was you…I _should_ have known it was you." I muttered, touching my forehead to hers, letting tears stream down my cheeks at my broken promise.

"Hanabusa, no. There's no way you could have. It was the decision I made. My own stupid fault!" she cried. "Why? Why did you want to be turned?" I asked, caressing her bruised cheek. "I felt so useless. I didn't want to depend on you anymore. Something, just something I could do to help you, protect you like you protect me. I feel so inferior compared to you. And then Rido started coming to me in my dreams, and he played on my weaknesses, and offered me the choice to become a vampire. He lied to me! He said I could spend the rest of my life with you as a vampire, and then when I was turned…he told me to kill you!" she shouted, her voice rising in volume. She started to get choked up, and started to hiccup in frustration as she cried more. "Hikari, it'll be okay, I promise. Please don't cry. You've snapped out of his orders. You'll be okay." I told her, rubbing her back as she wept more and more into my shoulder.

She looked up at me, anguish in her eyes. "But Hanabusa, what do I do now? I'm a former human. A level D. Someday, I'll become a level…" she said, trailing off before burying her face against my neck. "I wont let that happen. I have a plan. And you need to follow it to a T. Okay?" I asked, holding her face between my hands again. "What's the plan Hanabusa?" she asked quietly, holding my hands with hers. "To get you to drink Rido's blood, so you can be a stabilized vampire." I told her, with every bit of seriousness I could muster. I wont let Hikari fall to Level E. I will not lose her. I cant.


	36. Chapter 36: For My Love, For Hanabusa

'_A flash. Are they there? Hanabusa said they were on the roof of the building, but how long can purebloods fight against each other?'_ I asked myself, running towards the gothic building. As a vampire, my senses were sharper than before, and I was faster than I ever was when my leg wasn't broken. The swelling on my cheek, and the bruises on my neck, the pain in my nose, they were numb, and slowly fading away. What I would've given to have this type of healing when Yori first broke my leg.

I don't blame Hanabusa for what he did. It was self defense at first, and when I drank his blood, and read his thoughts during that time, I understood why he did what he did. He loves me. _'He loves me.'_ I thought, silent tears rolling hot down my cheeks. _'Hanabusa, I love you too!'_ I thought, briefly looking back into the forest, where Hanabusa had told me his plan. His plan for me to drink Rido's blood, and make me a Level C vampire.

He had said it wouldn't be easy, but to follow the plan nonetheless. All I had left was hope and trust in his plan. It was all I had to keep me from falling apart. Rido lied to me, used me, and ordered me to kill Hanabusa. This anger, rising and clouding my vision, was something I had to push away if I didn't want to get killed. I was weak, even as a vampire, and it was only when my vampire self had taken over under Rido's orders, that I had stood a chance against Hanabusa. Had actually managed to hurt him.

I'd leave it to Yuuki and Zero to kill him. The only thing I could possibly do for them was to act as a distraction.

When I reached the edge of the building, I started to debate a few things. The first being how I would get to the roof. The second being to focus on a lie. Me killing Hanabusa, and keeping it fresh in my mind that I had in order to trick him.

Feeling my nails begin to extend, I reached deep inside of me to find the answer to climbing this building. Throwing away my fear and letting carnal need to survive and accomplish what must be done, made me spring on my feet into the air, before clutching the edge of the brick. _'This is a move forward.'_ I thought to myself, struggling to scale the side of the building.

'_What if I cant do it? What if I cant distract him for Yuuki to make a move? What if I cant get his blood? Hanabusa, how can you be so sure I can do this?' _I asked myself, over and over again._ 'Stay strong, he trusts you, he believes in you. I can do this! I can do this!' _I chanted to myself, fresh new tears welling up in my eyes.

By then, the flash of light had faded from the top of the building, and many sounds echoed off the walls I clung to. Gripping the edge of the roof, I tried to get a foothold without having to look down at the ever-present ground. Of course, when I couldn't feel out a foothold, I made the mistake of looking down at the ground and a whimper rose up in my throat, before I stepped on the top of a windowsill and launched myself over the edge of the roof, rolling over the top of the cement, and clutching my head as I let my whimper turn into a full on cry. _'How can I do this? I didn't know the first thing about acting!'_ I thought, letting another strangled cry out, gripping my head almost painfully.

'_Hanabusa! I cant do this!'_ I thought, slowly sitting up, loosening my grip on my head.

As my fingers trailed slowly from my hair to drop to the ground, I noticed it glowing, and turning back to white blond tresses. _'Why was I so weak? Why didn't I go to Hanabusa for answers? How could I ever think I could do this on my own?'_ I thought, slowly standing up.

"Mitsuko, come to me." said a voice. _That_ voice. That voice that had enticed me. Had turned my into a vampire. That voice who had ordered me to kill Hanabusa. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the owner of that voice, standing before Yuuki and…Zero? I saw Yuuki glance over at me before returning her sights in Rido, before doing a double take when she recognized me. Whether by scent or by my features, I didn't know, but when she said my name, I broke down crying.

"Yuuki, I need h-help." I sobbed, clutching my hair again. "Hanabusa…h-he…I-I…" I couldn't talk I was crying so bad.

Choking back tears, I turned my gaze to Rido, I asked him in the most calm, frustrated voice I could manage. "Why did you trick me?! You promised! Why did you order me to kill Hanabusa?!" I asked, feeling my eyes start to burn, as my hands started to glow.

"If I hadn't, I would have lost such sweet blood, and a valuable piece." he said, clearly amused.

A shock went through my body at hearing his words, and my legs almost buckled when I heard him say it. A piece on his chess board. That's all I was to him. That and a bag of blood.

"Hikari…what did you do?" Yuuki whispered.

I looked at her with heartbroken eyes, and said the last thing I ever expected to hear my self say.

"I killed Hanabusa."

Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes, a silent gasp upon her lips, while Zero cast a single glance in my direction, a look of confusion. While Rido began to chuckle deeply, before laughing out loud at the misery in my voice, and the heartbroken look in my eye.

"Mitsuko! How heartless you are. To kill your lover in cold blood!" he said, grinning.

"You ordered me to kill him!" I shouted at him, feeling my canine teeth begin to extend, hurting as they sharpened to a point.

Were my eyes red? Whenever Hanabusa was angry, his eyes would glow red. Are mine? Did they glow red like his? Like Zero's? Like Yuuki's? Yuuki is a vampire, I can tell by the scent. Did she have a choice? Or was she forced? My eyes hurt, like they're on fire. Do they glow the bright red of fresh blood?

"You obeyed, like they good servant you are. Mitsuko, come here, and give me your fresh blood. Give me your energy, and your life, you join your lover in the afterlife." he said, beckoning me forward.

'_No. No!'_ I thought, as my feet hesitatingly took a step forward, and felt my mind beginning to drift. _'Stop! Feet stop!'_ I thought as I looked down at my free moving feet.

A sharp bang resounded through the air, and Rido's attention was drawn away me and my ill behaving feet, to Zero and the vines wrapped around him and his outstretched arm. "Disgusting. Using a weak girl to do your bidding. And stealing her blood for your own satisfaction." Zero said, his grimace and scowl darker than usual. What had happened to him? Why was his arm disfigured? Why was Yuuki a vampire and why was she holding a giant scythe?

I looked back at Rido in time to see a dark red wound appear on his stomach, before stitching itself back together, and disappear from sight, as if it was never there. Even my own wounds from the fight with Hanabusa had yet to disappear and repair themselves. Purebloods were such scary things.

"Mitsuko, stay where you are," he said, smiling a menacing smile at Zero. As my feet stilled themselves instantly, I unconsciously looked to him for orders. "Yes master? Your orders?" I subconsciously said. My mind was fuzzy, and my body wasn't my own. It was like I was outside my body, looking in on myself. Who was this person? Was this me? Was this what being controlled felt like? What Hanabusa told me? No free will in the eyes of a Pureblood?

"and destroy the boy." he finished, licking his lips when he looked over at Yuuki.

"Yes master." I said in a monotone voice, turning on my heel in a slow circle to face Zero, raising my palms to face him, and feeling a familiar warmth rise up in my body and travel down my arms making my skin glow a translucent golden color until it reached my palms. Holding my hands together, and having the light pool into the palms of my hands as it glowed brighter and brighter until it looked like I was holding a small sun. Zero shielded his eyes, and in my small consciousness I warned him not to only for my mouth to open and show a menacing smile.

The light shot out towards Zero and would have hit him had the vines not shielded him from my attack. When the light dimmed and faded, the vines that had touched the light had begun to smoke and charred bits broke off. Zero looked back at me and the scowl remained on his features as he pointed his arm at me, a hole at the end that resembled the muzzle of his gun. Yuuki's cry to Zero went unheard as he fired several shots at my body, and my mind went into a frenzy while my body leapt away from the bullets, briefly disappearing before reappearing behind Zero and Yuuki.

"Stop me…before I hurt you too." I whispered to them softly, my mind taking brief control of my mouth before my body took over again. Holding my right hand up to Zero as the now familiar sensation flowed through my body

"Goodbye." I said monotonously, a wicked smile spreading across my face, as a shining light shot out of my palm towards Zero, before he ducked and kicked me away. Skidding back a few feet, my grin in place, I stared back across the expanse of concrete at him as Yuuki pleaded me to stop. How could I tell her I couldn't? That my body was reacting on its own?

Running forward, I planted a fist into Zero's outstretched palm, light flooding from my clenched hand before I saw the vines that covered his right arm attack me, knocking me onto my back and tumbling onto my stomach as the vines shredded my skin with their thorns. Glaring up at him, I saw the muzzle of his gun once again as he pointed it at me, and jumping back as he released the trigger.

However, as soon as I moved back, my foot caught the edge of the roof he was driving me towards, and I felt myself falling backwards into the empty space behind me. As I fell down, my hands caught the rough texture of the concrete and granite, digging my nails in to get purchase on the rock, and keep myself from falling over the edge and hitting the ground with a sickening splat.

Clutching at the edge of the roof, Zero looked down at me while I looked up at him through the muzzle of a gun. As he pulled the trigger, I felt a warm feeling spread over my shoulder as soon as the trigger went off. Letting go of the roof to clutch my wounded shoulder, I let go as my weight brought me down.

But Zero caught my hand and pulled me up onto the roof top. "Your free of his control for now. Get behind him and jump on his back. Drink his blood when you get a chance." he whispered fiercely, before running back to where Yuuki and Rido where dodging each other's blows.

Circling around him while Zero intervened, I walked closer, minding my step until he was totally distracted, and ran to him, jumping on his back, and locking my legs around his waist, and wrapping my arms around his shoulders while he thrashed around violently.

Clutching at his back, and keeping his arms pinned to his sides with my legs, I whispered one thing in his ear. "For my love, for Hanabusa." before biting down on the exposed flesh of his neck, and making the dark red life blood within surge forward through the open wound I had created. 'A former human must drink the blood of its' master in order to become a stabilized vampire.' that is what Hanabusa had said. And as I touched the red droplets of life blood to my tongue, and began to drink, my senses were overwhelmed with images of his past, his thoughts and emotions, and the addicting taste of his life source.

After the fifth or sixth gulp of his blood, he managed to break his arms free from my hold, and grab the back of my shirt, flinging my across the roof and onto the concrete roof. Seeing stars as I tried to sit up, and failing to do so, I fell back against the roof top and listened to the sounds of a thorn covered gun going off, and the whoosh of air as a scythe sliced through the air.

After what seemed like forever, I heard what sounded like the shattering of glass. Opening my eyelids, and forcing myself to rise onto my elbows, I saw the final remains of glass, all that was left of Rido, fall onto the concrete, before some of the smaller particles floated away on the wind.

"Yuuki…you did it." I whispered, looking at her, before standing up and clutching my side and my shoulder. One external injury, but the greater injuries always lied on the inside. Walking with a slight limp over to Yuuki as Zero looked out over the top of the roof while the remaining Night Class vampires rushed to the roof top, I asked her, "Is it over? Is he gone?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes as other vampires began to show up on the roof top, surrounding Yuuki and asking her the same questions. "Yes. It's over." she said, speaking to everyone at once.

"Yuuki…I have something to tell you." I said, vying for her attention to set the record straight. But before I could speak, I felt warm arms encircle me, and bring me back against their chest.

"You did so well Hikari. I'm so proud of you." they whispered. I smiled and leaned back against their chest, breathing in the familiar scent of lavender, and morning dew. "I love you Hikari." Hanabusa said, pressing his lips against my cheek as Yuuki rushed towards us and exclaimed in a loud voice,

"Aido-senpai…I thought you were dead! Hikari said she killed you!" she said, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I lied, if I hadn't, Rido would have killed me on the spot." I explained.

"Even if she killed me, I would never go down that easy." he said, pulling the collar of my shirt down and licking at the blood trickling from my wound. "I'll remove the bullet before your body heals around it." he said, digging into the hole created by the bullet, and using his nails to pull it out, before letting it drop from his finger tips, and licking at the flowing blood again as the wound slowly closed.

The night had ended, and the vampires began to leave, packing the things they had brought with them to the academy while the human students stayed in shelter until the sun had risen above the horizon. Until the sun light had touched every blade of grass and every piece of rubble on the ground of the Academy, the vampires would walk around, fleeing before day break.

Standing in the room I had shared with Tsuki, all the memories of that school year flooded back to me. Grabbing my satchel and pouring it out on my bed, I packed the necessities, and stuffing it full, pausing once again in my room, before going to my dresser, and pulling out the necklace.

The necklace my grandmother had given me before she died. The necklace I had worn on my first date with Aido. The necklace I had worn when I was bitten by a vampire for the first time in my life. The necklace Hanabusa had put back together for me. Clasping it in my hand, I put it around my neck, and let my fingers linger over the blue pearls there, before turning to Hanabusa and leaving my room for the final time.

Time drifted as the six of us, Yuuki and Kaname, Akatsuki and Ruka, Hanabusa and me, eventually went our separate ways along the path we had followed for an immeasurable amount of time. And when Yuuki and Kaname left, we were assured to stay in contact with them and wait for when they would need us.

Was I useful? Was I needed? Of course. Like it or not, I was a member of their own small group. However big that connection was, I was part of it. And for that I was happy.

Filing into the train we were to take to Hanabusa's home, and await the orders of Kaname-sempai, I followed Hanabusa, Ruka-sempai and Akatsuki-senpai into an empty car. Ruka sat down across from me as Akatsuki and Hanabusa put the luggage, and what little things I had in my satchel, above us in the racks. When the train began to move, no one talked, and when one did, it was about what happened next. Ruka never spoke to me, for that I was thankful. The last conversation I had with her was nerve wreaking and broke down my confidence and self worth. With the lack of conversation, I soon fell asleep despite the moon being in the center of a very dark sky.

What felt like, and probably was, hours later, I heard Hanabusa's gentle voice waking me up from my dreamless slumber. Moving my head against his shoulder in a small act of showing my discomfort in being woken. "You're too bright, we had to draw the shades in the car to keep other passengers from seeing you. And…well, you're blinding us." Hanabusa said, closing his eyes a little in discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to control it all that well." I said, covering his eyes while I concentrated on dimming myself down. _'Great. I'm my own personal night light. Where was I when I was six?'_ I thought, succeeding in turning off the bright light.

"You knew how to control it when you almost killed Hanabusa." Ruka remarked, crossing her arms and looking at me with slight disgust.

I looked away in shame and sadness, as well as slight fear.

"That's enough Ruka, I don't you knew how to control your powers as well from the start." Hanabusa said, glaring at Ruka, and pulling my closer to him until I was practically in his lap.

"It's okay Hana-kun. I'll try harder at controlling it." I said to Ruka, only for her to huff and look away from me. I looked away from her, and after awhile of silence, I stood up and got my satchel down from the rack and dug through it until I found my phone. "You still have that? Shouldn't you get rid of it?" Hanabusa asked me. I shook my head, scrolling through the few pictures I had on it.

"I already deactivated it so my family wouldn't find me. But I wanted to keep the pictures on it. So I don't forget what they look like." I said, my voice growing quiet when I saw my baby brother's face. Hanabusa say my face and looked at the picture before asking me,

"Do you regret it? Leaving your family behind?"

I smiled, closing my phone and placing it back in my satchel. "No. If leaving my family to be with someone I want to spend the rest of my life with is wrong, then I don't regret it." I said, interweaving my fingers in his, and smiling up at him while he smiled softly down at me. Bringing his left hand up to touch my cheek and pull my face closer to his, he kissed my softly. All the love and passion we had going into our kiss, the first real kiss we had shared as equals of a single species.

My story has come to an end. At least, how I met and came to fall in love with Hanabusa. But is it the end? Never. It will continue on. My love for Hanabusa, and Hanabusa's love for me. And whatever happens from now on, is a continuation of a story long ended, as I live out the rest of my vampire life with Hanabusa. But this story will not end with the final word on a blank page of my story. No. my story will continue on through the unwritten words. Right…now!

_~Fin~_

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! This marks the end of "Stupid Womanizer" and I'd like to thank all you readers who stuck this story through to the end. It's been fun writing this story, but unfortunately, all good things must come to a close. Thank you all for reading this story. :3**


End file.
